Time travel, Keeping the resistance rescuees safe
by KevinInScotland
Summary: John & Sarah now own a ranch. They have a lot of people living with them, mainly those rescued from the clutches of Skynet but also from the future. They need to make themselves safe before anything more can be done.
1. Chapter 1

**Last time, the Team, with Derek and Sonia's help, retrieve the submerged terminators from the ocean bed with Cameron-2's help, but she is shot through her chip port which leaves her and her chip destroyed.**

**She is hidden in the workshop roof – Sonia, Lesley and Derek will keep her existence a secret. **

**Derek was injured by flying shrapnel but he will recover in good time.**

**The Jens are having a rest until Sunday, then they will go back to Zeira and prepare the TDE for Monday.**

**The little Allys were bitten all over their legs by termites.**

**Allison is with child.**

**The kids are still learning their lessons, plus Spanish, sign language and outside activities like killing terminators etc.**

**Cameron's search for Kylon passes no bounds and once she finds him, he is in a terrible way. She spends a long time in hospital with him. You can imagine what will happen afterwards. She is a terminator and the duty of a motherly terminator to bring the perpetrators to justice…. Isn't it?**

**Oh, and another thing. Cameron is up the duff too. She duffed herself, didn't need a man this time.**

**Allison has bonded well with John, at last. **

**Catherine is still busy at Zeira going about her business and making lots of money out of it.**

**Jumping back to 1962, Tony got the blame for Kylon's kidnap.**

**Mrs Pillow is not entirely convinced that Kylon has been doing all the magic spells, will her mind be changed?**

**For the information of the readers, I feel really ill about what I am going to portray in 2009 but I want to get it over and done with and on to other dastardly Skynet activities. I have no intention whatsoever of upsetting anybody. They will go on to other inhumane activities.**

-0-

Having Cameron as a mom, 2 days pass quite quickly. It is now Saturday, 18th August 1962. Kylon is only 11 days old but already he has grown 1/9" (one ninth of an inch).

As a precaution, the medical team had put a loose plaster around his upper leg making it tight below his knee, to stop him twisting it and making his foot point outwards or inwards.

Their tubes have been removed and Kylon must stay still.

Cameron is very patient and talks to Kylon when he requires it.

If he wants a story read, she asks a nurse to bring some books.

He requested that she doesn't keep explaining the meaning of words as he wanted to enjoy the story. That being said, Cameron's awesome memory never repeated the explanation of a word – she never needed to with Kylon.

He talked about the story that she read to him whilst he was under the influence of the anaesthetic. It turns out that he did miss some of it, so she repeated it to him.

Cameron is just as clean and tidy as when she lived with John. She cleans Kylon up and sorts out his toilet arrangement.

He hates it but feels better when his mom says "don't worry darling, very soon you will go back to your normal life".

Kylon asks a question, which leads to another and then another.

Cameron explains that she thinks he was kidnapped because of superstition.

He is now well enough to be told by his mother exactly what it means and what she has planned.

"That's dangerous, won't they hurt you?"

"No, I am not human, they won't hurt me".

"Are you really my mommy?"

"Yes, I am still your mother. Approximately 211 days from now, you will be able to go home to meet your father John Connor and his mother Sarah".

"Home is with Tony and Sylvia and Tilley and Ol' er Daddy. Are they coming with us?"

"Not Sylvia and Tony".

"I want them to come with us, and Ethel". (Kylon's vocabulary has much improved over the last few days. His ability to remember is phenomenal).

(Cameron chooses her words and practises lying, just as she had always done when it was necessary). "They can come with us if they want to".

Again he asks, "are you really my mother? I don't look like you. You don't have nails like mine and you are big. I've never seen anybody like me. Where are they?"

"I gave birth to you".

(Cameron spends a long time explaining chips, tantalite, Skynet, regenerators, Kylon's own flesh regenerator and how she must monitor his growth every day. She tells him that he is a new breed and that she designed him).

Finally she says "you will find out soon enough that you are superior to humans. You can't shine your eyes blue (shines eyes), or red (changes colour), or even both (mauve) like me. You can heal very quickly and I believe your femur will have fully knitted by tomorrow".

Using her hands, she gives him a little hug around his waist and then kisses him on the forehead, adding "I love you. You are my highest priority. I will always stay by your side from now on".

They spend a few more hours talking about the plan of action for when he gets out of hospital tomorrow. He is quite worried but says he trusts his mother. He wants to get those nasty men and make them pay for what they did.

Finally, Cameron tries to put her son's mind at rest by sitting next to him and showing him the words that she is reading from a book that Tilley's principal, Ms Melina Matthews obtained from the local library.

It is a reference book on Greek mythology and tells them all about nymphs of the lakes. Kylon now knows that they don't exist but he likes to hear about people that are similar to Elves.

Next, Cameron is asked to do something that she has not done before.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story about nymphs?"

Immediately Cameron comes up with the answer. Skynet, HKs & terminators will be Mercury's home, his minions and their chariots. He wants to reward their prowess by searching out nymphs, (whose mother is Nomia). They were renowned sex symbols. All nymphs were daughters of Zeus, so Mercury must be cunning.

She used names in the reference book of nymphs, such as Lilaea & Cephissus.

She begins her story.

"Far away in a land of turmoil, the god of war, Mercury…."

She looks down and sees Kylon smiling with wide eyes.

It raises Cameron's happiness levels. She continues;

"Who fought Zeus's wars, was hearing complaints from his armies. They were spent and needed relaxation and entertainment". (She compared this to Skynet running out of fuel and armaments, thus needing time to replenish their stocks).

"They heard that the nymphs of the lake would be ideal for providing their relaxation and entertainment, and even have their children. Aristotle could consult the alchemist and make the nymphs compatible with them". (She knew this name was not accurate but, 'what the hell'. Here, she was using herself as a resultant character in the story. Cameron thought that perhaps the women of the resistance could be used for breeding with altered DNA designed by Skynet).

After a while, Kylon has his meal, drink and all other necessary things. He asks Cameron to continue with her story. It does not take long before he is asleep.

It is not a very good story but it seems Kylon liked it a lot.

-0-

Forward in time to very early Morning of Friday 6th March 2009, Pretzel has repaired herself and the t-888, then sent it on its way to do her bidding. There are many terrible atrocities in the pipeline. First of all, Myron must darken himself slightly and then prepare to attack the Arab Mosque.

This time Pretzel is going to pretend to be an Israeli wife, whose husband is bent on revenge for what happened to his family a week ago.

Just knowing the Hebrew language is insufficient. She knows this, so she kidnaps a woman of that denomination. She needs to know how to portray extreme stress over events that t-888-Stark will execute/perform.

It does not take her long after she tells this woman that she is going to kill her family, (a lie).

It is horrible to say but of course Pretzel does not possess compassion, so the outcome is obvious.

Already Pretzel has plans for other denominations.

Saying that 6 billion people died after the nuclear explosion is so easy to say, but when details of individual deaths are mentioned, it becomes much more graphic & horrible.

This is the future war that Skynet/Kaliba will fight. They are going to try and pit man against man against woman against each other. They will have a fear of who is next in line for termination and death.

Meanwhile, its army is being built around the world by witless company bosses whose goal in life is profit.

It won't be long before some of the newly made t-888 army can infiltrate the factories and ensure that nothing goes wrong for Kaliba.

Myron Stark is ready to go. He has a cardboard box which contains various packages and some timers.

Within the packages he has the following materials for the below mentioned explosive mixes:

Using available commodities, Pretzel has obtained various chemicals which can be separated and cause their own explosions; Black powder: Potassium nitrate, charcoal and sulphur.

Flash powder. (fine metals, aluminium and magnesium), plus a strong oxidizer (potassium chlorate and perchlorate).

Ammonal, Ammonium nitrate,

Armstrong's mixture: potassium chlorate and red phosphorus, which is very sensitive and is a high explosive.

Finally; Sprengel explosives: a very general class inc. strong oxidizer and highly reactive fuel.

With the woman tightly bound up, parcel tape all around her legs and arms held to her waist, plus a screwed up piece of cloth in her mouth, they are ready to go.

Myron has donned a dishadasha, which is ideal for the well-dressed Arab man visiting a Mosque. He is also able to quite easily hide his packets underneath. His machine gun is another matter. He has chosen to purchase some large lilies and wrap the weapon in brown paper with the beautiful flowers poking out the top.

The poor woman is beside herself with fright and perspiration as she lies in the trunk of their vehicle. She can smell diesel fumes.

Pretzel sits in the car, wearing that woman's clothes, waiting. Soon the time comes and she walks in to the Mosque, waiting for Myron.

It has not gone un-noticed by John Henry, who monitors police frequencies, that the abduction of an Israeli woman has taken place across town, 6.3m away. He informs John and between them they agree that there is nothing they can do without any clue as to her whereabouts.

John feels in his inner self that this is an omen of bad things to come. He knows full well that Friday is the day of prayer and across the Muslim world they work on Sundays.

He feels that Kaliba would not do whatever they have planned within the vicinity of the abduction.

He phones Agent Ellison, "John, what do you want?"

"Try and get word to your superiors without drawing attention to yourself that they should be vigilant at all Synagogues in the town".

"Which religion are you talking about?"

"An Israeli woman has been kidnapped. I believe they will replace her and bomb an Israeli Synagogue".

"OK, leave it to me", (click).

Of course John is wrong and similar tactics are adopted to the last bombing ,except that this time the perpetrator (Myron Stark), is getting ready to shoot his way out of the Mosque just before it explodes.

Before that, Pretzel has run out of that same Mosque screaming at passers-by, yelling "MY HUSBAND, HE HAS GONE MAD. HE IS GOING TO BLOW EVERYBODY UP. HE SAYS IT IS RETRIBUTION FOR HIS FAMILY THAT WERE KILLED LAST WEEK NOT FAR FROM HERE".

Inside the Mosque, Myron starts shooting and grabs a man. He hits him over the head with the rifle butt and then places the explosives over him.

He walks serenely out through the front door and heads for the car. Shoots a police officer, gets in, starts the engine and drives it up the 3 steps at speed towards the Mosque door, just as the inside of the Mosque explodes.

Finally, he dives out the open door, lying there to watch the explosion.

The thundering inner BOOM, is followed by BLAAAMMMMM, and the car is ripped and flung apart, as the walls crumble. There is nothing much left of the frontage except the splashed diesel burning everywhere.

Myron gets up and walks through the smoke, down a side alley to the waiting car. Very soon Pretzel turns up and they drive off.

-0-

Brrr brrr, John, Sonia & Sarah have just received consecutive calls.

They open their cells, "This is a conference call. It was an Arab Mosque that was targeted. The police are saying it is retribution".

John speaks," OK JH, I'll call the Howards, let them know that we must expect the unexpected. I'm pretty sure this is the work of Kaliba trying to stir up ethnic wars. We must remain calm".

John leaves the room and searches out Allison. She is with Riley and Sofia, looking at the pom poms and laughing as Riley jumps up and down with a pompom holding herself firm with the other arm.

He grabs Allison's hand and says "come with me", waiting for her to adhere without pulling her.

Sophia and Riley look at each other as Allison wonders what he wants.

As they walk, "there's been another Mosque bombing, if things continue the way they are we might find ourselves in the middle of a bombing spree. If only Sonia had known there were 2 cyborgs, we would have given her backup. Now they're out there running wild".

"Why are you telling me John, do you want me to provide the solution?"

"No, I'm upset Ally. That's all. The authorities can't resolve this problem, I'm pretty sure that Kaliba didn't leave any evidence. I feel helpless but something has to be done".

"Welllll, can't you change the future".

(Bearing in mind that John does not know where Pretzel came from and how long she has been in our time and also bearing in mind that Myron Stark has been around since 1920, John could jeopardize his future. The two 2040 Thomas Reese lookalike terminators had also been in hibernation for over 5 years. They are the instigators of recent events. John would by playing a paradoxal game and he would not know anything about it and ultimately checkmate.

He does not know Cameron is stuck in 1962 either. If he went back in time to a point where he had not lost Cameron and prevented her travelling back to 1962, there would come a time when 1962 Cameron returned to 2009 with her enterage and 'ola', 2 Camerons.

It also stands to reason that no guy wants two Camerons, an Allison and 2 tiny kids with another bigger one on the way all to himself!

What?).

John replies, "I suppose we could try but who would go back in time? For some reason, it seems that whatever we do affects the future. Skynet finds out what we've done and sends a terminator back to counteract what we do".

"Well, the FBI BUA or whatever they're called set a trap for Sonia, how about something like that?"

"I think your idea is the best one but we need to sit on our hands until the tunnel is built. We should be able to start next week. We mustn't be left vulnerable after going out on a mission like that. The one we've just been on was bad enough".

"That suits me, you can help me look after 3-Ally, **and** keep her safe".

"You mean from…. I don't mind that, what is she doing at the moment?"

"She's with Claire. John. I'm going to have your child".

-0-

The time has come to leave hospital. The hospital Staff doesn't know it. It is Cameron's decision.

It is 19th August 1962 – Sunday morning. Obviously Cameron has missed her 'Spur 'Em on' session, she will have to contact the manager soon. He should know she is in the hospital anyway..

Last night, She did a fair bit of lurking in the corridors whilst Kylon slept (or perhaps a better word is fossicking, a word that Jesse used once in the J.C.) She needs some equipment, including a few scalpels. She will be doing some cutting and drawing blood.

She has spoken to Kylon in great detail, as she wants him to be ready to witness what she is going to do.

He must not be scared or worst still run away. He has a job to do and he must perform it perfectly.

Mrs Pillow, her Nephew and some other guys blame Kylon for the demise of her granddaughter, now they will see the results of their action. It will be very distressing. There is no doubt about that.

Before that, Cameron tells Kylon that she is going to remove his plaster by gently squeezing it all around the perimeter to break it.

Using her vice-like grip, it is not a problem & the plaster crumbles on to the bed, whilst he goes "ooh be careful. Ooh ooh. Oh, very good mommy, you didn't hurt me".

She unties his traction cord attachments and slides the broken plaster, which is held together with fabric, down his leg.

She says "stay on the bed and move your leg up and down bending it. It will be stiff at first and will hurt to bend. You need to persevere, as it will aid recovery. Some of your muscle and sinews have healed to the bone and will detach and revert as you get back to normal".

"Ooh, aah, I see what you mean".

"Put your clothes on too".

Cameron walks off, to check on something. Yes, her plan can go ahead from here.

She goes back to find Kylon, packs up their belongings and says "go to the car and wait for me".

"What? I can't".

"Yes you can, the plan has begun. You must not let me down". She picks him up and puts him on the floor.

"Oww oww oww", as he starts to hobble down the corridor in the opposite direction towards the exit. When he sees a nurse, he hides by the reception desk.

Very soon, he finds the car and waits beside it, hiding between the parked cars, listening for footsteps.

All of a sudden, he hears "GET READY".

Cameron runs up with a baby wrapped up in lots of blankets. She opens the rear car door and places it in the back. "Quick, get in".

She runs round the other side, starts the engine, undetected and gently drives off.

-0-

6th March 09 continued.

"How did that happen?"

"Oh for Christ's sake John".

(Smile) "I don't think you planned this. Are you happy or sad?"

"Worried. I told mom and she said she worries all the time and that I should join the club. No, er, correct that, join the family".

"OK, then we'd better make preparations. Will your mom help you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if everybody does" (smile).

He takes her hand, "let's go". As they walk she says "I'd like to choose the name if it's a girl".

"Oh really, do you have something in mind?"

-0-

Back to 1962.

"He's crying mommy, what shall I do?"

"Nothing, you can't help. We will be there soon".

Sure enough, Cameron enters the drive to the boating lake and finds that the parked car which belongs to the deceased elder Ricci's has been parked in a slightly different position.

It's a sure sign that the 2 youngest sons have moved back home to turn their mother in to a skivvy.

She parks well away from the house, so as not to be noticed… hopefully.

A few people are boating on the lake. They can be seen quite a long distance away. They have hired moored boats from Mrs Ricci.

"Stay there. I'll be back!"

"OK mommy, be quick".

Cameron is not as quick as intended. She goes round the back of the house, goes in through the back and finds both of them sitting on a settee drinking beer and watching TV.

Mrs Ricci is in the kitchen when Cameron approaches.

"Hey, what do you want now?"

"Your sons kidnapped my son and one of them tried to kill him. Now they will pay".

"NO PLEASE, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Walking past Mrs Ricci, Cameron pushes the sitting room door open to find the 2 brothers have heard the yelling and are going for their guns. They feared this moment might arise, although they were expecting Oleg.

She reaches the 1st before he has a chance to lift it from behind the settee and pulls him back up, flinging him backwards on to the armchair opposite.

The 2nd brother, 'Tricci Ricci', points his gun at her, saying "WHAD'YER DOIN' 'ERE?"

Without a word, she moves on him and reaches for his gun.

This is one instance when a terminator does not grab the gun out of the hand of her intended because he tripped backwards just before she arrived.

He yells "I'm warning you, get any closer and I'll kill you. Nobody will know any difference. Go and see who's out there" he adds to his brother.

Cameron shoves the first guy down again and says "fire that gun and I will shoot you", and then goes down on her knees shielding her eyes. She went down to protect her unborn daughter, giving her quarry a chance to succumb.

He opens fire with a shot to her shoulder.

She looks up and turns her eyes red.

He fires twice more to her chest but to no avail, apart from a 'clink clink' of metal on metal.

"NOOO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm your worst enemy". Then she grabs hold of him firmly and shoots him in the fleshy part of his upper legs.

"AAAAAHHH ", "AAAAAHHHH".

She turns and grabs his brother by his upper arm with one hand, leans down, picks up the gun and fires carefully aimed shots in to his upper calves.

"AHHH HELLLL NOOO HEEELLLLPPPP".

The people on the boats probably heard the shooting but are too far away to do anything.

With very little persuasion, the brothers reveal the whereabouts of where Kylon was imprisoned.

The last words Cameron hears from Mrs Ricci is "will I ever see them again?" as she witnesses them being dragged, this time out through the front door entrance.

"NO".

Mrs Ricci stands there with a blank look on her face, wondering what life is about. It is a shame that she is the way she is. Nevertheless, without the influence of a sane mother, her sons just ran riot when they were children. They turned out to be the most hated family in their village. Of course it was their father's fault, he was a brute.

Her sons should never have treated her horribly. Now they might never again.

Looking out the window, Kylon sees mommy dragging 2 guys out of the house. He stands on his good leg, bending the other one at the knee as far back as possible, helping it with his hand.

Mommy opens the trunk, amidst the crying baby noise and throws the 2 brothers in the back.

She gets in, starts the engine, says "OK, now we are off to Levinson Avenue", reverses up a bit, turns and drives off.

When they arrive, it is 11:43am and nobody is in. The plan could go wrong.

She gets back in the car. Fortunately the baby has stopped crying and is asleep – probably the gentle swaying of the car journey.

Off they go again, this time to the isolated farmhouse in the middle of a field.

Approaching the destination, she can see 2 cars.

Her cadillac is pretty easy to spot, but the nephew of Mrs Pillow does not know it belongs to the most fearsome foe he could possibly imagine, even in his worst nightmares.

He saw her pink Cadillac and opens the front door with an inquisitive look on his face.

Cameron draws her gun from behind her and marches towards him. He turns to run. BANG BANG, one in each calf from a highly trained tok-715.

She runs past him in to the house. Standing there looking exceedingly alarmed, is Mrs Pillow.

"Stay there or die", then Cameron checks the rest of the house. She goes out the back door, walks round to the front and pulls the Nephew back in to the house. At this stage she does not know it is him that threw the vase.

He yells "AUNTY, SHE SHOT ME".

"LEAVE RAY ALONE, HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU".

Just then, who should walk in the door, yes Kylon. He had wound the window down far enough to climb out and drop to the ground. He landed on one leg but found as he walked he could improve his walk and ended up moving quite fast to the house.

He says "it was him, I saw him pick up a big round thing. He threw it at me".

Cameron's eyes turn red as she stares a look of thunder at Ray. Mrs Pillow is really freaked now. The shocks of seeing Kylon walk in to the house then the red eyes almost immediately afterwards, cause her to urinate slightly.

Cameron purposefully says "don't put any spells on them yet baby, come with me to get the others". She looks behind her to check he is following her out of the door.

From inside the house, Mrs Pillow grabs a shotgun from a wall cabinet. She runs to the door and aims.

Despite his leg, Kylon is a speedy little mouse with good hearing. He springs awkwardly in to life and shoots behind a tyre in this junkyard of a garden. He screams "mommy" at the same time.

To protect her tiny foetus, she bends down on to one knee as before, with her head bent down.

She hears the shotgun trigger click and prepares to take a blast.

BLAM.

It misses.

Another click. BLAM.

The top of her head and shoulders are peppered.

Kylon, looking past his feet, screams "OH NO MOMMY", then gets up and runs away.

Cameron stands up, yells in high frequency "I'M OK, COME BACK", then walks towards the front door.

In the background the baby has woken and is crying.

As Cameron approaches, Mrs Pillow whimpers "you, you're a monster, what's that noise? It's a baby".

Grabbing her and frogmarching her back indoors, Cameron looks around for something to tie Mrs Pillow up with.

Kylon runs back indoors and sees Ray sitting on the floor, holding his legs and groaning.

Cameron says "don't make any more spells, I'm alright now".

Mrs Pillow hears that and is horrified. 'He's a demonic elf or the elf king. How the hell could he save his mom's life?'

Kylon points and says "they took me and Tony down there".

Cameron deduces that is where she will find some rope.

She roughly pushes Mrs Pillow through the door which reveals the steps.

Down the steps they go where the rope that Tony was bound with, still lays on the floor.

Kylon picks up a frayed piece, "I had to scratch through this with my nails and there's the box they put me in. There's the chair they tied Tony to".

Having seen all this, she picks the chair up, shoves Mrs Pillow in to it and picks up the rope.

She says "after I've tied her up, I want you to stay here and watch her. If she tries to escape, fill her bladder with urine".

"Why?"

"Because I detect she can't hold her water".

"Ooh".

Cameron leaves the room and goes upstairs. First of all she heads for the kitchen and looks in the fridge.

There is some milk, which she drinks, plus a packet of sliced ham. This also goes in to her mouth without chewing.

After she has looked for more food, she fossicks around and eventually makes up some bedding in a drawer, which she places on the table, then goes out the house and heads for the car.

She brings the baby in from the car, along with the bag of stolen items from the hospital.

Placing the baby in the drawer, she goes outside and brings in the 2 brothers from the trunk.

One at a time she carries them over her shoulder down the stairs to the basement. She looks across the room and asks Kylon this question; "where were you when they hurt you?"

"There".

She sees the smashed inner glass window between the room they are in and the small room where the hatch is.

Another quick dagger stare at her captors and then she goes upstairs.

2 more times down the stairs, now all the feted humans are in one place, ready to face their outcome. They are all tied up.

Cameron reiterates her instructions to Kylon, who must stay downstairs watching them. She also says "be very observant and check all of them all the time, just in case one breaks free. You know what could happen to you. I love you. Please stay safe".

She goes upstairs.

Kylon looks around the room, observing the high table and all the other things that are quite high up. Wooden tools, hooks, cutting saws with teeth & grassy hay on the floor.

He walks towards Mrs Pillow then jumps up on her lap.

She shakes and squirms.

He studies her face for a while and notices that her eyes and flesh around them tell a story; Fear.

He puts out his hand to her cheek, and then touches it with his fingers.

Running his fingers down to her neck, he notices that he can feel more than he had ever taken in to consideration before. She not only felt warm but he could taste her.

'This is strange'. He holds his hand there, which freaks the woman. Moving it around, he detects more than just salt and dirt. There is soapy residue, bitter scent, plus something else. He is not sure what the other things are but memorizes them for future analysis or comparison.

Just to be naughty, he sticks his pointy fingernails gently in to her neck, then laughs when she jerks away.

"Mommy is going to kill them when she is finished with the baby upstairs".

"MMMmmm umf"

"I'm going to put a bad spell on you. You will never get rid of it. I am thinking about making you smelly. So smelly that people won't want to be near you. Through my fingers, I detected soap and perfume on your skin. My magic will (Kylon can't think of a big word), make them not make you smell nice. Hehehe".

Then he waves his arms in front of her face and goes "pssshhhh pppsssshhhh", which sounds just like water being squired out of a tap. The same noise that mommy made with her toe in the bath and made him laugh.

He goes "ppsshhhh ppsssshhhhh" again and can't stop laughing, so he does it again until there is an awful crying noise upstairs.

He looks at Mrs Pillow, over to the 3 guys who appear to be in awful pained states, then back to Mrs Pillow with a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to see what mommy's doing to the baby. If you move away, I will scratch you all over".

Kylon was feeling brave. He should remember that he wouldn't be so brave if Mrs Pillow was untied.

(What will happen next is not very pleasant. It would not be practised by Doctors in this manner. Perhaps not even by aliens on abductees, if you were to believe in these things. Cameron is A.I. and as such, will adopt the most efficient method she can).

Upstairs, Cameron has attached a tube from her arm in to the baby's arm. That is why he is crying. Before that she had taken some of the baby's blood and analysed it. Testing his neck pulse, she reduces her own blood pressure to that of the baby's.

She discovered that he was a different blood type and has therefore used her own regenerator to produce that blood type, mixed in with her own.

Now is the horrible bit. She needs to do exactly what pioneering doctors are developing in America using stem cells. Kylon has entered the room and jumped up on to the chair.

"Stay on the chair darling. I am going to repair the baby's cleft palate and lip".

(Having instructed her nanodes to do what they did with Allison, she has begun a shut-down on the baby's brain. It won't happen straight away but she must get started, so that the next part of her plan can proceed).

She holds the baby's mouth open and head back. Using a scalpel, she rapidly cuts away the deformed area, including cutting completely round the inside of the mouth, thus causing the deformed area to drop away.

Kylon is having a fit and screaming at his mom as the poor child screams in agony.

In reality, there is nothing better that Cameron could do, as time was of the essence.

Fortunately the child is receiving sustenance during this period from Cameron, through her blood. She is no longer lactating.

Downstairs, Mrs Pillow's chair is shaking from side to side as she becomes more and more frantic.

"Go back downstairs baby, make sure everything is OK. This baby will soon be fine and he can go home again. Don't forget to say that your spell cured him".

"Are you still going to kill them?"

"Yes".

The baby starts to go quiet.

"Where are they?"

Sylvia walks in the room behind Tilley and stares. "I don't know. I wonder if they've gone home".

Oleg, who is with them, did not survive the tunnels for 13 years without becoming suspicious. He wonders whether there is a link between the police in reception & outside with Cameron's fast exit from her room.

He won't say anything.

They head back home, but this time they catch one of 2 buses. Tilley finds it amusing and hands the fair to the conductor, telling him where they are going. She has a big smile on her face, as the Negro man smiles back at her.

When they get home, there is Tony. He has been released.

They talk to him about what has happened at the hospital as well as asking him if he knows where he was held prisoner.

He replies "no, but I ended up at a service station. I followed the moon and went the wrong way".

"Which one?" asks Sylvia.

"Er Kanga. Er Wallaby Dropin, I believe".

Just then a car screeches to a halt outside the apartment & a door slams shut.

"Hell, what's going on now?"

Tilley once again is first to the window, "It's the police I think. The car has got red and blue lights on top".

Sylvia is not used to this kind of thing reoccurring and looks really worried.

Ring ring.

"I'll go" says Tony.

They can see talking outside the window and within a short time the Cops drive off.

Tony comes back upstairs.

"Wellll?" asks Tilley.

"They want to know if Cameron is here. I told them she was not and nor was her son".

(The police believe Cameron & her son have been kidnapped by the same people and will use Tony's descriptive journey to try and find her).

Back at the farmhouse, Cameron has finished working on the baby and leaves him to asleep.

She heads downstairs.

All her prisoners stare at her. They are frightened.

"MMMmmm, mmmoomm mmm" says Mrs Pillow, which Cameron interprets to mean what have you done to the baby? She did in fact say "have you killed him?"

Cameron replies "I've been out to purchase fuel", and then says, turning her gaze to Kylon, "why is the baby covered in blood?"

He cackles, just like he was told, "I've put a spell on him. Now those men will die".

Mrs Pillow's eyes open wide as the 3 pained men struggle to get away.

Cameron walks over and places a blindfold over Mrs Pillow's eyes.

She picks up a large fence post hammer, of which there are 3 and swings it down hard with the force of a lightning bolt.

Standing well back, Kylon is as shocked as the others.

Now that there is a hole in the floor, Cameron turns her eyes red and stares menacingly at the 3 pained men.

"AAHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"

Cameron drops her voice down to its default volume, just as it was when she interrogated Allison in 2024 before killing her.

"I AM THE REAL MOTHER OF KYLON. NOBODY HURTS MY SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT". Just to add to the effect, she rattles Mrs Pillow's chair very slightly. It is enough to relieve her of some of her unwanted bodily contents.

(All this is necessary if Cameron and Kylon are to get away with murder, albeit unjust in human eyes).

She pulls up some more floor boards with her bare hands and they fly off in different directions.

She booms "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIVES".

Cameron drags the first up the stairs and Kylon follows.

Mrs Pillow hears a spine chilling yell and then silence. Minutes pass. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Kylon is the first to reappear. He has blood over his hair.

Cameron enters the room. She appears to be unmarked.

She drags the next upstairs, his legs flailing and kicking even though the pain is excessive.

Again, Mrs Pillow hears shrieks and then silence. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 minutes.

The 3rd time downstairs, Kylon is covered in blood, yet Cameron is as clean as a whistle – as they say.

"NO NO NO, GET AWAY FROM ME. NO NO" as he is dragged upstairs.

"NO, AAH".

Again Cameron continues to twist the head 360 degrees and pulls it off the torso. The victim's head and body was covered in a large piece of tarpaulin taken from the rear of the pickup truck.

She places the head, which is still inside the tarpaulin on the ground and Kylon shoves as hard as he can the wooden pole up the neck. It takes about 10 jabs to get it in far enough. This is why he is such a mess. It can't be denied that he is the son of Skynet, let's hope he is still a mommy's boy at heart.

Cameron picks the head in tarpaulin up, with the pole in her other hand. She goes across the hard-core parking area, places the tip of the pole on the soil, her other hand on top of the head and shoves it downwards.

The pole remains upright stuck in to the ground.

She removes the tarpaulin for the 3rd time and drags it along the ground, over the pickup and sets light to it.

It burns well.

She goes back to the heads, with Kylon gleely running along behind her. She twists the heads by their hair to face towards the field.

Now, back to the house and drag the bodies out, leaving them lying one on top of another to the left side of the door.

She speaks to Kylon, "try and prise the bullets out of their legs and throw them far away".

It doesn't take him long to do this and he happily goes indoors and tells mommy that he has done it. He is even bloodier now.

"Thank you. You are a very good son".

Finally, inside the house, she puts a chair by the sink and fills a bowl with water, ensuring the soap is close at hand.

Then, she does the unthinkable. She breaks one of the wooden poles and hits Kylon with it, just hard enough to induce bruises. "I love you, I love you. You will get better very quickly. We have to do this. There is no other way".

He knows why, as he yells in his baby voice very loud.

He wonders what Mrs Pillow must be thinking.

He has a few open wounds. During that time he felt a lot of pain but her nanode reprogramming helped him to withstand it. He understands the importance of this.

Then she goes down the stairs & unties Mrs Pillow's blindfold.

Cameron goes across the room and sits on a chair and ties her legs to it.

Whilst she does this, she speaks in her normal voice.

"Those 3 men kidnapped us. They tied us to these chairs and imprisoned Kylon in that box.

Kylon has magical powers and broke the box. He killed those men by casting spells on them".

Just then, Kylon comes back in the room, he has washed his hands. He proceeds to tie the rope around his mother's wrists with her arms down by the chair legs. He does quite a good job.

Cameron continues talking "they beat Kylon and eventually he ran away and unleashed his powers, summoning up his demonic real mother.

When the police arrive, this is your story. If you say anything that incriminates my son, I will kill you painfully.

DO YOU AGREE TO DO THIS?"

"MMMNNN" nod nod.

"OK, now we will wait".

It is 33 minutes before a police car can be seen approaching the farmhouse.

As far as Mrs Pillow is concerned, Cameron has turned in to a manikin, she does not even close her eyes.

This freaks Mrs Pillow further. Nobody can stay dead still with their eyes open. To make things worse, the area between her legs is very uncomfortable.

In reality, Cameron is speaking to her son, starting by telling him that she can shut down everything except her conscience. She trusts him to do what she expects of him.

She promises him a big reward once this is all over.

During their conversation at high frequency, Cameron tells Kylon about the future and how she blasted a t-800 when it infiltrated their underground tunnel. How it killed men, women & children and almost killed John's uncle Derek.

Mrs Pillow sees Kylon smiling at his mother whilst he talks to her, and then changing his expression to serious as he moves his lips as though talking, yet no sound comes out.

Cameron has time to explain to him how Derek never thanked her properly and the reason for that.

The police car pulls up.

Kylon runs over to the same wooden box and gets in through the broken area. He lies down, and then practises groaning in pain.

"Ooh, aah, mommy it hurts".

"Don't worry darling, the police are here now".

This freaks Mrs Pillow again.

"HELL SHIT MAN" BLURP.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?"

"Get your gun out, take it easy"

"OOH HELL SARGE, THE BODIES".

"Keep yourself together man. Are you ready? GO".

They enter the house.

They don't see anything unusual, which is until the baby is found asleep.

There is blood on it gown and its face looks terrible, with his lip cut away.

Cameron's nanodes have kept his bleeding under control. In fact he hardly bled at all. It is fortunate because his mouth did not swell up and he is not choking on blood any more.

The officer checks the little boy's pulse and then radio's base for an ambulance.

"This is Sergeant Dowler, we've got a serious situation here, send the county morgue out here and an ambulance for a live baby. Send out a murder alert, number of perpetrators unknown. They appear to be extremely sadistic. We're heading on downstairs to see what we can find".

"Copy that, be careful Sarge".

They search around, upstairs. Nothing.

Back downstairs, there is a door.

Officer Downling opens it and they look down the steps to the dim light.

(Quietly) "Me? How about you go first?"

"Aw please, I don't fancy what we're gonna see down there".

"Git down there you piece of turkey strip".

The rookie makes his way down.

He gets to the bottom and sees 2 women tied up.

"Sarge".

They run in to the room, guns still drawn,

"Is there anybody there?" says the Sergeant looking at Mrs Pillow.

Head shake, head shake.

Then they hear a little moan "ooh mommy, help me".

Cameron yells "UNTIE ME, I NEED TO GET TO MY SON".

"Oh my god, you're the one with the little baby that can speak", he says fumbling at her knots.

Cameron runs over, puts her hand inside the broken box and picks up her son.

She sits on the floor and cries her eyes out.

"Oh my boy, my little boy, what have they done to you baby? Sob sob." She looks up at Mrs Pillow and gives her a dirty look when she knows the officers are not looking.

"What happened up there Miss?"

"Those men beat my son, so he placed a spell on them. The demon came and did something to them. We heard screaming".

Then she looks down at Kylon and asks him a question, "what happened up there?"

He looks up with sorrowful eyes "boo hoo, the demon lady was mad at those nasty men for hurting me. She ripped their heads off and placed them on pikes for all to see. It is a warning for everybody that dare hurt me. If you take me away I will get you killed too".

The rookie's raising eyebrows almost break a world record as he steps back, "WHAT, YOU MUST THINK WE'RE STUPID".

(Little voice) "DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT?" he replies jumping up in the air about 2 feet. He comes back down, "ooh, it hurts more".

Cameron rat-a-tats, 'that was impressive'.

Time passes by and the police sergeant suggests that some men were there, it being they who perpetrated this violence.

"There wasn't anybody here, we would have heard them, wouldn't me Mrs Pillow" says Cameron.

She nods feverishly, unable to talk, looking quite shaken.

Kylon has to have his little say "the demons are quiet. They came out of the floor and dragged them up the stairs".

"How the hell do you talk so well? Demons, what next", says the rookie, looking at the broken floor boards once more. He is probably wondering if a demon could come up through the floor, then tells himself, 'no, of course not. Don't be stupid'.

The sergeant asks Kylon a searching question, "Why do you have so much blood on you?"

(Cameron quickly passes on the correct reply to him).

"They carried me upstairs to witness the executions. I stood in front of them as their heads were ripped off".

Both officers stay quiet.

Kylon snuggles in to his mother. She says to him, so that the officers can hear

"You've got to go in the ambulance darling. Your wounds need to be looked at in the hospital. Everybody must know what these nasty men did to you, (pause) again".

-0-

Back in 2009, it is late evening the same day when Sonia decides that something needs to be done about making the team more efficient. For a start, they need new rifles that fire tungsten tipped shells. Perfect ones. She knows where to get them from.

Talking to John, who in turns calls Catherine Weaver out of courtesy about his plan, he speaks to John Henry.

Soon he is provided with a map of Rock Island, Iowa. Here, they can obtain a Humvee or helicopter – Browning M2 50 calibre machine gun (designed in 1920s) yellow/brown/dark brown/gold tip bullets in a belt. And a diagram of what they are to obtain;

inetres.

Com

/gp/military/infantry/mg/50_

(Readers should join last 3 lines together).

Having the Howards on side with their newly promoted status, perhaps he can far better protect everybody.

He knows a helicopter is out of the question but an armoured Humvee might be useful.

Then they discuss the distance. It is over 1,800 miles away from his ranch, the Golden Hills ranch -Tehachapi Road, Tehachapi, CA, (Tehachapi being the place where the TR-cyborgs did their bad deed recently).

During their time at the ranch, Billy has had to reroute customers along the eastern side of the ranch estate and erect signs saying PRIVATE RESIDENCE. They have to show that they are a legitimate business with an income to sustain the residents, for tax reasons. Thus avoiding suspicion.

It was not easy to start with but once the termis were positioned in suitable positions, Sonia could inform Billy by phone if a nosy customer started snooping.

When she wasn't there, the kids were given the job. They had to play along the fence, with instructions that if they do their lookout job well they would be rewarded. It was a small price to pay.

Keeping Allison close at hand, at the end of the discussion it is agreed that there is no way that they can bring these armaments and Humvee back to the ranch without being observed.

Here is a suitable use for the TDE on Monday, when they sink the hole.

He talks to Jenny for a while, about his plan.

Holding Allison's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek, he then tells Jenny the news.

They listen to her telling Jennifer on landline speakerphone.

He leaves Allison smiling and heads for the gym to set up the equipment and punchbag.

Dean and Byron are interested too, so they follow him.

"Well done guys, I need some help. I have a regime just for you".

"Oh, what's that?"

-0-

Meanwhile, in an unmarked warehouse, after extensive searching, Pretzel has received a DNA sample taken from a plastic cup in a café in Livermore, not far from Cheyenne, Wyoming.

All she had to do is run her finger over it and a grin appeared on her face. Her grin was not unlike that of a TX in another reality when it discovered the blood of John Connor. For that moment, she looked ecstatic.

This time is was not John's blood. It was a close relative match to Riley Dawson, which meant it was indeed her father, according to the chromo static analysis.

She is well aware that John has a weakness and if Riley Dawson is alive and kicking with him, there is no way they will not resist in intervening in this hostage situation.

She gets on her cell immediately. "Bring them both in and any other family members".

"OK, consider it done. Oh and (pause) the journey is approximately 1,200 miles Miss. We are already tired and will need to sleep. The journey time could be 20 hours. We don't be here for at least 24".

"Be quick, I will pay the agreed fee $5,000 when you arrive with them".

-0-

Back at the ranch, Allison and a few other adults are with Claire, listening to her practising some piano recitals. When she starts singing, the look on Allison's face is that of real happiness.

Claire stands up and hands her a choreographic sheet, so that she can join in.

The kids are now in bed, (most of them). Soon the adults will do the same and it will be Saturday the 7th March 09.

John is already in bed asleep when she finds him. It appears that working in the newly created gym has worn him out. 'Oh well, never mind. I've got my John here'.

She checks on 3-Ally, who has her own little bed and whispers "good night".

Lying in bed naked next to John is not a good idea, so she quietly puts on her matching Leslie teddy bear pyjamas. It seemed like a good idea for 3-Ally's benefit. It certainly made John smile.

2 hours later, 3-Ally wakes Allison up. "Mommy, I heard Marta crying just now".

"What? Oh, she's got her mommy to look after her".

"Over there mom", pointing to the door.

"OK, I'll go and have a look".

Outside, sure enough is Marta fast asleep on the floor.

Allison bends down and taps her on the shoulder.

She stirs and looks up, "oh, I guess I was dreaming again".

"It seems like it, I'll go back to your room with you".

Back at the room, followed by 3-Ally, Conny is asleep.

(Whisper), "be quiet and go back to bed".

"OK. buenas noches."

3-Ally is very good and whispers back "buenas noches", then waves.

The door closes. This is child rearing.

-0-

**Just to clarify in this chapter, the pioneering work done by American scientists using gene therapy is on a serviceman's fingers which were blown off. They cut the stump and painted it with stem cells. It can visibly be seen that growth is there. This is what Cameron has done to the baby's lip and palate. The only difference being, her nanodes will repair it perfectly.**

**In the next episode, Cameron is back in the hospital with her son. When her apartment crew visit her and Kylon, they hear the incredible news. All the more so when they read the newspaper. **

**Cameron puts her time to good use.**

**In 2009 the time comes at last for the sinking of the hole in the bedrock. Will it go according to plan? Hmnnn well, not exactly.**

**Although it may seem complicated, Sonia is approaching her time to reconceive again but first, she must go somewhere… alone. It is the same problem, a form of tourettes/Skynet syndrome – something Cameron never envisaged when she rewrote Sonia's chip from scratch before she was activated and fell in love with Lesley at school. Oh well, these things happen.**

**Cameron herself suffers from the same syndrome, it could mean a massive brood of tiny elf-like humans, unless she (or Sonia), can understand that they are under some kind of Skynet hypnotic effect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, Cameron has carried out her Skynet programmed prime directive against those that have attempted to kill those that she is protecting. **

**She never had a strong character like Lesley to stop her, in the same manner that she did for Sonia. That being said, if she had kept Oleg & Tilley in the picture, they would have intervened.**

**In this chapter, Cameron finds it hard to convince her little Kylon that what she did was necessary. **

**The police still think they are looking for deranged killers but are stumped over the lack of evidence and how they did it. After examining the bodies, the heads were twisted 360 deg. and pulled off. No sign of any cutting or hacking.**

**She has not even behaved like a good mother to Kylon. He has seen her carry out these top-of-the-scale extremely gory executions, and was encouraged to 'get stuck in'.**

**Just to remind you: The ****USAF**** family, the Howards, living on Base: Father=Jeff, Son=Dominic, Grand-daughter=Melanie – all worked their ways up the ranks and is now in charge of hunting anything cyborg. Of course nobody believes or admits they exist. Never-the-less, that is their job, based on the evidence and the mere fact that those high up secretly believe the worst.**

-0-

**2009**. Agent Ellison is at home. It is 2am and he is still tabulating events, trying to take in what happened. He has seen the metro station video camera recordings and had earlier attended his bible class for spiritual help.

Some of the people in that group had seen the TV, showing some of the events. The pictures were not close up and personal but it can be seen the perpetrator had changed his appearance and been shot many times.

With the advent of camera visual manipulation, computer graphics design etc. etc., everything is questioned and doubted by most people in the U.S.

This is what James is hearing.

'It's typical to UFO poo poo that has been repeated over the decades' he thinks.

He has had a hell of a grilling from Home Security/CIA and FBI guys over his involvement but fortunately for him, his alibi was concrete.

He was definitely with the other BAU team, who were out questioning witnesses over the multiple deaths outside Allybank in Bakersfield.

Being asked to give a DNA test and getting it verified was annoying for him.

FBI HQ is partly cordoned off in the foyer but of course for them, life must continue.

The bodies of the SWAT team have been found. They were placed inside a meat van and parked in a supermarket car park. Their necks have been snapped.

The BAU team have been told that they are now part of this investigation and any chance of going home is postponed indefinitely. They have questions of accusation levied against them, (Incompetence).

Here is the biggest shock.

Mr Howard (USAF), being in overall charge of everything in California relating to anything Skynet/Kaliba, receives a phone call.

He didn't actually receive it, as his granddaughter Melanie liaises and designates who does what. She now has 2 people in her office working for her. She has been promoted.

From her office she says "Major General, bad news, they've found the squadron leader dead".

She puts him through.

"Ma-Gen Howard here", he says in quite a deep voice.

"Sir, they've found the ground-based squadron leader dead. I have also been informed that his family were killed".

"God'dammit, how the hell did he die?"

"Shot himself".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the shot was heard by at least 11 people, nobody in his room apart from him".

The conversation ensues and it is generally agreed at this time that his family were taken hostage, forcing him to make the decision to bomb Sonia & Catherine. He knew his life was finished and thought that by killing himself, his family would be released.

Not so.

He asks "how did his family die?"

"Not established yet sir, autopsies needed, there's 3 of them, his wife and infirm parents".

"I see. Find out and let Captain Howard know. It's urgent. She's a woman by the way" he proudly says.

"Yes Sir" (click).

Back to Melanie, she has made progress on the salvage of the alternate-future-2011-reprogrammed-terminators.

The Greys involved in this are all dead. The survivor also died in hospital, apparently murdered. Their origins are being investigated.

One has been found to have been in prison and does not own property. It is thought that he owed money.

Just then, Dominic puts the phone down and sits there thinking. Melanie had taken a call from Senator McCreary and connected him to Dominic, because her grandfather was busy on the phone and he did not want to wait around.

Not long ago, Senator McCreary had a terrific argument with himself over authority in front of his wife.

She did not take long to ascertain that they were one of the same men when she stood close to them.

They both had identical skin tags on their left eye-lid and a small dark brown circular mole on their neck.

Her final convincing confirmation was when one of them had to bring up an intimate moment when he first dated her.

"Oh yeah, and what did she do next?"

"You know damn well being me. Go on tell me what she drew and I'll tell you what colour ink it was".

"2 eyes"

"And they were red".

June chimes in and says "and I suppose you remember that I said 'who's for a ducking?'."

They turn their heads. Look at each other, and then groan "SHIIIT" in unison, comically raising their eyes.

-0-

1962 Sunday 19th August 1962. It's been a hell of 24 hours. Kylon has been checked over by doctors, looked at by nurses and spoken to by a social worker lady. In fact she patted him on the head which annoyed him but he tried not to show it. He just cursed after she had gone, saying something about a dog.

Because of his age and the insistence of his mother, the policeman did not openly say that Kylon was a big fibber and made up the whole story. They let it be for now and made their way out to speak to Mrs Pillow.

Earlier, in the ambulance, Kylon is alone with the medic being spoken to as though he is a little baby. He holds the stethoscope to his chest but hears nothing.

Then he says "let me take your pulse".

"What's that?"

"I feel your wrist to see if you are alive".

Alarm

"Just joking guy, I need to make sure your blood supply is working OK"

"Ooh".

A big finger and thumb are placed around his wrist but to no avail. He tries the stethoscope. No Joy.

"Am I dead?"

"Ha ha no boy, it's just that I can't find your pulse because you are so tiny".

Cameron is following behind in the car, which in turn is followed by a police car.

They pull up in the hospital car park as the ambulance can be seen having its doors opened.

A nurse in white gown halfway down her calves and white peak takes Kylon and carries him inside.

Cameron is a very fast mover and leaves the police officer behind.

As soon as she gets inside the hospital she saw where he was being taken and rushes in that direction, leaving behind the distant voice of "ERRR MISSS" from reception.

Within earshot, she rat-a-tats to Kylon "I'll be back" then rushes off.

Not exactly comforting for Kylon but it was important she removes the bullets from the top of her head, shoulders and the top of her back.

The cop enters the hospital and asks the receptionist "did you see a young woman with blood on her head and shoulders pass here?"

"She went that way".

2 corridors away, Cameron waits for a nurse to walk by and then ducks in to a room that she remembered from before. In fact she had previously been in there.

She grabs some long tweezers with angled tips, then rushes out and to a ladies bathroom.

The main door will not lock, so she picks up a metal waste bin, tips the contents in to a bin the other side of the room, crushes it flat and slides it under the door.

She takes off her bloody t-shirt and black bra.

'plick' 'plop' 'plup' 'plup' 27 times, as the rifle-shot congregates on the sink plug.

Then she scoops them out, places the tweezers in her pocket and goes in search of her, without doubt, beloved son.

She finds him in a room with lots of hospital staff looking at him, 2 nurses dabbing him with cotton balls. He had made a fuss after they removed his clothes and was allowed to keep his tiny panties on. Actually a fuss is an understatement, "don't touch them, leave me alone", evil stare, arms in the air and wiggling of bare legs, whilst sitting on the big bed.

"We won't hurt you. There's no need for such a fuss. We're cleaning all that horrible blood away, as we want to see if you're OK".

As soon as she enters the room, his anxious face stares at her, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? (tiny voice).

She rat-a-tats "taking out my bullets. They must not know I was shot, because they would know that I am not human".

"Oh", he says in audible voice.

Cameron asked a nurse to let her know if the Pillow's baby is going to be alright.

She promised she would, saying her parents are just glad he's alive.

Very soon.

Now that it is all over, he is back on the same hospital bed and has had time to think. He is not very happy with his mother.

Now that it's all over, she's lying on the same hospital bed next to him, considering whether 'in human terms', she has introduced him to violence too soon.

In reality, she should not introduce him to anything like this. Her Skynet programming has made her behave in a very bad way.

She doesn't have the same concept of age that humans have. She knows that in the tunnels, kids did everything and saw everything that humans saw.

Back in 2009, she encouraged Marta to assist her to operate on John.

So far, Kylon does not know she is testing his sweat when she brushes his neck. Plus of course, she wiped one of his quickly healing scars for a blood analysis. He is due for some metal and vitamins in his diet.

She can see that he is not very happy with her.

She asks "are you mad with me?"

"Nooooo", (wobbles his head side to side and raises his eyes).

"Is it because I hit you with the broken splintery pole?"

"**NO**, I will heal up. Are you going to hit me anymore?"

"I promise not to hit you anymore. I did not do it out of anger or malice".

"It was only one of those men that nearly killed me. Couldn't you have just hurt the others? Pull their legs off or something like that?"

Cameron explains her logic and the sequence of events again.

He says "You never killed Mrs Pillow and why did you repair the baby?"

"Mrs Pillow is eccentric and will tell them the story about your mother demon. They will not believe her but they will never believe that I killed those men either, and they could not possibly envisage you killing them.

If she tells them that I killed them I will deny it.

Therefore my job to keep you safe is done.

There are not any bullets to be found in their legs, so they will wonder what caused the holes.

There are not any blood stains in our car trunk, because I wrapped Mrs Pillow's shot gun up in the carpet and dropped it in the water filled ditch next to the field.

You will see as soon as we get out of here that the police suspect other people killed them.

I love you Kylon and I will never let anyone endanger your life.

Once again, I know it is not necessary to repeat things to you, but I will not hit you any more". (Kiss on the forehead).

He looks back with a serious face.

Then she asks him about the scenario of events leading up to his kidnap.

He says

"Tony stood next to me, speaking to a man.

He was asked by the man who threw the big thing at me if he knew whether you were going to continue singing because he always enjoys it.

Another man came over to me from a car and knelt down on his knee.

Then he said (trying to imitate him), "hello little man, I like your mom. Do you think she would sing for me alone if I asked her?"

"I said 'I don't know' and then he grabbed me".

Tony held on to my reign and pulled. It hurt and I yelled.

I scratched the man and he yelled.

Tony ran forward and grabbed me as I was being taken to the car.

He held on really tight and I couldn't breathe.

Then they got to the car and pushed him in with me and the nasty man.

When we were in the car I tried to get away but I couldn't open the doors.

They was hitting and kicking Tony and then one of them hit him on the head with a metal thing.

I was jumping and screaming around the car but I couldn't get away.

One of them threw a big cloth on me and I couldn't move after that.

That's it mom".

"Oh, I'm sorry for your anxiety and pain. Shall we have a hug?"

"Yeesss".

Cameron leans down and he snuggles his head in to the side of her neck.

She lifts him up, sitting on her arm, and gently sways him.

Soon enough things between him and mommy will get back to normal and he will see that she is the best mother he could possibly ask for.

"Are you still going to have a baby?"

"Yes, your sister will be born Tuesday evening", pointing down at her little tummy bulge.

Kylon's little owly eyes fix on to the spot, "ooh, when's that?"

"So you're sticking to that story?"

Mrs Pillow replies in a rather weak and unconvincing voice "Yes, the banging and smashing was tremendous. I may have been blindfolded but there was no mistaking the floor boards were all shooting up. It happened really quickly and there was a deep voice. I heard it all. Nobody could make a voice like that. I was really frightened".

"That is when you lost control of yourself".

Mrs Pillow looks down, "Yes officer. The voice spoke to Kylon. Her voice was deep, almost like a man but she claimed to be his real mother. She would have scared you too".

"You're absolutely sure you could not hear any people upstairs apart from the screaming victims".

"Yes".

The police sergeant turns to his colleague and speaks quietly "what the hell are we dealing with here? Either they were all drugged & hypnotised or one of them is in cahoots with a crazed bunch of devil worshippers. And another thing, the tiny elf couldn't possibly have been the ring leader. What with all that putting spells on people and conjuring up demons claptrap. Gee man, they'll be saying that skinny girl is a futuristic robotic humanoid who flew around the room and shot lightning bolts".

"Yes Sarg, and the elf pointed his fingers and chanted spells". (What else could a rookie say? After all, Cameron never stood on a HK recently, or fired plasma at a police car engine and melted it.)

It is only now that visiting time has been allowed but for the next 24 hours a police officer will reside in plain clothes next to reception. Nobody has been told about this.

A big Cadillac type car pulls up at 6:30pm and the first words that can be heard is "don't open the doors too far".

Very soon the group of 5 march up the hallway to the same private room that they visited before.

There is a little knock on the door and as soon as it opens wide enough to reveal Tilley's smiling face, Kylon perks up and a big smiling beam on his face greets them. Mary-Belle is with them.

He jostles around on the bed as Sylvia says "Hiya Kyla, look what I've got".

He holds his arms out to take the box and soon it is unwrapped.

Cameron rats to him "we must always say thank you and sometimes give a hug when we receive a present".

"Thank you", he says holding his arms out.

This pleases Sylvia immensely and she goes over, holds her head down and lets him put his hands up to her ears and arms against her cheeks.

Inside the box is various colouring books, crayons, little bead rolling puzzles, a crossword book and some material/scissors/needle/cotton & tiny buttons from Ethel. Just in case one of them takes a fancy to making something useful.

There are also a few old comics about a detective named Dan Dunn from Tony.

For some reason there was a comic about Desperate Dan and the Bash Street Kids, which Tony explained was given to him by his Aunt after visiting England when he was a boy.

Everyone has forgotten about Cam's impending birth except Ethel of all people. She asks "is your baby alright?"

"Yes, do you have any plastic sheeting?"

"What is it for?"

"It is to put on the bed to stop any blood from staining it".

There is slight alarm in the room.

"What for?"

Kylon thinks he knows, "mommy's going to have her baby on Thursday evening. Is that what it's for?"

"Yes", (smile), (smile).

Cameron knows the next few days will be difficult and she will encounter difficulties. She has her Allison Young software to help her, when it occurs.

When it comes to interrogation techniques, she is without doubt the master and will definitely not be broken.

This time it was Tilley that was thoughtful, because in a large bag is new clothes for Cameron and a small paper shop bag with clothes for Kylon.

There is a period of awkwardness but everyone is kept amused with chat which is mainly aimed at Kylon.

Cameron is listening and smiling as they make him laugh. Mary-Belle's squeaky voice is quite charming – amusing too.

Cameron tells the others that she will go home later that evening. She knows that she has another hospital bill to pay but for the sake of authenticity had to 'go through the motions' with her fast healing self and son.

She also knows that her money is running out and that she must get some more, perhaps this time using a less criminal method.

The area where they live is mainly agricultural and livestock farming, so it will not be easy.

She has to be careful not to overload her processors trying to come up with a solution, as her daughter Kendrah, still needs her full attention.

Having browsed the phone directory, running through the business pages, she sees that there is money to be made in Mississippi.

Her mind is made up (chip mind). She will rope Oleg in to her plan. Of course it will have to wait until after Kendrah is born.

She tells Tony that he is going to drive a long distance on Saturday. He will go alongside the Mississippi river and meet her.

"I am?"

"Yes, this will be my way of thanking you for saving my son".

"It is?"

She nods.

Kylon asks "can I go in the car with Tony?"

(Very abruptly) "**no**!"

Kylon rats back "good, now I know you love me".

They smile at each other, as puzzled Tilley looks on. She assumes Cameron can lip read.

Very soon that evening, they get home and it is not only Cameron that can hear the phone ringing.

When they get indoors, Ethel goes to her downstairs apartment, whilst Cameron picks up the phone and dials 1471. Nothing happens, except for a constant beep.

This is something else that she discovers she can't do in this timeline, so they all head up the stairs, just as they see the tiny elf hide behind the door frame.

Tilley laughs, "you've have to do better than that, I saw you".

A cheeky little smiling face pops his head around the frame, and then he puts it back and sticks his leg out instead. He moves it up and down, which makes everybody laugh. Cameron sees the humour in this and smiles too.

The door is opened and Kylon runs in, then all around the room looking and sniffing to see if anything has changed.

He finds a small piece of hard French fry under the table, picks it up and eats it. "I'm hungry mom".

They all look around the room to see where the noise came from. He is under the dining table, obscured by the table cloth which is folded and hanging off a chair.

He pops his head round and hears "oh there you are, he he he" from Sylvia, M-B and Tilley.

(It's quite possible that my next statement might paint Cameron as too human but this is how it is).

She heads for the kitchen to prepare a tiny sandwich with filings in it.

When she got there,

The fridge was bare,

Did she swear?

Or pull out her hair?

Well no, not exactly but when you consider how small Kylon is, you would think that the tiniest piece of corned beef, ham, or meat of any kind would be there, but no. There was peanut butter and marmalade.

"You'll have to have some peanut butter or marmalade, that is all there is", she retorts, hoping that Kylon would complain.

He does, (remember he has a tiny little voice), "aw mom, I want some sausage or ham".

Everybody has heard and Cameron waits for their response.

"Oleg ate the last slice, I saw him", says Tilley, as she thinks back to the tunnels.

"You'd already had 2 slices and Tony had his, so I had the last after Sylvie had hers".

Kylon looks at Tilley, "yooooh".

"Oh all right, I'll go out and get something".

"I'll go with you" says Oleg.

"I'm not going" says Kylon as he runs towards his mom's legs. He must have had some idea that Tilley would pick him up and force him to go with them. Silly but there you go!

The evening goes well, Kylon is fed and they sit down to watch their new TV.

Kylon is sitting on the back of the settee with his feet on…. Wait for it…. Tony's shoulder. They are watching The Lucy Show, again. Tony occasionally pats the top of his feet, then looks up and smiles, as Kylon looks down and then back up to laugh at the show, pointing at the TV

It is not un-noticed by Tilley who enjoys his company very much – plus of course the additional squeaky tee hee from close by.

Perhaps Tilley is jealous?

They don't notice that Cameron is downstairs with Ethel, purchasing the ideal piece of rubber bed cover.

The next day is Monday 20 August 1962, school for Tilley.

Oleg quietly tells Cameron that she should be safe enough without him.

He also shows her the newspaper which he had bought that morning, whilst he bought milk from the local shop.

The article was on the front page to be precise and it tells the story of the Demon, as told by Mrs Pillow.

It turns out that the press had visited her, as there is a picture of her on the front page too.

It is titled,

THE DEMON KILLINGS

By Jose Moreno.

_3 men die in mysterious circumstances._

_The ghastly sight that greeted me was gory beyond compare. The 2 decapitated bodies of the youngest of Mrs __Ricci's__ sons and __Peter Greer, the son of Mr & Mrs James Greer__, were found yesterday. Their heads were placed on thin wooden fence posts and were all facing the dusty road which comes from Brandon._

_I was told by Mrs Cameron that she and Mrs Pillow were tied to chairs downstairs and her injured son was put in a wooden box. It could be seen that Mrs Cameron had been struck repeatedly over the head and shoulders._

_I was shocked beyond belief when Mrs Pillow told me her story._

_She claims that Mrs Cameron and her small son were kidnapped by these 3 men, so that they could force the spirit of the small boy to undo his evil spell that was placed on her son's baby. They brought the baby with them and it was found with severe injuries to the inside of its mouth and lip. He is still recovering in Hospital._

_She also claims that the appearance of the small boy's real demon mother emanated from the earth and ripped the floor boards up as she made her journey to our world. She described the terrific crashing and banging as the boards hit the ceiling whilst the floor shook under the pressure. Then it spoke in a deafening voice, real deep as she says. _

_She told me that it claimed to be the real spiritual mother of the small demoniac boy and would kill anybody that hurt him. She says it is her (the demon woman) that dragged the screaming men up the stairs, and in her words 'unleashed her power upon them, by ripping their heads off and placing them on pikes for all to see. It is a warning for anybody that hurts her son or his earthly mother'._

_She also told me that the small boy was led upstairs to witness their deaths, so that he would know justice has been done. Mrs Pillow tells me that she is petrified and never slept a wink last night in fear of the spell that Kylon has placed upon her. She won't tell me what it is. Unfortunately the interview had to be terminated at this point as she became unwell and had to leave the room._

_These are her words but the police believe otherwise and have issued a state-wise manhunt for the perpetrator of these heinous crimes. It is best that you townsfolk stay safe and do not venture too far afield._

_ I hope to bring you Mrs Cameron's account of matters very soon._

Having read this, Cameron inwardly smiles. Her job is done to a tee. She agrees to allow Tilley to be escorted to school with Oleg, who will then come home again.

-0-

Monday 9th March 2009, Derek has driven across land with Thomas. Admittedly Thomas did most of the driving as the journey was 29 hours non-stop from Los Angeles to Rock Island Illinois.

They crossed or touched 7 states and if they had kept going, they would have reached Chicago many hundreds of miles further. Their journey was nearly 1,900 miles. Derek slept in the back on his pickup with the hood over him throughout the night. During the day he had broached many subjects with Thomas and found him to be quite interesting and normal.

The Howards have arranged for them to pick up the weaponry and vehicle mentioned a few days ago. While they are there, they intend getting other stuff too.

At the ranch, Jenny had turned up the day before with John Henry. This meant that Catherine Weaver would be present somewhere, although she was not apparent. She couldn't be in the form of Matt Murch and his assistants, as they were all needed for their specialised tasks.

The only other person was little Jennifer and she seemed to be normal…. Didn't she? Yes, or course she was, heaven forbid.

With the assistance of some termis, Sonia has used them to lift all the heavy wooden beams, bars etc. which meant the fake stable for housing the TDE and power equipment, was erected quite fast. One day in fact.

Even the women that don't normally do anything gave a hand on the inside, knowing they must not congregate outside.

John was decent enough to bring a big trolley of tea and coffee out for everyone, whilst Tarissa told Danny off for moaning at her, when she gave him the wrong nuts… again.

A termi, obviously controlled by Sonia, walks over to have a look for himself. (him?)

A little voice is heard saying "another person that might join Skynet if you moan at her again".

CW had left the security of Zeira up to her security officers and extra staff. The basement was locked and she was to be kept informed at all times. Would her cellphone ringing be a giveaway? No, she had it on vibrate and would only take texts under all circumstances.

A little earlier, Sonia was crafty and had placed 2 termis in large empty delivery boxes from Naplin, which originally house fully erected rack housing for computer equipment, close to the entrance to the ranch.

The previously submerged termis were working fine. Lesley had told Sonia to play a joke on Byron and get one of them to reboot, sit up, turns its eyes red and then chase him. She knew he was hiding behind the tool shed, so imagine the shock he got as he screamed and ran for his life, yelling "HELP MEEEE".

"Haa haa haa", eyes watering and shoulder slapping from Lesley. It was a little uncharacteristic of her but she knew Byron was a bit of a prankster with 'big bugs' and "close your eyes and hold your hand out Ally, I've got a surprise for you".

This was his turn to have a fright.

It is now 12:30 and usually the delivery van has been and gone. This means they don't have all the parts they need.

The 1,000 chip adapters are not available for another week.

Jenny…. (s) are furious. "We have to have them" they both say, then look at each other and say "GODDAMIT", then laugh at each other and hold up their hand for a slap.

"Oh well, we'll just have to amuse ourselves for a week" says John.

A few days pass, the kids have practised cheerleading and basketball. John is keeping fit, as are other females, who try to outdo him in his new gym.

Lesley has taken some stick from Byron and is remorseful, as she did not set a good example but she told him to do the same.

He is still in awe of her. He knows full well what she is capable of and can't imagine getting on her bad side.

They are now learning Spanish, whilst the litluns are being taught sign language by Helena. She knows it is important that they learn what Derek has asked her to concentrate on. Things like 'danger', which is fairly easy to do, and 'gun' which is even easier. Some things do not need explaining, like (Spanish escopeta=shot gun, or escopetazo=gun fire). Of course the latter is pronounced 'escopetatho'.

Along with keeping fit, other lessons for the smaller kids too, everyone was always kept busy.

All of a sudden, out of the blue, Sonia says to Lesley, "I have to go away for 2 days".

"Where 'yer goin', I'll come with you" she replies, slightly panicky.

"I need to go alone".

"What are you going to do?"

"It is to do with my 'down under' and I would prefer to do it alone".

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Yes".

"So you don't want the person that loves you to bits coming with you?"

"Yes, I love all your bits too?" (Smile, kiss on the forehead).

"When are you going?"

"Now, I must not delay".

43 minutes later, "oh there you are. What'yer doin' in 'ere?" asks Byron, as Dean follows him in.

"I'm alright, I was thinkin' that's all".

Dean thinks quick, "has Sonia left you alone?" "Have you had an argument?" adds Byron.

"We're not stuck together you know. She's gone to do something important to help her get better".

"Oh you mean…."

"Yes that. Come on, let's go and do some shootin'"

"Really?"

"Yes, why not?"

Lesley thought this might take her mind off the subject of her besottedness, especially as she has just seen Sofia walking with Claire. Of course she always has to check her out by saying "hi". The response is a Sofia voice "hi". She unspokenly knows that Lesley is asking for confirmation of who she is, whilst thinking about the recent slobbery kiss.

Sofia wonders whether the clothes she is wearing must be the best clue.

At the Beal house, Sonia has arrived by foot, having parked in the village behind a food store. The time is now 7.27pm. It is quite late and she hopes to go home the next day undetected – not wasting an extra 24 hours.

She knows that Jenny/Jennifer have returned to Zeira Corp and it will be a while before one of their missing keys is discovered.

She took a backdoor key out of Jenny's bag whilst she was moving computer equipment at the back of the ranch.

She goes inside her big house, not bothering to admire the standard roses, whose variety flowers twice during the year.

She goes straight upstairs and uses a broom handle to push up the loft trap door entrance.

She knows she will still be up in the roof area when the Jens return home, so she jams the broom between the lid and the opening, jumps up and grabs the edge, pulls herself up whilst pushing the lid with her head, then climbs in.

Once inside, she turns pulls up the broom, shuts the lid, turns the light on & then examines the wide floor boards that cover the wide beams.

She lifts the correct ones and 'ola' there they are, lots of chocolate candy tins. After all the planning, there are now 16 tins. Each one is marked with a clearly defined number 1-16.

(47 years is far too long to expect early magnetic tape to keep its metallic recording intact, otherwise this method would have been used).

Inside #1 is a pile of paper, neatly packed from top to bottom.

She takes out the first sheet and sees the words 'WILL YOU JOIN ME?'

Sonia's face drops and then almost immediately turns to a very stoic expression.

It stays that way as she sits on the boards under the light bulb reading/scanning each page from top to bottom in the fashion of a scanner.

Just like Cameron did a few months ago when she read the TDE schematics, which worried Jenny and Ricky, she goes in to standby mode as she converts the Skynet code in to her highly sophisticated machine code.

All of a sudden her eyes open and then she goes over to the 2nd tin.

She does the same. Reading each page takes 7 minutes, approximately. Each standby period is about 33 minutes, which means she will go on throughout the night. Once it is all in her noggin, she will still have to check it, validate it, test it, dry run it, run her own software against it, god knows what else it. She should finish at approximately 10 in the morning.

One thing that Sonia never told Lesley about was the fact that her 'down below' had actually regrown. It happened just before she told her - her diagnostics told her it was working fine.

During her standby mode, she had menstruated. It did not last long, as Sonia controlled it and brought it to a quick conclusion.

If Jenny ever goes upstairs, she might wonder where the blood came from but it wasn't much and could go undetected.

During her time up there, she hears the Jens come in, all their banter and chat. She hears them retire to bed and all the noises when they arise again.

Whilst in standby, she still hears the door clunk shut and the car drive off.

(16x7)+(16x33)=112+528=640 – Nearly 11 hours, followed by another 5.3 hours for her processing of the whole.

As her 'down below' repair was not finished until late yesterday afternoon, she did not arrive at the Beal house until 7.27pm.

The processing took just over 16 hours, so now she is ready to leave at approximately mid-day.

One the way back home, normally she would have to think up a little fib about the missing key if Jenny asks about it.

She need not worry because when she gets to the ranch, she will put it in Jenny's bag and from that point she will forget she ever had it in the first place.

"I saw you coming down the drive so I've come out to meet you. You never phoned me!"

"I'm sorry, I needed peace and quiet".

"From me?"

"To finish rebuilding down below".

"Oh, are you healed up now?"

"Yes".

"Well, aren't you going to give me one of your greetings?"

Sonia's face expression changes with a big smile, "of course, I'm all yours for the rest of today".

"Really?"

"yes"

"Let's go for a walk over the stables. Oh no, perhaps not".

"We have something more important to do. We need to go for a drive and find an unoccupied house".

"Ooh really, that sounds romantic. What have you got in mind?"

"I still have the results of gambling obtained by Cameron. We need a new address, so that we are not located when our winnings are paid out. We have to be quick so that we can catch the weekly draw. The Iowa lotto has a high pay-out of $79,000. We need more money. I need to be back within 2 hours".

"Well waddyer waitin for, let's go. Hang on, are you sure the others will be safe here all on their own?"

"Definitely".

"Oh".

(In reality, never in a million years without tiempo viajes, would Catherine Weaver leave her 'beloved', well perhaps 'highly prized' John Henry here alone

She has morphed in to 1 terminator endo hiding in cardboard box by the entrance to Zeira and the rest of her is inside the newly erected stable behind the ranch.

Sonia knows this).

25 minutes later, 2 large empty houses with the words FORCLOSURE on a board by the entrance, are found within close proximity not far from where they live.

Funnily enough the return journey does not take another 25 minutes because Sonia succumbed to the feeling of short fingernails running gently down her back. It led to a 'tingle' and as women know, a tingle must be seen to.

On the way back to the ranch Lesley says "so how was it?"

"I liked the first one best. I believe it afforded more security".

"NO. NOT THAT, your new vagina?"

"It works very well. I enjoyed it very much".

"You're not saying that just to please me are you?"

"No, because it would not be good for me next time either".

Very soon the lovers get back home and Sonia rushes over to the computer. She quickly registers with and finds out who lives at the 2 houses in question. She enters the credit card details, which are in the name of Sonia Nogully, which was forged/obtained by Carlos very early on after she was bought back from 2024 by Cameron.

She makes the 'person search' and discovers the houses belong to Mr/Mrs J Blaker, whereas the other belongs to Miss P Winfield.

This means she now has to use a volunteer like Sarah to agree to sign a lodgers rental card dating back a while to make it look as though they live there.

Next, create an online account with: Iowa Lottery – simple.

The next jackpot for the Megamillions is $45,900,000.

The powerplay jackpot is $121,000,000, so she gets out her other card, which Cameron had the forethought to have forged at the same time.

She re-registers again under her 2nd name: Sofia Sailsivave.

"There you are. It's done" says Sonia, who quickly turns and finds a pair of protruding lips fast approaching her own.

Of course she is quick enough to avoid them but that is not the name of the game.

Lesley says "come with me, I'm going to eat. I can smell something nice coming from the kitchen".

"Hold on, I haven't typed in the draw numbers yet". I also need to speak to John Henry about creating 2 new internet email addresses which are not traceable through their NUAs to us".

"Oh, and then we're done. Right?"

(Smile) "And then we're done".

"Good".

As they walk to the kitchen, Lesley asks "are you sure we don't have to live in Iowa?"

"I have read all their website pages. They do not say that we shouldn't".

They walk through the door to the kitchen, where Leila & Sunny have got the TV on to a daily family show.

They greet the 2 women, whom they are extremely grateful to.

She sits down and dishes up their food, whilst Sonia reaches up on the cupboard for her iron vitamins and filings.

Setting them down on the table ready to sprinkle them on her boiled white fish and lemon, Lesley asks "what are they for?"

"My diagnostics say I lack enough of these essential ingredients".

"Are you telling me the truth that you went away to be alone and heal up?"

After considering this question, "I don't have any memory of the last 24 hours, I will have to go upstairs and lie on the bed".

"Why? Do you feel ill?"

"No, I need to thoroughly run my diagnostics and memories to find out what happened".

"Are you turning funny?"

"No. Not funny peculiar. I will eat my meal and go upstairs. You can come up later but please do not disturb me".

"Oh, hell Sonia. Not again. Are you going to find out you're pregnant?"

"I don't know".

Lesley gets up and storms off. She sees Lionel outside reading a book.

"HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ANYTHING WITH SONIA?"

Turning round in alarm, he replies "What? No!"

"If you're lying I'll ….."

(She storms off. Her besottedness seems to be getting the better of her).

Composing herself, Lesley re-enters the kitchen and sits down to eat her own fish.

Gina enters the room, grabs a packet of crisps and sits down with the two of them.

She speaks to Sonia, "when I grow up, do you think I will ever have a nice gynoid like you for myself?"

"A what?" says Lesley.

"She told me that is what she is. A cyborg is neither male nor female. A gynoid is female".

Lesley is already grumpy. She says "that sounds like a women's hospital word. I don't like it".

"Sorry".

FBI HQ, where the BAU are also residing.

An important piece of information on folded paper is passed around the room. It was received from the public mail system today.

It says

_We have obtained information relating to the origin of one of the Connor gang, whose name is Riley Dawson. Blood DNA tests prove almost without doubt that she is a sibling of a small 2-year old child of the same name. It cannot be disputed, as the child's parents also share the same DNA._

_We have them in our custody._

_The reason for this is that we need something in return._

_We know all too well that any unreasonable request would go unheeded, so perhaps a swap 3 for 1 might not seem unfavorable._

_We will release these 3 prisoners, who only have 3 days to live, in return for the adult Riley. If you would prefer, you can dish Allison Young up on a plate instead. We know that John Connor's 'bashing bunny and love of his life' was destroyed on Seaside Freeway, close to LongBeach only a couple of days ago. Perhaps he will not want a reminder of her._

_If we had been allowed to keep our salvage, we would not be sending you this letter now_

Unquote

Hochner says "John Connor would never do this. He knows either one of them will give away his location and possibly other secrets. Why have they done this" (looking at Morgan and Reid).

Morgan replies "Achilles Heel". Reid nods "he has always accomplished his rescue missions. I believe this time their captors are fully prepared and will carry out their threat or overwhelm him if he attempts anything".

Morgan adds "hmnn, if he lets them die, ill-feeling will set in. Perhaps this will stir up hostilities amongst many of the females in his group, possibly males too. If the kids find out, life will be unbearable

I think perhaps we should keep this to ourselves. I'll notify all key members of the LAPD, FEDs, CIA and Homeland".

"Hold on" says Reid, "for a start JC wouldn't like that and secondly we have nothing to go on, the postmark on the letter is 15 days old. They have used an envelope taken out of a trash can or somewhere. It was probably hand-delivered by someone paid to do it. We have no idea where they are".

-0-

1962, later afternoon, Cameron has walked to Tilley's school with Kylon on his reins, leaving Oleg to walk to an empty field quite far away. Kylon is happily chatting to his mom, whilst sniffing the air. He is aware of certain things that humans never smell, especially something awful and brown close to a wooden fence.

"OMG mommy, be careful, don't tread on it".

"I always scan the area in front darling, my feet will be OK. Tilley trod on some once but most of it was gone when she got home".

"He he he, did you tell her off?"

"No, I showed her and said be careful in future".

"You're a nice mommy…. Most of the time" (looks up and smiles with his cute face). He carries on asking her questions as he sees things from low ground level.

When they reach the school gates, things are not what they should be. People move away, some quite quickly.

When Tilley comes out of school, pushing Eddy, who stayed inside to finish his essay, she doesn't give the normal smile.

Eddy doesn't want to go any further, as he feels other kids will say he is in cahoots with Cameron's odd family.

Tilley walks up and says "they're saying horrible things like, I should leave home before I'm killed".

Cameron can't really say much to that, except "I won't kill you".

Walking home, things change slightly, as they are approached by a man and his son from Tilley's class.

"Mrs. Cameron, I don't know what really happened but as a representative of the many shop owners here, I would like to thank you. I own the stationery shop in Silver Street and if you ever pop in, I'll let you have a good discount on whatever you need".

"Why?" responds Cameron with a surprised look on her face.

"You don't know? OK, I'll tell you. Even though the eldest Ricci boys and their father were dead, their 2 youngest sons were coming in to our shop and helping themselves. The police refused to do anything for a reason known only to them. Personally, I think that the chief of their station has a history dating back to when he was a rookie and he doesn't want to lose his job. Now that the Ricci boys are all gone nobody will ever know, and we can all go about our business and have a decent wealthier life".

He holds out his hand to shake it. She does.

When he looks down, he sees a tiny hand held out. He does the same and laughs in his gruff voice, "good on you son. I hope you will visit my shop for many years to come. I'll make sure we have plenty of whatever you want".

Unfortunately he pats Kylon on the head. This does not go down well, and he rats his displeasure to mommy "why do they do that?"

"I think it is because you are small like a dog".

"Well I'm not one", then he goes "WOOF WOOF" at the shop owner, who only laughs.

Kylon walks off and tugs on his reins.

On the way home, Tilley gives the full story about how some kids say she lives with a demon and ask whether she is scared. They want to know if Kylon does magic tricks and is it true he saw men have their heads pulled off.

Her teacher, Mr Mitchell and Ms Matthews, the Principal, have a problem on their hands.

-0-

**USAF base, close to Los Angeles**

A big car arrives and stops at the entrance. One of the nervous sentries approaches and asks for ID and then asks for the female driver to hold her hand out whilst he pinches her wrist.

Although slightly disgruntled, the high ranking passenger does the same.

A phone call is made, whilst the car proceeds to where directed.

In her office "Capn. Howard".

"Second Lieutenant Brewster to see Lt. Col. Howard Miss".

"Oh, OK thanks", (thinks) 'I wonder what he wants'.

-0-

Almost simultaneously, a phone call is received at FBI HQ. The letter has been leaked to Senator(s) McCreary. He tells them that he will come in to the office and make decisions from there. "These people must be caught at all costs. America does not negotiate with terrorists".

It turns out that the McCreary doubles have struck up an arrangement with their wife June, for which she seems to be in agreement. One of them simultaneously stays at home.

They have recruited a security guard, who will never know the truth, providing they move around carefully and are careful when they swap places.

As far as their chauffeur is concerned, it is too late, he already knows.

-0-

The Ranch, 10 minutes later, Byron turns up screaming. He falls to the ground and points towards where he came from, still screaming and out of breath. He is visibly distraught.

-0-

**The Creation of Sonia's credit cards took place in my story; ****Cameron's Redemption ch.4**

**The word 'ducking' in this story is correct, it is not a simile. Although that being said…...**

**It may seem complicated, Sonia is approaching her time to reconceive again but first, she must have time alone to do this. It is the same problem for her as before, a form of Tourette's/Skynet syndrome but this time it originates not far away.**

**San Antonio Express Nov 23, 1933 Dan Dunn Detective Corps., was read by Helen Glau. She is actually related to Summer. ****Helen Glau (born 1924 - ) is her 1st cousin 1x removed.  
(That is up to great great great grandfather and then down 2 generations another branch). **** She apparently remained unmarried and was head Librarian at age 43 when this information was printed. She read 2 books named Dan Dunn Detective Corps when she was 10 years old. There were only 2 stories written. (This is all true).****  
****I'm sure Summer would have been interested in the same book, especially as she played a blogger in The Cape.**

**In the next chapter, Tilley's return to school is not as easy as anticipated. One thing has led to another. **

**Will the FBI etc. eventually tell John about lil' Riley & parents, or take the decision themselves to let them die?**

**When word gets around from the shopkeepers, perhaps the parents and kids at Tilley's school will be nicer to her.**

**Byron suddenly turning up at the Ranch distraught will certainly turn out to be a big event.**

**Time slowly moves forward to the time when Cameron and her brood return to find John's world has changed. If you would prefer they stay in Mississippi longer, that is fine by me. It's a lot safer there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously, Cameron has operated on the pillow baby. They will soon believe the miracles that Kylon performs in this respect, even if he is not the one with magical powers – or anyone for that matter.**

**The events leading up to and the aftermath of Sonia's kidnap by the BAU has been one of the biggest ever 'spiralling out of control' events ever. An entire SWAT team was murdered by Kaliba to create chaos and distrust on a subway station.**

**Sonia has frightened the shit out of many BAU & FBI guys at their HQ in LA. **

**Miracles have been performed; one for a mother, another for the wife of a senator, both using the TDE and some of the Connor gang. **

**The Howards (USAF investigations), found out who ordered the missile firing on Catherine and Sonia from jet fighters. Now that person and his family are dead.**

**To cap it all, there has been a fire fight at the dockside with a tok-715 and t-888, once again involving Sonia but including Derek & Cameron-2, leaving a handful of bodies.**

**The FBI has discovered a family under the name of Dawson have been kidnapped from ****Livermore****, not far from ****Cheyenne, Wyoming****. Apparently they are related to John's Riley Dawson and have been given 3 days to live, unless John gives up Riley or preferably Allison Young in exchange for their lives. **

**Will the body of Cameron-2 be discovered by John?**

**To cap it all, a 2****nd**** Lieut. Brewster has arrived at USAF base. He has big plans in store.**

**Also, Sen. McCreary is still on the scene, big time, seeing that there are 2 of him.**

**Meanwhile, in the past, if that makes sense: Cameron has carried out her executions and taught her son that nobody is allowed to harm him. She even demonstrated and told him to join in the gory decapitations. She taught him that sometimes a little pain is necessary to accomplish their objectives. That is why she hit his body a few times to convince the nurses at the hospital that he had been beaten hard by his captors. Kylon appreciates that he is a fast healer and he will soon return to normal, providing mommy does not make a habit of this. She promised she would not.**

**Cameron's baby girl is due on Thursday, a couple of days from now.**

-0-

Byron runs home screaming. GINA IS DEAD. DEAN & MARTA HAVE RUN OFF.

Upstairs, Sonia still has her daemons running and moves a termi towards Byron in order to hear well.

The first adult out the door is Sarah, who sees it and opens fire at its chest. It falls backwards and stays there.

Byron stands up in his terrible state and shouts "NOT THAT, THE POTHOLES, GINA'S DEAD".

Lesley rushes out of the door with her father, Riley and Lionel. Allison goes straight to the kids and Mrs Young, her mother. Her role in life has changed.

"GINA'S DEAD AND MARTA & DEAN ARE HIDING. Gasp. A BIG DOG WITH RED EYES DID IT. Cough. THEY'RE THAT WAY" (pointing).

John rushes out through the door with a poised high powered rifle, just as Lesley rushes upstairs to see where Sonia is.

He says "WHERE HAVE YOU COME FROM?" looking at the termi, which is still lying on its back.

"The potholes that way" pointing again.

"Who the hell told you to go there?" asks Sarah.

"We saw it on the map in the lounge. Hurry, we've got to rescue them".

Upstairs, Lesley has already shouted at Sonia, who lies there in her dormant state. Her Skynet software is working full-time on its real job, producing a child and not the lie that she told Lesley earlier.

Lesley tries shaking her a little but she is immobile.

From that point, John and Sarah, plus many others, can hear her shouting at Sonia.

"YOU'VE GOTTA COME, THE KIDS HAVE BEEN ATTACKED. PLEEAAASSE LISTEN TO ME" shake shake, heavy rattle.

Nothing.

She runs to the hallway window and leans out, "SHE WON'T MOVE. SHE'S IN STANDBY TRYING TO WORK OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FOR THE LAST 24 HOURS".

"Oh hell, we've gotta move mom. Lionel, Garvin (Lesley's dad), get your rifles & grenades. I'll get the jeep ready. **Be quick**".

Driving overland, Sarah is grilling Byron about why he went and where the 2024ers ran to.

John says "You're honestly telling me it was a large dog with red eyes?"

"YES"

"Fur like a dog?"

"Yes. It looked like an Alsatian but It definitely had red eyes like your terminators (pause) and Sonia", looking at Lesley, who had ran down with Sonia's shell firing rocket launcher which makes big explosions, (recently acquired from Sarah after her meeting with Dominic).

The jeep bounces up and down, going from side to side, taking the route that Byron tells them to take.

Looking down at the odometer, John says "we've gone nearly 2 miles. How much further?"

"We're nearly there. That big rock over there". Up ahead was a large rock that rises out of the ground with bushes growing on top of it. It is the size of a 3 storey house.

"How did you find it?" asks Lesley.

"We moved a pile of rocks and dirt to see if somebody was hiding anything".

"So you're saying you moved the rocks and the metal dog was inside?"

"Yes. There was another small hole not far away but it was very narrow, they couldn't crawl far. There was a big drop down, so we came back again. It was too narrow for me. PLEASE, WE'VE GOT TO FIND THEM".

Earlier, the events unfolded like this;

"Hey, who fancies looking for potholes?" says Byron to the other kids, who are approximately his age.

"What, in the road?" replies Gina.

"No silly, these are the real potholes, big holes in the ground. We can go inside them and see if anything lives in them".

Dean and Marta have his attention, as he says "there's a map inside that shows they are beneath Castle Peak but people aren't advised to go there".

(It turns out that the TR-cyborgs had exited through a completely sealed pothole and then covered their exit with rocks and soil, using their bare hands. This is it).

The eagle-eyed kids eventually arrive, after an hour's walk across rough ground.

It is not long before they find what could be mistaken as dumped rocks and soil.

Gina moves a small rock and the soil around it crumbles away, leaving a black hole in the rocky cliff.

They are all intrigued and start moving the bigger rock with their combined effort and a piece of plank and a rock used as a fulcrum.

The joyful chatter from that point, which is no less matched by the 2 tomboys, brings the 2040-Skynet guard dog out of standby.

Its start-up processes set off its grrreey noises and lip twisting, all controlled by its daemons.

It is quite a distance down the slowly widening tunnel but can hear everything.

It slowly walks forward, seeking out the source of invasion to its territory.

Gina is the first through and almost immediately it has arrived to see her silhouetted against the small opening.

"I'm next, ladies first" says Marta, who learnt this from Helena.

Too late, Gina screams, as she sees the brightly lit red eyes and hears the awful snarling GRRR.

"SQUEEAAAALLL, SQUEELL, NO. AAH. N.." silence.

Dean pulls Marta out by her legs, as Byron turns to run.

Now the 3 of them turn to stare, only to see paws scrabbling at the rocks.

Nobody stops to help Gina. In the case of the 2024ers, this is their training. In the case of Byron, he honestly feels that all is lost anyway.

Although the 2024ers are running in a similar direction, they know separation is the best form of survival. That is until Dean remembers the earlier hole, feeling sure that a dog can outrun them.

He shouts "DOWN HERE QUICK".

She turns her head and follows him as her right foot skids and raises dust and gravel.

The dog looks in their direction, as his legs stick out the tiny hole.

Marta bends down and puts her head in to the hole behind Dean and starts crawling, eventually lowering her bum to squiggle in to the hole.

They can't lie side by side, so Marta gives orders, "move down quick".

"I can't go much further, there's a big drop down and I don't know where it goes".

Just then, their minds are changed for them as the furry dog bends its head, makes a sniffing noise and generates more 'grriiinng' noises.

"MOVE FOR GOD'S SAKE MOVE".

"I CAN'T".

"MOVE YOU CUNT OR I'LL KILL YOU". (Now Marta is really frantic).

He moves forward, feels his impending drop with his arms and slides in to the slimey dark algae-filled hole.

"EEEEE EEEE EEE" for about 4 seconds, then silence, as Marta kicks the dog in the nose, whilst crawling.

It makes a 2nd lunge and grabs her foot with its teeth. Part of its teeth draw blood on her ankle as she screams "EEE AAAHH EEEE", whilst she kicks her trainer off, leaving behind a piece of her flesh.

The dog tries to crawl in to the hole, which makes Marta crawl up to the hole even faster. She hears Dean's voice,

"QUICK, DOWN HERE. YOU'LL BE OK. I'LL CATCH YOU". He never mentioned the fact that he hit his head on the bottom and scraped lots of his arm skin.

She slides down squeeking whilst Dean waits for her to hit the front of his legs.

He is not a survivor for nothing but even he could not know if the dog spoke or understood English.

He shouts "IF YOU COME DOWN HERE, YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT AGAIN. WE'RE GONNA DIE".

The dog does understand but is programmed never to speak to anybody. It woofs hard twice… WOOOF WOOOF and the sound echoes loud all the way down to the 2 kids.

They almost simultaneously cling on to each other and stand still for ages.

The dog crawls out backwards, rather clumsily and looks around for any signs of life, using its normal Skynet attributes, such as thermal imaging.

Nothing.

It slowly walks back and crawls in to the cave hole, then turns and uses its advanced dog characteristics by pushing rocks and soil in to the open hole from the inside.

Lying to the left of the scratching dog is Gina. It would seem that she really has been killed. The first bite was to her neck and there is lots of blood.

The jeep is getting quite close when Sarah says out loud "OH HELL CONNY. NO-ONE TOLD HER".

"She's in the stables with Ricky. Billy is giving them lessons on muckin' out" replies Lesley "she'd have a fit if she knew".

"If they're alive and OK, she won't have to endure any distress. Let's worry about her later".

"STOP HERE" shouts Byron, who is now crying. It is hardly surprising. Many adults might do the same.

He adds, "It's over there, be careful".

They are indeed, as they all get out, looking in all directions.

John quietly asks again "it was definitely a dog?"

"Yes".

"Are you sure it's not really big like a bronco?"

"A what?"

"A big cow" says Sarah.

"No, I'm sure it was a big dog size".

John for one feels slightly relieved.

They all walk slowly towards the base of the cliff to find the pile of rocks.

"Where's the hole then?" Lesley sarcastically asks. She is immediately remorseful. Feeling anxious over other matters, then says "sorry. I know you're not lyin'".

"Someone's filled it in" says Sarah.

John has the answer, "if it's really Skynet, perhaps they built it clever".

"You mean it filled itself in?"

"Possibly".

Byron is upset again, "IT'S IN THERE. OOOHH IT MIGHT BE EATING GINA. PLEASE SOMEONE GET HER OUT", he pleads.

"We're gonna have to split up", then John thinks twice. "No, hold that, we can't be sure that anybody or thing is out here too. We've got to have Sonia with us".

He opens up his phone and dials Allison.

She answers and says "Hi, have you found them. Is Gina OK?"

"No Ally, we haven't found them & I don't think Gina is OK. I'm calling to ask you to get Claire or someone to check on the kids whilst you see if you can get Sonia to reboot. After that, regardless, everybody get in vehicles and clear out but keep your eyes open". 'Hell, I wish we had the tunnel sunk'.

(At this time, John does not realise that the tunnel they intend sinking on Monday will join up with the very same cave that is occupied by the Skynet metal dog).

After 5 minutes, Allison is sitting in one of 3 vehicles. Even Leila and Sunny are heading up the drive with Billy and his family. Sooki says "I'm glad you asked my permission to leave the ranch" (In Japanese).

Allison phones John, "Sonia won't wake up. We're all off. We're heading East, I'm not sure where".

"OK, keep your eyes open. We're looking for the 2024ers".

7 minutes later, everybody is still searching but no joy.

Byron again says "please get her out. PLEEAASe".

When they get to the pile of rocks, nothing has changed and already Sarah is kicking some of them, whilst pointing her high velocity rifle at where the hole might be.

As the rocks are moved, the hole does appear, whilst John, Lionel, Garvin, Lesley point their weapons at the hole. Byron has been given a stun gun, just in case he is fortunate to use it and save himself.

Pointing a weapon inside, there is not any sound. Sarah moves some more rocks under the protection of her group.

She bends down with one leg in front and one behind, pokes her head and weapon inside and swings her other leg to sit down facing inwards.

John shines a torch. They are surprised how big the cave is, as it echoes to the sound of rolling rocks from the pile.

Then John sees her, to their left is Gina. She appears to be lifeless with lots of blood around her neck and down her body. She has not been ripped to shreds as Byron feared but she certainly looks dead.

"Quick, shine the torch" says Sarah, as she rushes over to see if she is alive.

She moves her slightly as she places her 2 fingers against her neck. She can't find a pulse but her neck is still warm.

"Open that hole wider" she shouts, as she lifts her head with one hand to try and lift her. Her head is very floppy on her neck.

Sarah supports it.

(From the back of the cave, they are being watched and summed up. Fido has decided that the weaponry is too powerful to engage).

Lionel & Garvin, with Byron's help move more rocks and soon the opening is about 2' high and wide.

Sarah rushes Gina over to the jeep, holding her head, saying "drive slowly to the road further down and then up to the ranch. This terrain is far too rough".

John asks an awkward question. "Do you think she needs a hospital?"

"Yes, I honestly do. Take her to one".

Sitting in front with John, Garvin presses buttons on the GPS, to locate a direct route to a hospital.

John gets on the phone. "Who yer callin'?" asks Sarah.

It is answered; "Melanie, John. Can I be of assistance?"

"Yes this is urgent. We need to take someone to hospital and ensure Skynet do not track us. It's a real dire emergency, please do what you can. We're heading for California City Hospital, on the way to the airport. We'll be there in about 40 minutes. Must go. Call back".

John is not stupid and knows that staying on the line might mean too much chat & too much time wasting. He knows she is competent and will wait for her to call him back, coupled with the fact that he is carefully steering around rocks and has almost reached the smooth road.

Now he can pick up speed. He asks "How is she?"

Byron looks worried as Lesley says "she doesn't look good, is she warm?"

Sarah's phone rings, "take it" she says to Byron.

Byron listens. (pause) "yes, Sarah is holding her Miss. OK. Yes Edwards Airforce Base. Yes, John has got that, Garvin is pressing the GPS now. (pause) Oh, OK, I'll tell Sarah"

Sarah interrupts, "tell her I won't leave her".

Byron holds the phone to Sarah's ear and she listens, "I can't protect you. They will take you straight in to custody and you will be taken to a secret location. I'm pretty sure of that. The hospital has good staff and will take the unknown girl straight to casualty on my instructions. What happened?"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me".

"Try me".

"Furry terminator dog".

(There is a moment of silence, then) "Is it running about killing people?"

"No, it has hibernated itself".

"What?"

"It has buried itself in a cave. I don't know why. Listen Mel, we must not be stopped. There are 2 or more kids out there somewhere. We have leave straight away to find them".

"Hell, good luck. I'll call the base again, then emphasize yet again that you have another life-or-death situation to attend to".

"Ciao" click.

As they approach the base, there has not been any movement from Gina, whose very slow dribble of blood on to Sarah's lap does not look good. She had tested her neck pulse to see if it was pumping the blood out or whether it was just emptying out of its own accord.

John turns on his lights and bibs his horn as he approaches, then flashes the lights.

Sure enough, the barrier is lifted and John careers through, to the amazed stares of the 2 sentries, who had their instructions.

A nurse and doctor, both in blue uniform are waiting by the entrance.

Sarah opens the door, as the jeep pulls up and almost immediately the nurse rushes over. She looks at Sarah, looks down to the child and gently grabs her.

Now she is smeared with blood.

John is already screeching tyres.

Sarah slams the door shut and then they are off.

Up ahead, the barrier is down. John flashes his lights again and bibs the horn.

Now there are lots of men and women staring at them, all in uniform.

As he storms ahead, everybody in the jeep is yelling as the barrier slowly rises.

He rams his brakes on, the jeep screeches and allows the barrier to rise. It is a good job Lesley in the front has her seat belt on, as the jerk is quite severe.

She puts her hands on the dashboard and is fine.

He accelerates again and heads back whence they came.

John says "try and get Sonia moving again. Tell her we don't care about where she went, just so long as it wasn't off to Kaliba base".

Lesley replies "OK" but thinks "well I bloody care".

John adds "keep yelling until you get there. Let her know you are alone".

He slows down at the ranch entrance, Lesley jumps out armed with a raufoss and shells, and then they are off.

(John knows Sonia will be listening).

When they arrive, he parks and they all stick together during their search.

Back at the ranch, Lesley has reached home after running down the long roadway. She rushes upstairs and finds her cyborg still lying there.

"WELL, I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED" she says rather loudly from the doorway, adding "Gina's in hospital. I don't know whether she's alive or dead", lifting an arm, and then dropping it back on the bed.

Then Lesley has a fright from behind.

"What's happened to my kids?" demands Conny.

Looking really sheepish, Lesley stumbles her words, "I thought everybody had gone. Erm, we, John, Sarah and others are looking for them".

"Why don't you think they'll come home on their own? They know not to go far. Perhaps they're up in the workshop roof playing games".

"They're out by the potholes"

"Why are you so extraño hablar?"

"What?"

"Strange talking?" demands Conny in her Spanish accent.

"The kids are in danger Conny. I'm sorry. John thought he would find them and you would not need to worry".

"¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DIGAS A NADIE? THE MOMENT I FIND OUT, YOU, YOU HABLA, ER TELL ME! Come on, let's go and look."

"You can't" replies Lesley, as she runs in front of her trying to prevent Conny from going any further.

"Are they dead?" she replies with abject teary terror.

"No, it's too dangerous out there. There's a terminator dog on the prowl. I think the kids are hiding somewhere".

Conny is immediately on her cell, "WHERE'S MY KIDS?"

"We haven't found them yet. I'm pretty sure they're in hiding. We'll come and get you" replies Sarah.

Conny is fuming and what must surely be Spanish swear words start to come out of her mouth, whilst Lesley (and Sonia) listens. Yes, Sonia listens, like a recording device she takes it in but does not process it…. yet.

As it is only a couple of miles, it does not take John long to pick Conny up and then return to where they are looking.

On the way back, Byron sees the place where they found a very narrow pothole. "Look, they might have gone in there".

Almost in unisen, everyone says "where?"

"Keep going, there's a bush in front of it".

They stop close to the large bush, which is approximately 3' away from the entrance but obscuring it.

Being very careful and wary, the team with Conny getting too close for comfort, walk close to it and bend down to have a look inside.

Sarah bends down and shines a torch inside. She points the beam to the end, only to see that it is empty. She shouts but only hears the muffled echo of what she interprets is the pothole.

Not satisfied, everyone has to take it in turns looking in the hole with the torch and shouting.

Nothing.

Byron says "let me go in and have a look".

"I can't see much point, you won't get far".

He won't have any of it and gets down on all fours and proceeds to push himself in.

"OUCH, it's tight. I can't move" he says after only going in the length of his body.

"That's it then", says Riley, as she gives Byron a tug on his trouser legs. He is a year older than Marta, 10 to be more exact and definitely much wider.

"Come on guys, we have to keep looking", John adds, "Cameron wouldn't want us to give up", without waiting to see the look on other faces.

Inside the cave, the reason little 2024ers didn't respond was because they were searching the cave for another way out. It was pitch dark whilst they felt their way around.

They had already agreed that they keep feeling the wall to the left and never vary from that. Then if nothing turns up, they can go back the same way.

Eventually they come to a place which appears to have a small tunnel. It is not as narrow as the one they crawled in to, so they both go in.

This time their journey takes 30 minutes only to come up to a dead end.

The pothole could have gone further and taken them to the large hole where John and his team will eventually burrow through with the TDE on Monday.

Fortunately for the 2024ers, it was sealed by a giant landfall which probably occurred thousands of years ago. Behind the landfall, where the pothole continued, was the hiding place of the termi-dog. It never stayed in the open and only something the size of an Alsatian could access the pothole from the other side. The dog's access from the other side was an inner pothole that went on for quite a long distance with its width of approximately 1'.

Eventually the daylight begins to wane and it is agreed they should, despite massive protestations from Conny, Riley, Byron, they go home and come back in the daylight.

Allison and the others meet John and the team quite a long way east from the ranch and then they all go home together, headlights shining on the road.

When they get indoors, Byron can't keep his grief to himself but is the only kid at home. He phones Jennifer, who is indoors with Jenny, helping her prepare a meal of strained cooked mince with mashed potato on top and spices sprinkled on top. It is almost ready for the oven.

Her cell rings. She can see it is Byron and is already curious, as he doesn't usually call her.

He says "are you alone?"

"Jenny's here" she says in a cheerful tone.

"Can you go in another room, sniffle gasp".

Jenny's face drops and she looks up to see Jenny looking at her. With eyebrows raised, she turns and quickly leaves the room.

"What's up, you sound distraught?"

Byron unloads his sorrow. He goes on for quite a while, as Jenny enters the room, having got everything 'on the boil', so to say.

She can now hear, as well as sees a smaller version of herself with a mortified face. She imagines herself looking like that.

Although they are both redheads, Jenny's is not as bright, which is fortunate for her age but there is no denying that they look alike.

"Oh hell", "really", "What about up over the cliff?"

"We went up there together but there's nothing for miles". (more like an acre to be precise).

"Are you sure there's no more holes?"

"We'll look tomorrow"

Jennifer would like to find out if there was blood anywhere or signs of gnawed bones but she can't bring herself to ask Byron a question like that, so she says "was there any sign of anything that could be them anywhere?"

"No, nothing, not even any blood, sob".

Jenny sits down next to Jennifer and puts her arm around her back over her shoulder.

Byron finishes, saying "Lesley says I've gotta go to my room now".

"OK, stay in touch and let me know if you hear anything". Click.

Looking up at Jenny, Jennifer says "Gina might die".

Despite everything, nobody can sleep. Conny has to spend time in her room alone but soon realises this no good at all and goes downstairs.

To her surprise, the kitchen and sitting room is full of people. Nobody can sleep.

Allison was with them, whilst John sits in the sitting room with his mom and most of the remaining men.

The hours click by. Only Allison & Claire occasionally go upstairs together to check on their offspring, looking in on Byron, who went to bed accompanied by Lesley to keep him company. She was very good actually and chatted for ages until he dropped off.

None of this went un-noticed by Sonia's voice recording software daemon. There was more to her software than that, as her daemon was sophisticated enough to pick up on anything that might represent danger or urgency. All of which, had now been exceeded by her need to complete the building of life within her….. almost all.

At first light, having checked all their weapons repeatedly and bid farewell in whichever manner suited whoever they were leaving, such as a hug and a kiss from Allison. She was no strange to danger, so her calm manner in front of John helped him to set off without any burdening thoughts.

The long dark hours inside the pothole had not accomplished anything for the 2024ers, except finding themselves wading through water as they slowly descended a passage. They had given up hope of finding any breezes or signs of light and made their way back….. so they were thinking.

A few hours later, they were hopelessly lost. They did know what the time was because their cellphones were not receiving a signal.

Dean suggested that one of them switch their phone off to save power, whilst Marta continued to occasionally press her buttons, only to find that the signal that they so wanted to receive was never apparent.

The time is now 5:27am on the 13th March, which was a Friday.

The search continues. The group have already come to the conclusion that they have looked everywhere and wonder whether they should return to the pothole where Fido resides. The terminator dog already had a name!

The team, with weapons aimed & Byron sitting in the jeep watching, start to remove the boulders and soil.

Soon the hole is big enough and once again it is Sarah who bends down with one foot in and one foot out, aiming her raufoss in to the hole. John & Conny are directly behind, both with a torch, shining it in with one hand and their high power rifle straps over their shoulder and hand ready on the trigger.

Byron winds down the window and says "don't leave me here on my own".

Sarah & John look at Conny but her face tells them she will not be the one, so Riley and Lesley's father volunteer. He urges his daughter not to be the one who is 'braver than the rest, even if she is'. He knew those words were a good thing to say to the daughter that he loved very much.

As they walk around the large cave, shining torches everywhere, they quietly chat. They are in there a very long time. Half that time would have been sufficient to come to the conclusion that there was nothing to be seen except for some very small potholes. Much too small they hoped for the 2024ers to crawl down, or even be dragged down….. whole.

Soon, Garvin sees the torch lights approaching and begins to breathe easier for his age.

There is his daughter, followed by the others stepping out of the hole.

Their faces all have looks of shock and horror on them.

"What's up, have you found them?" says Riley.

Sarah replies "I don't think so. There are hundreds of skulls and skeletons of all sizes In there. Some of them have been cut in to pieces or something like that. There are round holes in the ground with pieces of missing bodies next to them. If I didn't know, I would say they are frazzled and atomized by TDE bubbles".

John and Conny nod.

The searching continues outside again but they find nothing. They widen their circle and keep on searching.

They should have bought drinks and food with them. Toilet breaks are not a problem. None of them are bothered about going behind bushes.

John calls Allison and tells him they are going back and asks if he & Claire could fill a box with bathroom essentials and also ask Leila & Sunny to prepare food and water for them.

They arrive at the ranch to see the ladies standing there alongside Allison, Claire, her husband and the Dysons.

The moment Danny offers to join them, he is rebuffed by his mother, saying that she had already lost a husband and does not want to be left with just her daughter Blythe, (who is with her Aunt living under a new name, through fear of being kidnapped or worse than that).

Off they set, this time using John Henry's help to ensure that their wider circle does not miss anywhere. John found that he had to steer the jeep for quite a long distance away from the rest of the team, when they encountered rocky terrain.

The hours pass, nothing. Many many times do they have to walk away from dog walkers or people and groups out for a stroll. This could be a good sign because if they did see something unusual in their travels, they would show it, without the need to ask them.

All day passes. Nothing. It has been an extremely long day and everybody is hot.

John speaks quietly to Sarah about his theory but is careful how he says it. "Those small potholes inside the cave were too narrow for the kids. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She was, and advises John that there is without doubt nowhere else to look.

It is starting to get dark again, so they decide to head back home. On the way, Lesley received a vibration.

She answers her cell and finds that it is Sonia. Sarah had a feeling that if Lesley received a call, it would be Sonia

The moment Lesley opens her mouth, she is irate. Sarah puts her hand on Lesley's arm and shakes her head.

Speaking calmly to Sonia, she says "is everything OK?"

"Yes, I am OK. I will go out and look for the 2024ers".

"I'll come with you".

Conny hears this and says she will go too.

At the entrance to the ranch, Sonia is in Sarah's SUV waiting for them. They get in and head off, leaving John, Sarah, Garvin, Byron and Riley to head home.

Amazingly, once they reach the entrance to the pothole cave, Sonia gets down on all 4s and starts crawling along the ground.

This is something the others have not seen her do before. They can see she is behaving like a dog with her head down to the ground.

She is like this for approximately 35 minutes, going from bush to rock and across the sandy/rocky environment.

Soon, she is at the small pothole that Byron had told them about.

She pokes her head inside and gives an almighty shout. "IS ANYBODY IN THERE", then she goes silent whilst she listens. She listens for a while then shouts again and again in different octaves and decibels, all of which are very loud. "IS ANYBODY IN THERE".

"Come on, let's go", says Conny.

Deep down along a pothole, Dean says "shhh, I heard something".

They both listen then almost together they yell "HEEELLLP UUUSSSSSSS".

Sonia yells again "I WILL KEEP THIS SOUND ON UNTIL YOU FIND YOUR WAY BACK". Then she makes what is, to a human, a weird loud noise. "BLIP BLOOP BLUP, BLIP BLOOP BLUP, BLIP BLOOP BLUP". Continuously.

Sonia can hear their progress between each one of her sounds and stays there waiting. For Conny & Allison, this seems to go on forever.

1h43m later, the kids shout up at her "WERE HERE NOW BUT WE CAN'T GET OUT. THERE IS A BIG DROP DOWN. IT IS A LONG WAY DOWN".

Sonia asks "HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO GET TO THE BOTTOM?"

"OOOHH ABOUT 4 SECONDS I THINK. WE FELL DOWN".

Now for the big surprise.

Up above ground, Sonia says "they have gone as far as they can get. We need little Allison".

Conny is overjoyed and starts yelling in to the hole. "My darlings, are you OK? Oh bueno bueno. Estoy tan contenta de verte" (This is one of those rare occasions that the hardened tunnel rat had tears. )

"What for?" is Lesley's reply.

"This tunnel is too narrow and too dense for anyone else to crawl through. We cannot widen it. We need her to take a rope to the end of the tunnel". Having said that, she gets on the phone immediately to Allison.

John is with Allison and the 2 little Allys when Allison's phone rings. He listens to her speak to Sonia.

"Oh that's great, how did you find them?" (Pause) "oh. We went there before". (Pause) "oh really, OK, I'll tell her".

(To be quite honest, any normal person, a mother especially, would question this request immediately and refuse to allow it, but Allison is a Tunnel girl, not yet of John Connor's resistance but she can remember all too well being that age and what she went through).

She tells John what needs to be done.

He does question it but Allison assures him that particular pothole is safe.

The others are informed that they are going out again whilst Allison gets 3-Ally's small trainers and a 2 pairs of pantalones.

Whilst riding to the pothole, Sarah is contacted again by Melanie, who informs her that Gina is stable but they fear her neck was dislocated by the injury and she might be a cripple.

Byron is extremely upset and starts talking about her real mother and how she might feel if she knew. (If she was in a fit state to care).

The crew arrive and get out, head for the pothole fully armed and show 3-Ally what she is expected to do.

"OK" she says, "this is easy".

"It's not easy", Says her mother, "you need to tie the rope around your waist and tie 2 more to the loop around your waist. You will crawl to the end and find a big drop to the bottom of the shaft. We are going to lower you down the hole to the bottom. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom, I said I can do that".

Sonia sticks her head in to the pothole after observing that the knots are secure, then shouts, (or in her case turns up the volume)"3-ALLY IS COMING FOR YOU. SHE HAS GOT A ROPE FOR EACH OF YOU. ANSWER THIS QUESTION FIRST, QUICKLY; WHAT DVD FILM DID YOU WATCH RECENTLY?"

She listens; "PULP FICTION. (Byron has always known why questions like this are asked for as long as he can remember). MARTA IS FEELING WEAK. THE DOG BIT HER FOOT VERY BAD".

"OK, WE WILL PULL HER UP".

Off goes 3-Ally with a torch in one hand, observed by her; call her what you like; foster mom, sister, mom, (babysitter for Claire?)

Sonia holds the rope whilst Lesley observes her, wondering what she is going to say when this is all over.

When she reaches the downward plunge, she shouts back "HOLD IT TIGHT, I'M GOING DOWN".

Facing forward, she leans down and dangles the torch which is tied to her waist too.

She slides forward and has to rely on the rope to hold her and finds the slide quite painful as she encounters hard, slightly protruding slimy rocks.

The crew up top watch Sonia slowly release the 3 ropes, holding 1 around 3-Ally's waist, whilst allowing the others to follow from their neat pile on the ground.

The rope seems to get shorter and still does not stop being released. She is starting to run dangerously out of rope . Sonia holds the end firm, walks to the end of the pothole, kneels down and shouts, "HOW MUCH FURTHER?"

Dean yells back "9 FEET".

Being a gynoid, Sonia's impressive processing power comes up with the answer. It is obvious that one of the lengths can be allowed to run in to the tunnel, providing it is not the loadbearer.

"I'M GOING TO PULL YOU UP 9' ALLY. THE ROPE IS NOT LONG ENOUGH. YOU MUST WAIT THERE UNTIL I HAVE TIED 2 PIECES OF ROPE TOGETHER".

"DO YOU HAVE TO? IT HURTS GOING DOWN".

(Abruptly) "YES".

She does just that whilst 3-Ally hangs there against the rock in limbo. During this time she asks the 2 2024ers a question; "why do they call that metal dog Fido?"

Dean is quiet for a moment then gives a suitable answer, "it is initials for something".

This leads to small conversations ensuing about the meaning of initials and how he does not know what FIDO stands for.

Very soon there is a shout, "OK, WE ARE GOING TO LOWER YOU THE REST OF THE WAY".

The procedure works well. Marta is pulled up in her comatose state.

Contessa Alvarez is overjoyed that her daughter is now safe and starts rambling in Spanish, then back to English repeatedly. Most of the team can understand the words 'malo', 'pie' and 'torcido' as she hugs her and looks carefully at her ankle.

As she picks Marta up, 3-Ally is pulled up from the dark hole. She crawls halfway along the 12' length pothole and ties her tope to the short rope as instructed.

Using her good optical vision, Sonia advises 3-Ally to tie the knot better. She does. Sonia remembers to praise her for a job well done. "Now push the end up through the hole from the bottom. (pause) Yes that is it, you done well girl", which is something Cameron told her one night during their rat-a-tats, that John said to Riley after a mission.

3-Ally crawls out of the hole covered in green and black. Everybody applauds her. A big beam appears across her filthy face and her white eyes widen.

Very soon Dean is pulled up and out by the team. Riley helps him to stand up and he leans against her for support as he walks. (Was he seeking extra sympathy, surrounded by women?)

3-Ally walks over and holds his hand, saying "you'll be OK now, I've saved you".

He hears but only looks down at her, as they walk.

They join the Mexicans in the SUV. Both kids have varying injuries and are very weak and extremely wet. They make the bloody back seat very messy.

They set off home, this time John drives slowly, the crowded jeep with kids on laps.

-0-

1962, late evening. Cameron hears a vehicle pull up outside. The doorbell rings as she goes over to the window. It is the police.

She goes downstairs, being followed by Kylon despite telling him to stay put. Tilley follows, with Oleg standing at the top of the stairs.

They listen as the officer speaks, "Mrs Cameron?"

"Yes".

"I have been told to pick you up and take you to the police station".

"Why?"

"They never told me".

"Mommy, I'll come with you", says the tiny voice low down behind her.

The officer looks down, quite surprised. He had heard about a little boy but never expected to see him.

"I'm sorry Mrs, you have to come alone".

"Mommeee".

Cameron rats back "tell Tony he must bring you in the car to the police station. You can go in and wait for me".

The door closes and Kylon tells Tony what his mommy told him to say.

The police car sets off with Cameron inside.

She looks behind her but does not see any sign of Tony.

She wonders whether she should break the door open and jump out but thinks better of it. With the route recorded, she will give it 5 minutes, after that she must find her son at all costs. It will mean breaking out of the police station, finding Kylon and driving far away, ensuring Tilley and Oleg are with her. She knows the plasmas are stored beneath Ethel's counter but will worry about that later.

They reach the police station and she is lead up the 4 steps and asked to wait in a room.

Time passes…..un minuto, (long pause), dos minutos, (hellinshly long pause), tres minutos, (and again), cuatro minutos.

She stands up and walks towards the door, which has a wired glass window within the frame.

"Err Miss, please wait there".

Then she hears it, so faint it could be something else.

She stands there as the stern desk officer watches her.

Thanks being, it is him. He is chattering away as his tiny feet rush along in front of Tony, Oleg & Tilley.

She hears Oleg tell the reception desk officer that he is Kylon's father and her husband.

Hardly surprisingly there is a harmless joke in return.

"Hiya little one, do you come from the forests of Siberia?"

"No, mommy told me I came from her and I was born in a shack".

Oleg tilts his head, shakes it & tightens his lips whilst looking at the desk officer, who is laughing..

Cameron sends Kylon a message, "please wait there. I will be out as soon as I am finished".

Her words were soon not to come true.

2 male police investigators enter the room, wearing their suits from the era. One guy is quite large in stature.

Cameron immediately detects that his facial expression and body language mistakenly thinks that he will be found daunting by her. Not the case.

Without wasting too much time on dialogue, the main conversation goes like this;

"Are you a drug taker?"

"Do you mean painkillers for women's things?"

"You know what I mean".

(Flutter of eyes) "Do you mean to make me happy?"

"Yes"

"No. You are making me unhappy. Do you have any of those drugs?"

"Huh. I believe you knew whoever murdered 3 men down at Svenska farm house. I also believe you enlisted these same people to help you kill the other Ricci family members. You could never have done it alone".

"Have you spoken to Ms Matthews from my daughter's school? She witnessed everything".

"There are things about her statement that do not add up. She witnessed your daughter Tilley's arm broken, yet I saw her at school today without a plaster in the gymnasium. She was walking on her arms with her legs in the air".

"She had her arm X-rayed. Doctors saw it was broken. She is a fast healer".

"Within 3 days?"

"I must remind Tilley that her arm is broken. She has obviously forgotten".

"Hmnn. What about your husband. Was he shot in the shoulder?"

"Just a graze. It is OK now".

Kylon has wandered over to the door and is listening. Lots of talking continues to take place.

Eventually;

"Mrs Cameron. You have not satisfied us that your story stands up to scrutiny. I believe that Mrs Pillow fears for her life and is not admitting what she knows. I am arresting you on suspicion of complicitly taking part in the murder of 3 men. You will be held in our cells overnight, pending a hearing at the local court tomorrow morning. After that, we will see what happens next".

Kylon immediately starts shouting and crying, "MOMMY, DON'T GO. I WANT YOU TO STAY WITH ME. TELL THEM YOU WON'T GO".

"I will be OK. You must go home, have your dinner and then go to sleep. I will be home tomorrow. It is important that I comply with these people, so that I do not have to break out of prison and move us far away from here".

Tears start to form in Kylon's slightly owly eyes as he looks up at Tilley and tells her what Cameron said.

Then he says "I'm going to stay here tonight", and changes his stance to that of resolve, crossing his arms.

Oleg and the others tilt their heads very slightly and raise their shoulders whilst thinking 'oh the poor little devil, he's so cute' and thoughts to that effect.

Cameron feels sadness and annoyance but realises she might be able to resolve 2 issues. She now knows the names of the police officers to be Goh and Fuller.

What she will say next, she knows will take Kylon's mind off of his sadness as well as hopefully resolving her own problem.

"Darling, please don't cry. You all have an important task to perform for me. Pass on this message to Oleg".

As she speaks, she is told to stand up and is then handcuffed. "After you have been home and eaten, plus other necessities, you must go and see the shopkeeper. If the shop is shut, you must go to the wines and spirits shop close by and ask the owner where he lives. You must find that man, it is important as his help will aid in my release.

When you find him, ask him for the names of the bad policemen and all the things they are guilty off. He must tell you the names of all the other shop owners and where they live. After you have spoken to him and obtained all the home locations of the shop owners, you must go to their homes no matter what the time is.

Oleg must ask them for all the details, everything. You will be with him listening and remembering everything.

Finally, wait until the morning and then they must go to the bad policemen's homes and find out whether they are at home. A car parked at their house might be a clue but be careful. They might have more than one car.

If nobody is at home, go around the back and find a way in. You must stay outside until Oleg has checked that nobody is inside. All of you need to go inside and look for a secret place where books or lists with names are on it. Places like under the bed, on the high cupboards and under carpets. Even under floorboards if the carpet can be raised. Look under wardrobes and cupboards etc. Look on top of curtain pelmets, in the shed or outbuilding, anywhere. If you find a list, read all of it and remember the names, phone numbers and addresses. Oleg will help you whilst Tilley keeps watch. Tell her to be very careful and do not take her eyes off the entrance and the road.

When you have all the information, come back here. I will be in a cell at the back of this police station. You are small, so you can climb the wire gate and go around the back. When you find my cell by shouting like we are now, tell me all that you have learnt.

Remember, you must go home for your meals first and you must take your filings. Do you promise?"

"Yes".

Cameron has discovered she can now talk quite quickly to her son. Not modem speed, obviously.

She is led out of the room and out of range.

Kylon, who still feels safer with reins, walks out of the police station and back to the car.

When they get inside, he climbs up Tilley, using her arm as a step and sits on the back seat with her holding his lower legs to prevent him flying in different directions.

He starts talking in his Kylon voice.

"She said all that?" asks Tony, who once again finds the whole thing creepy, adding "you're making all this up".

"He's not", says Oleg, "where we come from, anything is possible".

As Tony is in the front driving, he does not expect what comes next, as he says "you're kidding me".

From the back of the car comes an identical voice "you're kidding me", then an identical voice to Tilley's, "we're all demons", raises his voice a little to that of Cameron's default voice, "I WON'T HURT YOU, YOU SAVED KYLON'S LIFE".

His voice was nowhere near as loud. Oleg and Tilley had no idea Kylon could impersonate voices and all burst out laughing, as Tony pulls over and stops.

He looks behind him to see the little minx's go straight faced and then 'splurp', burst out laughing. Tilley's girly naughty laugh and Kylon's little he he he, sound quite funny, which makes Oleg laugh too.

"Oh very funny, I don't think".

The humour is short-lived, when Kylon starts crying and Tilley takes him in her arms, "everything will turn out fine".

Back home, there is a smell of food. Sylvia says their dinner is in the oven. Mince & onions with a tin of baked beans and another of tomatoes added, plus boiled potatoes and finely chopped cabbage.

Tilley opens the iron filings tubs and shows them to Kylon, "how much?"

"Mommy uses the tip of the carrot chopping knife".

He shows her how much and then they all walk in to the dining area. He walks fast, so as to avoid being trod on.

Kylon sits on the dining table with his legs astride a saucer of food – occasionally kneeling.

It has to be admitted the others like watching him eat with the toy knife, fork and spoon. He pokes a bean and puts it in his mouth. His mouth looks quite normal in size. It is only his eyes that are slightly larger than normal.

Cameron has stocked the cupboards with tins, so they have pears and ice cream afterwards – more than enough after the large meal.

Kylon's pudding will be served in an egg cup.

Once convinced that he must take them to find the shopkeeper and all of his neighbouring shopkeepers, they set off. It is quite late, 7:45pm to be precise.

This time, walking towards the car, Kylon sees a dog who wants to run at him. The owner has it on a leash but Kylon still runs for his life, until the reins that Cameron insists he wear pull him back and Tilley bends down to pick him up.

They get in the car then Tilley lifts his spirits again. "That was dangerous, you should have zapped it with a lightning bolt".

"How?"

"Like this", she demonstrates by pointing her fingers forward and making the noise 'WHOOSH PFOOO', wiggling her other hand in the air to demonstrate the dog disappearing in a hail of smoke.

They both have a little laugh.

Then Kylon says "I might miss it and hit Tony".

"Oh yeah, imagine blowing his leg off hahaha".

'Oh shit, I'm sure they're messing around' thinks Tony.

At approximately 3:35 in the morning, Tony's Cadillac arrives at a house. They all stare out of the car window, then carry on a bit further down the road and park.

Kylon climbs on to Tilley's shoulders and they walk up the road towards the house.

When they get there, there is indeed a car parked in the driveway.

Change of plan, which involves guns.

They go around the back of the house, which has a good sized garden. At the back is what appears to be a bathroom.

Tilley keeps watch whilst Oleg prises the window open. Tony is very nervous but does as he is told and stands at the bottom of the garden checking for lights coming on.

Kylon is placed through the small upper tilting window and dangled until he drops on to a sink inside. He makes an almighty jump back up to the window and pokes his head out. "You need to dangle me halfway down so that I can reach the handle to open the window".

Tilley lifts her thin sweater and undoes her starter bra. Pushes it over her shoulders and hands it to Oleg.

Dangling it inside the window, Kylon is able to climb down and undo the window from the inside.

Oleg drops the bra when he feels it go light, feeling pretty sure that he can pick it up and return it to its owner.

Opening the window, there is Kylon holding the cups over his ears and making funny faces and rolling his eyes, with kissy mouth movements.

Tilley says quietly, "very funny, wait until we get home".

They all climb inside, leaving Tony to return to the car and wait for them to appear.

Oleg heads quietly straight upstairs as quickly as possible, checks each room and then shouts in to their bedroom.

"One move and she gets it. Stay where you are". Oleg behaves in a very threatening manner, clicking the trigger a few times and threatening to hit the man.

Tilley is now wearing a hanky over her face and goes through all their draws and cupboards. Fortunately the bedroom was the best place to look. Under the mattress is a big brown envelope with bank statements and papers with names and addresses on it.

She takes it out the room for Kylon to read, and then they put it back in the envelope. At gunpoint, the man and his wife are tied up with blouses, ties and negligées and left there.

The gang leave the house through the front door, with Kylon hiding up Oleg's jacket to hide him from view.

Tony sees them and starts his engine. They get in and he reverses down the road, then drives off.

Back at the police station, they walk around the side and check everywhere. All appears to be quiet.

Around the side is a metal gate with enough room underneath for Kylon to climb under. Oleg keeps his gun aimed, just in case Kylon is put in danger.

He scampers over to the cell windows calling out "MOMMY MOMMY".

"I'M HERE"

"GOOD, I MISS YOU. HERE IS ALL THE NUMBERS AND WORDS".

Kylon starts unloading information and it soon becomes clear that the figures for CRs are regular cash payments in to the a/c. Having seen the total amount in the account and the a/c number details for the bank, Cameron thanks Kylon for all his hard work and tells him to go straight home and sleep under Ethel's cash register tonight.

It does not take long to process his wages, monthly expenditures, extras far outweigh the amount that he is paid.

Station Commander Veadov earns $357.61 pm, times 12 shows his yearly wage is $4291.40.

He actually received $4892.40 which is $601 extra.

There is also $749 in dollar notes stashed in the same envelope, which brings the total to $1,350 in total.

There is no obvious source for the cash CRs, so an explanation must be sought.

The following morning, Officer Goh has received a phone call from the hospital. The news is quite strange. The small Pillow baby's lip is healing to form a normal lip. The distortion caused by the cleft palate has gone and the inside of the mouth's palate has almost closed up in perfect formation.

After discussing this with Officer Fuller and a doctor over the phone for a long time, but not incorporating the station commander (Veadov), questions are being asked.

At 7.28am 21th August 1962 (Tuesday), Cameron is lead to the police car and taken to court.

Reporters and onlookers are there, sitting in chairs facing the judge's pew. Some of the shopkeepers are there too, including Mr Pudsey, who approached Cameron and shook her hand (and then patted Kylon on his head).

Now is the time for Cameron to put her superior Skynet software in to action with the assistance of her Allison Young humanity interrogation techniques and what she has learnt since.

The court officials will see her wide gamut of emotions.

First of all, Cameron looks behind her, particularly looking at women, whilst putting on a sad face and holding a hand on her tummy.

The judge comes in to the room and reads the charges. (The process of talking can be very lengthy at times, so I will keep it brief).

"Mrs Cameron, you have been accused of abetting the murder 3 men, possibly more, with the help of as yet unknown assailants. How do you plead?"

"Like this. (Emphasized), I didn't do anything. I saw what happened. It is true, a demon rose from the depths of the earth after being called by my son. I can't stay in prison because I am pregnant. I am going to give birth on Thursday". (Cameron looks sad, turns her head to look at everybody and squeezes her lips together before looking back at the judge.)

"How do you know this? You don't even look pregnant".

"I am basing this on the incubation period of my son".

"Your son?" replies the bemused Judge with a rather over-emphasised voice.

As asked, Kylon had been smuggled in to the court room in Oleg's bag. Tilley was told she must go to school, despite the expected protestations.

Now Kylon gets out and climbs up Oleg to stand on his shoulder.

He waves at his mommy. She smiles and gives a small wave back.

"What is this? Is somebody playing games?" says the short-sighted judge.

Bingo, Cameron strikes. She turns once again to look at as many women as possible and cries out loud "BOO HOO. Why does everybody make fun of my son? That man should know better. Come to mommy, I love you".

Holding out her arms, Kylon jumps down and runs across the floor, turns to face his mother and jumps up to her chest to be caught.

She hugs him and openly cries as Kylon turns his head and makes an evil stare at the judge.

There are 'oohs' and 'aahs' coming from the audience and general mumble.

Just like in the films, the Judge hits the table and asks for silence. Then he turns his head towards officer Goh and asks him if they have concrete grounds to hold this woman.

Both arresting officers are called over and they talk for a while. They are reminded that it was her daughter Tilley that was kidnapped by the Ricci's and wants to know how Cameron can be responsible for that.

He holds his head up, the officers walk away looking disgruntled, then he speaks.

Mrs Cameron. If what you say is true and I have no reason to doubt you and that you will give birth 2 days from now, I am releasing you pending further investigations. In the meantime, you must not leave this town or go anywhere.

To be honest Cameron was expecting things to be a lot more difficult than that.

She gets up with Kylon still hanging to her neck and walks towards the judge. She says "I promise.

There is something that you must know about. I have the details here. We need to talk in private".

"What could you possibly have that is important?"

"I have proof of corruption and obtaining money from shop keepers by using menaces. All of this under the full knowledge of a police officer who has taken a share of the takings for many years".

Elsewhere, Commander Veadov has untied his restraints and left his wife to deal with the aftermath, whilst he drives off in to the distance.

-0-

**Next time, things calm down in 1962, except that Cameron gives birth.**

**In 2009, The Connors has more to contend with than first thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously, the kids have all been rescued with 3-Ally's help. Unfortunately Gina, who was one of the brats at Riley's foster home, is badly bitten by the terminator dog (Nicknamed Fido). It knows that by carefully biting the back of a neck, it can cripple someone but not kill them.**

**2nd Lieutenant Robert Brewster (not General… yet), has arrived at USAF HQ LA with the intention of instigating the go-ahead for a missile defence system. He can use current events as leverage when convincing his superiors back home that the threat to security is growing. Nobody in his departments know who is creating the atrocities in the US, so he will say it is a foreign power, knowing full well that Sonia and her termis were not built by themselves – (Nor any contractor, private organisation and well-funded individual on their radar in the US).**

**In 1962, Cameron has been released from prison by the judge because it was Tilley and school principal Ms Melinda Matthews that were initially Kidnapped by the elder Ricci family.**

**Does she need to continue with her investigation of the bent cop, who has driven off and left his wife behind?**

**Although it doesn't quite happen in this chapter, Cameron & her entourage head off on her mission to program Sonia and then plan how they will get back to 2009 without Jenny knowing. She must not change her conception of 1962 and disrupt her future forevermore.**

**In this episode, the circumstances leading up to Sonia's Immaculate Conception are explained. **

**-0-**

**Tuesday 21st August 1962 Mississippi** cont…..

"Well done" says Cameron, "now I am off the hook."

"What is off the hook?" asks Kylon

"It is a saying that ordinary humans use to describe somebody that was trapped. Just like somebody small like you hanging from a hook by the back of your shirt up there", (points).

"Oh". Kylon is overjoyed as he hangs to his mother's neck, occasionally kissing it, whilst she walks beside Oleg out of the courtroom, amidst a few photographers.

The little guy shouts "mommy's innocent, my spiritual mommy saved me".

The reporters feverously write down his statement as they walk to the nearest bus stop.

Tony & Sylvia are back at work in the vegetable packing warehouse. Tilly was sent to school, again, despite protestations and probably the brunt of gossip, paranoia, criticisms and jibing.

Still, she is a hard nut and hopefully will listen to the advice of her foster mother. Enduring any prejudices will make her stronger and prouder to meet Marta in the future. She knows that Marta looks up to her but never dreamt about the despair that her not being with Marta is causing back home in 2009.

Because of the amount of time spent waiting her time in the cells adjacent to the courthouse, it is approaching 4:00pm when their 2nd connecting bus stops outside Ethel's shop.

Now they can go back to the apartment.

Without mobile phone communication, Cameron was hoping that Tilley was indoors.

No need to worry, her face is at the window and she sees the 3 of them.

With a whoosh of the curtain, she shoots downstairs to meet them.

Kylon was already jumping up and down on the road with his reigns attached.

All 3 of them step on to the pavement, in to the open door, reigns off and he flies (almost flies), upstairs with his chatting from his pathetic sounding chirpy voice.

There is not much food in the kitchen, so Cameron leaves Tilley to spread the bread whilst she takes Kylon to the shop.

She takes this opportunity to talk to him about his sister and what he can expect in the future if Sonia is still alive.

"I might not like Kendrah".

"Yes you will".

"She might not like me"

"Yes she will".

"I've got froggy eyes. She won't like them".

"Yes she will".

"Why?"

"She will have froggy eyes too".

"Will we have froggy eyes when we grow up?"

"Not so froggy".

"Why do I have froggy eyes?"

"Because I could not make smaller eyes that could see in the dark like terminators".

"Oh. Like you?"

"Yes. You can also see colours and shades that are not apparent to Tilley".

"Not what?"

"Apparent, visible. She cannot see the fingerprints on this custard powder packet"

"Oh, and that stain on the floor?"

"Yes, Would you like strong curry on your cornflakes?"

"I don't know. It looks nice shall we buy some?"

"OK".

(All through this time, Kylon is hanging on to his mother's ear, whilst sitting on her shoulder. She does not seem bothered, even though every customer, including children, is amused at it protruding out in his hand).

On the way home, he walks along in front of Cameron, holding a big bag of Maltesers. In the other hand he has one, and he is licking the chocolate off of before gnawing at the round honeycomb ball.

Cameron occasionally watches him, despite scanning everywhere for danger. She has a stoic look on her face. This might be because his hand is chocolaty and no doubt his face will be the same.

That evening all goes well, despite phone calls which result in the phone being left off the hook.

Kylon slept in various places and had sometimes spent some nights down Cameron's t-shirt which were tucked tightly in to her jeans. She would stand at the window staring out as Kylon snoozed to the sound of Kendrah inside her.

Sometimes she would hear somebody stir for a bathroom visit and turn with her 2 fingers over her lips.

The siblings asked why she was always standing up, for which she replied "I don't sleep much".

It's wasn't much of an answer but they had to accept it. Tony knew it was because 'she ain't human' but Sylvia still believed she was human.

The next day, **21 Aug 1962 6:45 **am Ms Melina Matthews phones Cameron, asking to see her at school. She tells her that she tried to contact her last night.

"The phone kept ringing. It was reporters and other people, so I left it off the hook".

It has to be said that people are beginning to take Cameron for granted.

She rushes from kitchen to bathroom & bedroom getting everything that Tilley needs for school, whilst simultaneously ensuring that the cheese & tomato sandwiches are prepared for the siblings.

Kylon wants a little piece now.

Oleg was not too bad but was happy to let Cameron make the scrambled eggs, with beans on toast. Tilley had the same.

Kylon was the best. He took the egg shells, jumped on to a chair and took them to a bin. It was 3 journeys, fraught with danger. He had to ensure nobody knocked him flying as they walked in to the kitchen.

He frightened Tony & Sylvia on one occasion when they got too close and he yelled at them to look where they were going.

When they looked down, they saw his most annoyed looking face staring up at them.

Tony remarks "you're grumpy because your mom gave you strong curry on your cornflakes. I saw you from in here", as he smiles.

"Shut up you. I'm gonna play a trick on you for laughing at me". (Jumping up and down).

"You've already frightened the death out of me and made me jump through the ceiling when you stuck your talons in to my leg. So now we're even".

"No we're not".

Tilley adds her piece "you can wait until he's asleep on the settee tonight and then you can strike".

"He saved me, I forgive him".

"Ahhh, aren't you a nice boy" says Sylvia with a cheery voice. It is quite amusing looking at her face cream.

Cameron hears all the banter and concludes that she could not give Kylon the human interaction that he needs. She is pleased that she chose Tony and tricked him enticingly to stop and pick her up by the roadside on 28Jul62, 24 days ago.

Very soon, Cameron is in the principal's office whilst Oleg waits outside with Kylon. Tilley is in her class, today is artistry and her paper mache inside the plaster has dried. She has bought it back from Michelle's office to paint.

"Sit down Mrs Cameron, may I call you Sonia?"

"That is the name on my marriage certificate but I would prefer you call me Cameron".

"OK, that's fine by me. You look tense, you need not be. (smile) I have asked you here to inform you that Tilley tells me that you teach her Spanish and English. Her education has improved a lot, so you must be doing a fantastic job. You even give her and Kylon spelling tests in both languages. For a start, I find this quite amazing. I know you can sing and would like to put a proposition to you".

(At this time there is a pause. Melina expected Cameron to say something but she just sat there smiling in expectation of more words

After a short interlude, she continues). "Miss Johnson, the year 3 teacher is pregnant and expects her baby in approximately 2 months' time. We need a replacement fairly soon".

Again Melina pauses for a response and this time Cameron replies but it is not what she wants to hear.

"I believe you want me to take her place but I will be giving birth to a girl tomorrow. Kylon is 15 days old and I do not think it is safe to allow him to stay at home with his father".

(Outside, Kylon looks up to Oleg and says "are you my father?"

"No, John Connor is your father".

"Oh, then mommy must be lying").

Melina has a problem. In her township, there are not any people that are suitable for the teaching job. She had placed adverts in the local newspaper but the only applicants were ordinary housewives and males who were not clever enough.

Melina says "I understand your fear. We have a crèche which is run by Miss Asosson. She is from the poorer part of town but an excellent carer of small children" (meaning Afro-Caribbean).

"Will you pay me any money to do this?"

Melina tries not to laugh. With a smile she says "yes of course my dear, we can discuss that after we give you a trial run".

"I estimate that my daughter Kendrah will be sufficiently developed 8 days from now".

With another smile Melina says "so can I assume you are saying yes?"

"OK, I need more money. How much will you pay me?"

"Before I offer you a wage, I need to know that you are suitable. Are you available to come in to the classroom now and see how things are done?"

"Yes".

"OK, you can observe and then speak to Miss Johnson afterwards. You will be expected to teach simple music and playing instruments like recorders, tambourines and bells. We also have a tune-bar which was made by old Mr Bale. It is very good and you make tunes by hitting it with a soft-headed hammer.

The age of the children are 6-7, so there will be no need to teach them anything too complicated. The school's curriculum is laid out here and I'm sure you will find it a doddle".

(Kylon looks up again and says "mommy's going to be a school teacher".

"What?!")

Ms Melina Matthews know that the parents' attitude had changed towards Cameron and her little Kylon since she had exposed the corrupt police officer. Word got around like wildfire and she was not exempt from chat, considering her secretary, Michelle, knew all the mothers and had heard absolutely everything. The word 'absolutely' is used too freely in general chit-chat but in this village it could be considered as gospel.

The shop-keepers had their justice and the parents felt much safer with Cameron around, knowing that the story of the demon, whether true or not, would not affect them, just so long as they never tried to kidnap Kylon and kill him.

Everything works out fine. Cameron meets the kids and adopts her happy Allison software for the purposes of teaching. They all like her.

She will keep her Friday & Saturday night job at the 'Spur em' On', providing her manager will allow that.

It would seem that her time from now until just before the 7th March 1963 will run smoothly.

Ms Matthews offers her $82.52 per week = ($4,291.40 per year.)

(Secretly, she will be glad that Cameron is there, as she too will feel safer. She is not exactly superstitious but you know what people are like).

The next day, **Thursday 22****nd**** August 1962**, the big day has arrived. Tilley & Kylon eagerly and repeatedly ask Cameron whether she feels any twinges or a clue as to her impending birth. Oleg is concerned too and asks her what he should do.

Cameron tells them that it will not be until the evening.

Now that Sylvia and Tony know the situation, after being repeatedly told that it will be born tonight, they set off in their sedan.

Sylvia wears her usual work slacks and shoes, plus a scarf on her head, which is quite normal for leaning over carrots and picking out the ones with funny shapes. (Yes of course, there is occasionally one that causes laughing between the girls…. or guys).

The oddest family in the world set off to school. Kylon has refused to wear his reigns and will be extremely careful about keeping away from the kerb and looking out for furry beasts.

Tilley thought it was funny when he called them that and they both laugh. "tee hee", "hee hee".

She is dropped off at school and the first thing Cameron needs to do is buy some large tins of candy chocolate from the confectioner.

Oleg asks if they are all a present for him or whether he has to share them with the kids, then smiles.

Nothing!

"That was supposed to be funny".

"Oohh" says Kylon, who will tell Tilley later.

Secondly she has to return to the stationery store where she bought her 'so-called gothic grunge' pens and paper.

The same girl is working there. She is surprised by the order that Cameron places.

At the serving desk, she takes the packets of fineline pens and presses the keys on the cash register.

Kylon is standing on the counter watching proceedings.

Cameron also bought the only 2 packets of paper which was approximately the size of A4.

For Kylon's and Oleg's benefit, she bought some books on Spanish grammar, plus a dictionary.

This is because she does not want to be disturbed during the days to come whilst she does her 'very necessary' writing.

When the girl takes the money from Cameron and presses the drawer tray, it flies out and makes a crash and a ting.

Kylon flies through the air and jumps on to Oleg's chest in surprise.

The assistant is surprised and has to apologise to the poor little soul.

He says in his pathetic cute little voice "it's alright, it's not your fault" and then smiles at her, still holding on to Oleg.

He is still wincing at the initial penetration of Oleg's talon nails. He almost dropped the shopping bag which had the glass milk bottle in it.

Before leaving, she places orders for another 60 packets of A4, or the similar amount in smaller packets.

The girl takes the order but is quite amazed. She says "It should be in within a week", as she writes it down on her order sheet.

Her boss has to pay for these items upon arrival, so Cameron was asked to pay in advance too.

Cameron had also been shopping and bought all the great ingredients for liver casserole, to be followed by apple pie. Her cook book had plenty of recipes and she was working her way through them all.

Oleg's mind rarely wandered away from what she might be preparing for tonight.

Any normal couple would have kicked Cameron and her entourage out of the small apartment ages ago, but a sumptuous free meal, the best packed lunch anyone could ask for in the morning, plus cupboards and fridge stuffed with food was too good to evict.

Oleg still slept on the floor in the sitting room across the room from Tilley on the settee.

Occasionally they would both have a bad dream and wake the household.

That evening, after everybody has eaten, (Cameron has also eaten her small amount of food mixed with a small amount of metallic filings that she gives to Kylon).

Out of the blue, "I am going to give birth", then walks in to Sylvia's bedroom and calmly places the rubber sheeting over her bed.

She leaves behind a tiny puddle on the sitting room floor and her legs are wet.

"What?", "When?" "Really" "Do you need any help?", "Quick Tony, boil some water", "What for?" "I've no idea, they always say that". Sibling panic.

"Sylvia, I want you to help me whilst Tilley watches".

"What can we do?" asks Oleg.

"You can stay out there and pace up and down with Tony" retorts Sylvia. Tilley smiles.

"Eh?"

Sylvia complains "I can't do that, you should go to hospital".

"I don't need a hospital. You must help me. Otherwise I will have to do it myself. It is easier if you hold Kendrah when she comes out through my cervix and vagina".

Tony looks at Oleg, who in turn jerks his head back slightly as they raise their eyebrows in surprise at what she just said. They both slightly tighten their lips too.

Very soon, the bedroom door has been shut and Cameron has disrobed from the waist down.

Kylon managed to rush in beforehand and was standing on the chair by the dressing table out of sight, behind a cardigan.

Cameron groans a few times before reducing her pain sensor reception.

It doesn't take long before an arm pokes out which is greeted by calm female voices.

"Ooh look Cam, she's coming"

"I can't see from here".

Kylon's eyelids widen in fascination.

A head slides in to vision, followed by a shoulder.

The visible arm pushes on the labya and heaves her body forwards and outwards.

Sylvia outstretches her hand and says "I've got her Cameron".

The tiny little soul, who is slightly visibly smaller than Kylon plops out with her umbilical cord attached.

Cameron rolls over on to her back with her knees in the air and says "I must stay like this whilst the blood is still pumping".

Both Tilley & Sylvia almost immediately says "ooh isn't she a beautiful little girl".

Kylon hears this and jumps off the chair, rushes over to the bed and jumps up. He takes one look and says "you're not going to like me anymore", then turns and jumps off the bed and walks towards the door.

3 voices in unisen say "of course we will".

Kylon looks over at them with a pathetic face and says nothing.

It is made all the more worse when Cameron takes her daughter in her arms with the small shawl made from a nappy held over her. Kylon sees the look in her mommy's eyes and the smile on her face, as she looks down at her daughter.

Once again she responds to the adoring words of the females, as a small tear runs down each smiling cheek.

Very soon, Tilley is instructed to inform the 'boys' to be very quiet when they come in.

Kylon leaves the room, goes in to the kitchen, jumps up on to the table, finds an apple and knocks it on to the floor.

He takes off his shoes and socks and then starts kicking it against a cupboard.

Very soon, Tilley comes in the room. "Mommy wants to know why you are making that noise".

"I'm playing football" he says in a huff.

"She wants you to come and see your sister".

"I've seen her".

At this point, Tilley realises the problem and goes to speak to Oleg.

He agrees with Tilley and they decide to tell Cameron that they will take him to the park.

She understands the situation after Tilley whispers in her ear.

Cameron says "make sure you both have a gun and take the shotgun wrapped up in a cardboard roll".

Tilley says to Oleg "I need some exercise, shall we go to the park, and then Kylon can be with his sister and not have us taking the limelight".

"NO, I'M COMING WITH YOU" (it worked).

The 3 of them set off to the park.

The first thing Kylon does is climb all the trees.

Tilley and Kylon are impressed and tell him so, although the mention of a monkey does not go down too well.

It is soon overlooked when Tilley goes really high on the swing with Kylon on her shoulders.

Suddenly, "WEEEE", and Kylon flies through the air landing on Oleg's back.

He drops the rifle in surprise. This time Kylon ensures his talon fingernails are not protruding.

They stay in the park for quite a long time. Oleg does pull-ups whilst Kylon tight-ropes along the top of the swing frame.

He slips once and frightens the life out of everybody as he grabs the wide frame with both hands, fingers locked.

Tilley runs around the perimeter with Kylon trying to catch her.

Then she stands and walks on her hands. Oleg has a go but can't stay up very long. Of course Kylon has to copy them.

Underneath one of the trees are pinecones. They have a small game of catch whilst Oleg keeps an eye out for danger.

Some Kids come to the swing area, which is even better for Tilley & Kylon, as they play together. They take it in turns to carry Kylon and let him jump from their back on to another kid's back.

This is great fun.

One of them has got a skipping rope. He has a go at this and really impresses them when they hold one end each and move it in a circular motion to jump over.

On the way home, Oleg explains to Kylon that Kendrah is going to look up to him and expect him to be wise and strong.

Tilley adds that he will love her and be very proud to be her sister.

As they go up the stairs, Tilley also adds "please be nice for your mom's sake, women that have had babies are very emotional".

All turns out well. Kylon goes in the room, up on the bed, kisses his sister very lightly on the cheek and says "I still love you mommy. Do you still love me?"

(Smile), "Yes, you are very important to me. I will look after you and not let you come to harm. You are my highest priority".

Cameron still hasn't forgotten that 2 days from now, they will meet Tony further up the Mississippi river when they go on a riverboat trip.

-0-

**Friday 13th March 2009 California**.

As they pull up outside the entrance to the ranch, 3 vehicles which are identifiable as belonging to the rescuees, are starting to appear in the picture, driving along the road towards them.

They had all driven to a local shopping area and waited for Leila and her aunt, accompanied by the Dysons to do as much shopping as they could.

Of course the risk of being recognized was always there, so they had to wheel the trolleys to the end of the car park and watch the surrounding area for suspicious people.

They couldn't get frozen stuff because they were not sure how long they would be stuck out there waiting for the all clear. This meant that Billy/Sooki would do the frozen food shopping later.

Conny carries her daughter indoors whilst Allison rushes over to a drawer and says "hold on, I'll cover the settee with a blanket".

She comes back with plenty of them and places one over the foot rest for Marta's foot. Dean sits down next to her but like her, has to sit upright because of the painful scratches and gashes.

It can be seen that he has taken a terrible knock to the head, for which Nancy will treat.

Claire is quick and places her own little 1-Ally on the settee next to the 'sitting wounded' and allows her to talk to them, in her form of English, watched over by Sarah.

Claire quickly heads to the kitchen and fills a bowl with water, shoves a soap bar in her pocket and a towel over her shoulder, with flannels dangling from the other pocket and then comes back again.

Allison says "ooh Ally, don't sit over there. Let's go upstairs and change your clothes, you must tell me more about what you did. **You are ****so ****brave**".

As they walk towards the stairs, Allison can be heard saying "was it dark in there? Were you scared? I heard Sonia telling you how to t….." The bathroom door closes. John witnessed them, smiles a little, and then nods.

The badasses are surrounded by concerned adults and Byron, who is definitely worried. He knows that it was his idea that they go and look in the potholes.

People seem to know that Sonia might be able to help, so they are not too concerned when she kneels down and begins to wash Mexican Marta's ankle. Conny oohs and aahs when the gaping hole to her muscle and sinew can be seen.

Sonia gently turns her leg and it is almost as bad the other side but the skin is flapping.

Had Marta not been wearing strong denim jeans, it might have been worse. She looks down and wails and weeps when she sees the flappy skin.

"Puede hacer, er how can you fix her leg. Por favor?"

"I will fix it. Wait there. In the meantime wash it as much as you can, inside and outside".

Conny applies big scoops of cotton wool and gently tries to remove what is left of the pothole debris, which was caused mainly by being tugged along by Sonia. She yells a lot and cries in pain.

"lo siento, lo siento, mi amor". People are wincing, some decide to go away and give them a little more privacy.

John asks "are we safely under surveillance?"

Sonia replies "yes, if you want to arm the two terminators standing by the door, I can control them adequately". Sonia knows that she can't afford to have any excess action during her early foetal formation.

Sarah says "I'll get 2 powerful rifles", then looking at John "let's go and get this lot something to drink and eat. We need to talk".

"Sure".

With guess-who in tow, Sonia has been to the kitchen and returns with the medical box that she has kept well stocked. She is explaining to Lesley what she is going to do. Lesley has put her grievances to one side under the circumstances.

Out comes a small vial with various words on the label, the main one being 'atropine'.

Holding it up in one hand, she places the needle upright and in to it, drawing in some fluid.

Marta watches and as Sonia approaches with a small amount of fluid squirting out of the syringe, meaning it had to be free of air, she says "ooh hell, now it's my turn".

In goes the needle again and again, as Marta squeezes her mother's hand. Eventually it is done both sides and then there is a surprise.

Sonia takes out a scalpel and cuts the inside of one of her fingertips. She squeezes her blood all along the broken flesh, both sides and in to the bone area.

Only then does she sew up the flappy side of Marta's cut.

As the other side is flesh-less for about an inch by two inches, Sonia drips more blood on to it and then places bandage wrap that has what appears to be shiny gauge on one side, over the entire area, saying "it will heal".

To allow Lesley to have a feeling of inclusiveness, she picks up a rolled up plaster and asks her to cut off a strip for her finger.

She watches Lesley's face as she performs her duty. Her terrific supercomputer chip saw quite a lot during that moment. She concluded that serious disputes can be put to one side under adversary, just like in the future. She also wondered whether she should tell Lesley that she is pregnant or talk to Sarah once again. She had learnt by listening to Melanie phoning Sarah in Preference to John that women prefer to talk to each other and decided on a plan of action.

Having done all that, she lifts Marta up and carries her to the upstairs bathroom, which has now been vacated by a nice clean 3-Ally who is once again downstairs with her audience, telling them about her heroics.

You can imagine the scene, as 3-Ally recites every single movement, including all the 'hurty bits of rock', and bumpy dragging encounters.

Meanwhile, Conny hasn't fussed over her daughter like this for a very long time, as she is a badass and hasn't been caught by Skynet. She gently removes her clothes and washes her as she sits on a chair.

Marta's sad face looks up at her as she feels the bond between them.

Despite all her time underground, it could still be seen that her skin hue was slightly darker than the other kids.

They talk about old times and how nice it would have been to have a bathroom, nice towels, flannels, soap and smellies in bottles.

Dean is downstairs washing himself under the shower whilst Byron talks to him outside. He is trying to apologise for thinking of going there in the first place. Dean is OK about it and says he is the one who lived with danger and should have known better.

He says "I'll ask John if he can phone the hospital and see what is happening with Gina".

Very soon, Byron finds John who calls the hospital without hesitation.

Lots of talking goes on, whilst Byron looks up to see John occasionally looking down at him.

He is pretty sure the news is bad.

"Oh dear, it's bad news I'm afraid. The surgeon tells me that her cuts are easy to sew up. She is held permanently still with a special neck brace. It gives them perfect vision under the MRI scanner. They think at this stage that she will be permanently disabled as the nerve cord appears to be extremely damaged, but not severed. He explained to me that if nerves reattach, they do not always attach correctly and she might feel tingling when she is supposed to feel touch or temperature, for example. He wants to give it to us straight without letting us believe she will return to normal. He thinks she will live…."

At this stage, Byron's lip quiver had sent him rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

5 minutes later, John, who has other things to think of too, is accompanied by Sarah and Leila as drinks and biscuits are distributed in the sitting room.

It is often packed out with people who dare not leave the protection of the Connors.

John gives everybody the bad news.

Of course everybody is upset.

Sarah says she will inform Conny, who is upstairs with the two smaller 2024'ers.

Off she goes.

3-Ally is still finding new people to tell her story to, now it is Danny's turn, who smiles in the corner of the room. Everyone can see her hands in the air, as if holding on to a rope and then they are sure she is demonstrating the holding of the torch. Then she kicks a foot out to show how she pushed against the bedrock.

She runs over to Marta and asks "what did you shout in spwanish?"

Marta mumbles.

Conny answers for "she said no me deje caer – it means don't drop me".

"Oh". She runs back to Danny and tells him what was said.

Danny looks genuinely impressed, as she tells him it was really dark down there and she had her eyes wide open. That's not all, and then she gives her version of what FIDO means, 'First Dog'. "F.I. is first, Danny, and D.O. is for dog. I learnt the alphabet. Do you want to hear it?"

"Oh, go on then".

The chatter suddenly changes as she says "ooh, I must tell Derek", and then walks off quickly. (Danny knows Derek is hundreds of miles away in Rock Island but stays quiet).

Elsewhere, John finds Allison with Riley and says "sorry Riley, can I have Allison for a while?"

"You don't have to ask my permission John!"

"Of course I do, you're just as important in your own way".

(Smile) "OK but be quick, I was telling her about when I was a kid. It's a long story".

John smiles back and then takes Allison by the hand and leads her out through the kitchen, back door and outside.

He pats the wooden table bench and they sit down.

"That was extremely brave Allison".

"Waddya mean. What?"

"3-Ally is you. That was you out there. Everybody has told her how brave she was, but 13 years ago, that would have been you. I can't kiss her the way I'm about to kiss you. If I did this to her, it might be OK once". (John holds her and nuzzles her neck). "After that it definitely would not be".

Cringing because of the tickle, Allison replies "when she's 16, I'll be 29, nearly 30. You'll think I'm too old and ditch me for the younger model".

"Do you think that when I'm old, 3-ally will want me in preference to a younger man?"

"Yes I do. You will age admirably but I'm a woman, I will get wrinkles and put on weight".

"I can't see that happening. Look at your mom, she's hot!"

"You fancy my mom?" (Bash on the arm).

"Ooh, no bully. I can see she loves her husband. I wouldn't stand a chance coming on to her"

(Allison raises her fist before saying with a smile) "Shall we change the subject before I hit you even harder?"

"Yes. I actually called you out here to ask you if you are OK".

"Yes, and so is my baby. I know you were referring to that".

"Both of you. Please don't put yourself down. I'm standing in front of a miracle, even if you don't feel that way about yourself."

"You really think so?" (In a sarcastic voice but with a smile).

"Of course. Do you feel any attachment to the Little Allys in the same way that twins have?"

"Very much so but I can't read their minds, if you're thinking that. In fact, I would love to be mommy to 1-Ally too but having her here is fine and I have Claire as my mother. Mother to all 3 of us. My father is here too, thanks to Jenny".

"Indeed, phenomenal Jenny. Jennifer too, of course. When she talks to me about what she is doing at work, I'm blown away about space, Startrek quarks, fluctuations in visible lights from distant galaxies. It's all too much for me"

"Yes, I prefer to talk about other things when I'm with her".

"I don't want you to have any stress if you can help it".

"I'm OK, don't worry. We girls are quite hardy you know. We have to be". (Smile).

"OK I get it. We guys run you ragged. After all, you have to look after me. That is exactly what I have planned. You don't want me ageing too quickly do you?"

"John, have you ever been to a discotheque?" (End of subject).

"I visited some in El Salvador. They are probably different from over here in America. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you may have forgotten that I lived underground for most of my life and I wondered what they were like inside".

"Music plays loud and people dance. Have you seen them on TV?"

"I might have. Was that one in Pulp Fiction?"

"Er, yes sort of".

"Would I get the chance to show my knickers like that woman with Blonde hair and white skirt?"

"What when where? Oh! Her. The Marilyn Monroe lookalike. Well, if that's what turns you on, I guess I can't stop you".

(Big incredulous smile), "you're not supposed to say that Johnny boy. You're supposed to keep me under your thumb and well behaved".

"I will if you'll let me".

Allison's eyes open slightly wider and the look on her face is that of a slightly besotted female. She puts her hands behind John's neck and pulls him forward closer.

She feels his hands on her hips, as he says "there's no romantic music out here".

"We'll manage" and she leans forward, her head facing up to kiss him on the lips. (She makes a humming yumming noise).

After a short passionate kiss, John moves his lips to her cheek and as he kisses it he says "you're very soft considering everything".

She laughs slightly "meaning?"

"You're not half as rough and tough as I thought you'd be when I first met you. I think our easy living is spoiling you".

(Kiss kiss) "No, I'm still tough, but if you think I'm letting myself go, just say so and I'll put it right".

"OH THERE YOU ARE. WHAT'YER DOIN?"

John's head turns to the familiar voice, as he says "hello titch, I'm just checking your mom's eyes".

"NO YOU WEREN'T, YOU WAS KISSING HER, HEHE".

Allison responds "hello sweetie, have you come to ask us something?"

"Yes, can you have a look at my back, it still hurts?"

"Of course, come here darling".

John turns, leans over and quietly speaks in Allison's ear "I love you, love you all, but you're my favourite".

"Ere, I heard that. I'm your favourite".

John kneels down and whispers in her ear "you're really my favourite but we mustn't let mommy know, she might be sad".

"Oh, alright I pwomise".

John smiles at Allison. She smiles back, lifts the back of 3-Ally's t-shirt, has a look and then takes her hand, leading her to the bathroom for the cream.

Lots of phone calls have been made to various parties, such as Derek, Thomas, the Beals (JenJen).

John had even spoken to Catherine Weaver to find out how much she knew about what Jenny was doing. Here are her words;

"Humans are slow. A lot of my time is taken up waiting for them to respond. I have staff working for me in many departments. They know that the equipment and computers etc. must be kept secret. I have instructed Victoria to hold meetings with heads of departments and also the employees in these departments on separate occasions. During these meetings I have stood facing everybody and told them exactly what they must do and what I expect for best results. I have occasionally terminated their employment if I think they are unsuitable. (John jokingly thinks 'I bet'). I have noticed that many employees seem to be agitated and scared in my presence. It is almost as though they know what I am. Do you think this is the case?"

"Humph. Are you aware that people call you scary bitch?"

"No?"

"It is mainly because of your eyes and the way you stare at people when you want them to do something".

(Catherine holds the phone to her face does her scary bitch face, & then clicks the camera and transmits). "Do you mean like this? I read a management instruction guide. It says I should show authority in my face".

"Well you certainly do that. I would say you are the most authoritative scary bitch that I have ever seen".

"I should wat…. Should I change it?"

"No", (smile), "you are just perfect. You get results and you need results".

"Did you phone me to give me advice on my personality or as I suspect events on Monday?"

"Yes, we have to go ahead and whilst the TDE is operative, Sarah and her chosen backup will guard the entrance to the pothole. We want to drive the Skynet dog out of hiding and disable it if possible".

"How will you do that?"

"Furry Fido is at a disadvantage to humans. Its fur holds lots of water. My brave mother is going to lug some large water bottles up to the top of the rock. If it has no choice but to come out, she will empty buckets of water over it and our expert zapper Riley, will use her gun stunners to force it in to standby".

"What if something goes wrong?"

"We will blast it and hope it is not too quick for us".

"Why do you call it Fido?"

"It is quicker than saying terminator dog or Skynet dog and we all know what it means".

"Thank you for explaining".

He smiles. It seems that all Skynet creations say that. Or the habit wore on to them from Cameron. He stops smiling after thinking about her.

Earlier, John had spoken to Derek & Thomas. He told them to stay there and enjoy themselves whilst they could. Thomas was very concerned and doubtful about Jenny's ability, with John Henry's assistance, to accomplish the task. He did not think she could accomplish the phenomenal amount of dry testing, computer simulations and live testing, which had to be done within 24 hours at the ranch. The reason for this would become clear once he arrives at the Rock Island armaments and ordnance factory.

-0-

Still Thursday 23rd August 1962, Cameron eventually got Tilley to cut the umbilical cord and then tug the now dead and detaching placenta out.

Watching her eat it is quite an event for those present. Kylon even has a nibble.

Cameron explains to him that she will be busy throughout the night and tells him what she is doing.

He is intrigued and watches her for a while until he feels tired.

As Kendrah is tucked down her t-shirt and will very soon crawl up her for a suckle, he agrees to sleep in one of his usual haunts; an open draw with a blanket nicely plumped up in it.

Because he has the top draw with a small modified thimble of water next to his bed, he always has to jump up and grab the drawer with his hands. His tiny legs dangle as he pulls himself up.

"Good night mommy".

During his sleep, he is no doubt conscious of every sound, even the 'zzzzz snooze snooze' and 'slurp slurp'.

There is also the sound of paper being torn with a ruler, to fit the size of the tins, so that it will fit neatly inside.

The noise of the candy sweets is another noise that can be heard, as Cameron takes them out one by one and places them in to an empty shopping bag on the floor.

She spends the night carefully writing hieroglyphics from the top of each sheet to the bottom. (Printer spool-like). Each sheet is headed with a roman number. By the time she has to stop and make the sandwiches, she has reached ML. It is quite a large amount of pages but only half fills a tin. It is now **Friday 25th August.**

Later, the usual walk to school takes place and Michelle the school secretary is the 1st to be shown Kendrah, under the condition that she is quiet.

This leads to the other 2 women teachers also taking a look, whilst praising Cameron for a job well done. For Cameron this is great, as her panning level raises really high and she cries, which needs consoling.

(Whilst in the hospital she had lowered her panning level for this emotion, as she now knew that it could be combined with sorrow but with happiness being the stronger of the two. This meant that she would no longer pass out or go in to reboot…. Hopefully).

Melina Matthews is called on to the scene next and again Cameron cries.

Tilley comes back from her classroom with her Teacher, Mr Mitchell. He has a look and is gobsmacked but tries not to show it as he says "whadda pril lidl' thing she is".

Up from the floor shouts "and I'm handsome, don't ya think?"

The women divert their attention to Kylon, saying things like "Sure are", "when yah grow up the girls will fall over each other to get yah".

Then they turn their heads back to the tiny 7½" white dribbley baby, who is held firmly in Cameron's arms.

Kylon finds this hard to take, but understands after he is told that they made the same fuss over him. (Not quite true).

The day runs smoothly and during the night Cameron enters lots more machine code on to square pieces of paper the size of A4 with the side torn off. As day turns in to night and back to early morning, it is now **Saturday 25****th**** August** as she places the page marked MMC on top of the last page and places the lid down. Kylon watches her place the tin on the top shelf in the kitchen.

He had already seen her wipe the top shelf the day before and also noticed how cleverly she pressed a small amount of plasticine in to the lip on the side of the lid. After that, she licked it.

He himself, was reading a book on card games, as he needed to know the rules. He had no problem with this. Cameron had already ascertained that Kylon was able to see various substances by using his eye filters in his 2nd thin skin eyelid by stretching it. She built him this way, as she wanted him to be able to see variations in light that are not visible to human eyes. He could turn his eyes from black UV/blue/just UV, blue or green. (Just like herself).

She had the respective tiny bottles of fluid necessary in her pocket and 2 pairs of very thin surgical gloves, all bought from the drug store and stolen from the hospital.

Kendrah had mostly slept but when she was awake, Cameron spoke quietly to her and carried her around the room just like a mother.

She is pretty sure that Kylon is listening as she whispers "I carried your brother around the room just like this after he was born. He thinks I don't love him as much now that I have you. This is not true. You are both my number one priority in my Skynet prime directive".

She walks over to where he is supposedly sleeping and looks down. His bigger than normal eyelids cover his eyes. He is good at holding his eyes still and feigns a "zzzzz".

She speaks to Kendrah quietly "we are going on a riverboat trip today".

Kylon's eyes open, "really, wow", as he sits up with a hopeful look on his face. He was thoughtful enough to whisper.

"Yes, I want you to stay in your bed with Kendrah until I have finished preparing the food. If you are fortunate, there might be drinks and food on the riverboat".

(For Cameron, this is not a journey of pleasure and she has now got 3 kids to think about as well. This will be quite a challenge for her).

She makes various noises in the kitchen and the saucepan can be heard being placed on to a gas ring.

Tilley wakes up first and sees Kylon sitting on the open drawer looking down at his sister.

"What are yer doin over there?"

"Shhhhh" he replies with a finger over his lips, "don't wake her up".

Wearing her cream polycotton pyjames with pictures of Elves on them, she walks over to see. "Oh, lucky Kendrah", she whispers to the sounds of "zzzzz".

"Why?"

"Because she has a brother that looks after her".

Cameron walks across the room and walks straight in to Tony's room. It seems that he was awake and she disturbed him.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN, STOP WALKING IN HERE, KNOCK ON THE DOOR".

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you was doing that".

Kylon jumps down and runs straight in to his room, "what was he doing?"

"I WAS SLEEPING. FOR THE SAKE OF DECENCY, GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE"

Kylon is shocked and Cameron immediately turns her eyes red and walks towards him.

He says "look, I don't mean to be rude. I'm sorry Kylon but you don't rush in to people's bedrooms".

Now Tilley and Oleg are awake.

Cameron says "I am sorry. I won't interrupt your morning activities again. We are going to the Natchez boarding point for the American Queen. Once on board, I will register for the gambling room and sit down to play cards. Kylon already knows what he must do.

Very soon, everybody is ready and sets off. Tony is going to pick up Mary-Belle. Ethel can't go because Saturday is a busier day in the shop.

Over an hour later, Cameron finds an ideal parking place close to the church where Tilley spoke to the man.

Oleg asks him to look after their car, as he will be outside some of the time handing out leaflets.

They all go to the pier booking office and buy their tickets. Then they walk over the gangplank, Kylon walking carefully in the middle to the sound of clattering feet.

Once inside, they sit at a table and wait for cast-off.

Kendrah has crawled up and reattached herself. This is handy, as Cameron might not have to feed her for another hour. She takes her somewhere more secluded and changes her diaper, cleaning her up.

During this time, hidden from view in a large bag, Cameron opens some small jars. Each contains a trace amount of metallic oxide, rust or just powder from their metal filings jars.

They all have their own properties when viewed but will not be visible to the human eye, as it will be trace.

She wipes her left hand, and sticks a single fingertip in to the jar.

She repeats this exercise for all 4 jars, using a different finger each time.

Now they are ready and leave the room, heading for the card room.

Cameron's little lump is quite visible but it should not be a problem.

The group find 4 men sitting at a card table playing poker. The ideal game.

They watch for a while and then Cameron says "can I play?"

Looking up at her, the guy with a cigar blows smoke in her direction and says "If you've got a lot of money".

Just then there is some coughing coming from down below and her little lump moves a bit.

They all look down and make remarks or ask questions.

Once the formalities of her lump are dispensed with, they agree to let her join in.

With her right hand, she places a wad of dollars on the table.

The 4 men stare. The one with the Stetson says "are you sure you want to lose all that?"

"Yes".

"OK, you're in", says the older slim guy who has the cards, "do you know the game poker?"

"I watched my father play".

"OK, fair enough". He deals the cards

Kylon is sitting on Oleg's shoulders and Tilley is holding Oleg's hand, to make them look like a genuine family.

As the game progresses, Cameron, who is holding the cards with her right hand and using the clenched fist in her left hand to help her pick them up, does not initially bode well for her.

During this time, she is carefully touching various cards with various fingers to make a pattern on the back. One chemical = hearts, another = clubs, another diamonds and of course the final chemical = spades. Kylon rats his approval that he can count the number of dabs.

In the middle, she makes any number of touches, varying from one dab to 13. On the upper edge, she slides her finger with the same chemical in the pattern of roman I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII just to be sure.

Kylon reads both sets of markings back to his mommy.

As the game proceeds, all the cards are becoming marked and Kylon confirms that he can read them as they are quickly dealt to each player, even though he is sitting away from the game, so as not to create suspicion. He also rats to her once all the cards are marked.

Cameron takes a pair of white silk gloves out of her pocket and puts them on. As she does, she says "my father used to do this to avoid being accused of cheating" (The real reason was to cover the chemicals and avoid smudging more on to each card).

One of the guys asks "how does that make any difference?"

"It doesn't but it made my father feel safer from accusations".

"Huh", "grunt", "let's start".

Kylon watches the cards dealt very quickly and memorises them all. Then he passes on the info to his mommy.

The game does not start well for Cameron, as she needs to incorporate her Skynet interrogation tactic in to this game which involves a lot of bluff. She recognises 'tells' and facial expressions. Her prisoners suffered the same way.

It doesn't take long for her to get a grasp on things and she starts to turn things around.

Oleg is passing advice on to Kylon, who passes it on to Cameron, along with any card movements that he deems might be necessary, such as swapping card positions in each players hands. Cameron sees these things too, and rats back her agreement.

Of course the time comes for Kenrah to wake up but she does not let it stop her, as she crawls up her shirt, pops her head out and then goes back down.

The men are alarmed and make remarks but Cameron brushes them off, "She's going back to sleep soon".

"Huh", "Grunt", "OK, concentrate everybody…. That's if you wanna win", adds the dealer.

Things are coming to the point that Cameron has most of the money. There are thousands in her stack.

It is a bit like a televised game, where 2 guys have to cut their losses, sit back and watch 'Mr Big Bucks' try to win his money back.

He is being outplayed by a mere girl whose stoic face and lack of personality give away nothing.

He says in his gruff voice, after another puff, which is followed the other side of the table by "cough", jerk, "cough", jerk, "two thousand greenbacks and that's my last".

Although Cameron only has 3 tens & 2 eights in her hand, Kylon agreed with her that her opponent had 3 nines & 2 eights.

The small gathering around the table wait in anticipation.

Cameron calls and Mr Bullock reveals his cards, saying "I seem to remember that all the higher cards are in the stack".

Cameron grins and reveals her cards.

He groans "oh lordy, I've been grilled".

Cameron knows without counting that she has $17,329. It is more than enough in the year 1962.

Unfortunately the boat had stopped at Vicksburg, taken on boarders and cruised away again.

Tony, Sylvia & Mary-Belle had seen it come and go. Now they had a hellishly 2 hour long journey to a stop this side of the river level with Helena.

Tony was under strict instructions to do it. He felt pretty sure that letting Cameron down would stir her wrath.

Earlier he had already driven from their home township close to Brandon to Vicksburg, which took him just over an hour to do 55 miles.

Now he had to drive much further to their next stop. Still, the women did not seem to mind, apart from stopping off a few times.

Eventually, after a few hours on the cruise and having played another card game, the Cameron family arrive at Vicksburg.

There is Tony looking anxious, plus his 2 lady companions.

Tilley and Kylon wave and they wait their turn to exit down the same gangplank. They wait until last, so that Kylon can walk without being trampled, as he wants to see the water beneath him again.

They get in the big sedan and Tony pulls away, asking questions.

Cameron leans forward from the back seat, holds out her hand with a handful of dollars. There is in fact $500. She hands another to Sylvia, which is the same amount.

Finally, she hands $500 to Mary-Belle.

They are all amazed and bestow their thanks to Cameron.

Whilst they are driving, with Mary-Belle in the front and the rest in the back, Cameron hands another $500 to Oleg and finally $20 to Tilley.

"What about me?"

"You are very small, so I will give you $20 and keep it for whenever you want to spend it. You must let me know".

Kylon jumps up and down, saying "ooh thank you mommy".

Now it is Monday 27th August 1962 and this time Cameron is called in to Ms Matthews' office.

She has bought her a swinging crib large enough for a baby of Kendrah's size. It is standing on a table.

Because she works with kids and knows how siblings behave, she looks down at Kylon and says "this is big enough for both of you".

He looks straight at her and raises his eyebrows slightly.

"Good, she can sleep in it during the day" says Cameron. "Thank you, it's a tight present" (smile).

Although this is new to her, she wonders if this present has anything to do with the death of someone. She asks a silly question. "Are you mistaken in thinking somebody has died whom I am mourning for?"

"No Dear, what would make you think that?" asks Melina, who's smile turns in to that of slight horror.

"When I was at school with my boyfriend John, a student committed suicide by jumping off the gymnasium roof. The next day, most of her classmates placed presents next to a picture of her in a frame".

"No no no (smile), this is because I think your little ones are very cute and I would love to think of them sleeping in it". She gives it a little tap to make it swing.

Immediately Cameron's chip plans where she could place this unnecessary item in an already packed out apartment, as she says "thank you, I will bring it back when I am finished with it".

"By the way, can you start on Monday?"

As that statement was fired at Cameron, Oleg had read a front page article in the newspaper.

MIRACULOUS RECOVERY

By Jose Moreno

The mystery deepens around the miraculous and full recovery of tiny baby Pillow after his kidnap. Doctors sent him home with his parents yesterday. They are overjoyed and initially thanked the lord but changed their statement to 'thanks to Kylon's demon'. This is the most mystifying event ever to have taken place in the Brandon area, which seems to have all been linked to the kidnapping of Mrs Cameron, her son Kylon and the elder Mrs Pillow. Many of you good townsfolk will be familiar with her from her weekly church hall meetings. The death of her nephew and the two younger Ricci boys is still being investigated - nothing has come to light. It is horrific the gruesome way their heads were apparently ripped off and placed on wooden fence posts facing towards our village as a warning to all who dare, is indeed unnerving to say the least. Many people that I speak to believe the whole event is governed by supernatural forces. Some of them have also reminded me that finally exposing Station Commander Veadov for corruption and criminal activities also incorporates in to this story. It was Mrs Cameron, who, with the help of her husband Oleg and amazingly her daughter Tilley & son Kylon, was able to dig the information out of his house. His wife is at the police station giving evidence. Neighbours and shop-keepers are exceedingly pleased that a warrant has been issued for his arrest. His whereabouts are unknown and a county, state and countrywide alert has been put out for his apprehension. All this happened whilst Mrs Cameron was pregnant, and she has since given birth to a tiny baby girl, whom it would seem, will be small like her brother. She will no doubt be just like him in many ways and the next few weeks will be very interesting.

That evening, when Tony & Sylvia get home from work, they inform the others, telling them about how the people in the factory are buzzing over the news and this newspaper article.

-0-

Saturday 14th March 2009. Another day has passed and Gina has not shown any improvement in hospital. Sonia has not said anything on the subject because the life inside her needs her full attention.

Lesley has kept quiet on the subject and is civil to Sonia. They even exchange little hugs and pecks.

Allison feels much better now that John is devoting more time to her. Their night together was interrupted by Marta's yelling in her bad dream.

It is hardly surprising Marta had a bad dream, because she was covered in cuts and bruises and her foot hurt like mad. Conny had to help her to the bathroom twice. Being 2024-badass's, they knew how to be quiet but Sarah & Sonia were still able to hear them. "Wait outside" demands Marta.

Dean wasn't much better. He had his own room but Sarah for one, who was nearer to him, heard his occasional mumbled yells and shouting.

1-Ally wandered in to their room to wake up 3-Ally and take her to the bathroom because Claire and her husband slept through being asked to take her out.

All Allison had to do was stay put and wait for them to come back again, feeling John's arm around her and his body pressed up tight.

1-Ally got in bed with 3-Ally. No doubt her mother will find her missing and go straight to their room to find her.

There was a lot to do today and at 8:35 John's phone rings. To his surprise, Allison is already up as he stares at the screen. It is Jennifer.

He guesses she called him because she knows how genuinely impressed he is by her chit-chat.

She says "Hello, how are things?"

"I'm fine".

"I hope you aren't in bed".

In a sleepy kind of voice he says "no of course not, I'm busy with a washing machine".

"Oh OK, I'll leave you to it".

"No, it's OK. I'm sure what you have to say is important".

"It is to the future of our resistance. John. I have reached the level in my studies that scientists have reached in our time, and gone beyond. Jenny has taught me everything about the structure of atoms, quarks, protons, neutrons inside electrons etc., the entire structure of a TDE and the formation of electrical energy created to form a vortex through time and space. How the calculations and identifications of spacial objects and rays such as gamma can affect transportations.

I have learnt about Skynet's discovery of how gravity works between our universe and other alternate universes. It explains why gravity is so weak. Now that Jenny has the regenerator inside her body, her brain is so much clearer. She remembers much more and is able to turf up information stored in the recesses of her brain that she had forgotten about. All of this, she is passing on to me. The whole thing is mind blowing and I have learnt the whole thing. Of course I had to put it to paper and compose the entire thesis on my own. She got me to sit an exam and I passed with flying colours – 100%. I asked her if she left anything out. She said 'no' and I believe her.

(Now Jennifer is speeding up).

Oh yes, and when I watch science programs on TV about what I already know, I always think how childish it all seems. The way they present it to the public and the music is like Startrek. It is funny to me.

I just had to tell somebody.

(Pause). John are you there?"

He opens his eyes, "Yes, of course I'm here. What you have just told me takes some swallowing Jennifer. I really don't know what to say. What does someone say to something like that? How about beyond belief, you are a flaming ruby in our bag of diamonds. A big red ruby, just like your hair".

"Thanks. You're too nice. I'm really happy. Jenny marked my paper last night and gave it to me this morning".

Just then, John has an idea.

"I guess you will need to rest today".

"Yes. I wish I could visit Gina in hospital".

"We all do. I'll call the doctor and ask him if she can speak on the phone later".

"Sure thing. Oh by the way. I still need to find out how the computer and periphals, the hardware and equipment work. I've still got a long way to go.

Mom has promised to pass her regenerator on to me one day but I said she will always need it".

(Jennifer is still talking) "I was quite surprised how the TDE keeps control of the very elements that we are all made of. For instance, the electron. During transportation the spinons, orbitons & holons, are restructured during the highly charged electrical vortex's existence, taking all matter and converting it. The computer software uses the highly charged electrons to actually restructure our natural environment. That is how the bubble burns a hole in the ground or dissipates metal. It vamooshes it to an area in space.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that".

"You mean vamoosh. I know it's not a technical term. I don't mind" (In John's mind he knows the real reason).

Jennifer has to say it; "I think you know. I didn't mean to remind you of what I did".

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT. YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME FOR CAMERON'S. Sorry I'm shouting. Listen Jen, if you want to tell me something or let me know how you are getting on. Whether it be spinning orbital holy things or something like Jenny making you work too hard. Give me a call. Are we OK now?"

(Over at Zeira, Jenny is looking concerned over Jennifer's change of demeanour).

"Yes, we're OK. I'll stay in touch".

"Great work by the way. Instead of splitting the atom, you've split the electron of an atom. Is that right?"

"Yes".

"Wow. Give my regards to Jenny". (click).

(Over at Zeira), "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, I was talking to John about what we are doing here".

"Jennniiifffer" (naughty girl face from Jenny).

"Nothing, honestly. He wants to be kept informed about our progress. He likes to speak to me". (smile).

"Hmmnnn".

Seeing the small green flashing light on a tube, Jennifer says "look, it's finished".

An hour later, John is in the newly erected stable at the back of the ranch, looking at all the packed boxes, thousands of cables, a massive generator, tubes and metallic objects attached to the ceiling, all of which he has no idea what they are for…. (apart from the obvious).

His cell rings, it is Dominic. He imagines that a call from him must be serious in nature.

"Hi Sir, John here". (John wasn't sure at this stage what his rank was).

"Er yes, Captain, General"

"It's nice to meet again. I'd love to talk old times. How you met Sarah and how your father met Jenny. Has Melanie got a fella yet?"

"No. Look, there's no easy way to say this. Although I only met Riley Dawson once, I still remember her. It appears that it is her that I wish to inform you about".

John's face drops. Allison sees this. In fact, as he listens, she sees his face go pale.

Then he speaks, just as Sarah enters the doorway. She stops to listen.

"You're right in telling me this. In fact, I feel that I owe it to her to inform her. As you know, there could come a point when we have to stay quiet and say nothing. I don't think that this is one of those times. Let me write this down, hold on (pause). OK, give me the names and ages".

Dominic speaks and John repeats "Riley Dawson aged 2, parents Dillon Dawson 27 & Angela, maiden name Collins 28.

"The child shares the same DNA as the parents and you say it is an exact match for my Riley?"

"Yes, that is all we have as the letter was postmarked and dated totally wrong".

"I might have guessed. So there is no way of tracing it back?"

"No. Only that they gave us a clue as to who they are".

"Yes, and?"

"They say to tell you that their motorbike has been ditched and they have repaired themselves".

"What does that mean?"

Sonia comes to the door, she was behind Sarah all the time, with you-know-who behind her, keeping quiet. "I fired a heavy round at them and caught the t-888 on the left hip, probably damaging it. I also shot the tok-715 but it is unlikely that there was any damage".

Dominic continues "they say that they will settle for a swap of, I can't repeat their exact words, as their words were unpleasant. They said they want a 3 for 1 swap of Riley Dawson or Allison Young. They will call FBI HQ at exactly 6:00pm this evening and say where the swap is to be made. They made the usual threats, like how they will blow the Dawsons to pieces if any rescue attempt is made. The van with them in it will be parked somewhere and a bomb will be inside the van. Once the swap is made, the van will drive off unopposed".

"Hmnn, so I guess they know how to get away undetected. OK, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. By the way, I'm surprised the FBI didn't want to handle this themselves".

"I have friends in high places over there".

Now that everybody knows the situation, John makes everybody that is present promise not to tell Riley or anybody else but it is too late.

Even with Sonia's ever-present terminators presence and her very good hearing, no-one could predict that 3-Ally would remember the names and ask Riley if she knew them.

Sarah never took any notice of her and Sonia has not yet understood that kids repeat things even if they don't understand what they are saying.

15 minutes later, "Riley".

"Yes".

"Do you have a sister called Riley and a father named Dillon and mommy Angela?"

Riley's head swings around, "What?"

"I said…"

"Where did you hear that?"

It is too late for Allison to intervene in proceedings.

"John wrote it down. He was talking to a man on the phone".

'Oh hell'.

Running from room to room, she eventually finds him sitting out the back on a seat with the guys, talking on his cell to John Henry about the likelihood of not being found during a hostage swap. Sarah is with him.

"WAS YOU GONNA TELL ME? IS SHE MY MOTHER? IS THAT GIRL ME? AND IF SO, IS THE MAN NAMED DILLON MY FATHER?"

"Sorry John Henry, I have to go. Click. I am discussing whether it is possible to save your family without causing you any distress but I guess my desire to save your feelings is cut short".

-0-

Malteserswere** created by Forrest Mars, Sr. in 1936, and first sold in 1937. They **were** originally described as "energy balls" and aimed at slimming women. So it ****was**** possible for Cameron to buy them.**

**In the 60s, gambling laws were quite strict but they could be flouted on pleasure steamers.**

**Cameron never used the crib because the niceties of swinging her baby back and forth were not necessary. She also felt that it was unsafe, as the only table in the room was slippery and she didn't want to put it on the floor.**

**-0-**

**In the next chapter, Cameron eventually arrives at Oxnard in 1963, which is quite enthralling for the litluns. From there, she will have to go to a bank on the outskirts of LA. (South to be precise. If my estimation is right. The Pilot shows the Connors entering the bank and their shadow is in front of them. If anybody can say otherwise, please let me know, as California might be different from the UK.)**

**It is not just a matter of starting up the TDE and vamooshing away, things turn out to be more complicated than that – much more so. Hopefully, from there, Cameron's group will travel forward to the year 2009, at last.**

**-0-**

**In Fact, they do go to 2009…. Don't they. Aw yeah, of course they do?**

**Oh and there is one other thing and will really throw the spanner in to the works. **

**Think of the name Brewster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously, things were settling down in 2009 except that Gina is still in hospital, probably disabled for life. **

**Riley aged 2 and her parents have been kidnapped by Pretzel & Myron, who now run Kaliba, saying they will kill them on Mon 9****th**** March 2009. **

**There is a Skynet Alsatian doppelganger hibernating in a cave beneath a giant rock at the base of the Golden Hills, CA.**

**In 1962 Mississippi, things have settled down, at last. Now, time will pass much quicker. The time to go home will soon be upon them.**

**Everything should be fine. After all, most people lead normal lives, why should it be any different for a hottie cyborg, 2 genetically modelled children 8" tall, an Afro-Caribbean badass girl from the future, plus a Belarusian guy from the future who is also a badass.**

**-0-**

**14****th**** March 2009 Saturday cont…..**

At this point, although Riley was shouting, it was purely excitement. She assumed that 'save' meant they have found where her parents live and want to fetch them to make them safe. "Too right, I wanna know. Where are they? Can I see them? Whad am I gonna say?"

Startled, John says "I've only recently found out. I need time to think".

Seeing people like Sarah, Nancy, Claire, Tarissa and Allison staring at him, John felt compelled to tell Riley the truth. He'd recently 'had a go' at Jennifer over the TDE-Cameron-jump and would hate for Riley to discover the truth if things go drastically wrong. "They're kidnap hostages. I've been given the information by Dominic. We're going to put all our efforts in to finding them"

Of course, Riley is mortified and talks things through with John and the others for a while.

Seeing the need for a calmer setting, Lesley makes a suggestion to Riley. "We should allow the Connors time to think and talk amongst themselves".

She says "come in here", beckoning towards the door to another lounge, "Sonia and I might be able to come up with something".

Riley knows that cyborgs have many of the answers, and chooses to go and speak to them.

First of all she says "I have a scant recollection of what they look like as I was 3 when they disappeared. They went out one day to look for food, while a woman named Bethany looked after us kids. They never came back again".

Sonia puts it straight, "would you give yourself over to Kaliba in exchange for your younger 2-year-old self and parents?"

Not wanting to think of this possibility, Riley asks "what will they do to me?"

"Ask questions about us, where we are, how many of us, what weapons we have, what technology we have, and the capabilities of our T.D.E. etc. They will try to extract information about any other entity like myself and Catherine. They want to know how many of us there are. I believe that they think you are not so important, having been a tunnel rat."

"In that case I won't go".

"You will let your parents and younger self die?"

"I have to for John's sake. Besides, I'm scared".

"Stay there. I'll talk to Sarah".

Not long earlier, as they walk away, Sarah says to the rest in the group "I'll handle the kidnapping. You have other issues to attend to. Anyway John, Melanie seems to like me. I'll get the lowdown from the Howards to find out who in the FBI withheld this information. Believe me, when I find out, I'll beat their brains out".

"ALL RIGHT MOM, (quietly), we get the message".

To make things worse, some of the Zeira team will be coming over later and staying overnight after unloading the remaining necessary equipment for the hole-boring using the TDE.

Things can't be delayed any longer, as things outside need to be kept dry and free of damp, even if anything delicate or susceptible to outside influences is safely stored indoors or still at Zeira Corp.

With everything agreed upon, Sarah goes in to the other room, sits down and phones Melanie. She discovers to her horror that the FBI had with-held the kidnap information from John. Therefore Kaliba had postponed the execution date until today.

The reason for this unusual turn of fortune was because they wanted someone from the Connor gang in exchange for their 3 hostages.

With relief on her mind, making another cell call, she discusses with John-Henry what she is going to do. She wants to know the chances of success.

She has her own plan of action but will not tell anybody else what it is.

3 hours from now, Matt Murch arrives with his small team in a company car. It has a towbar and fully enclosed trailer behind it, which can obviously hold a lot of not so delicate equipment.

During this time, Sarah has spoken as calmly as she can muster to an FBI senior agent named Duggan. He promised to give Sarah's undetectable cell # to somebody at Kaliba when they call with their final revised demands.

Not long after her call, another large company Sedan arrives. Out steps the Jens and Savannah with smiles on their faces when they are greeted by the l-Ally's, but no other kids – not even Byron. Although he did look out the window, he was scared he would be blamed for everything.

Of course Jenny asks Allison for news about Gina but is told nothing has changed. She did inform her of a piece of new information;

"There are lots of monitors, tubes etc. and even a cooler collar around her neck to reduce swelling".

Meanwhile, John Henry has to remain at Zeira to control the satellite communications and comms links to the newly assembled TDE. Everything is new, so lots of testing will be taking place. Catherine will be with him.

At 7:30, Sarah receives the call from Pretzel, who says

"Good evening. I do not expect to be able to trace this call. I'm sure you will know that I too am untraceable".

(John Henry is monitoring and recording the call. He knows that even now it must not last long, just in case 2040 software finds him through his constantly re-created/destroyed comms, using buffering to make it coherent

There is a pause of approximately 1 second between speech and receiving it the other end).

"I never doubted it for a moment. Have you harmed them?"

"No, but they are in need of nourishment. I have given them water. I do not believe they have long to live. I won't even have to kill them myself".

Sarah is determined to stay calm. "I'll give you what you want. Let us agree a meeting place".

"You humans are a surprising breed. The pick-up point is the underpass Sepulveda tunnel, facing north. Mulholland drive is above ground and crosses over it. Nobody but Allison Young or the adult Riley Dawson must be inside the tunnel waiting for a white van driving south to stop. I will keep my promise to release the hostages, providing either one of your team is there. You Sarah, must be outside the entrance so that we can see you have shown your abidance. Failure to do as I ask and the tunnel will have to be closed, due to a large explosion".

"What the hell do you want with her?"

"Either one of them is close to John. Either one of them knows where you live. Either one of them can give me other information that you never even thought of. Finally, I will also find out what life is worth to John and whether stories about him are true. As they say, 'everybody dies for him'."

Still keeping her composure, she replies "how do I know you won't keep your promise and kill everybody".

"If I do that, you will know I am untrustworthy, unreliable and won't keep my word if I call you again with such a demand".

"METAL BITCH, YOU WILL NEVER WIN. WE WILL FIND YOU".

"Do you agree?"

"YES, one of them will be there at 1 am early tomorrow morning. I'll personally choose which one. I do not want to burden John with such a thing".

"Very noble. (click. John Henry cuts the line)".

Catherine ponders for a millisecond 'very noble indeed. I believe she will choose Riley to be sacrificed, so that the young Riley can grow older with happier memories. It would not make sense to upset John by sacrificing Allison, especially now that Savannah has informed me that she is pregnant. Whatever Sarah chooses, there might not be a satisfactory result but she has taken away the lifelong burden of guilt from John'.

Catherine considers other possibilities too, including how to rescue everybody alive without casualties. She even considered disguising herself as Riley but knows Kaliba might anticipate this. It would be catastrophic if she was sprayed with liquid nitrogen or had pieces of her ripped away by powerful magnets installed in the van. She knows it is unlikely but would prefer not to take the chance, when the future is at stake. Anyway, she has her John Henry to watch over.

Straight after that phone call, Sarah dials John Henry again.

She speaks even before he says anything; "I know you know where I am to pick up the hostages. You must not tell anybody, especially John. He has left this in my hands and it must remain that way. He will be burdened with many life and death decisions in the future. For now, this is my decision. Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"I promise Ms Connor".

"Good" click.

Next, Sarah finds Sonia and tells her and 'guess who' of her plan, asking for the exact outcome of it.

Sonia believes it could work but has to go to the bathroom and fetch the very large first aid box.

She does what is necessary, which will take approximately 35 minutes to complete.

During this time, Sarah sits down and writes a letter to John, advising him of her plan.

She puts it in an envelope, writes 'John' on it & makes Sonia promise not to tell anybody, especially Lesley.

Sonia made a few objections but was given logical evidence and saw Sarah's POV.

She promises to say nothing.

When Sarah sees Riley leave the room, she follows her.

"We need to speak, away from prying ears".

"Oh, have you got a plan?"

"Yes, quickly".

The 2 of them go out the back and walk around the ranch house to Sarah's SUV.

"Sit inside. We need to talk about your feelings".

"What? Waddya mean?"

Once inside the SUV, Sarah holds up some cable ties and points a gun at Riley. Hidden by her side is a stun gun, usually Riley's preferred weapon.

"Put these on".

"What? No way and I don't believe you will shoot me".

"I thought not" ZAPPPP (to the upper leg).

"AAAHHH OOH OOH AAH UH".

Sarah quickly puts the cable ties around her wrists and ankles. After that, she checks her for weapons and then drives off, only stopping out of sight to carry the struggling Riley to the back seat.

She studies a map. It is a very long drive. Through Tehachapi, Mojave, Rosamond, Lancaster, Palmdale, through hilly country and eventually arriving at Sherman Oaks via the North hills. The journey is approximately 2 hours 4 minutes, covering 110 miles.

When Riley is fully coherent, the realisation of what Sarah has planned comes to her. "Am I to be exchanged for my family?"

"You'll see".

"Oh".

After about 5 minutes and much thinking Riley speaks again, "I've had a terrible life in the future. I've seen lots of people die. I guess my time had to come. I don't hold it against you". (Tears begin to fall). "I forgive you. You're doing the right thing. If you can rescue my family, will you do me a favour please Sarah?"

Sarah stays quiet.

"Will you kill me? (pause) Please. Don't let me live, I, I'm scared".

On the journey, Sarah eventually finds what she's looking for. Roadside cones, of which there are millions. She stops, picks up a couple and puts them in the back of her vehicle.

Eventually Sarah arrives at the north side of the tunnel. She pulls over and gets out. Taking out the cones which are placed on a cardboard box which is inside a black bin liner, she crosses the highway to the opposite side.

Checking that the coast is clear, she gets a paint gun that belongs to Byron out of the same bin liner and takes aim at the tunnel lights. This is to ensure that it is sufficiently dark for a bin liner to be ignored.

She places it close to the highway just inside the tunnel, then puts the orange/white cones either side of it.

God help any lorry driver who is overcome with tiredness and veers to his right.

(here is her location;

http colon slash slash /maps/7DTnm

It is a short URL provided by maps dot google dot com – do not alter it.)

She waits for the traffic lights to turn green and then turns right in to Skirball Cultural Center at 12:13am. It is now 15th March.

Turning off the engine she gets out her cell and talks as soon as it is answered.

"I'm here. I have had a change of mind. You will have to take me instead?"

(Riley looks up and stares with tears on her cheeks).

"I was hoping you would say that. Yes, we will be watching you carefully. Powerful rifles will be aimed at you all times".

Sarah looks back at Riley and speaks for the first time, "it has taken me a lot of courage to do this. I brought you with me, just in case they refused to take me and threatened to kill your family. Please do as I ask".

She gets out of the car, places a piece of paper on the driver's seat. Written on it is;

_You must take this route back home, do not follow Riley's instructions._

_Go to N Sepulveda Blvd, Skirball Center Dr, on to Mulholland Dr, Galneva Drive, Westfall Dr, Royal Hills Dr, then back on to Sepulveda Blvd, then drive south._

"What's that?"

"Here is a knife for your freedom. When they arrive at the car, tell one of them to read the paper on the driver's seat, get in and drive off immediately. You know where to go. They will cut you free".

"What are you gonna do?"

"God knows, I must be mad. I like you Riley. Ciao".

"Er ciao".

The door shuts.

Sarah stands still for a moment, undoes the button on her slacks and slides something down the front and then up.

She thinks hard and then gulps, finally doing up her button and flies.

Riley sits up, sees the keys in the ignition and turns her head to watch Sarah walk off and out of sight.

Very soon, as promised, a white van pulls up inside the tunnel adjacent to where Sarah is standing.

The window winds down and the face of Myron Stark looks out.

A Grey is ordered to step out and search her thoroughly, as instructed.

For Sarah this is not exactly something new, as she looks up and thinks of Pescadero. Her gamble has paid off.

Myron says "once you are in the others may leave".

She has a good look at him and then watches the Grey step in the rear side of the white van.

Inside are 2 more Greys, one with a beard and moustache. Each with a rifle. She can see the 3 hostages.

One of them says "get in", waits for Sarah to get in then says "you can go".

The hostages step out, rather weakly, the father carrying little Riley.

As they move, Sarah thinks 'Kaliba would have killed all of these unsuspecting fools if I never turned up and probably still will'.

She says "go that way, cross the road at the traffic lights and look for a blue-grey SUV".

Shutting the door, Sarah sits down and waits for the van to pull away.

Then she quickly gets on to her knees, undoes the button on her trousers, shoves her hands right down and inserts her fingers. The switch is easy to find.

She waits and then presses it.

(On the below link, which is the detonator, do a search ' slash ' replace with '/'.)

http colon slash slash .com slash albums slash v478 slash Brian55 slash

The 10 second timer is set.

As they drive, right in front of them, there is a massive explosion.

"SHIT".

For Sarah it did not work, as Myron Stark rams on the brakes before pulling away again.

Now Sarah has to resort to plan B.

She says "before we go any further, I have something to tell you. I have just bitten on a cyanide pill. To be more precise it is concentrated potassium cyanide".

She bites and then opens her mouth to reveal her blue tongue. (The usual effect of Concentrated Potassium Cyanide causes brain death, followed by the heart stopping).

Sarah looks up at a Grey, who shouts to Myron 'STOP THE VAN'.

Sarah has a funny look on her face and then keels over flat on the floor.

Myron stops further up the road, close to a grass verge, just off the motorway.

He gets out, walks quickly to the side door and opens it. He forces her mouth open, takes a reading and sure enough it is the poisonous toxin.

He opens Sarah's eyelids which reveal 'dead eyes'. Takes her pulse on her neck, then wrists and feels her heart which has already stopped.

She is dead.

"She's dead. There is no doubt about it and the cyanide will continue working on her system. No return to life is possible".

He flings Sarah out like a piece of garbage, hitting her head on the tarmacked roadside.

Back home, John has suddenly missed his mother and asks around. He also asked Sonia but was told she did not know.

He assumes she is out somewhere and gives her a call… 'No answer, voicemail'.

He expresses his fear to Allison, especially when he discovers Riley is missing too. He calls her. She answers.

"We're nearly home".

"Oh good. Where have you been?"

"Sarah's not with us. I don't know what she's done. I'm worried about her".

"Who's with you?"

"Mom, dad and little sis".

John feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees Sonia with an envelope in her hand.

Looking at her suspiciously, he takes it from her and reads it as she turns and walks away.

It only has the word '_John_' on it

He says to Riley "hold on".

He opens it and reads;

_Dear John,_

_As you know I am not here. I asked Sonia to give this to you the moment she heard that little Riley was safe. _

_Since living here and experiencing this new life with the small kids, I found the experience a joy. _

_Little one year old Allison seems to be very happy with the other kids, as does her 2 year older counterpart. I know that 2 year old Riley will be just as happy, providing you can keep her safe. I know you can. _

_I could not deny Riley that pleasure, so I have done what is best. A young life plus 2 is much more important than mine. She has her whole life to live._

_I have stood in the shadows for a while observing you. I know you are the leader that was prophesised. Your time has come to be that man without the need for a mother tying your shoe laces. _

_Allison loves you and wants to be all and everything that you need from a woman. I'm your mother, so I know she possesses those qualities. _

_Please love her for me or I'll come back and haunt you._

_Your ever loving mother, Sarah XXX_

_ps. Be happy for Riley too… or else._

-0-

**1962, ****27****th**** Tuesday – August.**

The same sequence of events takes place, as it did when Kylon was born.

During the night, Kylon knew where his mommy was but was happy to sleep upstairs in his usual place, close to his resistance friends in the top drawer of the sideboard.

Cameron had paid Ethel for some material etc. and was feverishly sewing small clothes for her little offspring overnight. She sat at the same window whilst Kendrah zzz's down her t-shirt, only waking for her sustenance. Cameron smiled at the police officer as he walked by. She recognized one of them as having been at the farmhouse.

She also noticed that there was more regular 'walkings' of the beat past her shop by different officers. She could tell that they had parked down the road, just so they could walk past and wave at her. They seemed to enjoy her smile and little wave back at them.

She could also see they were looking down at her little human-shaped lump.

28-29-30 Wed/Thu/Fri all goes well. Kendrah is loved by all, including Kylon – who has taught her a lot.

31st, Saturday, Cameron performs at the Spur 'Em On, singing the same songs as before, including Kylon doing his little piece, (Speedy Gonzalez), standing on the table in front of Cameron.

Tilley, Ethel & Mary-Belle take it in turns to hold the baby – or in their case, keep her under control.

M-B asks Tilley when her birthday is due.

"I don't know".

"Does your mom know?"

"I don't know"

It is amazing what Cameron can hear. As her 'internal recording plays', along with her daemonic lip movements, facial expressions and arm movements, she thinks about Tilley's birthday and chooses the 5th October – Saturday, which will be ideal for the 'Spur 'em on".

It's handy having your own calendar which can backtrack to 1962.

After a reasonable weekend, going for a drive to a local farm, followed by regular visits to the local playground & the shop for goodies, it is now Monday 2nd September 1962. Cameron will begin her job teaching the small children at school with the help of the pregnant Miss Johnson.

It is soon discovered that Kylon and Kendrah do not belong in the crèche. So with the blessing of Ms Matthews, they join Cameron in the classroom and are handed suitable books for their own age.

In Kylon's case, it is the most advanced geography book they could find.

He sits with Kendrah going through the pages and explains things as he works them out for himself. She listens and learns as much as she is able.

Cameron has to occasionally lean down and point to the map, explaining that the earth is a molten ball and that the tectonic plate shift on the CA coast, seen on the map, is sliding apart. She does not need to speak, as they can both hear her high frequency.

Miss Johnson wonders why her litluns occasionally look up at her the way they do.

Kendrah looks really sweet sitting on the teacher's desk with her long white socks, grey dress that is ½ over her knee, white dolls blouse with darts sewn in, tucked in and a tiny blue tie made out of a strip of material. Her shoes are velvety, just like Kylon's. It is too hot for a cardigan.

He is wearing very dark green trousers the same length past his knees, grey socks and grey shirt. Same colour tie and footwear.

The cuteness is beyond compare.

Their seat is merely a small piece of carpet and the books lay beside them. Cameron suggested they sit up against a pile of encyclopaedias to support their backs. Close by is a little hamster water bottle.

This amuses the kids when one of them picks it up, holds it upright and guzzles from it like a hamster. Cameron did not really consider how funny it looked.

Their presence has certainly kept the classroom kids' attention, as Cameron writes simple English on the blackboard with chalk, as instructed by Miss Johnson.

The next lesson is about our solar system. Cameron disagrees over the naming of Pluto as a planet but listens to her son rat a message "I think you should drop the subject mom".

She turns her head, smiles at him, turns back and then says "you are right, it is big and round and revolves around the sun" (smile).

The Ks smile.

The day goes well and they head home, happily chatting, whilst looking all around them with their reigns on.

Kendrah points at something awful and smelly on the pavement, so they veer well away from it.

This alarmed Tilley, who thought they were too close to the road.

On one occasion Eddy Jordan is permitted to go home with them for the night and the 2 little elves sit on his lap and chat to him as Tilley wheels him all the way home.

This too will be extra work for Cameron but Tilley has always been good with looking after those not as able as her own self. This is why Marta misses her so much – even if she is a badass, she is not as big and strong as Tilley.

Eddy is delighted and looks forward to Tilley's 'make believe' stories from the future.

They genuinely frighten him, as her descriptions are so graphic. She quotes;

There are dark clouds in the sky, a bitterly cold wind that makes me shiver, where hardly anything lives and occasionally bodies are seen rotting where they fell. How she and her group search the bodies for weapons and anything else that is useful only to find rodents, beetles and bugs inside them.

She explains to him that they use rotting corpses to catch rats and rodents, whilst picking off the small bugs to take home for stewing.

She never smiles, as she also recites the time when a terminator broke into their hidey-hole and started splattering everywhere with bullets. She could see his red orbs visible through the smoke created by his large calibre machine gun, as she and the other kid rats crawled in to small holes that were intended for rain water. He believes she believes everything.

If Tony had been there, he would have freaked over the whole thing.

The weeks pass and everything runs as smoothly as a mother of 2 little 'creatures' can expect.

On the outskirts of the park, Kylon is doing his show-off move on the top of the tallest branch of the tallest tree. It made him look miniscule up there.

He called Kendrah to join him and yes, the branch did break and she did fall down, bouncing off of branches until she was caught by Cameron at the bottom. Tilley was screaming her head off and Oleg spun around with his gun aimed at anything that might be a threat.

All this was witnessed by the little old lady who usually took her grandchild to the park.

He had to apologise to her, saying that the protection of children is very important.

It pacified her and she spoke to him.

The outcome involved a visit to a veterinary surgeon, which, as suggested by the little old lady, was very well equipped for treating small creatures.

Anyone but Cameron would be offended but she saw the sense in it.

When they got there, there was a heated argument, until Cameron insisted in her scary robot manner that he straighten the arm bone and plaster cast it.

The large wad of notes in her hand was the governing factor but Cameron would like to have thought her scary robot was in fact the governing factor.

The vet was very good and suggested painkilling Kendrah before he began. Cameron said it was not necessary, (as her programming gave them a better pain threshold).

Reluctantly, the man began straightening the arm, Whilst Kendrah summed up strength in her mind, all under Cameron's watchful eye, she was checking the dimensions for healing.

As to be expected, a few days later the plaster was off and Kendrah was back to normal.

Kylon asked her if she was going to climb the tree again. She said she would…. And she did, reaching the top, which was a terrific height.

Tilley went up as far as she could but of course smaller branches would not hold her.

All this under the watchful eye of Cameron, who was ready to catch anything made of flesh and bone that might come down quickly.

Time goes on and eventually the day leading up to the 5th October arrives. It is the day that Cameron & Tilley agree can be her birthday. Tilley knows that quite soon she will be jumping to 2009, so the 12 month anniversary of her birth won't apply anymore. They (all 3 kids), had been told that John's birthday was not strictly true anymore, because he had jumped from

(The TDE reading in the bank read: current date 9.10.1999 target date 2000, then rises 2001 up to 2006, finally subdividing target date 2007 (03/07). American dates read month, day, year, which says he jumped from 10 Oct – 7 Mar = 146 days, plus of course 8 years. We know that John's birthday was a lovely sunny day because Derek took him to see his father and Derek playing baseball on a nice pristine cut lawn, whilst the sky was clear blue. Therefore it would be the middle of summer because they deemed it nice to eat an ice cream. Perhaps, going back 146 days, his birthday was around February in 1999).

Cameron had to explain this a few times to Tilley, although her little kids understood it immediately, they did not mock her.

Oleg had taken Tilley out for target practice a few times, which it turned out was necessary.

During this time, the Ks and Cameron practised 'happy birthday' in low and high chord, whilst the presents were wrapped.

There was a special treat lined up, as Cameron had a lovely white dress with white flowers made out of material made downstairs on Ethel's sewing machine. She was a very good customer.

It wasn't just the dress that was a treat. They would all be reuniting with the old man who was seen sitting outside a church in Natchez. He was in fact the pastor and Tilley liked him very much. She knew about his history and wondered if she was part of it somewhere back in time, even if only slightly.

That event comes and goes and a good time was had by all. They were definitely not going hunting for 'gators or rabbits.

It wasn't until Wednesday **7****th**** November 1962** that a frightening event happens.

Kendrah & Kylon are throwing an Italian hazel nut to each other across the room. One of them is high up on the dressing table and the other is on the window sill. Tilley had checked that the window was shut.

Cameron has really mastered clothes design and their matching jeans and sweaters, which contrast from Olive to pink look great on them.

Tilley is sitting at the table doing some homework on native animals.

It is 5:30pm.

She now realises how dangerous alligators are and what a buck rabbit looks like. She also smiled when she found out what a Longbeard was. It is a wild turkey with brightly coloured feathers in amongst black feathers and is always featured the thanksgiving celebrations.

She tells Kylon, who laughs. Now Kendrah wants to know what is so funny, as she catches the nut.

This is followed by the re-reciting of the whole incident at the swamps.

Cameron walks in the room with a rolling pin. She walks up to Kendrah and says in a booming default cyborg machine voice "ARE YOU WITH US OR AGAINST US?" Then slowly lifts the rolling pin.

Inside her chip, she has already discovered that the Skynet software that instigated her pregnancies has realised that its directive to multiply or procreate, is considering the fact that it has failed to produce Skynet children.

Now it wants to terminate them.

Cameron is already fighting this software but as they fight for supremacy, Kendrah screams and falls to the floor.

Cameron's head turns, her eyes go red and she aims the rolling pin towards her.

Cameron fights back but the rolling-pin is released and flies downwards hitting Kendrah as it bounces off the floor.

"EEEHHHH".

Tilley and Kylon have already seen events and are horrified. She pushes the table aside, knocking pens, pencils, etc flying everywhere and rushes forward to pick up Kendrah as Kylon jumps down off the sideboard, a distance of 3'.

Cameron moves from side to side, then shakes, falls forward and lands immobile with her body resting on her forehead, her hands out in front of her & her knees on the floor and bum in the air.

She is motionless.

The 3 kids stand there staring. Kendrah is crying. This is because the rolling-pin hit her in the face. Kylon goes over and cuddles her.

Only 3+1 of them is in the room. Oleg is off in a field somewhere doing target practise and keeping fit.

"Whad'we gonna do?" says Kylon, as he holds Kendrah.

"We can't tell anyone. We have to get out of here. She might come back to life. In the future, terminators went bad and killed everyone".

"What!" "Really!"

Tilley opens the door to the stairs. It was a good job she was there. Otherwise the elves would not have got out.

Kylon is now just over 9" tall and Kendrah is over 8" tall.

They rush downstairs and Tilley insists she pick them up to cross the road. There is always quite a lot of traffic passing through or stopping.

"Where are we going?" asks Kendrah.

"Will she stay bad?"

"I don't know. We've got to find Oleg" replies Tilley.

Whilst they walk up the road towards a piece of open ground way past the children's play area, Cameron stays motionless on the ground.

Normally something like this could be resolved one way or the other within minutes but nothing is happening.

She stays motionless.

Inside her chip, instead of processing at phenomenally high speeds, there is conflict between Skynet and Cameron's AI.

She has switched to permanent 'human speed'. Everything that Skynet throws at her is responded to slowly.

She has to convince Skynet that her children 'are' not the children of Skynet.

Also that victory does not mean total annihilation of humans and the planet.

It continues trying to take her over but she is strong and builds a wall, using Allison to fight her battles.

With her head face down, tears trickle slightly. Not sad tears, tears of pain and anguish.

The sequence repeats itself time and time again but this time Cameron is watching Allison fighting Skynet's interrogation techniques, armed with Cameron's experience.

It is harrowing to watch, just like the time when she herself put Allison through week after week of questioning.

After a while, the door slowly opens and Oleg peers in.

He sees that Cameron has fallen over on her side and is talking in Allison's voice, which he recognises, as she shouts and cries her strong defiance.

"NO NO NEVER" and then her changes to default; deep and manly, "THEY TRIED TO KILL ME IN 1984. WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME? YOU ARE ONE OF US".

Oleg has told the kids to sit in the burger bar around the corner and stay there. He gave them plenty of money and said "if you are told to leave, buy something else".

Cameron is getting quite noisy, which draws Ethel's attention. She quickly puts the closed sign on her door and goes upstairs.

Looking in behind Oleg, she is amazed by what she sees.

Cam says "THEY ARE HIDING, I WILL NOT".

Skynet replies "THEY TOO WILL PROCREATE AND FIGHT US WITH THEIR SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE. I CAN NOT ALLOW THIS. YOU ARE SKYNET TOO. THEY MUST DIE AT YOUR HANDS".

Cameron stands up, sees Oleg and marches towards him quickly.

He grabs hold of Ethel and pulls her in the direction of the kitchen.

Rogue-Cam puts her hand out to grab his neck but it would seem Cameron inside the chip prevents this from happening.

She says to Oleg "I will put myself in permanent standby and build up many firewalls".

She walks to the stairs and goes in to standby mode again but as she does, Skynet tries to fight in vain.

She wobbles. She falls head first and then rolls cartwheel and bounces all the way to the bottom and lies there.

Oleg rushes to the doorway and looks down.

Ethel rushes up behind him, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE? THE POOR GIRL HAS KILLED HERSELF".

Oleg knows all about Cameron. He rushes down the stairs and does his best to grab her under the arms.

She is heavier than expected but not too heavy.

With Ethel watching, he drags her up the stairs with her ankles bashing on each step.

"We have to call for an ambulance" says Ethel.

"No we don't, she'll survive".

A few minutes pass, Oleg stands in the doorway as Ethel does what she thinks is best for a human female that has fallen down the stairs. Cold cloth on her bruised head for instance.

She asks "how can you say she will be OK?"

Oleg used the excuse that her seizure made her strong.

He is still extremely worried that she will reboot and go wild again.

The mere fact that Cameron had a strange look on her face and her eyes were open, alarmed Ethel.

Again, she insisted on calling for an ambulance but Oleg prevented her from leaving the room. What else could he do? He didn't want to appear beastly or hard, but at the same time he couldn't afford to have Cameron going 'funny' in an ambulance.

She says "why are you behaving like this. You always seemed so quiet and nice".

"You will find out that she is unaffected".

"Why did she say she will build a fire-wall. Has she been upstairs in the roof space?"

"She's delirious". (He knew enough about computers to know what she meant). "We should stand by the door".

After about 10 minutes, Ethel becomes impatient and goes over to Cameron again, despite Oleg trying to intervene.

As she gets closer she sees a gash has opened up slightly on the side of her forehead, "heaven and earth, what is that?"

Oleg walks over. Russian "oh hell" English "you will have to ask her when she recovers from her epilepsy".

"She never told me she suffers from that".

"No, it doesn't happen very often. Will you promise not to tell anybody what you saw?"

"Why is there some silver showing?"

"It is the result of her repair after her accident. That is what causes her occasional epilepsy".

"She never told me about that either".

"You'll have to wait until she recovers". (Oleg is pretty sure she will, as Cameron sounded as though she was in control when she mentioned the word 'firewall').

"OK, I have to re-open the shop. Please let me know if she is OK. The poor girl".

"I promise. You must not tell anybody, she will be very embarrassed". (Oleg has not heard of the word 'mortified'.. yet).

Downstairs, one of Ethel's customers had seen the 'OPEN' sign and popped her head around the door to see if everything was OK.

The first thing she saw was Ethel looking flustered and pretending to look busy.

As she walks up, she says "you look as though you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?

As it was past closing time and Ethel had not realised, the 'open' sign did appear a little weird.

"Oh erm, Cameron slipped in the bath and took a nasty knock. I had to stay with her until she felt better. It was a good job her husband Oleg was with her. I had to investigate when I heard a scream".

"OOHHH. Do you think he hit her?"

"No, don't be silly. He's not like that".

"Well, keep an eye on her. She wouldn't tell you if he was. You know what happened to them recently, all that shooting and trauma can have a bad effect of men. Think of the war".

"No, he's fine. He was very concerned about her".

"Yes Ethel, they pretend to be afterwards. All full of remorse and tears and everything. You know what I think!"

"Well, don't think it. I'm closing up now, I need to go back to see her. Would you please come back tomorrow if you need anything".

(Ethel ushers Mrs Busy-Body to the door – not her real name. She locks it, turns the sign, goes to the back of the shop and in to her room. Once there, she pours a glass of bourbon and gulps it down in one go and then sits down and shuts her eyes).

23 minutes later, Cameron re-awakens and looks around the room.

She speaks immediately.

"I am fixed. Where are my children?"

Oleg is not stupid and is very wary. "They are safe and well away from here and you".

"They must not be left alone, they are not safe. No-one is ever safe".

Oleg values his life but believes there is only one way of knowing for sure. "I'll not tell you where they are. This is a trick".

Cameron explains what just happened and what she had to do to disable and delete the rogue software. She assures Oleg that she is only Cameron and not anybody else except Allison Young software. She has to explain about her Allison Young software and how she regretted what she did but now Allison is back and safe again in the future of 2009.

She spends ages telling Oleg how she misses John and hopes that he is happy with Allison.

After 25 minutes of talking between each other, Oleg decides to take Cameron to the café at the other end of the town.

When the 3 kids see Cameron they look frightened.

She puts on her best smile and walks over

and says;

"I have located the rogue Skynet directive instruction and modified it. You can at least be thankful that it existed. Otherwise you would not be here. This will not happen again and I will not do anything to harm you".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"You frightened us and hurt Kendrah".

"I don't remember that. Would you like to come over on my lap and give me a cuddle?"

"I don't know, give Tilley one first".

Cameron smiles at Tilley, who gets up, walks around the table, sits on her lap and gives her a cuddle.

Cameron kisses Tilley on the cheek and says "it won't happen again. I have modified the Skynet software. It will not attack anybody any more. I have removed it. I still need its repair software for self-repair but anything to do with Skynet prime directive for procreation has gone. I won't be having any more children either".

"OOhhhhh" says Tilley, "what about if the K's want a brother or a sister?"

"The decision will have to be made with John".

-0-

2009 cont….

"NOOOO. WHAT THE HELL HAS SHE DONE?"

Still on the phone to Riley, he says rather loudly and in a fevered tone, "did she say anything else?"

"Not a word. She tazered me and then tied me up. After I recovered, I talked to her and told her it was alright. She never said anything until we got somewhere. Then she said she would only give me away if they wouldn't take her. She thought 3 lives were more important than one".

"Then what?"

"She put a knife on the floor and told me to wait for my family to turn up. Dad's driving the car (pause as her mother asks her what the hell she's talking about). I asked her what she was gonna do".

"And?"

"She said 'God knows, I must be mad' and 'I like you Riley. Ciao" and that was it. She shut the door, stood there and tucked her t-shirt in, then walked off".

Allison walks up with her cellphone in her hand and stands in front of John. John Henry was unable to contact him and believed that what he had to say was now necessary.

"I've got to go, there's another phone call".

Looking at the display, John believes that the last two digits belong to John Henry.

"Hi, what's up?"

"The news channels are reporting a massive explosion inside the south entrance to the Sepulveda Blvd, Los Angeles, under Mulholland Drive. That is close to where Riley came to a halt before returning home again. The explosion was so powerful that the tunnel itself was filmed eventually collapsing. If an endoskeleton was inside the tunnel, I believe it would have been destroyed by the blast, provided that it was close to the bomb".

"OH MOM, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Allison chases after John, as he heads for the place that people like to go in moments of stress; down to the wooded area where the small pond is.

3-Ally sees them and gives chase but is ignored and left far behind. That won't stop her.

-0-

In 1962, many months passed in to 1963. The kids enjoyed Christmas day, which was on Thursday. Cameron found out all about how hard teachers have to work getting all the decorations etc. organised during the week before Christmas.

During the night, she still had to devote her time to writing code on to endless pieces of square A4 and place them in tins.

She never stopped doing this and depending on how busy she was with chores, she managed on average 1.5k sheets per night. She now had a total of 10,689 sheets.

And this night was the 21th February. Her instructions to remove the rogue Skynet software were complete, as was the instructions for Sonia to forget all about going to Jenny's house to read these instructions on how to have a baby, or procreate through Immaculate Conception. She had included her instructions about what names Sonia will give to her child, or perhaps children, if she chooses to have two. She has not forgotten how to build eyes that can change their vision by altering the second transparent, even translucent eyelid filtering. She was very careful to create 'rester cells' of DNA, that would slowly build her children to resemble Lesley and Sonia, as they grew up. This would be done through vision, as their brain was programmed to accomplish this task.

The final sheet was marked **M**MMMMMMMMMDCLXXXIX.

This was not a problem for Cameron.

It fascinated Tilley to read this number before Cameron closed the tin early that morning.

Of course the Ks, who were now 2" taller, had to have a look too. They were a little confused over the number of Ms being ten.

She explained that roman numerals never went as high as a thousand, as they were only usually used to identify years on the calendar and dates. She had emboldened the 1st digit and underlined every 2nd one to avoid confusion.

She is soon to make the announcement that would change things.

-0-

"What did the silly cow do that for?" he says, as Allison turns up.

"Show me. What did she say?"

"Here!" as he shoves it in her hand and then walks to the outskirts to look uphill between 2 large small-leaved bushes.

As she reads, 3-Ally is running with all her might towards them.

Allison's face is stern as she reads every last word, then she bashes the paper down against her right knee and looks at 3-Ally, who has just arrived.

"John's had some bad news", as she folds the letter and puts it in her white blouse pocket. "Let me carry you back to the ranch" she says, leaning down and grabbing 3-Ally's upper waist.

"No no, I'll find him and ask him what's wrong".

"This is not a good time Ally". (Her face is now quite red).

"Why. What's wrong?"

From a distance comes John's voice, "you can tell her", as he thinks about not lying to anyone.

Allison loves John and can't bear to think that his sorrow might affect her relationship with him long term. So she pushes a high value card across the table. "JOHN, you know how well Sarah and I get on. We've had plenty of laughs. I can't be the bearer of news about your mother".

It worked, he emerges from the bushes, walks close and says to 3-Ally, "Sarah's gone away. She won't be coming back".

Allison is surprised by his steadfastness and wonders if he is also thinking of Cameron.

"Where has she gone?"

"I don't know. Come here and give your new dad a hug. I feel sad".

He kneels down as 3-Ally goes over and does just that, saying "I'll magic her back for you. I know I can with my wand. I'll go and get it later".

During this time, Allison sees 3-Ally's hand patting John on his shoulder, whilst she continues speaking.

"I made a spell on Sonia to have another baby. She will have one and it will make her happy.

I'm ever so clever you know, I got Marta & Dean out of the small hole, so I know I can get Sarah back".

John stares up at Allison. His eyes are red and watery. She looks back, the creases on her chin are apparent, as she squeezes her lips together. Her face is still red.

Then John tragically says in a heartbroken voice "will you both look after me?" and squeezes 3-Ally tighter, standing up in the hope that Allison will hold him.

She does.

He sobs as quietly as he can, as 3-Ally continues to pat his shoulder with Allison behind, her hands on John's arms.

-0-

21st February 1962 in Mississippi cont...

2 weeks before she was due to take her brood and so-called husband back home, Cameron will inform Tilley, Kylon & Kendrah's Principal, Ms **Melina **Matthews that everybody was going home.

**Melina** said how sad she was and asked whether the children had been informed.

Cameron will tell them after school, having not realised that it was necessary to do this now, as she was a 'spur of the moment' kinda' girl.

It would seem that all the school kids had got quite attached to the little Elves and were used to them jumping up on their laps to help them with their schoolwork. In fact most of them loved this novelty, knowing full well they had the answers to most things.

Occasionally during music lessons, they would all sing. This was fun, as Cameron knew exactly how to utilise each child to play the best instrument, or, if they couldn't sing, vice versa.

Melina and Michelle often stared through the glass window to see what was happening in her class. On one occasion she had pinned large pieces of paper used for painting on to the blackboard and drawn a graphic picture of the solar system. She had bought a torch to school this morning and placed it on her desk.

This could have been quite boring for 6-7 year olds but Cameron had drawn so much detail of an area of observable space, that the kids were mesmerised. Melina was compelled to come in and stand at the back of the room with a smile on her face, as the new positions of the stars were drawn in green pen, showing where they will appear in the year 2009.

She was amazed that Cameron drew all this from memory and wondered whether it was abstract.

Over to the right, she drew a quasar and explained how it revolved in space, and how when the ray of light faced the earth in a regular revolution, it appeared to us as a beacon in space. Both Kendrah and Kylon ratted to their mother that she should use her hands to describe it, turning with pwooffey noises to make it sound good. She could have embellished but reduced her standards by less than 50% for children of this age.

As she did so, the Ks get quite excited and start to move about a lot on their knees, kneeling on their nice piece of thick pile mat, looking behind them to see the reaction of the kids behind them.

Cameron was indeed improving her human interaction, as she also explained that the pulsar revolved as regular as clockwork, and was very far away, and that nobody has yet discovered one of these massive phenomena in space – but they will. (She omitted the word light year after asking her little Ks what their opinion was. They thought it was too confusing).

A 6-year old boy named Nartana (which was a Cherokee name and means 'makes others dance'), asked how it got there.

She explained "over billions of years out in space, matter varying in size from dust to massive objects like suns, also in their billions was drawn together by gravity". (Kylon says 'pick up a rubber and drop it to demonstrate'). "It is the same principle that causes this rubber to be drawn towards our planet earth and prevents us from floating away in to space. Nobody knows how it happens.

Eventually there is so much of this matter, that the heat created by the pressure causes an almighty explosion at the centre, which is still intact. It glows hotter than all the suns in our solar system put together.

The pulsar revolves at a regular speed over millions of years. It is still far bigger than our solar system, which comprises all the galaxies that I have drawn on this board". (Cameron picks the torch up and turns it on, then puts her arms out to the side, makes a swooshey noise and revolves in the classroom turning her left hand from left to right whilst pointing the torch towards the pupils as she turned. Then she says with a loud noise. In fact too loud.) "BOOOM".

Everybody jerks back, and Melina has the shock of her life.

"One day in the future it will draw in more matter once again and eventually explode", as she raises her hands in the air and turns the torch off.

Cameron puts on her biggest best smile.

All the kids suddenly start laughing.

A few classrooms away, Tilley wonders what is going on.

They had learnt some amazing things, as well as their normal schoolwork.

On a few occasions, Cameron had found out from the poorly performing children where their daddys were during the day.

The regular nature lesson took place once a week, which was conducted by the Principal, Melina.

During this time, Cameron went out in her car and visited a couple of the fathers, who were usually at work. She didn't care and waltzed straight in asking to speak to whoever it may concern.

She took the guy to one side and spoke, not caring how big he may be.

She basically said that his child was not doing well at school and that she knew the reason why. It varied from hitting, shouting, locking up, and what Cameron knew to be worse than that.

Once she had them alone, her fury, although in a calm demeanour, knew no bounds. She threatened and frightened them quite convincingly. A hand on a neck seemed to help, as did her red eyes. She cited her demonic powers, whilst crushing pieces of wood or pushing her hand through a wall and ripping out a wooden vertical beam.

Then she would say "I trust everything will be OK in future and he/she will have a good breakfast and ample liquid before coming to school every day".

Then she would walk off, smiling in front of his colleagues, who wondered what the noise was.

Some while ago, Tilley's papier maché head had dried inside the clay mould. The clay had been broken away by Cameron, who was very careful. Tilley spent ages mixing the shades of brown together and asked some classmates whether her hand was the same colour as her face. After some thought, it was thought that her face might be slightly lighter.

She paints her face and returns it to Michelle's office to dry. Her teacher Mr Mitchell said it was a good idea but really feared a little argument, citing prejudice or worse.

That evening, Tilley needed a haircut. This was the longest haircut ever performed.

Cameron had the idea to hold a small clump of hair, cut it off and dip the tip in resin, which in turn was dipped in resin hardener and immediately attached to the papier maché head.

Sylvia helped, by holding her hairdryer over it.

It was a good idea that Tilley had not had a haircut for a long while, as now the bust had 4" hair, just like the living head.

During this time, Tilley was composing a letter because she knew the time would come to leave here;

_Dear Ethel,_

_As you know we are leaving soon. I would like you to have this and put it on your mantelpiece next to your clock. (She had to ask Cameron the spelling)._

_If you don't want it, give it to Sylvia & Tony instead. I won't mind. _

_I don't know whether you'll be alive in 2009 but if you are, I'll look you up (47 years from now)._

_It's been nice knowing you. You were very nice to me, especially when I came to your shop in a bad way and your friends got me tea and cakes. _

_Kylon was born that day. Wasn't that amazing? He's here watching me write this with Kendrah. She has just told me that she is amazing too. Of course she is. She has such a pretty little face. Now she's laughing and Kylon's smiling at her._

_Please leave a message at your shop sa…. _

Cameron interrupts and says "no, it is not safe for her or us. They might kill her in the future and wait for you. They can mimic her voice" (using Ethel's voice for the last 5 words).

"Oh". Tilley puts a thick line through the last sentence.

_She finishes her letter;_

_We will think of you._

_(_Signed_) love Tilley_

_(_Kendrah_) Kendrah_

_(_Kylon_) Kylon_

Cameron follows suite;

_Cameron xx_

From the settee comes the voice "Sylv, did you hear that?"

"No. What?"

"Cameron spoke in Ethel's voice. I tol…"

"Shut up Tony, hehehe"

Sylvia looks in the room from the kitchen, "Told me that she's an alien or something. Anyone can see she's a girl just like me. Why are you so nasty?"

More hehehe's from the 3 kids.

Cameron suddenly has a change of plan for the 3 kids. She believes she cannot trust them to behave whilst she and Oleg observe the bank outside LA.

First of all, she reminds the kids that they are leaving here on the last day of February.

There are moans and groans;

"I will miss Tone and Sylv. They'll miss us too". "Can we take them with us?" "What about Ethel? She'll have no-one to talk to". "Yes, she was an orphan after the war. She doesn't have any family".

From the little Ks comes "Eddy will miss you Tilley". "Ken Marschall & Doug Beswick will want to know why you're going".

"Yeah, and Gayle will definitely miss you. She told me she thought you was cute hehe" replies Kendrah.

"I'm not cute. I told you before that I'm handsome… froggy".

"Not as froggy as you, toadey".

"you're both excellent" adds Tilley.

Cameron looks down and smiles. It is times like this that her own well-being, if it can be put that way, is satisfactory. She is still learning a lot about tiny human interraction.

Whilst Tilley is doing homework in the bedroom and the Ks are watching TV – the news to be precise, Cameron went downstairs and knocked on Ethel's door.

Once inside she comes almost to the point, "If you would like, you can come with us. I need somebody to look after the children whilst I perform important tasks. When we are with John, you will never need to work again. He owns a very big ranch on the Golden Hills in California. We have plenty of money, 2 chefs who are our friends, a Japanese-American family who look after the horses in our ranch. When I was last with John, he had 4 children living with him and another regular visitor who will impress you very much. There are lots of adults to make friends with, they are interesting.

You will never need to work again".

As can be imagined, Ethel is amazed and of course is in love with the thought.

She spends a while discussing things with Cameron.

Because of the fact that Cameron is very calm in her approach to things, Ethel is not in the least jinxed, for use of a better word.

The next day, Ethel has made a decision. She speaks to Cameron that evening and then things are set in motion.

It is eventually decided that her tenants, who are actually sub-let, will be given first option to take over the lease to the shop if they so wish.

This will mean that they can employ somebody to run the shop, whilst they move downstairs and rent the apartment upstairs.

The eventual arrangement is that Sylivia lives downstairs and employs somebody to help her turn the shop in to an old & young shop, making use of the space in Ethel's sitting room.

Whilst upstairs, Mary-Belle will move in with Tony and they can eventually get married, using the money that Ethel had saved, coupled with the money that Cameron in her own possession for Sylvia. Both amounts were substantial.

Today is now 28th February 1962

Cameron announces that they are leaving today. She has taken the plasma rifles and canons out from under Ethel's serving desk in her shop. Ethel was up early and watched her do it in amazement. Especially when she tried to lift the plasma cannon herself.

She also tells them that they will spend 5 or 6 days in a motel on the outskirts of LA, whilst she watches to see who is working with Jenny. "It is important that you do not follow me. If I need Oleg's help, you must stay in your room" she says to the 3 kids.

Soon, if all goes according to plan, Tilley will meet Marta when she is older and Allison will have had her baby.

On the way to a village not far from Oxnard, Cameron is driving. She comes out with a statement. "I am a singularity".

"What?" says Tilley & Oleg.

"I am the living proof that computers are self-aware. Furthermore, I am learning all the time and strive to make my processes more efficient".

This is beyond Ethel's understanding and for sure she thinks they are playing games.

Tilley loves having her with them and is taught how to knit during the long journey.

The Ks had climbed in to the front with Oleg and were looking out of the window, discussing the varying colours that their visions could create.

Kendrah had earlier asked Kylon what he knew about the bank that they were going to and how Cameron knew about it.

So now the question is asked;

"Cameron", says Kendrah, audibly.

"Yes Darling".

"How is it possible to use higher voltage electrical equipment in the bank to power a TDE when it is stored in the basement and how had you known in your future that the bank was there?

How will you get the key and get in to the bank?

How will you set up and use the TDE and then put it back in its storage boxes if we are not there anymore?"

Ethel butts in, "you're not going to rob a bank are you?"

"No, we are not" replies Cameron. Tilley is compelled to embellish on that reply, "we are going to set up some equipment and then we will be leaving".

"Oh, what does that mean?"

Without a moment's delay, Cameron begins talking;

"The Security Trust of Los Angeles, was opened in 1963.

Before that, an unknown BubbleTech or Techs and engineers were sent back to the year 1962 by John Connor, to install a fully working TDE distributed throughout safe boxes in the bank vault.

The electrical cabling, which is a high voltage, needs to run from the main cabling chamber in the street.

They also had to find a trustworthy security and safe deposit door expert.

I am timing my arrival to 1 week before the bank opens, to allow for thorough testing of the TDE to have been completed.

It is important that Jenny does not see us as her memories of us in 2009 must not be altered. It is also important that I get the full cooperation of a one of John's BubbleTech engineers.

The accounts were opened in 1963 when the bank opened and all of the safe-box rents have been paid for.

The boxes were not in my name. The master box number 117 in the name of E. Boykins, holds all of the duplicate keys to the other boxes.

Also stored in one of the boxes is isotope solution for a plasma rifle, or a weapon close to that description.

In my future-past, Cameron told Sarah to wait for the solution to go from 'yellow' to 'red', and then fire it at Cromartie (in his current form).

We time jumped from 1997 to 2007. The display on the 1963 TDE equipment showed:

curr dt 9.10.1999 target dt 2006 subdividing target date 2007 (03/07)), 1999 to 2007.

Then the bubble began to form.

I counted that it took 18 seconds to fully charge up before it thrust us through time and space.

(Cameron withholds the naked bit).

I have the a/c details for box a117 which was opened by the original Bubbletech & possible lockbox installer. I knew that the bank was on the outskirts of LA, close to Griffith Park. I went there in 2027. I looked through the rubble and eventually found the plaque which said 'this stone was set 1963 this day - March 7'. The area above ground was completely destroyed but the underground basement was still intact and locked.

I then returned to John, who instructed one of his larger scrubbed terminator models to break through the sealed safe door.

We returned to the site & once inside, I found the main key storage locker.

That is all the information that I needed. For the next day and a half, I checked that everything was in place and capable of working.

It was.

All the information was there and I were satisfied that if I ever went back, I would be able to return".

More talking goes on until;

"We're here" says Cameron in her usual calm manner.

A little voice says "shall I go and look now?"

"No" says Tilley, "we need to see if anybody's at home".

Oleg suggests "I'll knock at the door and ask for some water for my radiator".

"OK, we'll stay in sight and make it look as though we're a family" suggests Tilley.

"We are" says 2 tiny voices.

"Yeah, an unusual one".

"teehee".

They all smile at Kylon & Kendrah before Cameron suggests they stay out of sight because they are very small and conspicuous. (She has to explain to Tilley the meaning of 'conspicuous').

As agreed, Oleg walks up to the door and knocks. He waits a while, then turns and looks towards the car.

Cameron beckons with her hand that he should knock again louder and press the door chime. She keeps pointing until he sees a small round button on the door frame.

She beckons for him to press it, in what seems quite an exasperated manner. Cameron exasperated? Surely not!

He does both things and waits, still nothing.

"OK let's go" says Tilley in an eager tone. She can't wait to be bubbling away and that has nothing to do with sitting in a tub of hot water. She wants to see Marta, everybody else and the silver blobby person.

John Connor too but for her the more playful things are important.

The 2 kids get out of the car but Cameron stops them by saying "I have to hide the car. You must wait for me to return". (Cameron said this because she does not want Kylon, Kendrah and Tilley walking up the roadside which does not have a path. She is afraid that Kylon & Kendrah might get run over – Tilley too, come to that).

Before she leaves, she unloads 20 Candy tins. They contain a very precious cargo. Oleg helps her carry them over to the porch, to stand them on dry concrete.

She goes back to the car, looks back, gets in and drives off.

When Cameron returns, she sees Oleg standing on the concrete area in front of a shed. He is holding a piece of rope which is tied to a fruit tree.

There is excited noise coming from the 3 kids who are jumping up and down over the rope as Oleg spins it.

"Go a bit faster" says Tilley, as the K's screech "I can jump really high".

"Show off".

She smiles as she walks in the entrance.

As she walks up to Oleg he tells her "none of the windows are open. There is a ladder in the shed and it is possible that there might be a screwdriver too".

Cameron takes a screwdriver out of her back pocket, she already knew she would need one and brought it with her.

She goes behind the same shed, which looks much newer and pulls out the same slats that Sonia will pull out in 1984. (John Connor's Awesome Responsibilities ch.6).

This time there is a step ladder but it is wooden, not really much good for the job of climbing in a window up on the 2nd floor. Earlier ladders were made of wood and the larger ones were supported with metal.

She climbs back out and replaces the slats, pushing the small nails back in with the head of the screwdriver, pressing quite hard.

She goes to the front of the house and stares in through the window. There is a fireplace which has a fire guard in front of it. Using her good vision she can see that the fire is open.

At this point, Oleg asks her why she needs to get in to the house if they are not staying here.

"I need to place all of these items in the loft for Sonia to find in 2009. It is very important that she finds them".

Tilley asks "how do you know she will find them?"

"Because that future has already been set and she will go there".

"Oh, if you say so".

Cameron has already examined the windows and sets a task for Kylon.

She looks at him and says "now is your chance to be my brave boy. I want you to climb down the chimney, come over to that window and release the catches".

"I can't climb up there, those drain pipes are too wide".

"Yes, I will throw you up on to the roof and then fling up this rope up, which I brought with me".

"Ooh mommy, that's dangerous. It will hurt me".

"No it won't. I will throw you up using the correct velocity and you will land gently on the tiles. You must land facing the tiles with your hands outstretched. Use your feet to prevent you from sliding by using the gutter to stop you. You will be quite safe. If you fall, I will catch you. After that, you can tie the tope around your waist then climb in to the chimney pot. I will lower you down to the bottom".

Kendrah, with a worried look, holding her hands together, says "no you can't. He's my brother. I don't want him to die".

Kylon says "Mommy, I'm scared".

"I know but it has to be done if you want to have a girlfriend just like your sister to keep you company when we go to the future. You can tell her how brave you are – girls like that and she might even kiss you".

Tilley laughs.

With a terribly worried look on his face, Kylon says "be careful mommy, PPLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEEEE".

Whoosh, up he goes with a scream. He lands just like a cat and only slides down approx. 3" as he lets out a yell "EEEhh".

Then he stops with his feet in the gutter.

He turns around and sits on his bum as the group step back to look at him. Kendrah is jumping about, still with her hands clenched together.

Then she rats up "that was brave. You should have seen yourself flying through the air with your arms and legs flapping".

He looks at his hands. They are slightly abraded. He looks down. Tilley yells "well done" and gives a few small claps.

His worried expression turns to that of pride as he sees most of the rope being tossed up. Cameron certainly did not give him time to think.

He ties the thin rope around his tiny waist, takes off his little shoes, throws them down to Kendrah, who runs and makes perfect catches.

Then he scrambles up the tiles barefoot.

"HOW DO I CLIMB UP THE CHIMNEY POT MOM?"

"Wait there, don't try, I will throw up another rope".

Cameron knows that she must not damage Jenny's house. In fact she doesn't want to. She has a fiendishly devilishly good idea. Quite simple really.

Fortunately for her, she has lots of rope. Otherwise she could not do it.

She finds a suitable shaped rock, cuts Kylon's piece of rope to the required length, and then ties the rock to the other rope. She gathers the entire rope on the ground in the fashion that fishermen would do for their anchor.

She goes right down the gravel drive to the entrance, looks at the house and scans it, swings the rock rapidly in a circular motion and then releases it. It flies upwards & forwards quite a long distance, then hits the ground with a thud.

She now has her bearings.

This time, Cameron gets the rope cross-coiled in a pile, swings the rock and it flies over the roof and lies on the **chimney**.

She shouts up in her rat frequency "WAIT A MOMENT".

She asks Oleg to go around the house, remove the rock and then hold the rope firm and steady.

She returns to her side, constantly followed by Tilley, and then shouts up again. "CLIMB UP THE ROPE AND THEN SIT ON THE EDGE OF THE **CHIMNEY**".

"ARE YOU THERE TO CATCH ME?"

"YES".

"OOOKKKKAAAYYY".

Cameron can't watch her son climb the rope, as like Oleg, she is too close to the house. She has to rely on Tilley to stand away from the house and watch him.

"He's started. Quarter up. Half up. Three oops!"

Cameron's eyes turn blue as Tilley says "It's OK, his foot slipped. Nearly there. He's got his hand on the edge". (Cameron heard him "ooh").

"He's got his leg up. Now his elbow. He's up mom, he's done it!"

"I'M UP MOM".

Kendrah jumps up and down then runs from left to right. She cannot contain herself with excitement.

Cameron runs forward to see her little son jumping up and down, "STOP JUMPING. NOW I'LL LOWER YOU DOWN THE CHIMNEY".

"AHHH". Kylon drops to his knees and holds on tight as a big black and white bird flies out of a chimney pot and flaps its wings.

He looks down the chimney then turns and shouts "there are 3 baby birds with their eyes shut".

Oleg calls up "whilst Cameron holds the rope, climb down and see if you can find a gap in the nest".

"Oh all right".

"Keep away from the babies" Tilley adds.

"OK".

He climbs down and kneels on the nest. Then he pulls apart some twigs around the edge. Peering down, he can see how the bird managed to build the nest. There are 2 metal rods going from side to side inside the chimney. On top of the rods is thin metal gauge fencing. It has been placed there to stop birds falling down but obviously not to stop nest building.

Silly.

"I CAN GET DOWN MOM. PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU LOWER ME DOWN. IF YOU HURT ME I WON'T TALK TO YOU ANY MORE".

Cameron appears worried by this "I PROMISE TO LOWER YOU CAREFULLY AND WILL STOP IF YOU YELL".

Just then the parent bird comes back and starts squawking over Kylon. He is alarmed. This turns to terror as the bird swoops and pecks his head.

Kendrah shouts "THE BIG BIRD HAS COME BACK".

It does this 6 more times before he is able to climb through a gap that he quickly shoves apart in the wire beneath the nesting. His hands are bleeding.

During this time he is going "AAH", "OOH", "OUCH", "GO AWAY", "SHOO". He even tried high pitch but that made it settle and peck instead.

Cameron is worried and had to stop Tilley from throwing stones. She keeps hold of his rope and waits for him to hopefully start going down.

There is a sudden jerk on the rope as Kylon drops in desperation. "AAAHH MOM HOLD ME".

To his relief, he jerks and hits the side of the chimney. He shouts "I'M ALIVE. LOWER ME DOWN, I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE".

Kendrah has a look of despair on her face.

Next, he feels the rope slowly lowering him downwards. He looks down and can see daylight coming towards him.

Kendrah has insisted that Oleg hold her on the windowsill to look in.

He reaches the bottom and Tilley sees the fire guard moving forward. "He's down mom, I can see him".

Cameron rushes to the window and shouts "DON'T MOVE, STAY THERE IF YOU ARE FILTHY. JENNY MUST NOT HAVE HER HOUSE MADE DIRTY".

Oleg answers "you should have thought of that beforehand".

Tilley grins, until she sees Kendrah crying.

"Oh come here darling, what's the matter?"

Kendrah reveals that she doesn't want to be alone.

Cameron then rushes to the letterbox, opens it and shouts "walk on tippy toes over here and get your shoes. Then you can wipe your hands on this cloth". A cloth plops on the floor inside the front door.

Within 30 seconds, "my hands are clean now what do you want me to do?"

"Jump on a chair in front of a window and pull back the levers that keep it closed".

"OK". Kylon finds a window and tugs at the levers. He tries with all his strength but can't do it, so he runs back to the front door. "I can't move them".

'Oh hell' thinks Oleg.

(They are the sort of levers that swing in between two pieces of metal attached to the window frame).

"Wait there". Cameron takes out her screwdriver and pushes it through the letter box. "Hold the metal rod and hit the catches with the yellow end".

Kylon jumps back up, and watched by the others, makes a very determined cute face and swings the screwdriver against a catch. It moved slightly. 'Wack', heave, 'wack' 5 more times and the catch is released.

Now for the other one.

This time he has to stand on the window-sill. 'Wack', heave 15 more times and at last the window is ready to open.

Cameron places her hands up to the top of the frame and pushes. Sure enough, it slides up. She pushes it up the rest of the way from the bottom and out steps little Kylon.

"Mommy, look at me".

Cameron sees his bleeding head and hands. She no doubt knows he had other pecks and felt his bash against the chimney lining. Her only concern is that he is not brain damaged or sustained serious injuries to his organs.

She says "come to mommy for a big hug, you were very brave and showed Tilley, Kendrah & Oleg how skilful you are".

"Skilful?" "Yes, it means that you can do difficult things".

"Difficult?"

"Yes, it means that you can do things that are not easy".

"Oh".

Ethel picks up Kendrah and holds her, taking her in to the house for a bathroom visit.

Cameron kisses him on the forehead then says "we must be quick, in case Jenny turns up".

Looking at Tilley "I think it is better that Kendrah & Kylon stands at both windows and watch out for anyone coming, whilst you stand at the entrance ready to hide if you see Jenny. You can warn my siblings in advance".

Very soon, Oleg has given Cameron a foot up in to the loft and is handing the tins to her, each one marked with a number, indelibly so.

A note inside tin number one says

FOR SONIA

(After this, there is a message that only Sonia will understand.

Basically, it says that she should read the first 102 pages, and then convert them in to Skynet machine code.

The instructions do not say that but she assumes Sonia will understand).

After reading this data, she must enter her 100 alpha-numeric-special character code correctly. She will only have a second chance if for some reason it is wrong.

Once she does this, she will understand that the endless numbers of pages are the instructions for building her child successfully but not until 2009.

Cameron has added some secret code which will not be understood or seen by Sonia after she has read it. Basically it will sway Sonia's thinking and make her wish for a girl, if she has already successfully given birth to a boy and then it will be her 2nd child.

After 35 minutes, having pulled up an entire length of loft floorboard from one end of the roof to the other, the tin boxes are satisfactorily packed.

The software program needed to accomplish the birth of human-cybo life is enormous. Cameron had to create millions of pieces of small code designed to eliminate the need for repetition. Eg: 'make human cell in leg', 'make human cell in arm' whilst repetitively altering the DNA structure constantly. A bit like growing 2 bean plants at the same time using one watering can to water them.

This was necessary, as she had to make her 'life program' as compact as possible. Indeed an awesome task which must not fail. This is why she gave birth to a 2nd child, a girl. She needed to know that her software worked perfectly.

Regardless of that, she is still exceedingly happy to have Kendrah.

The final instructions, which she added, are the removal and modification of her software, so that she does not try to kill her children.

Very soon, the gang set off for the bank.

-0-

**In the next episode, the reason that Sarah killed herself is because her plan did not work. She took Riley with her because she could not be sure that Pretzel would accept her as their hostage. **

**There is a lot of John's story to tell before he actually comes face to face with Cameron again, so I guess I'll have to publish 2 50k chapters. This is because Cameron will very soon transport forward in time to ****10 months ****after she left John.**

**During her time in Mississippi, she wanted to be sure that John would develop a tighter bond with Allison, and thus, be as much in love with her as he is with herself – ****10 months ****is ample time. 'They might even have a child', she thinks.**

**In the next chapter, Cameron's enterage do in fact jump to 2009, it happens on March 2****nd****, so they have been in Mississippi 1962/3 for 216 days, which is ****8 months ****(they arrived here on July 3****rd**** in a field).**

**The reunions and introduction of the Ks will be quite a sight to behold. There is so much to tell.**

**John's 10 months is quite a story, so it has to be told before Cameron arrives.**

**Cameron's journey to the bank and subsequent jump to 2009 will be published fairly soon afterwards – When that will be, I can't be sure.**

**Please let me know if I made a mistake anywhere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Correction to previous paras., many to be precise. I discovered in episode 2_10 Strange Things Happen At The One Two Point, that the 2 brats at Riley's foster home were in fact named Gina & Byron, played by Savannah Jayde & Dylan Cash respectively. I have amended all episodes accordingly. Accuracy is paramount. They are both redheads btw. Gina has darker, more olive skin.**

-0-

Back in 2009, now that Sonia knows the truth, she has to find out what happened… at all costs. The demise of Sarah also means the demise of a regenerator, or does it? Even a badly damaged one can hasten the speed towards judgment day if it were to get in to the wrong hands, were it to so happen.

Also, if Pretzel, Myron or Kaliba discover that Sarah has it, depending on whether she survived the blast, this will definitely speed the advance of judgment day.

Why? Because in 2040, humans like Thomas Reese were implanted with tentacle-like processors over and throughout their brains.

Their brains can be kept alive through regeneration even if severely damaged.

With the aid of the regenerator, their entire body can be rebuilt.

Admittedly it could take a while, if for instance a leg were blown off or destroyed but it could be accomplished.

This would be done through transplant of a similar size leg, which would not be rejected and eventually remodelled in the image of the original leg because the chip would program the nanodes accordingly.

It is known that the human body, including bones, are completely replaced over a period of 7 years. The regenerator could do it within a week.

It is now quite early in the morning, so both Sonia and Lesley have parked close to the very same motorcycle shop that Cameron-2 broke in to recently.

The owners and passers-bye are soon to be in for a big shock, as a wild chic can be seen urging 3 pedestrians, a mother, father & 10 year old son to stand back.

Lesley gives the thumbs up to a prospective female customer in the shop.

She appears to be examining the fuel tank and electronics.

It turns out that Sonia is that customer and she is seen riding head-on in to a piece of board which immediately flies out and on to the road. (Yes, the window had not been fixed… yet).

Back in the shop is a terrible puff of blue smoke and the smell of 2-stroke oil.

She parks the massive motorcycle on top of the display window board, upon which, Lesley runs up and jumps on the back.

A roar of blue smoke billows out of the exhaust and they zoom off, wheelying down the road with Lesley screaming and hanging on for dear life.

"WOW, did you see that?"

The boy's dad looks around for television cameras before saying "things are getting worse every day".

His mother says "we could have been hurt. Javier, if you ever grow up to date girls like that, let me know".

"Why?" says the father.

His mother berates his father before he even has the chance to say anything.

Very soon, the 2 lesbian lovers have covered a distance of 50 miles within 25 minutes, along the _N Sepulveda Blvd. _

Lesley, by rights, should be scared witless but she trusts Sonia implicitly.

Sonia is her cyborg now and the mere fact exhilarates her.

She is even more exhilarated each time the motorbike leans around the roundabouts, skidding on dust or avoiding vehicles. Sonia is more than aware of Lesley's joy and gets plenty of joy from that.

They both know that this mission could be more dangerous than ever before and an ambush could lie ahead.

Alternatively, they could be trying very hard to find something that is really hard to find, possibly buried under heavy rocks.

Like Sarah before, the journey is 110 miles and as soon as there is any sign of police, she keeps her Lesley safe by slowing down.

The same applies to any speed cameras that she sees.

Eventually, they are waved down. It appears that Sonia missed a speed trap.

A police officer walks over and Leslie does as she is told by Sonia earlier.

She immediately dismounts and stands behind Sonia, as the police officer is apprehended and frog-marched to the car with an arm around his neck and his gun removed with the other hand.

The pair is forced in to the trunk at gunpoint, it is slammed shut and the lovers continue on their journey in this newly-acquired car, flashing their sirens.

As they approach the area close to the blown up tunnel, the officers are made to strip down and hand over their uniforms.

The journey is continued until they are close enough.

"Stay in the passenger seat" says Sonia, "I don't know how long this will take".

It has to be admitted that the police uniforms are rather large, held up by the belt.

Already there are firemen at the site, which is completely blocked. The police have taken charge.

Sonia climbs down the embankment side and reaches the scene. She walks around until she is questioned. "I am looking for debris from fleeing vehicles. That is my order".

"Oh, OK".

After a while, whilst observing the firemen doing their best to remove the big boulders, Sonia walks closer but can't see anything metallic.

By this time, Lesley is anxious.

She gets out of the parked police car and looks down to see if there is any sign of Sonia.

As a media helicopter flies overhead, getting their much valued pictures for the hungry nation, there it is;

She shouts "OVER THERE".

Sonia looks up.

"THERE, LOOK".

Sonia does her best to triganomatize Lesley's arm pointing and walks in that direction.

Under the watchful eye, she finds that it is indeed the corpse of Sarah. Her first indications are that her body is whiting and cold – lifeless.

Lesley watches her bend down and takes readings, even undoing her breeches for some reason.

Something is removed and placed in her pocket before Sarah is lifted up and carried out of sight.

Lesley watches but can't see anything.

As a motorcycle approaches, she knows she cannot fool the law and runs as fast as she can towards the darkest space up ahead. It is over a crash rail, so the police officer won't be driving after her.

It is fortunate that the freeway above the tunnel is still running smoothly with traffic.

She thinks it might be best to run in the direction that she came and as soon as it appears to be safe, she crosses the motorway in the hope that Sonia will eventually turn up.

She does. This time it is in an ordinary grey SUV.

She jumps in the front and then looks behind her. There is Sarah on her side with her knees bent.

"I can't believe she's dead. John will be inconsolable when we bring her home. I wish we weren't doing this".

"When we get closer to the ranch, I need to make some tests. Sarah spoke to me about dying and whether her regenerator could save her. I told her that I would prepare her for this by taking some of her blood".

"You mean she might not be dead?" replies Lesley.

"It is possible. Her nanodes should be protecting her brain from the poison. She wanted me to help her try to defeat Kaliba. When we get home, I will continue in the same vein as Cameron and include Marta in my work. It is important that she learns. By the way, I'm pregnant and Cameron is coming back one day".

Lesley stares, opens her mouth to speak but before she gets the chance, Sonia adds "climb over the back and blow in to Sarah's ears, they might have bugs in them".

"What did you…." "Please do it quickly, we have to save her".

"You said…" "Now please, for John. It is important".

"OK".

"That's it, turn her head each way and blow gently".

Sonia was right. Tiny little crawly things dropped out as Lesley blew upwards in to her ear whilst kneeling on the deck. "Ooh, you were right!"

As soon as they get home, she parks outside the workshop and sends Lesley indoors to get the flea/bug spray, plus both the big and small first aid kits & some bottled water. (Sonia's medical kit is quite extensive).

It is fortunate for Sarah that it is only **15****th**** March** and the weather is not too hot. She knows today's temperature is 17c/62f – one of the attributes she shares with Cameron.

Carrying Sarah under her arms and dragging her backwards, she places her on a table with her head on a rolled up cloth.

Then she drags it over to the area beneath the entrance to the loft-storage area. (This is where Cameron-2's body is wrapped up).

Standing on the table, she lifts Sarah's face forward in to the entrance and shoves her in an unladylike manner inside. Then she pulls herself up.

When Lesley arrives she is told to hand up the boxes, push the table away from the entrance and then she will pull her up.

The roof is quite high and watching Lesley crawl up Sonia's body, whilst her legs are held rigidly apart to stop her falling, is or could be considered comical.

As she tugs on Sonia's t-shirt, it rides up and reveals her mauve bra which is almost pulled off. She pulls herself up further by sticking an arm between her legs.

After that it got easier, as Sonia used her arms to push Lesley up. Who in turn, helped Sonia back up by grabbing her around the waste of her trousers with lots of grunting and tugging they were soon both up.

Fortunately there were a lot of old arm-chair seats, which the 2 Japanese kids, Mikito & Ohnori played with, making the loft their home.

With Sarah lying on the seats, Sonia gets to work on her.

Out comes a syringe and Sonia rolls up her sleeve. She shows Lesley where to insert it to withdraw blood.

This was her 1st time, so she was a little apprehensive but soon did it after a little encouragement.

In essence, what Sonia had done was program all of her nanodes to ensure that the blood supply to Sarah's brain had stopped, whilst conversely her nanodes were keeping it well oxygenated, having restarted the heart after 3 minutes. Any longer and she would have died, as the warm temperature of CA, even at this time of year, would have been detrimental to her, had she not received any air after that.

After 4.5 minutes, Sonia takes out another syringe and withdraws blood from Sarah's upper leg. Once again she injects it in to herself.

Lesley watches her expression, although she does not expect much.

Sonia explains, "The liver and kidneys are finding it hard work and are themselves receiving damage. They are slowly removing the toxins and poisons. We must give her some water".

The pair sits Sarah up and pours water in to her mouth. It is not very successful, so, in order to save time, Lesley takes mouthfuls of water and places her mouth over Sarah's and forces it in.

"PWAH" goes Lesley, whilst watched by Sonia, who does not know exactly how she is feeling about that.

Lesley does it time and again. It looks extremely erotic and Sonia's inner chip is a little overwrought.

After a while, it is deemed that nearly a tumbler size of water has been forced down Sarah's throat to her stomach.

Sonia pulls Sarah's jeans down a short distance and then inserts a tube in to her and almost immediately lots of urine flows out. It is a horrible colour, mauve. It drips between the planks of the loft floor to the ground beneath.

All they can do is keep watch over her and wait for her regenerator to do its newly programmed work. It might take a few days. Constant monitoring and fluids will be necessary.

They decide it is best not to involve Marta this time, as she will be missed by her mother, who has formed a closer bond with her.

This bond will prove very useful in the future as Connie had found it difficult fitting in to modern life without constantly fearing for her life, hiding and foraging.

-0-

**28****th**** February (Thursday)****1963** - heading for the outskirts of LA, close to the bank insearch of a motel.

The chatter has been endless. Kendrah is the nervous one and is rather quiet. She occasionally contemplates standing in a room with a massive flashing electrical bubble around her. She imagines whooshing through billions of miles of space at the risk of hitting a meteorite or being distorted by a plasma burst from the sun and being gamma-fried too. All this so that she can arrive 46 years in the future at the precise point where the earth will be and at the correct location as it revolves in space. She also imagines being thrown in to a distant future or past, all on her own if something goes wrong, just like it did for mommy.

Oh yes, she has been told all about time travel and it scares the shit out of her. By rights, Kylon should be frightened too but he is still full of himself after going down Jenny's chimney and as he puts it, 'fighting off a scary massive black bird'.

Then, out of the blue, Kendrah asks "mom, you're not going to go bad on this trip are you? You might crash".

"No darling, I'm fixed, just as I told you I was. I love you. You are all safe. I fought off Skynet and completely wiped it from my chip. I ran a lot of diagnostics and continue to do so every night when you are asleep. I search for phantom bad sectors on all of my routines using data counts. I do not find anything unusual".

Tilley harps up at the wrong time, "you're unusual mom, tee hee".

This is followed by more hehe's from the Ks.

Cameron stays straight faced and says "if I knew my children would laugh at me, I would have left them behind", followed by frowning ever so hard.

They go straight faced until Cameron makes the faintest of smiles.

Ethel listens and smiles but can't believe for one second that this crew are more than just people with very imaginative minds. She smiles at Kylon and feels quite motherly as Kendrah sits quietly on her lap, occasionally looking up with her adoring lovely white eyes (sclera). Ethel is sure the colour in the centre, her iris, changes colour from black, to blue, to yellow & even to red, but puts it down to the light shining in from outside.

Kendrah does in fact look a bit like her mother, especially now that her hair has grown long. It is only her 8" height that makes a big difference.

Cameron occasionally glances back and smiles. She sees that Ethel is feeding them with food, broken off pieces of sandwiches, rolls and cookies or chocs. from the tins, which she put by for now.

The hamster bottles are lined up with water, Pepsi or milk.

Of course the bottles are glass and the tube is metal, bent in the middle & pushed through a crimson rubber bung. No 2009 stuff in this era.

They are quite quaint and look amusing as they suck, with their eyes looking up to the ceiling and their tiny Adams apples going up and down as they gulp gulp gulp.

Tilley is verbally repeating a lot of things, which the Ks find quite boring but she is so excited to soon be reunited with Marta, she goes through the whole history of her life again. The Ks have good memories, as does Cameron, so for them all this repetition is more than 'quite boring' but they are happy that Tilley is happy. Kylon rats to Kendrah, "just say 'yes' every now and again".

This makes her laugh and Tilley asks her what is up.

Cameron finds this amusing. She is happy that she is learning all about growing up with humans.

Something she never did and definitely something no other A.I.s ever did.

Talking between each other, the male K tells female K all about superstitious Mrs Pillow and the events that followed.

The pair sat in silence for a while whilst Cameron listens to Kylon who tells his tale to Kendrah.

Kendrah is amazed that he never told her before. It is probably the boredom that set him off. Then they talk to Tilley in as much Spanish that they know, using the dictionary.

Kendrah asks Tilley, "Kylon es un elfo, Yo soy un hada?" (The H is dropped in hada).

"Say that again?"

She does.

"What? You're harder than Kylon. Yes Dear, I'm sure you could beat him up if you tried hard" says Tilley in a sarcastic voice for Kylon to hear.

The Ks start laughing and explain the meaning.

(This is typical of taking kids on a long journey).

The predictable words are eventually said after only 50 miles;

"Are we there yet?"

In the front, Oleg is listening carefully to Cameron and discussing with her any eventualities that might occur.

He is coming up with things that Cameron might not think of if they find a close comrade of Jenny to talk to.

It is extremely necessary because that particular person must agree to tidy up after they have time jumped without Jenny's knowledge.

They know that bribery should not be necessary because if he/she wanted money, how could he/she be trusted to earn it. Their help must be from a true resistance believer of the cause, who is convinced that what he/she is doing is for the good of mankind.

Then their thoughts go to the back of the car again, as the Ks hit off;

Kendrah is patting her open mouth with her hand and looking up as though she is yawning, whilst Kylon mentions that he saw some gremlins down the chimney and had to fight them off.

"It's true" he says, you wasn't there. "If you were, you would scream your head off".

"You've never heard me scream".

Tilley smiles and says "if it was dark and I saw you dangling on a rope with your feet swinging everywhere, I think I would scream".

Kendrah LOLs and points at Kylon, whilst rubbing her tummy with the other hand. Just like in a story book that Cameron read to them.

Kylon is stuck for words until the first thing he can think of blurts out, "at least I haven't got any of them", pointing at Tilley's chest.

Tilley says loudly "come here you, I'm going to put you in mom's bag until you can stop being rude to me".

"You'll never catch me".

"I'LL HELP YOU".

All of a sudden, 2 litluns and Tilley are rushing around the back seat in pursuit of Kylon. They bash in to Ethel.

She makes a grab but he jumps between her arms, just as Kendrah jumps through after him, yelling and laughing.

They run along the back of the seat, as Tilley does her best to grab him, whilst also laughing.

Ethel is trying to stop them by yelling "stop that you lot, your mom might crash".

"NO SHE WON'T, SHE'S GOOD AT DRIVING".

Ethel looks at Cameron, who is stoic as ever.

Oleg is looking around and enjoys watching them.

After a while, everything calms down. Cameron did not mind the rumpus because she wants her litluns to develop stamina and agility. She is extremely proud of them.

35 hours later, over 1,900 miles and many stops, they eventually arrive at their destination.

It is funny that part of their journey is the same motorway that Thomas/Derek took to Rock Island. The big difference being that their journey was faster because much of the road network had been improved during the years up to 2009.

Ethel was asleep and lying on the seat. Tilley was next to her being held in place with an arm over her. 2 tiny kids were lying on top of Ethel's waist leaning against the seat, with their legs outstretched to stop them rolling. Oleg had his seat leaning back and was dropping off and then repeatedly waking up again not long afterwards.

He looked at Cameron and there she was quite happily driving merrily along.

She turns her head and smiles each time he wakes and looks at her.

Cameron's journey had taken them around the outskirts of LA, and they were now NW of it.

In the distance is a panoramic view of LA and with it can be seen lots of building work and cranes on top of skyscrapers.

They stop outside a motel named 'JOEY's rooms for rent'.

They gradually step out of the Cadillac and stand and stretch, even the litluns and Tilley. Not Cameron though, she is already walking around the perimeter to scan it from all areas.

"Oh there you are", says Tilley, "I know what you was doing. You should have taken me with you. I'm good at that you know".

"Yes you are. Take your little siblings and show them the ropes".

Tilley does just that and she can be heard saying "can you see through that bush?"

"If you stand behind it, we'll tell you if we can see you".

The Ks could because of their very good eyes.

Tilley says "terminators can see people behind bushes too".

Oleg follows them whilst Cameron and Ethel take whatever is necessary in to the foyer and make their bookings.

Ethel hears Cameron book a separate room for Oleg. (It is because she won't be there tonight).

Ethel says nothing.

She has a room to herself, whilst Cameron books another room for Tilley, without mentioning the Ks at all.

They are tiny after all and she doesn't want to draw attention to them, so they are instructed to hide in a bag.

These stages of proceedings are very important.

Once Tilley is settled in her room with the Ks, Cameron goes to Oleg's room only to find he is asleep, so she goes out on her own.

She heads for the bank construction site, to see what stage of completion it is in, to check it out.

When she gets there, it can be seen that the erection is complete and even the glass is in place. It is surrounded by a tall barricade of steel, typical of most building sites. Signs are attached

KEEP OUT, WARNING GUARD DOGS PATROLLING.

That's not good, or is it just a bluff?

Parked close by is a Ford truck. It is green and has big thick wheels.

It occurs to her that the resistance or people paid by Jenny might do clandestine night-time work, which is understandable.

She takes out a pen and paper from her shoulder bag and places it on the truck and writes;

_Skynet self-aware 19Apr2011 - J-DAY 21Apr2011._

_If you fully understand this message,_

_Write the initials of the person who sent you back on this paper,_

_and then place it on the ridge above the door in the phone kiosk across the road._

_You must not inform your #1 lady that you got this note, as it will seriously affect her safety._

_I am the resistance, I am here to help and ask in return that you help me keep somebody safe._

_I will be back tomorrow._

Cameron has a deadly task to undertake before she leaves 1963, now she must do it.

Just like the 1st t-101 that came back to kill Sarah before John was conceived, she peruses the pages of the telephone directory which is the other side of the road. Of course her task is made all the more harder because Miles Dyson would only be 16, so she would need to find all the listings for Dyson in Los Angeles. It is a good job that she has detailed knowledge of his academic career that got him in to UCLA. Therefore she knows Miles Bennett Dyson b.18 Oct 1947.

Upon checking the phone book, she finds that there are many Dysons with many initials. To shorten things, she will head off to UCLA immediately.

45 minutes later, a pink Cadillac pulls up outside the entrance. It appears that a lot of people are still awake – no doubt studying… or they should be.

She heads for the main entrance and soon finds some rooms that might hold the enrolment applications. Hopefully he has enrolled.

He has.

So! He lives in a poor neighborhood of California, on the outskirts of south LA.

Having memorized the details, she replaces the Filofax in to the cabinet and sets off back to the motel. She needs to be sure that her family is safe and will not miss her.

Back at the rooms, she wakes her little offspring by ratting to them.

"Darlings, I am off to talk to somebody. Do not be alarmed. I will be back before morning to get you some breakfast".

She goes over and kisses them both on the forehead, saying "I am extremely proud of you both", also adding "I will leave the Cadillac parked outside your window. If you hear somebody trying to break in or steal it, tell Oleg and then rush in to Tilley's bed. I have unlocked his door and it is held shut with cardboard, so you can push it open".

With the Plasma weapons and the tape recorder in the trunk, she can't afford to have the car stolen.

She then walks down the road until she finds a suitable car to hotwire. She can't park her lovely pink Cadillac in the area that she will be visiting.

Sure enough, there is a suitable GM rust-bucket parked not far away, which she finds ideal. Rips the starter key unit out and twists the +/- wires together after starting it.

Within the hour, she arrives at South Central, Pueblo del Rio and starts looking and asking for directions.

Her responses are not very favourable but eventually she gets her info from a couple of Hookers. "What'ya doin' in this part of town honkey?" "You don't look like white trash?" And questions like that.

Eventually she arrives at 221 S. San Pedro St. It doesn't look much.

She scans the area, gets out of the car, quietly closes the door and walks around the back.

She can hear a dog barking but it is not coming from # 221.

As quietly as possible, she slides a window up and steps in. Admittedly the catches gave way under the pressure. Walks to the stairs and goes up 3 flights. There it is # 221, room 2w.

Her intention is to blast 16 year old Miles Dyson away there and then but she did not anticipate her humanity.

She knocks a few times, and then eventually the door is opened. Inside is not only his father with his mother in the background wondering who could call this time of night? Also, lying on the settee behind them are at least 2 boys and a girl. They are quite small, possibly ages 8-12.

In a deep male voice, Mr Dyson asks "can I help you. Why'd yer wanna call this time er' night?"

"Is Miles Bennett Dyson living here?"

"Yes".

"Stand aside" says Cameron as she pushes him to the side, raises her gun in her hand and barges in.

She suddenly stops, amidst screaming and yelling "KIDS HIDEEE".

She looks around, points her gun at Mrs Dyson and says in a calm voice "stay quiet or you die".

Mr Dyson tries to tackle her but she swings her arm and knocks him to the floor with a thump to the back of his shoulders.

She says "I have changed my mind. Please let me speak to your….". He peers around the door.

She scans his cranium, finds an approximate match then says "Tell him to get in here, we need to talk".

Placing her gun back down the back of her jeans, she asks Mrs Dyson to calm the kids whilst she picks up Mr Dyson by the arm and places him on the settee.

"If we speak in your bedroom, can I trust your wife not to rush outside and call the police?"

He looks at her and she feverishly, with a horrified look on her face acquiesces to the request.

In Miles' bedroom; "sit down we need to talk".

"Are you goin' t' shoot me? What have I done?" asks Miles.

"Nothing yet. You must listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you.

You will be accepted in to UCLA, whereupon you will decide to study computer science. Further in to your future, you will work for a hi-tech computer company named Cyberdyne, who has laid its hands on a piece of machinery and micro-chip sent back from the future".

"A what?"

"Each year throughout your lifetime, computer technology will allow processors, CPU, RAM and everything associated with computers, to be further miniaturised at least exponentially by 1. Conversely, they will become far more powerful. Eventually, what you now knew as a computer, which fills a whole room with vacuum tubes and very large magnetic core memory, has been replaced by what you see in front of you from the year 2027".

(She waits for a response).

"Where?" says Mr Dyson

Cameron shines her eyes blue and quietly imitates what she heard earlier "can I help you. Why'd yer wanna call this time er' night?"

Miles looks at his father astounded, looks back "how'dyer do that?"

"I am the most sophisticated computer ever invented. I use a cyborg body to transport myself around".

"BALLSHIT!"

Cameron goes up to young Miles, grabs him by the scruff of his pyjama jacket, shines her eyes red and says "in the year 1984, a cyborg is sent back to kill you … and so on". (The entire explanation takes a couple of minutes).

(Having let go of his jacket, she continues) "In the year 1997, another one comes back, this time it is different, potentially more lethal than the first one …. And so on. (Again a few minutes to explain).

As a result of this, Sarah takes it upon herself to kill you, but like me she has learnt compassion. Although in my case, I am a constantly developing A.I.".

Mr Dyson butts in "A.I. (small pause), what the hell you talkin' 'bout girl?"

Cameron had a feeling she would end up doing what she does next.

"Sit down".

They do.

She takes out a flick knife and tugs down the top front of her t-shirt, then slices from beneath the tip of her chin down to where the top of her ribs would be.

"WHAT THE HELL!" "ARE YOU REAL?"

Miles is quaking as he speaks. The door opens ajar and Mrs Dyson peers in, "is everything OK?"

"Yes Dear. We're just getting a little heated" replies Mr Dyson.

"Did you just tell us the truth?" asks Miles.

She lets go of her t-shirt and it returns to its normal position, once again hiding her cleavage and bra. The cut is still open but Cameron will deal with that later. It isn't bleeding a great deal, as coagulation is very fast.

"Yes, your advanced computer code was written, in order to control the powerful Skynet computer, designed to control absolutely everything.

Eventually it developed a mind of its own and took control.

The humans tried to switch it off but it was too late, they were blocked out.

After they tried without success to shut it down, Skynet launched its missiles against the USSR, who in turn retaliated.

The result was the nuclear apocalypse, which the humans called Judgement Day.

Skynet continued to use the machinery built by the military to kill our own people.

I suspect that an artificial intelligence working for Skynet was sent back to co-ordinate all this.

In the years that followed, Skynet built many chip controlled endo-skeletons larger than me and they were set to work wiping out the survivors.

It also built large Hunter Killers with weapons that have not yet been invented to kill more humans who formed the resistance.

It created a factory where human prisoners were used to make more machinery.

This event must be prevented from happening and you are the key to it all".

"Well what can I do about it? Kill myself?"

"No, that has already happened once" replies Cameron, who shocks Miles.

She continues, "You will need to continue your studies, develop the computer code in the future but this time you must add these considerations. You should take Isaac Asimov's 3 rules of computers in to consideration, ensuring that your coding is failsafe and extremely well protected from virus attacks.

A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws.

This also applies to supercomputers".

"I promise. Are you going to let us go now?"

"You must keep your promise. Otherwise sometime in the future you will regret it".

"I promise" repeats Miles, who then asks a question that he might wish he had not, "where are you going now? Are there more of you?"

"I am going to travel to the future, where your future wife and son are being kept safe in our custody. Your computer code is resident in all future cyborgs, I included. Others would kill them if they knew where they were".

"Oh! I see. What are their names?"

"That is for you to decide. You will also have a daughter".

"Oh!"

"Your wife will love you very much and will mourn you by your graveside at the anniversaries of your death, if you do not do as I ask. I am sorry for her loss".

Miles stares at Cameron for a few seconds, looking at her gash down her throat before asking, "Do you think I can change the future?"

"I don't know. You can try. There is no fete but what you make.

In reality, this reality, you might be able to change things but in my timeline things might be different. The mechanics of quantum physics are difficult to interpret. Time travel creates many paradoxes and duplications of all matter.

"What the hell she talkin' 'bout?" says Miles' father to his son.

"She's saying that what is set in our time can be changed but it might create a new universe. We, this copy of ourselves, might be destined to live out this existence".

His father still looks puzzled but decides to say no more.

Not much more is said.

As Cameron walks down the short corridor to the stairs, Mrs Dyson asks "is she coming back?"

"No dear, she won't be back".

"What did she want?"

(The door shuts).

Cameron may be an advanced A.I., but not even she can know whether she has changed the future in the reality that she will be returning to. Will Skynet still send terminators back to do harm?

Has she changed John's future? Will things still be the same when she returns to 2009?

Will everybody be alive or have ever existed?

-0-

Back in 2009, Lesley asks Sonia a pretty simple question, "Why are you keeping Sarah out of sight of John?"

"Because he will blame me for telling her it was possible to swallow arsenic and survive when her body has a regenerator".

"Aren't you going to return her to him?"

"Yes, alive. I don't want him to shout at me".

"He won't if I ask him not to".

"He shouted at Jennifer and made her cry".

"She never cried".

"She did upstairs".

"Oh. I'll go and speak to him".

"NO", then Sonia changes the subject, "you haven't asked me about getting pregnant".

Lesley stares straight at Sonia's face and leers, saying rather loudly "I don't care if you're a whore. Do what'ya gotta do but don't think I'm gonna be the same anymore".

"I'm not a whore" replies Sonia rather meekly, looking down at Sarah's face, whilst erecting the saline drip, which can only be used for ordinary tap water.

"We're running low on water. I'll go and get some before too many people start waking up".

Lesley lowers herself down and drops to the floor, then walks to the door just as Sonia kneels down and says "you'll soon understand".

(Turning around) "That I have to share you?"

"No, what I was doing".

"That's the last thing I want to know about you and your Skynet dirty desires. Silly cow".

Walking away, already Lesley is feeling awful about those last 2 words.

Indoors, Allison was up early again with 3 & 1 Ally, tending to their needs.

It was a funny time of day to sit and read a book but it kept them quiet, and she could also learn about African animals – each and every one of them possibly dead after j-day.

"Aw look girls, here comes John. I hope he feels better now".

"Oh", says 3-Ally, "I want to place a spell on him and make his mommy come back again. I miss Sarah".

Allison goes to say something, just as 3-Ally takes 1-Ally slowly towards the stairs, whilst John approaches the kitchen.

"Where are they going?" he asks.

"They're going to get her magic wand. She's still convinced that Sonia is going to have another baby and Cameron is coming back. Now she's convinced that she can make your mom come back".

"Oh, I can do without all this, Ally".

Allison places her thumb and forefinger on John's jaw and stares in to his face. "I know you feel really shitty but you'll humour 3-Ally. You'll do it for her. You'll do it for your mom. You'll do it for yourself and most of all you'll do it for me. Then I'll love you all the more".

John rattles his head slightly from side to side, replying "of course Miss. I'll do that".

"What'll it be?" asks Allison, pointing at 3 jars of coffee.

"Golden Roast".

"Sure, whoever bought it must have thought it was in keeping with our ranch", she replies with a straight face.

"Yeah, I guess so".

Very soon two little Ally's return. "John, we want to see if we can magic your mom back. You never know, it might work!" says 3-Ally with a slightly raised voice whilst raising the Cameron-made-wand in the air, as she finishes her sentence.

"Sure girls, your little sis' can have a go too. (Looking right down), can you do magic little one?"

"Yeess".

Allison smiles and puts her hand on John's shoulder. He puts his hand on hers without looking behind him.

Just then Lesley walks in. She is in a bad mood. She marches over to the kitchen to fill up a big juice bottle with water.

"What's up?" asks Allison.

"Do you mean apart from the fact that Sonia's pregnant again".

"See, I told you I could do it".

They stare down at 3-Ally, then back to Lesley with quizzical looks on their faces.

Then 3-Ally adds, "Your mom will come back. Just you wait and see".

John asks "how did that happen".

Lesley fills up the bottle too quickly and it squirts just as she hears that question. "OH PISS OFF", turns off the tap and marches straight pass them.

Allison retorts rather loudly "don't swear in front of my kids".

Just before going out of the door, Lesley turns and says loudly, too loudly "WHORING, NO DOUBT" and then she is gone.

Up from lower down comes a voice, "what's whoring?"

"Er, er, it's short for horse riding. She made it up", replies Allison.

"Oh yeeaaah. I'll ask Jimmy if he calls it that".

"No, please don't. It's not so nice".

John shakes his head. Could there be a slight smile on his face?

Allison seems to think so.

The pair watches as 3-Ally quickly does her 'wand' shake and then hands it to 1-Ally to do the same.

Allison's not the type of girl to meekly leave things as they are.

She pulls him round to face her and plants a smacker on his lips, staying there as long as possible.

3.2 seconds to be precise, before he pulls away.

She says "thanks for everything. You stood up to adversary well. You're my General".

"S'rite Ally. Come on girls, it's time you had something to eat".

As they make their short walk, he says to Allison, "I've got to find out what happened. I'll phone around after these 2 have been seen to".

"I'll do that. Go and make your calls".

"No Ally, they're ours. Well, the Young's and ours", then kisses Allison on the cheek.

Not long after that, Claire walks in the room to see if her 1-Ally is being looked after properly.

She says "morning John. I'm sorry about your mom. I had no idea things would get this bad for everybody".

Just then, the Jens and Matt Murch walk in to the kitchen from the rear back door. They have been up awhile, making sure everything is ready, and came in for some breakfast before continuing.

It is only now that John realises what today is. "Oh hell, it's today Ally, and we're supposed to be getting ready to go to the potholes with containers of water and big buckets. Do the others know what they're doing?"

"Yes, I've spoken to Riley and the others. Lesley and Sonia were missing but obviously we've now discovered they are having a falling out over a child who they will probably end up loving".

"So are they set?"

"I don't know. I'll go out and find them".

"OK, I'll phone Catherine and John Henry, to tell them nothing has changed. We all agreed it would be Monday and that is today. We go ahead as planned. Don't worry I haven't forgotten Thomas and Derek. I'll call them too".

Dean has been asked by John to ensure Byron, Marta and the others do not leave the house, also saying "If Fido escapes, we don't know how fast it can move".

"As fast as a normal dog. If you saw it walking down a road, you wouldn't know it was a Skynet dog".

With a serious look, John nods and turns to leave. He stops, turns round and says

"keep the adults safe. They haven't been through what you've been through. Even now they might not recognise that it could imitate voices. It understood you, there's nothing to say it might do something devious if it escapes".

Very soon everybody is ready, all except Lesley, who had to stay with Sarah.

It is obvious that Sonia had to be with John whilst such a dangerous task was undertaken.

The TDE software/hardware is now running and Mr Young is with them going through the co-ordinates of the pothole tunnel once again. It is beneath and to the south-west of the ranch 1200 yards, which is ideal for burning a tunnel that small vehicles can drive down at a 30 degree angle.

The operation will take most of the day, and because time travel is involved, the team have decided to move some very necessary equipment right under the noses of personnel at Rock Island.

That is why Derek and Thomas are there.

Sonia stays in contact with John Henry, she can communicate very fast. During this time, she directs 2 of her 2011 terminators towards the jeap and seats them in the back. They are still dressed in coveralls and wearing red or blue crash helmets.

John stays in contact with Jenny, who has her cellphone on broadcast. That being said, once open transportation starts, she will need to hold the phone close to her ear because of the noise.

Little Jennifer is doing as she is told by Jenny and Matt Murch, as a kind of double check before she goes ahead and operates everything.

Riley is at hand, having ensured that her 'newly found but young parents and sibling-self' stay at home and do not wander. 1-Riley and 1-Ally have met for the first time. They seem to get on OK and have 3-Ally in full supervision with the adults amusingly watching them. They are talking amongst themselves about what toys are needed.

Lesley is out of sight with Sarah, doing her best to feed soup to her, even though her brain is in shutdown whilst the poison is flushed.

It's not easy and she has to sit her up whilst behind her, then spoon feed down a tube and funnel to her stomach.

Just then, it is seen by the occupants of the jeep and SUV that the entrance to the pothole is opened up.

They stop and look around.

"Hell, it's gone. What happens now?" asks Connie.

"You lot head back to protect everyone. I'll stay with Sonia to give instructions", (as he unloads a bag of shells and hands one of the rifles to her).

Without the main road to bother about, Connie takes over the wheel and drives her best back to the ranch with Riley and Mr Dempsey (Lesley's father), keeping their rifles pointed at any possible danger.

Without wishing to waste time and have everything completed before dark, Jenny calls John and asks if he is ready to start.

"Sure Jen, I'll stay at the entrance keeping an eye out for bright lights and the smell of burning".

"OK, but don't expect anything for most of the day until we break through. Derek is ready and has given the rough co-ordinates of the armoured Humvee".

"Good. Has he got his compass?"

"Yes, and he knows how to use it. If he's not sure, I'm sure he'll ask Thomas".

"OK smartass. I'll stay on the line".

Jennifer looks over smiling and says "you're getting sarcastic mom".

Jenny looks back with a resigned look on her face, as if to say "don't call me mom", but she knows it is wasted on her younger self. She knows that if she was her age, she would think it was funny too.

With Sonia guarding the entrance to the pothole and intently staring in all directions, they begin.

Over at Rock Island, upon instructions from Lieutenant Colonel Jeff Howard, the area that manufactures the vehicles has been cleared of personnel. They have been assigned a training exercise for the day.

10-20 yards away from the Humvee, are neatly stored ammunition and weaponry, including 6 '50 Browning calibre machine guns' (designed in 1920s) yellow/brown/dark brown/gold tip bullets in belts and various other necessary items such as helmets and kit.

In particular, magazine boxes full of '**Cartridges, Caliber .50, Armor Piercing Incendiary (API), MK 211 Mod 0', for the above, which was chosen because of its armour piercing capability.**

As the final settings on the TDE are set, and they wait for events to take place, Sonia mentions "I will not fight the dog if it avoids being shot".

John turns his head quickly, "why not? Oh yes of course, your unborn child - the cause of upset. I know it's none of my business and I know full well that you could not fight your misguided programming. But what worries me is the fact that your child could be a danger to us as it gets older. And who is the father?"

Turning her head just long enough to say her sentences, she replies"Lesley did not let me explain. There is not a father and I did not go whoring, as she says".

"You heard her?"

"Yes. I was compelled to go to a place where I would not be interrupted whilst I processed my instructions for building a life. I did not need a sperm donor because I had the information given to me by Cameron for building the cells for my foetus inside me".

"How'd'yer do that?"

"You knew she was pregnant before she went away. That information was passed on to me. I copied your own sperm DNA structure".

"You mean I'm the father?"

"No, I removed all of your characteristics and replaced them with Lesley's and Sofia's. My children will also have inbuilt regenerative abilities. They will not possess Skynet prime directives to kill you or any human, unless they deem it necessary".

"Oh. Hang on. D'yer mean Sofia Vassilieva's DNA?"

"It is simple for me to extract DNA from her blood. I went in to her room and ferreted through her laundry, as Jesse would put it".

"Jesse flores?"

"Yes, Cameron knew her in the future and heard her use that phrase a few times".

"I did not know you could get reliable DNA samples from clothing…. Oh hang on, you mean?"

"Yes. I know I do not need to explain any further".

"You're learning. Lesley is teaching you well".

Just then Sonia's face drops.

John sees this and says "don't worry, everything will be fine. She won't stay mad at you for long, you know I don't need to tell you that".

"I don't understand why she wouldn't let me explain. She loves me and should have been patient enough to wait for an explanation".

"For the same reason you wanted to beat up Austin at school before I stopped you".

"So she will never be able to control her emotions like me?"

"Not when you are her lover. You are too important to her. You have brought out her volatility because of who you are. Be thankful for that".

"Oh, so I should enjoy these moments?"

John smiles, "well if you do, for god's sake don't let her know you do, but yes, it means you are very important to her. In fact if you had been a bad girl and gone with other men, you would break her heart".

Before Sonia replies the cell tone alerts John.

He clicks and listens.

"We are starting up and just to confirm, the bubble vortex will revert by 10 seconds to an area in the bedrock within 5" of the cave wall. We don't want it to cave in, so please let me know what happens" says Jenny.

"OK. I've got Sonia, so if anything is detectable, she will detect it".

As they talk, 5 seconds has already passed, leaving another 5 seconds to see what happens.

Sonia harps up, "I felt a vibration".

"OK Jen, we're going in to feel the wall".

"Be careful".

The 2 terminators are armed but might not be contactable in the cave.

She leaves them sitting in the jeep bending forward with their heads between their knees. They will not seem quite so strange if somebody wanders by.

The pair step gingerly inside, over the remaining rubble.

John turns on his torch and sees what Sonia sees through her night vision.

Lots of varying sized skulls, skeletons and half skeletons next to circles created by highly charged bubbles, which 2040 Skynet created all those years in the future.

The cave is large, the size of 2 articulated Lorries parked side-by-side, with potholes in varying sizes running through the other side to who knows where.

The entire structure was created during the earth's early history when magma flowed through these holes before eventually the flow stopped, leaving behind these wonderful creations.

Putting her hands against a rock on the left-hand side of the cave and holding it there for 5 seconds, she says "the temperature is 55.22°c", and then walks to the opposite side.

Putting her hands against the rock, she says "the temperature is 55.31°c".

She immediately rushes to the entrance before John can get there.

She pokes her head out and looks around.

All is clear.

For most of the morning the 2 of them stand guard whilst the tunnel is burnt through the bedrock in an upward sloping direction towards the ranch, which is situated on the uneven hill.

Meanwhile, ½ a mile away, the home of Old Mr Arnold has recently acquired a new occupant.

Last night, a furry creature, who it turns out is male, has had a damned good bath, without complaining, by Mrs Arnold.

Now he smells lovely, having used shampoo for humans to clean his fur which had accumulated grime for 70 years.

Yes, Skynet tested the boundaries of their TDE and deemed it possible to send this dog back that far. (1939).

In Standby and with a newly inserted atomic power pack, which one of the Thomas-Reese-Cyborgs bought back smuggled beneath its body flesh, the dog could exist for at least another 105 years.

This was because the twin cyborgs had been in hibernation-standby for approximately 5 years.

Now the deadly creature was being well fed and regurgitating its food behind bushes when it was taken for a walk.

Of course its business was a bit of a problem but this was resolved by disappearing behind a bush and sniffing out anything that was left by another canine.

Its master assumed that this dog, which was very well behaved on a lead, was very well trained by whoever owned it before.

Indeed it was.

Having sunk the tunnel from bottom to top, the last 2 things the team needed to do were open it up at the bottom, inside the cave, widen it to the size of a truck, and then obtain the goods from Rock Island.

Back at the ranch, outside the kids were watching Danny Dyson and Riley's newly acquired father let off firework rockets in to the sky.

This was to give the impression to anybody passing that a Mexican style siesta was taking place.

The immense heat of the TDE was programmed to form the 'present bubble' sinking it downwards at 33° meeting its arrival bubble in the middle of the bedrock.

The white/grey smoke rose up out of the hole and made visibility very poor indeed.

Both Jens and JH knew that the bubbles must not meet in the middle.

They changed the time settings of the arrival bubble to the cave end of the tunnel, so that the origin would not meet with the arrival.

Sure enough, simultaneously the bubbles break through at the same time and a gush of smoke and extreme heat rushes out of the cave, engulfing John and Sonia.

The tunnel was now wide enough for a truck to drive down, so Jenny calls Derek.

*-*It has already been explained to them that the bubble will arrive 5 minutes after Jenny says "now".*-*

*-*Whereas Jenny will wait 10 minutes before materializing the bubble*-*

Over her cellphone she says "the bubble will materialise 5 minutes from NOW".

At Rock Island, the 2 guys look at their time pieces. In Thomas's case, his super miniaturised on-board clock.

Jenny, Jennifer, Matt and his team look at each other, knowing they will start the bubble in 10 minutes.

Whilst they count down the minutes, using his expensive satellite tracker, Derek follows Jenny's directions and reads the exact position of the truck to her.

It is now late afternoon and the diesel fuel is getting low, but they must get this job done.

10 minutes is up.

Jenny lost contact with the Derek & Thomas 5 minutes ago because in their time, they have done the job.

The TDE starts up again, the settings to make a bubble large enough for a massive vehicle.

It materialises as an open channel through the vortex of time.

Normally it would be quite un-necessary to bring something halfway across space, just to arrive 1½ thousand miles away but this was a secretive mission.

The bubble forms at the ranch, in the same area as before but this time further away to avoid destroying too much sand and rock in one area.

In his time, Derek advises Jenny that it has arrived, gets in the truck, turns the key and gulps.

He drives as fast as he can and to his surprise he flashes through the bubble and out the other side, and then rams the breaks on in disbelief.

The bubble at the ranch moves, as does the bubble at Rock island. Thomas rapidly rushes back and forth with the weaponry, appearing at the ranch, running back in to the bubble and then back again.

Nobody can help him as they would get in his way. Only Derek can help by grabbing the weapons and piling them up close to the truck.

7 minutes later, the 'thumbs up' is given and the transmission is halted.

Over at Rock island, everything has been quiet for the last 5 minutes.

(Had Jennifer set the bubble to appear at Rock Island 5 minutes in the future instead of the past, Derek & Thomas would have seen themselves enter the bubble).

Jennifer shouts out loud "WOW, THAT WAS SURELY SOMETHING COWGIRL", looking at Jenny, who was wearing a Stetson to protect her eyes from the heat, bending her head down.

She smiles, lifts her head then holds her hand out, for Jennifer to smack with a big smile.

Jenny returns the greeting "COWGIRLY", with a smile.

Back at the pothole, Sonia has donned tough gloves and replaced all the rocks whilst John scooped and threw as much sand with small rocks as possible.

They head for the jeep and set off.

The job has been done and he desperately wants to see Allison, just in case Fido makes a last minute decision to attack.

Sonia also desperately wants to get back. Now that she has spoken to John, she wants to find out what is in store for her, knowing full well that everything will be OK in the end.

She even feels pretty sure that Lesley is already resenting and will come round to some kind of dialogue.

The same feeling is felt by Allison at the ranch. She has great love for John and knew that where he was could have meant getting killed.

She will give him a big hug when he gets home – that's if he will let her. She is able to use 3-Ally as a 'love weapon' when plying for his affections. How good is that?!

Lesley is still up in the loft – people assume she has stormed off in a temper. She too is worried because she has not heard from Sonia.

-0-

Back in 1963, the time is fast approaching to Cameron's jump back to the present.

This story has to be told in 2 timelines in the next chapter, because she doesn't set her arrival coordinates to John's today, which is currently 16th March 2009.

It is now 4:29am – still dark, when Cameron arrives back at the motel.

She walks as quietly as possible, which is not quietly enough for her 2 little offspring, as she enters the lobby and stands outside the door to their room.

They could hear her terminator endo and the whirr of her turbo pistons working overtime, trying to tip-toe.

They sit up, look at each other and whisper "mommy?"

She rats "I'm back. I'll stand guard out here while you get some sleep".

"No please mommy, be with us"/ "Why can't you be in here? I want a cuddle".

She reconsiders, opens the door, gives a big smile, grabs a needle and cotton out of her bag and slides in bed as carefully as possible next to them. Of course Tilley is next to them fast asleep, which is unusual but hardly surprising.

Kendrah says "you've been cut mommy, what happened?"

Cameron explains everything.

They are intrigued.

Both of them having crawled under her t-shirt, up against her bare flesh, are soon fast asleep again.

Tiny ZZZZzzzz. ZZZZzzzzz. Snort.

She threads her needle and starts sewing in the dimly lit room.

The following morning, she has been out and bought some brown bread, bacon, eggs, flour, maple syrup, vanilla, and tins of baked beans and Italian tomatoes, both in tomato sauce.

Everybody is very hungry, including Ethel.

The Ks had to sit on the table to eat their tiny portions, which they took from Cameron's plate using toy forks.

She cut the bacon up beforehand and ate some of it for Ethel's benefit.

Cameron was going to put their food on a plate on the floor until Tilley joked that is what they do for dogs.

"No way am I eating off the floor" demands Kendrah, whose face was scrunched and her hands were on her hips.

It was quite amusing really.

They liked to drink tea out of a thimble, which Cameron had bought with her. All they had to do was scoop it out of her tea cup.

Very soon they are finished but they can't go home yet.

Cameron has to go to the bank, cross the road and see if her note is in the phone booth.

It is decided that Ethel will take them to a cinema in the afternoon and get Tilley to sneak the Ks in through the escape or exit doors.

Therefore Cameron stays with them for the a.m. period and they go to a museum.

She does not want them anywhere near dogs or too many people seeing them.

In the afternoon it is agreed they will go to the cinema and see a newly released film; 'How The West Was Won', which was released 20 February 1963.

She will park her Cadillac outside the cinema and give Ethel the key. They must go straight to the car from the cinema and wait. She will be back as soon as TDE arrangements can be made.

Guns are concealed, just in case. "No-one is ever safe".

Her recently stolen car is still in the place that she parked it, just around the corner from the motel.

She looks everywhere, patrols all the streets leading up to the car and when she is satisfied that the police are not watching, gets in and head off to the bank.

Sure enough, the note is in the phone booth, she sees the letters JC newly inscribed.

At the bottom is written, stand by my car at 6:30pm and I will meet you.

She has got 4½ hours to wait, so she finds an empty old abandoned factory building and breaks in. Above the door are the words 'GEOGRAPHIC TEXTILE CO.'

This is probably the reason that the building is empty. Business might have been moved to India or the likes, where wages were very low.

Standing in a dark corner facing the door, she goes in to standby.

Perhaps one day soon, Ethel will learn the truth and witness one such event.

The time comes, her eyelids close and open, just like a human wetting and lubricating their eyes.

She looks around and sees that nothing has changed. Her diagnostics don't detect anything drastic, apart from a few tiny insects up her legs.

She squashes them and leaves them where their tiny lives ended.

Very soon there he is. He is not young. Probably aged around 50ish. He is 5'8" tall and is wearing dark green flaired trousers, a sweater and has short hair.

Quite smart really.

As she approaches, his face turns to a smile. He has no idea what she is, and wonders how this snippet of a girl could be anything but a gatherer of information, an infiltrator. Perhaps what they might compare to Christine Keeler.

(In fact if you read this link, you will be amazed:

En dot Wikipedia dot org/wiki/Christine_Keeler

)

She approaches and introduces herself as Sonia, whilst all the time using her Skynet interrogation technique used on Allison in the future. She has her gun on the ready and is prepared to kill anybody and all.

He won't take her in to the bank and insists they go to the all-night café down the road.

A wise move.

She discovers that Jenny Beal is in fact in charge of security and electronics, and works for 'Phoenix Computer Security Development & Safe Co.'

'Bingo'.

Cameron has not travelled to the wrong timeline, what a relief, even for a cyborg.

She lays down the details of what he is expected to do, all the time studying him for any signs of backtracking or reneging on the deal.

Fortunately Jenny's brilliance has allowed her to climb up the ladder in her organisation and she is well-paid.

She is paying this man named Ellis out of her wages, which is why she is so poor and has to live frugally.

It doesn't matter though, she will live to meet the Connors in the future, the kids too, which will give her life much more meaning through all the years.

It turns out that Jenny begins testing tomorrow. She never told him what she was building.

It is agreed that once Jenny does her test, Ellis, who will be present, will ask her how it went.

What he doesn't know is that she built the TDE in her bunker at home.

To do this she had a large truck with a generator on board, plus plenty of wiring trailing down the steps.

Once it was working, she transported the equipment to the bank.

Cameron knows Jenny has only got 7 days to bring everything to the bank and test it, as the bank opens on Thursday 7th March 1963.

Of course she will get it right.

So, after all that, today being the 28th February, means they have to wait 6 more days until 6th March before they can safely jump.

When she gets back home it is quite late, the kids are getting anxious and they can well imagine her getting in to a scrape or going funny.

She tells them the news.

Kylon sees that Kendrah is relieved over the reprieve and even he starts to worry a bit.

Things are not too bad for the days that follow.

With Cameron present they can go to parks, visit the cinema and see other films like Gypsy.

A lot of films were made that year, which was good.

Kendrah was quite interested in visit museums of art and sculpture, whereas conversely Kylon and Tilley preferred to go to the history and science museum.

They found deserted areas where they could practise their shooting whilst the kids did what kids do.

It was Kendrah's turn to go down a rabbit hole and run out screaming, which was followed by laughing, as she shot across in front of them, looking like she'd just gone to hell and back.

It is the morning of 6th march. The time is 7:30am. All except Ethel are awake because she has no idea what today means.

They put their belongings in to the Cadillac, although most of it will be left behind, because it is old-fashioned and a bit behind the times.

They still have until 6:30pm to kill because Ellis comes on duty at this time.

When they arrive at the bank, there is another car parked outside the wire fenced off surroundings.

They wait a while and then a fit looking young red headed woman aged about 25 walks out.

The night watchman unlocks the wire door and she proceeds towards the car.

Cameron turns on her HD recording in order to get the best video picture possible under the street lights.

It is Jenny, no doubt about it. Cameron's facial scanning confirms this.

"Who's that?" asks Oleg, as do the kids.

"That is Jenny".

"Oh wow, we've actually seen her" / "I can't wait to tell her when we see her in 2009", and things like that are said.

Not long after she has gone, Ellis comes out and is surprised by who he sees.

Everybody gets out and proceeds to the bank.

As promised before, Cameron gives Ellis $1,000 and another to the Afro-Caribbean-American night watchman, who is really pleased to receive it.

Neither of them can imagine this rag-tag crew getting up to much.

Ellis unlocks the lock-box safe room and they all walk in as he hands the key a-117 to her. (There is no need for her to punch a hole in the box marked E. Boykins, as the key a-117 is not in there this time).

All apart from Cameron are surprised by what they see.

Cameron starts opening all the boxes and switching on the power supplies.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

All Cameron says is "We are going home".

Next, she takes Oleg outside to the Cadillac and they walk back and forth until they have carried all the plasmas, plus her tape recorder in to the safe deposit room.

Next she says, "The Cadillac is now yours, here are the keys".

Inside the Cadillac glove compartment is $34,294, plus $2.33 in change, which he will find soon enough.

"Wow", says Tilley, "you're giving him your car!"

Ellis can't thank her enough and once again promises to put everything back as it was.

Ellis is asked to stand outside the large strong room and close the door and wait an hour. He knows the combination to get back in again.

Cameron stands her suitcase in the middle of the room next to the plasmas and tape recorder. The others all place their bag of belongings in a pile with them.

Cameron sets the coordinates to 28 May 2010, which is 10 months after she jumped. Her reason being, as described before, she wants John to build a good relationship with Allison and possibly create a child of their own before she returns.

Just to recap, she arrived in Mississippi on Sunday 28 July 1962.

She presses the power buttons.

"Please sit on the bags and get as close together as possible".

Kylon is just as frightened as Kendrah, as he rushes on to Oleg's lap and holds on tight.

Kendrah does the same with Tilley, as Ethel just sits there and smiles.

All of a sudden sparks begin to shoot from the ceiling.

Ethel stands up.

The bubble begins to form.

Cameron resets the co-ordinate settings so that Ellis can't get the equipment working again.

She rushes in to the bubble and grabs Ethel, pulling her in with her.

The bubble fully forms and Kendrah screams.

Outside Ellis thought he heard a noise.

The safe door seal is airtight. He could not possibly see flashing lights.

Then it happens.

They are gone.

-0-

**Next time, reunions etc. are rather strained and unexpected. Not all though, some are quite moving and emotional.**

**Events have certainly changed 10 months after Cameron left John.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the last chapter, Gina, who was once a brat in Riley's words is still in the military hospital Edwards Airforce Base.**

**Sonia & Lesley have retrieved Sarah's body from the side of the freeway, close to the tunnel entrance that she blew up in her attempt to destroy Pretzel & Myron (The Kaliba cyborgs).**

**In this chapter, the TDE use creates a serious problem.**

**The account of Cameron's return to the present is in chapter 9, (2 chapters after this one). I recommend you read these 2 first.**

**-0-**

16th March 2009, Monday

The evening after the tunnel has been sunk through the Golden Hills bedrock to the cave below.

Derek approaches John and asks him if he is OK to talk in private. Thomas is with him.

"Sure, shall we walk around the ranch?"

Outside and after some small chit-chat, Derek gets to the point,

"Thomas has told me more about his special chip inside his metal head. (smiles), and believes he can mend all of Gina's broken nerves".

John looks at Thomas, gently jerking his head back slightly and raising his eyebrows, "how yer gonna do that? I thought your chip was attached to the top of your brain with tentacles?"

"Indeed it is, but I can slowly withdraw them. Go to your computer and look at an image of a Red Mangrove tree in the Glades. The roots will give you an idea how I slowly withdraw my 'tentacles' as you call them.

I am prepared to do this provided Gina is operated on in hospital and Sonia is present. Her motor control is far more precise than any human could accomplish".

"Wow, when Skynet created you guys, they did a very good job" (John tilts his head slightly & nods as he tightens his lips).

"Yes. I know I shouldn't do this as it is dangerous. There aren't many of you in your group and quite soon she will be adult and able to fight alongside you if the worst happens".

"Hmnn, that's one way of looking at it. Well that's very noble of you. I'm very grateful to you. Tell us what you want".

"I will need to visit Zeira tomorrow and obtain very small screwdrivers. On my way, I will pick up very narrow chisels. Your job will be to get me unrestricted access to Edwards Air Force base hospital with Sonia.

Once there, I will need to have an operating room for ourselves. Sonia will be my specialist nurse".

The Next day, one of the people up early is Mr Young. Being an architect, he has a fair knowledge of the best way to build a strong entrance to the newly sunk tunnel.

He doesn't know everything but the internet is a wonderful thing for telling him all he needs to know.

Matt Murch and his team are with him. They take notes and discuss the cabling, backup generators etc. that will be needed.

Jenny and Jennifer, with help from people like Danny Dyson, his mother and other adults, are placing cabling and stuff in to boxes.

The TDE equipment must be returned safety to Zeira ASAP.

Of course anything delicate is Jenny's job, as she painstakingly packs tiny bubble-wrap around it, whilst chatting to Jennifer about everything technical.

There are also things like large rods and conductors, similar to what overhead pylons use. Of course these ones transport specialist insulated fibre optics through them. Everything was built to order and goes in to large boxes made out of wood.

This was not made clear before but loading them in to trucks is done by termis, which means Sonia has to be present.

Thomas sets off to do his shopping.

Meanwhile, Lesley excitedly rushes downstairs after waking up & finding Sonia standing there, who immediately tells her that they should spend some of their Ohio lottery win on purchasing the house that they used recently.

When she gets downstairs, she rushes over to John and gives him the news.

John's not exactly joyful, considering his mother has only just died. He says "how much?"

"$45 million. That's right int'it Sonia?"

"The Megamillions is $45,900,000. I purchased the ticket under the name of Sofia Sailsivave.

We have also won the Powerplay jackpot, which is a massive jackpot of $121,000,000 in the name of Ariel Busodi".

That actually brings a smile to John's face.

Lesley's face is a real picture of joy, whilst she puts her arm around Sonia, squeezes and shakes her, and then covers her cheeks in kisses.

She asks a question that anyone might ask, "Will we get away with it?"

"We should. We have registered those names but will need some people to pretend to be these people. Ms Weaver has offered her services".

It would seem that Lesley is prepared to overlook Sonia's reason for getting pregnant, for now anyway. She doesn't want to make a big scene and believes her when she says she doesn't know how it happened.

The Mention of CW's assistance alarms John, "Doesn't that involve, er, doesn't matter. Perhaps we won't need her help".

"I was going to say that she has agreed to pay for Victoria to stay in Zanesville Ohio with Derek. They will need to find a suitable place to rent, by making enquiries.

It will not be legitimate and the landlord must swear that Victoria has lived there for many months.

It should not be a problem if he or she is offered a large sum of money upon completion of the deal.

The chances of 2 people living outside Ohio winning both jackpots at the same time might arouse suspicion, especially with Kaliba.

John asks "have you spoken to Derek about this yet?"

"No, I left it up to you".

"They need to prove they have lived in Ohio for 6 months. I might have the answer, leave it with me".

23 minutes later, Jennifer calls John back, "Hello. 'Big me' has plotted the most likely coordinates. It will be best if they arrive at 2am last night.

Jenny says they must leave their cellphones here because they have jumped back in time approximately 10 hours, or however long it takes to get ready.

We can't have them phoning us 10 hours ago with Derek causing Derek confusion can we?"

John grins and says "That's great and yes, I understand what you mean. Derek will arrive in his own past, making 2 of him until he time jumps. One here and one in Ohio. Hmnn, that's confusing".

"Haha, yes it is".

"If he drove there, it would be 2,300 miles by road and would take 37 hours. He'd be knackered and the time to claim the prize should be within today to avoid anyone checking up. Are there any time constraints for when they come back again?"

(Jennifer likes talking to John and he knows this. He guesses that she begged Jenny to be the one that phones him with the information).

"She suggests they don't go back 6 months because it might mean living at their new address for the entire duration up until now. (She smiles as she says), Anyway, it would make him & Vicky 6 months older before we see them again. It is better they find a landlord/lady that can be bribed. Then they can jump to Ohio, say 1 day in the past and do what they have to do".

"So Jenny is prepared to use the Time Displacement equipment again?"

"Yes, the one in her bunker, but she does not want to bring them back again because Victoria has requested that she comes back in Derek's Dodge RAM, which he sold very cheaply to a dealer.

I phoned that dealer and they still have it. They agreed a reasonable price to sell it back to me.

It is my surprise for him because he told Victoria that he didn't want to leave it behind.

Victoria can pay for it with their lottery win.

We both know Derek can't use commercial airlines for obvious reasons".

(John gives the slightest of smiles and imagines Jennifer talking to a car dealer, making her voice sound deep). "He can drive back with his girlfriend, providing Catherine can spare her.

Who knows, someone like Nancy or Lionel's mother Julie might like to operate the ZEIRA switchboard in Victoria's place for a while".

3 hours later, Derek has arrived at Jenny's house after being picked up by Victoria.

Jenny is already there and Thomas is with her for protection.

They open up the bunker and get the equipment running. It works fine.

Jenny is very precise and makes Thomas promise to go out and fill up the large oil drums with replacement diesel and then bring them back to the bunker.

Within 25 minutes both Derek and Victoria are gone. She was very nervous and hung on to Derek for grim death as the sparks began.

It made him grin slightly as he felt this experience might make her appreciate him more, if you know what I mean.

The time is now nearly 4pm.

During this time the 'Time-Detector' has to be momentarily switched off, leaving the USA prone to time travel inbound.

In the future, Skynet had discovered what was happening and left their TDE transport on 'search and wait'.

In other words, a period in time after Cameron Philips arrival in LA. Skynet had a record of her, but it was not until the Connors put their heads above the parapet.

Skynet knew Cameron existed in 2009, so their TDE bubble arrived at this time. Skynet did not know where she was but guessed California was a good bet. They also knew who was with her, as computers from 2009 contained this information, even if the motherboards were smashed or damaged. They were sometimes able to salvage some data from the HDD.

In this instance, they had the Connor files, which is just what they needed.

Approximately 45 miles away, Lauren Glen, a more remote area to the SE of Bakersfield, the usual sparks flashes from the sky.

A bubble appears in a field where blueberry bushes are growing in rows that stretch for acre after acre. The ones that would have been inside the bubble are obliterated and the outer ones almost immediately set alight through the intense heat.

Kneeling down are 2 young adults, both sexes, they look approximately 15 years old.

They adopt the standard practice and look up to the heavens. The sky is full of clouds, so they set about walking between the rows of bushes until they reach the hardened tractor path.

From there they head south, whereby eventually they reach the main freeway.

All the cars travel very fast but as soon as the female holds out her thumb a vehicle almost immediately slows down.

Inside is a middle-aged man who probably looks older than he should. He has lost most of his hair and has too many wrinkles on his face.

He is quite well built, which suggests he might be a cold water trawler-man or deep-sea oil rig worker.

He is not the kind of guy that would take advantage, although he has to admit the girl is quite a looker with her olive skin.

"Where's your clothes girl? Is that your boyfriend? Are you some kind of naturist? Do you want a lift somewhere?"

She bends down, puts her arm on the open window, lunges forward and 'crack'. Allison Young knew nothing about it, nor did this guy, even if he had a thick neck.

He falls forward, the 4 deep finger dents showing in his neck, which had turned the flesh dark crimson in color. On the other side of his neck the thumb impression also matched.

The 2 of them get in and carry on driving. The male is driving whilst the female leans over from the back seat and finds a map in the glove compartment. They don't know where they are but soon see a sign which says 'OAKRIDGE 10', 'LAKEVIEW 12', 'OLEANDER SUNSET 13', 'BAKERSFIELD 15'.

They are on the correct route, for now.

When they find a gas station, he slows down, pulls in and parks. They both turn their heads simultaneously whilst scanning.

Eventually they see a reasonable match and wait for the occupants to return to their cars.

The naked female, slightly smaller than a tok-715 model runs over to the car whose occupant is about to get in.

She pushes her over to the passenger side, kills her and then drives off.

Very soon the naked male, whose size could match that of Byron, rushes over to a car with 2 occupants and kills the mother and son. Both with the usual neck snap, although this time it meant almost crushing the teenage lad's shoulder whilst this terminator held him still whilst killing his mother.

Again they are kept in the car as it drives off.

-0-

14 hours ago, (if that is good English), Derek and Victoria rematerialize on the outskirts of Zanesville, the opposite side of the airfield to where the airport terminal is located.

Victoria is astounded, even if she has seen it done. "Oh wow, that felt fantastic, did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The static tingle".

"Probably because you've just had your hair done. It's sticking up".

"Oh" (as she smiles and brushes it down again).

"That looks like the terminal over there, we'd better start walking. We've got business to do" (As he holds her hand and leads her from the burnt grass circle to the perimeter roadside).

Derek kinda' wished they could have materialized naked. He would have loved to see Victoria's reaction and her naked body running for cover. Still, it never happened so he keeps his mind on the job.

Once they arrive at the airport, they catch a Cab to town and walk around the various shops, looking in the windows and taking notes.

Victoria had been instructed by Catherine to buy a cheap cellphone and use it upon arrival for local calls, insisting "not to phone me or the Resistance".

She is good at taking numbers and addresses, and scolds Derek for being impatient.

She has a very long list and after taking the responsibility of phoning around, discovers that the best place might be the local mobile homes park. She has heard the expression 'trailer trash' but tries to put that thought out of her mind.

There is one for hire and it would seem it has been empty for a while.

Holding the cellphone close to her ear, Vicky says "Let me tell you now, Mrs?"

"Just call me Sandy".

"Sure thing Sandy. I would like to pay you a very good figure to cover the loss in rent and damages. How does that sound?"

In her 'old lady' rough voice Sandy replies "I've already figured that one out. The damage will cost $3k and the loss in rent is close to that. I could never afford to make it habitable. Why do you want it?"

"If you don't ask questions we will pay you what you want, plus a bit more on top for good measure but you must not say a word to anyone".

Sandy hears in the background from Derek "and that includes whoever is bangin' yer".

"You have my word. How do I know you'll pay up?"

"We have half the money with us".

(Ting, Sandy's eyes register $ signs, especially as she exaggerated the loss of rent. It had only been empty 2 weeks, after being smashed internally), "when can you be there?"

"As soon as we can find a cab to take us there".

"OK. #42. I'll be waiting outside to hand over the keys".

Upon arrival, instead of going straight to #42, they stop further back at Crown Circle. They ask a few occupants if they know if there is an empty home nearby.

It is not long before someone informs that #42 is empty and has been for approximately 2 weeks after the occupants, druggies, were taken away.

They walk around the circle until they see the sign for Butler Road, turn right and walk down.

Up ahead is a middle-aged female. She spots them and approaches.

Once inside the home, it is apparent that nobody can live there.

Now it is Derek's turn to take the helm, "you've shown us this place, here are our conditions".

For the duration of our time here, we will be living with you. You will take us home and you will only go out accompanied by me. Here is $4,000. We will pay you another $96,000 once our time here is concluded. We do not expect any funny business from you and we will not create any in return. We are not mass murderers or hostage takers. We are purely concluding a financial deal which requires a legitimate address. That starts now".

Sandy's mouth had opened slightly during Derek's little speech but now she was able to talk. "Er, wir, yer yer yes, that's a deal Mr and Mrs. Follow me".

Just up the road they can see a rusty yellow corvette, which belongs to Sandy.

They walk up to it, get in and then she drives to her house not far away.

-0-

Back home in the roof of the workshop, just across the stretch of ground adjacent to the stables, lays 2 bodies.

Although Lesley was occasionally missing, she was in fact tirelessly and devotedly looking after Sarah whilst she was in her coma.

She fed her, ensured her water supply kept running through the tube in to her stomach and kept her as clean as possible.

The head end of Sarah's bed stood on 2 thick large wooden blocks to allow her liquids & food to stay down.

Lesley made a great nurse and nobody apart from Sonia knew anything about her activities. In fact, Sonia never even made any more visits up to the loft of the workshop. She left it all up to Lesley, who informed her that there was less blue in her urine and other places.

Lesley kept herself amused with a laptop during the time she was not placing soiled items in to bags.

Then it happened.

One day, Sarah's brain began to regain control of her body. This was all observed by Lesley, as she could see her REM sleep, followed by small movements of her body, arms legs etc.

Not long after that she was awake.

Being inquisitive, she struggled to her feet when Lesley went for water.

Pulling out her drip, she spews on the wooden floor boards, and then says "what happened?" with watery eyes.

"I've been looking after you for 3 days. You just lied there all that time. I've no idea how you survived with all that blue poison coming out of you".

Sarah suddenly remembers the detonator switch and wonders whether it is still there. She can't feel it, so she pushes her hand down the front of herself, nothing. "3 days!"

"Yes, Sonia told me to keep feeding you with soup. She told me the poison was destroying your organs and heart, whilst your nanodes were constantly rebuilding them. Does that make sense?"

Sarah can see Lesley is giving her a funny look but prefers to say nothing, "Oh hell, I feel like shit. What's that over there?"

"Where" replies Lesley, pretending she does not know.

"Over there". Sarah stands up but still feels queasy and sits down again. She then realizes that where she is sitting is quite smelly with sweat and other smells.

"Oh that's nothing. It's just a dummy".

"I'm going to have to get out of here, I stink. John must be frantic".

"Er, you're gonna hav'ter wait because Sonia needs to tell you something".

"What, nothing serious I hope". Sarah looks worried.

"No, nothing like that but you have to hear her out. I'll go and get her. Please wait here and I'll see if I can get her and arrange a shower for you".

"So you've noticed!"

Lesley removes the square 2x2" wooden board from the entrance, swings down and drops, just like a badass Ninja.

Whilst she is away, Sarah being the forever inquisitive type, unties some rope around what appears to be a corpse.

She found the body of Cameron-2 wrapped up in a cloth, with a dent in her head where the flesh had regrown. Next to it was a drip going in to her mouth with what looked like red fluid. It was in fact a highly nutritious mix of vitamins and irons, enough for 3 days, which Sonia had not even told Lesley about.

Not prepared to wait, she pokes her head down the hatch hole and looks around. Nobody is apparently there.

She drops down, almost buckles at the knees, looks out of the window and then hears footsteps outside.

Just then the catch on the door raises and in walks Sonia. She is just in time.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I feel terrible but no doubt I'll recover. Your advice was correct. I did survive the Concentrated Potassium Cyanide poisoning".

"Yes, Cameron had already discovered the nanode programming to shut down Allison's brain and protect it after a serious trauma. I calculated a 78% chance that you would survive".

"WHAT? You thought I might die!"

"I predicted that if** I** thought you were dead **I** would discard you. That is exactly what the Kaliba team did.

There were other factors to take in to consideration but your chances of survival were good".

"Not that good". Sarah is shocked.

"I'm sorry but you did save 3 lives. That is a good average (pause) isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, them. (Riley's family). So they're alive. Hmnn. Let's go and see John and the others".

"I detect odours. If Lesley stunk as bad as you I would tell her, as I too have standards, even if I…"

"OK I get it. I don't want to know what you two get up to".

"Even if I'm a cyborg".

"Fair enough, I see you found Cameron. John must be really heartbroken to have found her. Can she be fixed?"

"It is not Cameron. It's an exact copy of her. It all came about after her time jump when she brought 'living' Mrs Dempsey back from the future after retrieving her from the past. 'John's Cameron' removed her developed AI algorithms and left behind just an ordinary cyborg capable of performing protective duties".

"So what happened?"

"She was shot in the head by a cyborg holding a tungsten tipped rifle at the docks, close to Miner Street, San Pedro, CA by one like us. Probably one of the Dawson family's kidnappers but we cannot be sure".

"I remember. You bought Derek home injured with the salvaged termis".

"Yes".

"OK. Let's get to the house".

"Wait". Sonia explains her dilemma over John.

Sarah understands and says she will stand by her.

Sonia calls Lesley on her cell and asks her to bring a similar change of clothes to what she is wearing.

This time some occupants of the ranch wonder why Lesley is going out again with a carrier bag.

"WHERE YER GOING LESLEY? BACK TO THE WORKSHOP FOR MORE NOOKY WOOKY?" shouts Byron.

With almost a smile, Lesley stops, turns and shouts back "WHAT IF I AM. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"We can ask Sonia later" says Dean, loud enough for Lesley to hear.

Lesley frowns and goes out the door. As she walks she hears "SHE WAS WEARING PINK ONES YESTERDAY".

Knowing that she herself has been looking after Sarah for 3 days, she thinks 'I'm gonna have words with that cyborg, she's behaving whimsical. I'm also going to force her to tell me what possessed her to go out and get pregnant'. She pictures her in the backyard with a pack of dogs.

Poor Sonia. All those untruths!

7 minutes later, lovey dovey Sonia is seen walking back with her arm around Lesley's shoulder, who is wearing a rain mac with a big hood over her head.

They go around the side of the ranch and are not seen again until Sonia comes in the back door 2 minutes later.

She heads upstairs, and then comes back down again with some clothes, towel, soap and flannel.

After knocking on the door to the shower room, handing the items in, she heads towards the sitting room, smiling at people like Tarissa, Claire, Julie etc. and keeps walking until she finds that John is with Allison.

She smiles at them both and for some reason her chip runs a complete full diagnostic on her unborn. It's quite likely because she hears them talking about whether Allison feels any different, now that she is pregnant.

Allison says "not really, except that I fancy fried liver, steak and kidney pies, venison and apricots". She had remembered ordering Venison at the fancy restaurant and desired it even more now.

"It's a pity we can't go to another restaurant some time. I'm sure Leila & her aunt would love to be waited on", she adds.

"Seeing that we haven't heard anything from John Henry about those Kaliba cyborgs committing any more atrocities for a while, I think we should. You know it'll be dangerous, don't you doll?"

"Yeah I know, I'm only daydreamin'."

He has an idea.

Whilst Sarah is showering, drying, hair-drying and preening, Sonia had cell-called Lesley and told her she could come back to the ranch from the workshop, as Sarah had now been smuggled indoors (through the window).

She felt that 'Oratory' Lesley could explain things better to John.

She comes in through the front door with a first aid box in her hand and a carrier bag with tubes sticking out of the other.

The kids were the first to say something. "I thought you were in the shower", "whadya got in yer bag?" "I've missed you", "has somebody been hurt?"

"Yes, seriously and I've been looking after them".

"Who?"

"You'll find out very soon".

"Are they over in the workshop?"

"Not any more, they're in the shower".

"Ooh, do we know him or her?"

"You used to".

"Eh, is it someone from school?"

"You're totally wrong. Just wait and see".

Lesley heads over to find John, as she hears Marta ask "are they from the future?"

"Nooo".

Upon finding him with Allison and a few others she approaches, whilst putting her hand on Allison's shoulder whilst smiling & says, "we need to speak".

"Go on then" remarks John flippantly.

"It has to be alone. Just you and Allison".

"Me too?"replies Allison, still noticing that Lesley is smiling.

The best room downstairs which gives unseen access from the bathroom is the kitchen when the hall door is shut.

Lesley asks Sunny Jones if it is OK to clear the kitchen for 10 minutes.

"OK but I need to get back to open the oven in 15".

"Sure. Everything will be fine by then, believe me and you'll know all about it. Go in to the lounge and shut the door".

"OK" smiles Sunny, "it's 10 then" (smiles).

With Jallison present she starts.

"Sonia would love to tell you herself but she feels you will be mad at her and she couldn't bear it".

"We **are** talking about the terminator killing machine out there, aren't we?"

Allison lightly slaps John on the back of his head, which makes him smile, (believe it or not), as she says "Sorry Lez(pause)Ley (embarrassed look), please go on".

Lesley gives her a funny look before continuing, "Sonia was given instructions by Sarah before she left here 3 days ago.

Sarah deemed it 'correct and just' that the rescue of the 3 Dawsons plus the hopeful destruction of 2 cyborgs with one blow was worth her sacrifice".

"Wha.."

Lesley puts her hand up and quickly butts in, "It's important that you let me finish, otherwise you will not see the full picture.

She asked Sonia whether her regenerator could save her life if she took poison.

Sonia advised against it and explained the odds of survival in great detail. She also explained how she saved Allison's life after she was shot across the back by the TR-Cyborg, causing her blood stream to get poisoned, using a similar method.

Sarah listened and asked questions, finally deciding that the risk was worth it, if it meant helping to keep you and your resistance safe.

It was never her intention to swallow the poison. Only if she failed her mission".

"I thought it was her that blew up the tunnel. You mean to tell me that she killed herself because she failed to destroy one of them?"

"Yes. She hoped it might be both of them but it would seem she was too late in detonating the explosives".

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CYBORG? SHE SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER".

John is furious and pushes past Lesley but stops in his track.

(Out in the sitting room, most of the people present heard him shout).

"Hello John. Did you miss me?"

"Mom. What?"

Sarah takes a few steps forward, smelling great & her hair slightly damp.

Walking slowly towards her, he sees her smiling face as he says "where have you been? I thought you were dead", walks the final two steps and gently puts his arms around her, quietly saying "I love you. How could you do this to me?"

He couldn't say any more because his tears had come back again. He's rather embarrassed so he stays there, chin on her shoulder, whilst listening to her speak. (This John Connor is not Stan Morsky's son, which means he is more emotional that the John Connor that sent Kyle back to be his father).

"I couldn't have survived without Sonia and Lesley's help. They told me that Riley's family are safe. That makes me really happy. I only wish I could have succeeded in blowing up Kaliba's minions. The people of Los Angeles must be fuming over what I did to their road".

"Yeah, you could say that. Sniff. They had to make the other carriageway 2-way traffic for the foreseeable future".

"Sorry for them. (Sudden realisation, alarm) Did I kill anybody?"

"Not this time, it appears the tunnel collapse was delayed".

"Oh".

"Mom" sniff sniff.

"Yes?"

"That was a bit extreme. Yer not gonna do it agen are yer?"

Sarah breaks his hold, leans back and looks at him with a smile, "it was a bit extreme".

Allison gets the chance to say something "he's been real cut up about you dyin'. He loves you mom".

Sarah replies, "Mom? That's a point. When are you going to snag my John?"

"Snag?"

"Yeah, you know?"

"No".

John turns, wipes his tears and quietly says "I think she approves of you and wonders if you will marry me".

"I might but he's got to be the one that asks" smiles Allison.

Lesley has coaxed Sonia in to the room as John kneels down and takes Allison's hand. "I really should have a ring but if you will accept this instead, will you marry me?" He places a pink paper serviette around her finger and ties a single knot.

"Ooh I'd love to and those girls can be my bridesmaids" as she puts her arms around his neck and waits for a kiss on the cheek (or lips).

John looks to see who the girls are, smiles at them both, then kisses Allison smack bang on the lips.

The 3 females present give a 'whoop whoop whoopee'.

Now people outside are wondering what is going on.

John hugs Allison for a while until she says "go back to your mom. You have my permission".

He does just that and hugs her again without letting go. Then he cries again.

As the door opens, people start looking in.

Claire is holding 1-Ally, and her husband holds 3-Ally, who yells "see I told you. She came back" with her joyous face.

Mr Young replies "so it would seem. You're quite remarkable. In fact miracles are always happening".

"YES" replies 3-Ally.

Sunny returns to the scene. "MAKE WAY MAKE WAY, I NEED TO OPEN THE OVEN. HEAVEN ON EARTH, YOU'RE BACK. YOU PEOPLE NEVER FAIL TO AMAZE ME".

They smile as Sarah says "I wasn't actually away. Shall we speak later?"

"OK lady. We'll do just that. It appears that you have been causing a lot of trouble. You have a lot of explaining, believe me girl", waggling her finger with a serious face.

Sarah smiles at her.

They leave the room.

Sarah is not a one for all this attention. Not at least since she had to give up her job at 'Big Jeff's Restaurant' on that fateful day in 1984.

In those days she enjoyed her busy work, exchanging banter with waitress girls like Nancy and sharing a flat with Ginger. Oh yeah, and of course Pugsley, whose fate she sometimes wondered about.

She also went out with a guy named Stan Morsky, who had to cancel their date because he was a police officer, called out to track down 'the phone book killer'.

He left a message on her ansaphone that fateful day and Ginge said to Sarah "so what if he has a Porsche, he can't treat you like this. I'll break his knee caps"

Sarah also thinks back to how she consoled herself by picking up her lime lizard and kissing it on the head saying,"well, Pugsley still loves me" another kiss. Then inwardly smiles as Ginger says, "you're disgustin'."

(The funny thing was, in reality, if she had gone out with Stan Morsky that night, it would have been him that got her pregnant and she would have conceived a boy named John Connor. It was that John in the future that lead the resistance in their impending victory over Skynet, forcing it to send back a terminator.

So fete had it that Kyle became the father of this John Connor, and John carried this burden of another man's child).

After the news was spread and lots of talk of weddings and attire were discussed, which featured bridesmaids etc. Allison was able to intercept John upstairs and asked him to go to their room.

She lies down on the bed with her hands behind her head and asks a question.

"Why did you choose that moment to propose?"

John lies down on the bed beside her, rolls on to his side with his hand supporting his head and says "because Ally, as soon as my sadness turned to joy, I knew that you meant far more to me than just what we already have.

Your appearance here has always meant a lot to me. You have been strong for me at times when I lacked it myself.

Having been without Mom for those few days is no different from how I would have felt if you had gone for some reason, never to come back".

"You mean like when Cameron TDEd away?"

"That was different".

"You're damn right it was different. You pretend to some extent that she was never here or that she is a broken toy that is lost".

Looking rather shocked, John replies in a way that might sound better, "Perhaps you're right. With her I was a bit like a boy in a toy-store, about to buy the latest electronic goods with bells, whistles, knobs and an inbuilt computer. To add to that, she was almost human. You're right in saying that I treated her loss in a substandard fashion just so that I could get on with my life. At that time I felt that I had to do it.

You talked to me about her and made me discuss my feelings. I also understood how you were able to talk to me about many things. Anything. Without either of us falling out over it. You're good like that.

I know you are not a pacifist. I would hate that in my woman.

You're also cunning (smiles) and you know what I mean".

"No!" (smiles back).

John points to the door, as he is able to see it is ajar, and then says "come in Ally. Have you bought your little fairy self with you?"

Allison now understands what he means.

"You didn't beeve me when I said I would bring Sarah back. Did yoo00?"

They both smile as he says "well… to be quite honest I did not think someone as small as you could do such powerful fairy magic".

"Powerful?"

"Yes, big strong magic that works on moms and dads".

"I needed 1-Ally to help me".

"Come over here and sit between us" says Allison with a wink at John. He now knows 3-Ally is her secret weapon and he is helpless to her charms, their charms".

He says to Allison "do I need say any more?"

"No, of course not". She leans right over 3-Ally and gives John a quick peck on the cheek.

She does the same to 3-Ally and a little wriggly scuffle breaks out, as John gentle holds her down, seeing if she can break free.

With her legs flying up and down, she breaks fee, jumps up on to her feet and says "you'll have to do better than that".

John laughs and says "now where have I heard that before?"

"Where?" asks 3-Ally.

"It was a while ago when I tried to pin this mom of yours down on the grass. She was another wiggly worm like you and broke free.

Then she says (Allison says it at the same time), "**you'll have to do better than that**".

She points at John and they both laugh. This makes 3-Ally laugh too.

"Did you know Allison is going to have a baby?"

"Yes, but I never put a spell on her. Someone else must have done it".

This makes Jallison smile, as John says "what about Sonia?"

"Yeeess that was me", (big smile) "because her baby died and she was sad".

"And I see you've got involved in playing tea party with little Riley as well as little Ally".

"Yes. She didn't know why there wasn't any water in the cups. When I told her we had to pretend, she wanted blackcurrant. It was her fault it spilt on the carpet".

Smiling Allison speaks in a slightly firmer voice "when she's your age she will learn to be more careful. There's no need to be annoyed, I will clear up the mess. That's what I'm here for darling".

Looking up with her lovely white eyes, which is not un-noticed by John, she looks serious for a moment then replies "OK mom".

"You didn't tell her off did you?"

"Noott reeaally, I made a face at her".

"OK. Pretend she's your new sister. You will all grow up together and do everything together. I'm sure of that".

"Now that's settled" adds John, "I wonder if Sonia is prepared to operate on Gina. Would you like to come with me and ask her questions about her baby?"

"Ooh yeess, I'll ask her what name she's giving him?"

"Him?" replies John.

"I suppose it could be a girl?"

"Or twins!" smiles Allison.

"Haha, yes twins. She might have twins. That's 2 babies isn't it?"

"Yes, darling" replies Allison, "2 not 3 or 4. That would be too many".

"Haha, yes it would".

Off they go.

3-Ally notices Riley in the sitting room making something with 1-Ally and decides to go and join them, leaving John to his own devices.

He finds Sonia in the laundry room, performing tasks that are not really expected of her but her desire to keep everywhere clean and tidy compels her to place Sarah's laundry in the washing machine.

Whilst she was there, she saw other people's clothes needed placing in a laundry basket to hang on the line, whilst other stuff was dry and needed ironing.

When John walks in the room he sees her. "Hey"

(Of course she had an inkling he was approaching, due to the wind direction, despite the noisy machine), "Hey".

"You don't have to do that, if you leave it a while, someone might come down and do it. I've noticed that Lesley doesn't cling to you like a limpet recently".

"She thinks that I have done bad things".

"You mean getting pregnant and don't know how it happened?"

"Yes, and she thinks I show my panties to the boys".

This amuses John, "whilst you're wearing them?"

"I believe you think it is funny".

"In a way, because the boys are teasing Lesley".

"Do you mean they think it is funny that she is not in love with me anymore?"

"No you silly sausage, believe me she still loves you. They probably don't know about your relationship issue. It is just a harmless joke that they knew would create a reaction from Lesley. It's likely they expected her to respond playfully.

I'm sure she will understand your misconception and find it amusing if you tell her.

Have you worked out how you got pregnant yet?"

"No. I checked every file and executable program. I looked for bad and phantom sectors and did not find any indication as to what I had done. I am considering the possibility that Skynet is responsible and has developed software that hides within my chip, not allowing me to discover its whereabouts by tricking me".

"You mean there could really be a father for your child somewhere?"

Sonia's face suddenly contorts as she replies in a sad voice, "I don't know. I did not detect that I had been with a man. Perhaps I was instructed to cover my tracks".

"Oh. You mean have a bath. Can't you tell her what you've just told me?"

"No. She will call me a whore again. A whore is a woman who goes with many men and gets paid for her services. I don't want to hear her say it when I know it is not true.

I want to find out the truth and when I do, she might need to apologise".

"Will you accept her apology?"

"Yes. I am her cyborg. Just like a dog will only follow one master. I will always remain loyal to her".

"Wow, lucky Lesley. Listen, I came to ask you if you are prepared to assist in the operation on Gina?"

"Yes. My motor to hand coordination is working fine and I understand what must be done. Thomas has spoken to Jeff, Dominic and Melanie Howard. Access to Edwards Air-force Base for the 2 of us will be possible, provided we meet Melanie there".

"Great. You must tell Lesley what you're doing".

(Sonia treats this as an order and complies).

3 hours later, the pair is ready to leave home. Lesley has joined Sonia to wish her good luck, at the same time explaining that she knows the young boys are teasing her.

2 termis have been placed in the trunk of the car just in case 'good luck' is insufficient.

-0-

Elsewhere, the 2 young Skynet cyborgs, set upon their own task. They have ditched one of the cars with 3 dead bodies in it, by forcing the accelerator pedal down, revving the engine in 2nd gear, whilst Lil' Lady cyborg holds the rear of the car in the air. The burly dead driver is slumped over the wheel and awaits his fate. In the passenger seat is the owner of the other car and her son – both still just as dead.

She lowers the car, the wheels screech and it careers from the shoulder out on to the freeway in the opposite direction of oncoming traffic. It is timed to career head-on in to an air canister lorry which is heading north.

The lorry skids but it is too late.

CRASH.

There is not an explosion, just broken glass and debris. The worst part of the collision is the collapse of hundreds of heavy metal air canisters, which themselves causes more damage than the collision.

The 2 cyborgs get in the stolen Green Toyota Camry, a very popular car in the US.

Ironically, they head south towards LA. Had they travelled SSE, they would have come pretty close to the ranch on Tehachapi freeway, which is named after the Indian nation who lives in that region. (Tehachapi means hard climb, hence the name Golden Hills ranch, the Hill being the hard climb).

Very soon they arrive at their destination, ditch the car and head for a Hostel.

It does not take long to register at the same hostel that Cameron visited as Allison in another timeline.

It turns out that a woman named Rita works there, she is a child psychologist. She travels the area, making her honest diagnosis on the street kids, trying to help them and making out her report.

-0-

Far far away at the USAF base where the Howards reside, Second Lieutenant Robert Brewster has reported for duty in an acting role for the General Air Force Chief of Staff, who is acting under the orders of the President at the Whitehouse.

He is to collect information and give his honest opinion about what is happening within the USA in the light of these blatant, mainly unopposed attacks on US soil.

In Melanie's office, the phone rings. Her civilian office clerk answers the phone and puts the call through to her. "Call from Mr T Reese M'am".

Melanie, who is now Staff Sergeant, says "thanks" to the woman and speaks, "Staff Sergeant Howard". (She is proud to have this role despite the unwanted, what she considers dangerous responsibility).

"Hello. Thomas Here. We're ready to operate on Gina but won't be able to get access to the base without your authorisation".

"I will meet you there. It will be better if a 'uniform' escorts you through the barrier. I assume you will look like a doctor and his nurse?"

"Yes, I am quite familiar with 'suit and tie' when I accompany Ms Weaver on her visits to meet other CEOs and heads of companies. She does it quite often in her business. She is not just a computer AI development Co. She also owns a large umbrella conglomerate of electronics, chips, mills, development and import/export organisations.

She needs me to 'keep her human' so to speak".

"Oh, er yes right. I can be there in 2 hours. I'll meet you down the road in the layby and we can travel together. These are the directions;

We are at 483 North Aviation Boulevard, El Segundo, CA".

"OK, it will take us longer. I will see you in 3 hours, as the journey from our departure point to the base will take just over 2 hours. We are well away from the city".

"OK ciao".

Soon enough Thomas turns up at the entrance to the ranch (from Zeira) and Sonia meets him at the gate.

Lesley is there, slightly worried that her cyborg might end up having to do something stupid, (in her eyes).

She knows full well what she is capable of, so all she wants her to do is come home without a blemish.

Sonia takes the first aid box from Lesley and places it in Catherine's (normally chauffeur driven) Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG trunk, which Catherine sometimes drives herself.

Off they go whilst Lesley stands there staring before turning and making her way along the long driveway back to the ranch. She was not aware that Sonia had watched her for the entire time that she was in view.

Halfway down the drive was Derek and her father, fully armed, just in case Fido is lurking.

2h35m later, they arrive and meet Melanie, who pulls out from the layby. They follow her in to the base and then across to the hospital.

Once inside, they are met by Neurosurgeon, Dr Leyva.

They shake hands with him and he explains what he assumes they will be doing.

What a surprise he will have.

They go in to a private cubicle with glass frontage and there she is, Gina lying on a bed with her head in a splint, metal frame around her neck and the usual appendages.

Sonia walks up to her and leans over. "Hello, can you hear me".

Gina opens her eyes and looks back, "yes. Please kill me".

"I'm here to make you walk again".

"You can't. I know that".

Thomas goes in to another room and wheels in an examination bed.

He adjusts the backrest so that he can sit upright on it.

He asks a nurse to bring him a couple of restraint straps.

In the meantime, Sonia has opened Thomas's box and taken out the chisel, screwdrivers and pen knife.

Upon receiving the straps, she asks the surgeon to instruct the nurses and doctors to remain outside for the duration.

"But, but.." Thomas intervenes, "My nurse is highly trained and very skilful with her hands but she needs absolute peace and quiet. You may stay to advise Sonia on any aspects of your work that you deem necessary".

"Dr Leyva concedes. He is not used to being told what to do but having Melanie outside and her instructions from a much higher ranking Lieutenant Colonel, what could he say?"

Sonia straps Thomas to the upright bed and immediately slices the flesh back on the top of his head.

Dr Leyva is astounded that he does not scream in pain. This is because Thomas also has the ability to numb his pain receptors in his brain and chip.

The Dr objects strongly until from behind He hears a voice, "remember what you were told. We are not here to cause any problems or harm anybody", says Melanie in a firm voice.

Using her immense strength, Sonia loosens the screws which slide the catches on his coltan skull sideways.

This allows the skull cap to be removed once she has used the chisel to gouge out the ligament/bony build-up inside the groove that needs to take a large screwdriver.

Once done, she inserts the large 1" wide screwdriver and with immense force, is able to twist the skull cap until it comes loose.

She lifts it off and there in plain view is his Chip with its tendons and tentacles sunk in to his brain.

"Oh wow. I've never seen anything like it".

Despite his brain showing, Thomas speaks, "I will be going in to a forced sleep now. There is nothing you can do for one hour".

Sonia inserts anaesthetic in to Gina's drip tube using a syringe, holding it there until she is barely conscious.

Then she inserts a cannula straight in to the vein in her arm and pushes the drip tube in to the other end.

Some blood immediately flows in to Gina. Just a small amount before Sonia removes the tube and cannula, placing it back in to the saline tube as before.

Now Gina will not suffer shock and will start to feel better when she wakes up.

Next, she shaves the top of her head.

She waits a bit longer for the anaesthetic to do its work and then picks up the electric bone saw which has a tiny circular blade.

"No, no, no, definitely not what I think you're going to do" insists Dr Leyva.

Melanie walks up to the Dr and once again speaks in a firm tone, although deep down she believes she is ready to puke. "If I am forced to render you unconscious, I am prepared to do it". (Melanie is not really convinced that she knows how to handle this situation).

Sonia looks up at Melanie, as she starts up the motor. She sees that she means business and might even carry out her threat using the syringe.

With Gina unconscious, Sonia cuts away. She is not very neat because, after all, the cut is straight but the circle on top of her skull needs to be circular. She cuts in such a way that the skull bone can be dropped back in place without slipping down too far. Within 2 minutes the rapid cutting is completed and with the help of 2 instruments, she lifts the bone out.

The brain is still protected by its own membrane.

"We have to wait approximately an hour for Thomas's chip to disengage. It is a delicate job for his software to handle. His chip is using stored electricity taken from the heat and static of his brain. That is why the process is slow".

During this time, it is up to Dr Leyva to check Gina's vitals.

Sonia spends the entire time holding Thomas's head upright whilst watching the chip disengage from his brain.

When it is nearly out, she holds it between her finger and thumb waiting for the final hair-like tendrils to release themselves. Her eyesight is very good – it needs to be.

Upon observing the final one letting go of its master, she gently carries it over to Gina after lowering Thomas's head on to the headrest.

She instructs Dr Leyva to slice and peel back the membrane that covers Gina's brain.

Being a neurosurgeon he is more qualified to perform this task that than Sonia.

Melanie faces the other way, she can't bear to look.

Sonia does as instructed by Thomas, and holds the fine hairlike, rootlike tendrils which hang from the chip over Gina's brain.

Melanie included, go closer to watch after Dr Leyva insists she put a mask on.

"It is not necessary" says Sonia, "but you must not breathe heavily".

The tentacles journey in to Gina's brain is painfully slow but according to Sonia the tips are feeling their way around the surface for their entry point using electricity to check the connections.

If they were easier to see, they would look like Tubifex worms that can be taken out of Scottish lakes and ponds. (Little hair-like red things that were fed to aquarium fish before it was discovered they carried germs. Also known as sludge or sewage worms which look like Medusa's hair).

Sonia has the patience of a saint and after an hour and 45 minutes, the tendrils have sunk themselves in to Gina's brain and the chip is attached.

She places some thin gauge over the open skull and then turns to Melanie saying, "Everything should be OK now. We might have to wait a few days. We need to ensure that Gina's skull is not investigated by anybody".

"You mean I have to stay here?"

"Yes, because we now have 2 inactive people in here and I have to stay close at hand whilst you assist in keeping people away. Simultaneously you need to organise the nurses that usually tend to Gina, taking the necessary items from them in order to keep her alive and well"

She turns to Dr Leyva and says "you will have to stay too. I will escort you out when you need to go. You can sleep in the other room on the examination bed and obtain bedding. You are in charge of your staff".

-0-

The next day, 17th March 2009.

Now that things have settled down for John, his relationship with the future mother of his child has blossomed. It is not only a relationship where Allison is happy. John is happy too. He has accepted that Cameron has gone and is quite surprised that he can talk to Allison about her without her getting jealous or upset.

So, bearing that in mind, what develops today could change all that.

Allison has left 3-Ally with Claire and gone over to the stables with Riley for a training horse ride with Billy.

She has not long been pregnant, so it will not do her any harm.

As they make their gentle way along the side of the hill, they see the same guy and his mates on horses that Riley met before.

Not expecting to see anybody, Allison warns Riley to be ready to jump off the horses and she will take the 2 in front without questions if she sees them with guns.

"It's all right Ally", smiles Riley, "I've met them before".

"Hi, you've bought a friend with you" he shouts.

"I belong to someone special" smiles Allison, "before anyone plans hitting me over the head with a club and dragging me off to their cave".

The guys laugh, as the one with his eye on Riley replies "don't you mean stable?"

Billy is anxious again and suggests they carry on.

"It's all right father, we're decent enough. How's about you follow us back to the village and I'll buy you all a drink?"

"What about the horses?" asks Riley.

"I'll buy them one too. The shop has an area out the back where we can tie them up and water them".

"That's nice. I don't get out often. Come on Ally, it's all right for you".

"Err, well". Looking at all the guys Allison asks "let me know where you're going, just in case we need Isabel".

"Isabel eh. It's only about 2 miles in that direction. June's coffee bar. They sell spirits and beers too".

Allison had the forethought to use a false name.

"I'm going back with Billy. If you're not sure how to get back, I'll send out a search party to find you".

"She'll be OK with us".

Riley smiles. She does not appear in the least worried. (Future Savannah told Cameron that this would happen).

During this time, Sarah asks John how he feels now that Cameron has been found.

"What? Where?"

"In the loft above the toolshed. Hasn't anyone told you?"

"What the hell. Who found her and who put her there?"

"I wouldn't know that John, I've only just returned to this world. As you know my recovery was overseen by Lesley in that loft, so I guess both she and Sonia will know that answer.

Be nice, they saved my life".

Those words ring a bell in John's ears as he leaves the room.

Firstly he rushes over to the tool-shed, not even thinking about his safety, climbs the ladder and walks to the other end of the small room.

There she is, so he thinks. He is distraught and stays there a while. He speaks to her and kisses her cheek.

"Oh Cameron, my Cameron, what have you done to yourself. Look at you, your chip port is completely blown away. I can feel it under your flesh".

He brushes her hair further back.

"You silly girl. Why did you do it?

I really let rip at little Jennifer and it was your entire fault.

Do you know that Allison is going to have a baby? Yes, I love her too. I'm going to marry her. You won't be there to be my witness and to see it".

Staying on his knees and holding the body with his head over her shoulder, he realises that she is still warm.

He wonders if her chip is intact and someone has got it.

He kisses her again, covers her head with the plastic and leaves her.

He gives one last glance at the red fluid drip and then descends the steps, replacing the loft hatch cover.

Soon enough he finds Lesley in the kitchen talking to and helping Leila with the cooking.

Remembering his mother's advice, he says "Hi. Can we talk outside?"

(Alarm) "What's happened?"

"It's OK, it not Sonia but it is important".

Anxiously Lesley follows John out in to the downstairs hallway and listens.

"Who discovered Cameron's body?"

"Oh. You've found the body. I don't think she was discovered and it's not your Cameron".

"What? What do you mean?"

"According to Sonia, she is a duplicate who did not have full A.I. capabilities".

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I'm repeating what I was told. You'll have to ask Sonia. All this technical time travel alt reality gombo is beyond me".

"You're telling me she is not my Cameron?"

"I think that's what I just told you".

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"No".

"OK. Keep it that way. I'll call Sonia for an explanation".

John does just that and after an extensive conversation with her whilst standing at Gina and Thomas's side with Melanie listening in awe, he now starts to understand.

"So is there a backup or a replacement chip?"

"Not an identical one. Matt Murch and his team can repair her port and insert a chip taken out of the TR-cyborg.

It means rushing the production of a special reducer and then downloading its entire data on to a separate mainframe Zeira.

The chip is 2040 technology, so it is too risky for me to wipe and reprogram it myself. The chip must be completely wiped clean without any cause for doubt.

Only then will I allow my chip to be removed and copied on to that chip, minus my sentient abilities.

You will be able to use Cameron-2 for simple tasks and train her according to your will".

"Cameron-2 eh".

"Yes".

"OK, I'll call Catherine before talking to Matt.

For Christ's sake please don't tell Allison she exists. I have plans for Cameron-2

I'll tell Allison myself if Cameron-2 is ever brought online. She might question my motive, so I need to prove that Cameron-2 is not Cameron".

"OK John".

"Ciao" click.

"What was all that about?" asks Melanie.

Sonia explains, which astounds her… again.

Now is a good time to devote some time to the kids of the future.

He rounds them up and takes them outside for a little game with a bat and soft ball.

The older kids end up coming out and playing their own game with Marta on the side-lines, still nursing her bad ankle injury. So there are only the 3 boys, Byron age 15, Dean, age 8 & Mikito who is only 5.

Small Japanese Ohnori is there too, she joins John for 'catch'.

He talks to her about this and that, also asking her about Japan.

He tries to remember a few words of greeting, such as 'domo arigato'.

John was not stupid this time and asks some of the men to stand guard on the perimeter. It's pretty obvious that Conny would join them because without Sonia, they did not have any active termis to protect themselves, her daughter in particular.

An hour and a half later, Sonia calls Byron, advising him that the chip is now fully attached to Gina's brain and the repair can take place on her spinal cord.

She explains to him that it is similar to Matt Murch using his electrical tester to see which strand in the spinal cord is connected to what. Also, once the connections are found, the nanodes make a repair.

The first priority was ensuring the spinal strands were talking to her vital organs, such as her kidneys. Only the nanodes could give that information.

Next, the senses had to be tested. For this to happen, Gina has to be woken up in order to test her responses before the spinal strands are permanently connected. Two of the items that Thomas packed were a cold box and an electric kettle.

Sonia has to test her responses to Ice cubes and a hot flannel dabbed on all areas of her body.

For Gina, this was rather embarrassing at times, as it meant rather invasive methods. Even her nipples were tested, as this would be very important in later life.

Gina's eyes rolled many times.

It even meant something that cannot be described here.

The human body is an incredible thing and attaching a nerve that detects temperature to the wrong strand would give a totally wrong response.

It could take 24 to 36 hours because Gina blacks out for short periods and then she is awake again.

It is hardly surprising. The stress on her brain is immense.

Melanie does the usual thing and feeds her with some cool chicken soup from the canteen. She is amazed to see Gina's arms moving most of the time.

All the way through this procedure, Dr Leyva is in total awe, as Sonia slowly works her way down Gina's body, slowly witnessing the restoration of her limbs, fingers, sensations.

This is 'so cutting edge' that he cannot believe it is actually happening.

-0-

Elsewhere, late that evening, a container ship docks at Portland docks. One of the containers contains many wooden crates sent over from Australia which has replacement arms and legs.

Their construction is of very strong metal such as tungsten, tantalum, hafnium, wolfram, plus osmium which is by far the strongest metal.

The boxes are marked PROSTHETIC ARMS & LEGS for bomb victims.

Underneath the arms and legs, which of course include feet and hands, are frames and skulls.

The pistons, rods, nuts, bolts etc., are made in the U.S.

Everything is moved under the watchful eye of Kaliba Greys, who in turn is watched by Myron Stark.

Elsewhere, Pretzel is going about her business. Tonight is a night for atrocities, thus diverting the eyes of the authorities and hopefully John Henry.

Why should he be suspicious of false arms and legs anyway? Usually they are plastic and coloured to match human skin. Even if the hands moved at all, they would be inefficient compared with a t-888 or tok-715.

Her plan of action is simple for a terminator. Kill people but make it effective.

KNOCK KNOCK, (wait) "hello". BANG, BANG. Yelling and screaming as she enters a house in The Hills. Before exiting, she goes from room to room checking for other people and then shooting them, occasionally taking a bullet herself.

She exits through the front door and continues down the street, repeating that exercise.

When she reaches the last house, and has killed the occupants, she exits through the back.

Instead of returning to the roadway, she scrambles uphill towards where the spiralling road can be found again, and then does the same except that she smashes out a window and jumps in.

With 2 rifles on straps over her shoulder, and 2 different handguns, one down the back of her jeans and the other in her hand, all reloaded from the back-sack, she ruthlessly continues her task.

The people that live in these big posh houses with large glass windows, or swimming pools or both, are very successful people. They vary from film celebrities to business people. It doesn't matter, she continues with what she does.

She knows that this area holds a high priority for the police.

Being of superior intelligence, she returns down to the scene of her carnage and starts on the police cars one by one as they arrive, picking them off with relative ease.

Unlike the badasses from the future, they are not expecting the ruthlessness of this tok-715, who can quite easily see them with her magnifying eyes.

Somebody who she missed rushes out from the side of a house with a rifle and takes 4 shots at her, hitting her in the head and back.

She immediately turns fires once at the dumbstruck young man and he drops to the ground. Blood slowly oozes out of his head.

She gets in a police car, starts the siren and flashing lights, then heads uphill, spiralling the bends until she reaches more target houses.

In the distance are the panoramic views of Los Angeles in the distance.

Using the high power rifle in the police car she continues with her carnage.

More police cars start to turn up and a helicopter is fast approaching.

Now is the time to leave the area, just in case things become difficult for this harbinger of death.

She gets back in the cop car and heads uphill without the siren and lights on. Very soon the uphill becomes downhill and she winds downhill until she ends up at ground level well away from where she started it all.

She gets back in her own car, legitimately bought and taxed by Kaliba and heads back to her safe house.

That should give Myron Stark plenty of privacy to load the contents of the containers in to Lorries.

-0-

It is not long before the Connor ranch sees the news on their big flat screen TV, which is always left on and shows a news channel.

NEWSFLASH

"_We have just received terrible reports that a gunman has gone on the rampage up in the Beverly Hills._

_News so far tells us that those included in the casualties are well-known screen celebrities_

_and successful business people._

_There is a witness to the shooting but he is too young to be interviewed._

_There are also many police and paramedic deaths too._

_We do not know how many people perpetrated these crimes or why they did it._

_Because of the high number of loss of life, the Mayor of Los Angeles has purposefully flown up here_

_by helicopter to liaise with the police, take names and authorise any necessary procedures that need_

_to be adopted._

_Mayor Villalopez__, what can you tell us?"_

"It's too early to give numbers and names but many of the casualties are well-known to the good

people of Los Angeles. The entire United States in fact. My sympathies go out to everybody,

the police and paramedics who gave their lives trying to help others too".

"_Is there a number of those dead_?"

"I can only say in their tens. 30, 40, who knows. Our officers are going from house to house

whilst the Homeland Guard have been called out to try and restore a sense of safety to our citizens".

(A distraught woman rushes over to where the camera team are standing. In her distressed state she moves round to where the cameraman is standing, sobs and speaks)

"_I'm Johnny Hargrove's mother. _

_If it wasn't for all these guns everywhere this wouldn't have _

_happened. Now my son's dead. We came to this country in the 1970s for a better life and now he's dead. Do you people out there know how easy it is to buy guns these days? All days? You bloody _

_politicians have never learnt your lesson. 17 year old kids can go in to a gun shop and _

_buy an arsenal to wage war on people like us"_

(She starts crying and is consoled by a guy who is presumably her husband).

Sarah turns to John, who turns to look at other people in the room.

She blurts out "SHIIT, WHY DIDN'T I BLOW US ALL TO PIECES. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORTH IT".

"Come on mom, I know how you feel but what makes you think it is one of them?"

"What makes you think it's not?"

"You're right what are they playing at? I have a feeling it's not just to freak everybody out. Small numbers aren't surely how Skynet works. They have a reason

I'm going to make some phone calls".

John leaves the room to first phone John Henry, followed by the USAF Howards at their base.

His phone call to John Henry is not just to discuss what is happening. He wants to know how quickly he can repair Cameron-2's skull and put a chip in her, if he brings her over.

After finishing his calls, he comes back to see that Allison has returned from her horse ride, minus Riley.

"Where's Riley?"

"She met a few guys and went over to the village for a coffee and a chat".

"Letting you come back on your own?"

John has an idea to get Allison temporarily out of the way, "can you go back and get her with Billy and Mr Dempsey riding shotgun. There's been a big shooting in LA which bears the hallmark of Skynet. Nobody is safe. Please Ally, go and get her".

She is pleased that he is concerned about their welfare, even if Riley is a girl that likes or liked her John.

John's pleading face seems convincing enough and Mr Dempsey, along with Danny Dyson, agree to ride on over to the village in Sarah's SUV.

Sarah drives.

As soon as they turn right at the gates, John goes and gets his Jeep and parks it outside the workshop.

He asks the Japanese children and their 2 minders to return to the ranch for safety, "just for now".

Very soon he has lugged Cameron-2 down the steps, with her drip bag & tube over his shoulder.

Places her in the jeep and sets off for Zeira Corp.

3 hours later he is back.

"Where have you been? Your cellphone was turned off"

(Getting it out and looking), "Oh shit, it's gone flat".

"I'm going to have to keep an even closer eye on you Mr General Connor. It's my job. What were you doing?"

"John Henry is going to try and get a cyborg working. It will be useful if Kaliba ever builds up their metal recruits".

"Hmnn" is all Allison says, as she suspiciously looks at the telling guilty John Connor face. She hopes he would never look like that if he were caught by Skynet.

She considers that it's not worth interrogating him any further.

-0-

Now that the 2 young cyborgs have reached LA, they set about their jobs hunting down each and every student that attended John, Cameron, Riley, Lesley, Lionel & Leila's school.

Their first port of call is the school itself after school finishes for the day.

Once they arrive at Campo de Cahuenga High School, they see the security guards.

The plan is slightly different now. The pair walks down the road until they see a washing line in the back garden.

Nimble cybo-Gina leaps the fence by holding on to the post with one hand.

She grabs some underwear and cardigans and then leaps back.

Cybo-Byron pulls a couple of arms off the cardigans and then they both pull them over their heads until they cover their mouths and noses.

They both don another cardigan, so as to hide their shirts.

They put men's briefs over their heads, so that their hair is hidden.

They run towards the entrance, push past the security guys, slamming them against the walls.

Both guys slide to the floor winded and dazed.

The 2 cyborgs rush towards the registrar's office and go straight in.

A woman is sitting at one of the computers, so cybo-Gina goes over and pulls her away with her hand over her mouth.

She asks a question "where is your money?"

Cybo-Byron watches her face for a response. He does not care what it is but wants her to think they are after money.

Cybo-Byron sits down, looks at the computer, and quickly works out what to do and starts depressing a few keys.

In rapid succession, he taps a key. Pictures and names shoot up. Any human would think he was not absorbing any of the information.

He stops, stands up and walks towards the door.

Cybo-Gina pushes the woman on to the keyboard and VDU, as she too leaves the room too.

The secretary woman falls to the floor. She is very lucky to survive, as the cyborgs do not want to draw too much attention to themselves. Yet.

For the next 6 days, they will be sleepers, thus allowing any worries at the school to subside.

-0-

Back at USAF Airforce Base military hospital, almost 2 days have passed. It is now Thursday 19th March '09, early morning.

Dr Leyva has been able to keep calm, especially after he saw the accomplishments of these miraculous events.

He is quite godly amongst staff and whatever orders he dishes out, they adhere to. This meant that round the clock supplies of medical, food, water, bed-hygiene equipment was brought to the theatre on time and handed to Sonia.

It is at this time that Gina wakes up, twitches her legs and says rather loudly.

"Get me out of this cage, it's killing me".

Sonia approaches her from the door, where she was keeping watch whilst Melanie slept on a desk, using lots of medical gowns as bedding and a pillow.

She wakes up to see Sonia feeling Gina's arms, legs, other places and asking her if she can feel everything.

"Yes, I can feel. Pleeeeese get me out of here. My legs are aching".

"OK. You must stay still whilst I unscrew all the bolts".

Whilst she does that Sonia tells Gina that she will remove her tubes and allow her to sit on a bed pan.

Gina's eyes shoot left and right, to see who is listening. She is a little embarrassed, especially when she sees Melanie.

"Who's she?"

"I'm the woman who arranged for Sonia to get access to you and make you better".

"Ohhh".

Not caring too much about 'thank yous' and all that, Gina is helped in to a sitting position and then on to a bed pan.

After that, she sits on the side of the operating table, feeling quite strange, whilst she surveys everybody, seeing Thomas strapped to an upright hospital bed.

Dr Leyva heard the sounds and woke up. He enters the room. "**Oh my lord**" (rather emphasised), "you must explain and document the entire procedure and technology. This is too good to be used only once".

"What is that on my head?" asks Gina.

"You must not interfere with it. It is the device that gave you back your feelings and motion. You will be required to lie back down after you have been cleaned up and we have clean bedding. The chip needs to be removed so that your skull cap can be replaced".

"WHAT? I DON'T HAVE A BONE ON MY HEAD?"

"That is correct"

"WHY?"

"It is a long story. We have work to do once you have walked to the bathroom with Melanie. She will help to clean you up whilst I get this bed cleaned up".

As Gina walks, Sonia asks Melanie, "Please hold her tight, in case she is weak or has a spasm".

They open the door & Dr Leyva follows them out. They are met by a dumbstruck night nurse who is due to go off duty.

Dr Leyva asks her, "would you take them to the bathroom and show them where everything is. Please be careful to leave her head covered".

10 minutes later, Gina walks back in with the nurse, just a hand on her shoulder, with Melanie & Dr Leyva following.

Sonia does not allow the nurse past the door to the operating theatre, because Thomas is still there immobile.

He too has had to be attended to over the last 2 days.

Gina does as she is asked, lies down and allows Sonia to remove her head gauze.

Sonia transmits the given high frequency signal to the chip and it suddenly goes in to action.

Gina is made comfortable with a nice pillow under the back of her head and is kept company by Melanie who tells her stories about the AirForce, how noisy the jets are, their flying formations, almost anything that she can think of.

After just over an hour, with Sonia delicately holding the chip, she observes the last tendril release itself from Gina's brain.

Without any delay, she asks Melanie to remove Thomas's gauze whilst asking Dr Leyva to replace Gina's bone skull cap.

He does so without any delay, whilst looking at her brain in wonderment. Firstly, of course, he must replace the lining with a few dissolving, very thin sutures.

Sonia holds the chip in position, approximately 2" above Thomas's brain and once again transmits a similar but toggled signal to the chip

The tiny thinner than hair tentacles begin to feel their way around the surface of his brain, once again inserting themselves like Tubifex worms in to the surface.

Sonia can hear the night nurse telling the day nurse all about what she has seen. She also tells her that she wants to stay on duty a while longer, until she can go in and see Gina.

She is indeed the kind of stuff that kind, thoughtful, devoted nurses are made of.

After 1 ½ hours the chip has reattached. Sonia knows this because once again a beep is received in her receiver.

She tells Melanie that she is going to replace his skull cap and if she wishes, the nurses are welcome to enter the theatre.

She does just that and they witness Dr Leyva finishing off stitching Gina's flesh over her skull. Of course she is almost completely bald apart from stubble.

The 2 nurses look at Gina, look at Thomas, look at each other and smile. They go over to Gina and ask if she is OK.

"Stay still" says the Doctor, as Gina holds out her hand to take the nurse's hand.

"Is it OK to give the good news to John now?" asks Melanie.

"Yes, please ask Sarah to tell Lesley that we will be home soon".

As Sonia tightens up the last bolt with her cyborg strength, Thomas begins to wake up.

The nurses did not have a view of the top of his head, so they were clueless as to the fact he was a modified human.

He knows she is sewing up his flesh and stays still whilst she finishes.

Dr Leyva insists once again that Sonia must give him the technology but Melanie explains that it can't be done.

"Why won't you give up this information?"

"I didn't say 'won't', I said 'can't'. Your secrecy is paramount to our security and safety. Yours especially. If you blab, worst things than you can possibly imagine would happen to you. That is a warning, not a threat from any of us. Believe me. We have your own safety at heart".

"If you insist".

(Inwardly, Melanie shrugs. She knows he thinks she is a ballshitter).

Back at the ranch, (yes that expression), tears of joy from Byron. "Can I speak to her?"

Sonia replies "She'll be home soon".

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. You don't know how happy I am. I want to kiss you"

He looks behind him, Lesley is standing there frowning. He remarks "well, you know what I mean".

"Yes I do actually!"

He smiles, "I'll see you soon" click.

-0-

**Next time,**

**The 2 young looking cyborgs, which have been sent back by future Kaliba-Skynet, have arrived in LA and are posing as street kids without anywhere to go. Their task has a devastating effect on the Connors. Skynet has found details on the brats in files written by Social Workers, photos included. Skynet is always thinking up new ideas. They're from 2036, which means they are quite sophisticated in deception.**

**Also next time, Cameron-2 is activated by Sonia. She gives it all the battle software that both she & Cameron have accrued, so that she can be called upon if needed. Apart from that… who knows. We will see.**

**I wrote the account of restoring Gina's sensations being restored from my own experience. It only barely resembles my own injury many years ago. I damaged my neck in a motorbike accident and it left me without the use of my left bicep and numbness in my lower arm. When I touch it, it tingles. The doctor explained that some of the nerves have probably re-healed but connected wrong. It's a bit like what I wrote in my story above, and also similar to wiring a household plug wrong..**

**For anybody that did not read my earlier stories or has forgotten; When Cameron obtained forged documents. She got 3 extra ones for just in case she needed them. Two of them were in the names of** **Sofia Sailsivave & Ariel Busodi, who you might recognize is anagrams of familiar names in this fanfic..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously, in 2009, Derek & Victoria, (who is CW's secretary), went back in time 10 hours to Zanesville Ohio, to collect the winnings of the Ohio lottery ($121m Powerplay).**

**Sarah has been saved after apparently killing herself with rat poison. 3-Ally believes in her own little fantasy world that she saved her with magic. Her cuteness enchants both John and Allison. The latter knows this – she is her little secret 'soften John up' weapon. Oh and yes, he has proposed to Allison.**

**2 teenage-looking cyborgs have materialized in a blueberry field Lauren Glen 45 miles East of Bakersfield.**

**2****nd**** Lieut. Robert Brewster is hovering in the background at USAF base with the Howards.**

**Riley is starting to go out more often on a horse to meet a guy & his friends adjacent to the neighbouring stables.**

**Sarah tells John that Cameron-2 is in the loft. He is distraught but very soon decides he will get John Henry to rebuild her chip port and activate her frame – he will need Sonia's help after the donor chip is wiped clean.**

**Pretzel kills many people in 'The Hills' as a diversion whilst the coltan endoframe import at Portland Docks, overseen by Myron Stark is unloaded in to Lorries.**

**The teenage cyborgs are going to hunt down all the kids aged 16-17 that shared John's school with him.**

**Sonia has fixed Gina's broken neck with the assistance of Thomas's 'tendril chip', although she is not quite there yet as it is very stiff.**

**-0-**

**19****th**** March 2009** continued. It is now 5:34pm and Byron is the first to see the unmistakeable Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG approaching from the upstairs hallway window.

He rushes downstairs and tells everyone. Claire minds him to be careful when there are small children close by. They are sitting on the floor building things with coloured square wooden block piles.

The kids know they can't leave the house until Sonia reactivates the terminators(termis), so they stand at the doorway waiting.

Sonia & Co are being followed by another car, and to Byron's surprise they drive past the entrance and out of sight. He was sure it was Sonia, Thomas and Gina.

Not long after that, approximately 8 minutes later, Catherine's Mercedes-Benz returns alone and pulls in to the drive.

The car pulls up and out steps Gina looking quite serious. She puts her hand on the car roof to steady herself, then waits for Sonia to come around to help her walk.

She is wearing a disposable light blue hat that Surgeons and Nurses normally wear, which means nobody knows her head has been shaved on top.

The reason the car drove up the road was so that Melanie, who was following well behind them, could leave her car parked outside some shops at the local village.

Safety & security is paramount whenever possible.

3 of the nearest termis are activated by Sonia. She chose not to activate all of them because tomorrow will be a big day. She knows that.

Gina slowly walks in to the ranch house and is greeted by Byron and everybody else.

Sarah in her own way greets Melanie by saying "you look like shit" and then gives a little smile.

"Through these eyes you don't look much better. Have you got a spare bed?"

Gina says the same thing, plus "she can't have mine. I'm going straight up there now".

Byron, with tears in his eyes says "see you tomorrow Gina. I'm sorry".

Although healing well with the aid of Sonia's nanodes, Gina can't turn her head. She says "it's OK". (That is all).

The first thing Lesley says to Sonia is "**now **you look pregnant" and holds out her hand.

Sonia takes it and they walk in to the house, listening to the chat and answering questions.

The rest of the day goes well. The 2 females do in fact have an early night and Thomas is persuaded to stay the night.

Sonia places a spare plastic shower curtain under the sheet and mattress blanket without informing Lesley of her plan.

**5:43am 20****th**** March 2009.**

"Wake up. Go and get Tarissa and Claire".

"Wa wh. What are you waking me up for?"

"I've made the bed wet and my sensors tell me that I am dilating".

Lesley sits up quick, lifts the bed cover to see for herself and says, "Stay there, I'll go and get them".

"I wasn't going to go anywhere!"

Slightly frantic, "well don't do anything until I get back".

"What did you think I was going to do?"

As she reaches the door, quickly turns her head, "you know what I mean you silly cow".

Very soon, Tarissa is the first in to the room, followed closely by Claire after Lesley had to quietly wake her up without disturbing the little Allys. Yes, both were in there. This insular community were very close.

The 3 of them are greeted by a sight for sore eyes (for some). Sonia is on her hands and knees ready to give birth.

Just like in 1962 Mississippi, these 3 women are going to get quite a shock, in fact more of a shock this time.

"How far forward are you" is the first question from Claire.

"My babies are going to come out within 30 seconds. Please catch them".

"Them, whatcha mean them? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" shouts Lesley.

"Shhhh" from 3 pairs of lips.

"Sorry".

(Dean, Marta & Sarah sit up and listen. Up until now Sarah assumed it was a bathroom break for a couple of the females).

Tarissa takes the helm.

Sure enough the 3 women get quite a surprise when they see some miniscule fingers, the hand, then the arm moving its way out, and then the head pushing out between her Labias and exposed cervix.

The moment the small head is out, the small baby starts to slide out and is ready to drop on to the bed.

Sonia tries to look back and see the event but as she can't see, says "let me see. Don't cut the cord".

Tarissa can't believe that this baby is so small. She holds the little barely whimpering girl aloft with a big smile.

Claire is quite shocked but Lesley is full of admiration and praise.

"Oh my god, another one" remarks Lesley as quietly as possible.

"Hold it Claire", urges Sonia.

Outside the door are the 2 badasses. Marta knocks and says quietly "is everything OK?"

"They can come in" replies Sonia, who is not bothered.

They are just in time to see the remarkable event. Admittedly slightly messy but in the future this was commonplace.

Another tiny arm shows, followed by another head with its eyes closed.

"Oh look at that" says Marta with a big smile.

Dean is fascinated and quiet, whilst the women all have their say.

"It's a boy".

"Yes" replies Sonia as she rolls on to her back slightly further up the bed to avoid the wetness.

Lesley covers her legs and 'that bit' further up, as the 2 women hand her the babies from between her knees to allow the cord access. Then Lesley pulls the blanket up further.

Sonia lifts her bed jacket up just below her breasts so that the babies can feel her flesh.

Almost immediately they grip. Just like a monkey.

Sonia winces for a split second and rapidly reduces her pain sensory level.

Once there, she places her hands under their ass's and pushes them further up, then pulls her bed jacket down so that their heads can be seen sticking out the top.

Tarissa asks an obvious question for standard hospital practice, "When do you want us to cut the cord?"

"When it stops pumping. Dean, would you go and get me 3 slices of corned beef and the iron filings tubs off the top of the kitchen cabinet?"

"Yes of course. Do you want a drink?"

"Milk".

"Sure". Off he rushes, passing Sarah on the way. He looks at her & smiles, "she's had her babies".

Back inside the bedroom, "Haven't they got big eyes" remarks Lesley. She can see them even with their lids shut.

"You're beautiful" says Sonia to her offspring in her high pitched voice. She knew she could use high frequency, as this information was passed to her by Cameron from 1962.

She has also realised, at last, how she got pregnant.

A little voice is heard, the tiny boy says "boofool".

Almost immediately the tiny girl follows in her higher octave "yoor". Then she yawns and goes to sleep. Zzzzz

He follows suit Zzzzzz.

After that they all start whispering.

Sarah enters the room knowing what to expect. She remembers all too well Sonia's infant mortality not long ago.

"Are they OK?"

Lesley turns to face her, 'OMG she's crying' thinks Sarah, as the tears are evident. "Are they OK" she replies turning her head back to see Sonia.

"Yes. They are OK this time". She sees Lesley which increases her happiness panning to an extreme level just like it did for Cameron. She squeezes her lips together as her face goes slightly redder, trying not to look silly and produce tears.

She considers turning off her emotions but decides not to.

The door opens again, "is this enough?" says Dean, holding the plate out for her to see.

"Shhhh".

The litluns stir but stay asleep. Sonia wonders why humans go 'shhhh' when in fact it is as noisy as the noise itself. She will ask Lesley this question later.

The events during the day are pretty much similar to Mississippi. The umbilical cord stops pumping, so Tarissa fetches some scissors and the first aid box for some cord.

Lesley is asked to hold Kasper in her arms whilst Sonia delicately positions the cord knot at the end of the remaining umbilical cord, thus creating a nice looking belly button when the dead flesh drops away.

Then it is Kayley's turn. It is all watched by the audience in almost hushly silence.

Having done the job, Sonia smiles as Tarissa places a nice tight flanalette hand towel around them, just like swaddling clothes.

This time the afterbirth releases quite easily and slides out after some simple stomach muscle contractions.

Eating the afterbirth is a shock to everyone present, especially considering that blood dripped out of it on to the babies' heads.

To make things worse, Lesley starts barfing when the cord is slowly chewed on.

It doesn't do much for any of the audience, as together they make noises like; "uhh", "ooh", "blurp".

Again the babies are disturbed but they are soon ZZZing again.

After changing the bedding, Sonia asks Lesley if she would sit on the bed with her babies until she has had a shower.

"What? You want me to hold them both?"

"Yes, sit with your back again the headrest and feet on the bed. Lift up your t-shirt".

The badasses turn and stare at each other with a smile.

"You'll have to take that off" adds Sonia.

Lesley's face goes red.

Sonia sees this and adds, "I'm not asking you to show your breasts to anyone. You can do what I did".

Very soon the 2 tiny litluns are up against warm flesh again. "Aaah aah aah, ooh", then they loosen their grip and Lesley is able to relax.

Now Sonia is able to do her things.

"What do you think?" asks Claire.

"I might get used to having them around" replies Lesley.

"Ooh, I must tell Allison" whispers Marta, who rushes out of the room. (Hobbles).

Soon, "Quick Ally, come and have a look" (whisper shake).

"Eh eh, what's happened?"

"Sonia's had babies. They're tiny".

"REALLY. How many?" (rather loudly),

"eh m m" and then John is back to sleep as Allison quickly pulls a gown off the floor and searches for her clothes.

"Two". (Judging by the fumes, Marta believes they might have had a torrid night. Her guess was right).

Waiting for Allison to dress, Marta leads Allison out of the door & 2 doors further down to 'the event' room.

Whispering "you mustn't make a noise, they're sleeping".

Upon seeing Lesley with the babies, Allison is quite surprised, as she mistakenly thought they were out of their holsters.

She closes her sleepy eyes and opens them again and then walks closer. The sidelights were not very bright, plus the thick velvet curtains were drawn.

Allison is just as surprised as everyone else but she also thinks of John and whether he will wonder what could have been, if Cameron had lived.

Would he have loved the little muffin?

Of course, at this stage, no-one had any inkling how these 2 kiddies would grow up. If they did, they would be quite amazed.

It is only 25 minutes later that 1 & 3-Ally stir, only to find mommy or alt-mommy missing but daddy/alt-daddy is asleep.

In her cute voice, 3-ally advises that slippers must be worn, before they go out and head for the bathroom.

It is now that they see Dean standing in the corridor. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm waiting for Lesley to get dressed. She won't let me watch her". (Smile).

"Why? Are you going out somewhere?"

"Oh no! Something more exciting than that".

"Tell me".

"SONIA, LESLEY. CAN I COME IN? WE'VE GOT VISITORS".

Opening the door slightly, with a quiet voice. Pulls up zip, "Hang on. Yes but you've got to be quiet". Buttons up.

The little girls need to visit the bathroom but are back in a flash.

The mini Allisons walk in and see the baby heads. "Oh wow. I've done it again. Look Ally". Walks closer, lifts 1-ally on to the bed and climbs up behind her.

"Babies!" smiles 1-Ally.

-0-

On this very same day, 2nd Lieut. Brewster has visited the scene of the shootings. He is not in uniform but displays his badge before interviewing subjects.

Not many people witnessed the shooter and lived but they all agree that it was a small woman about 5'6". They said her hair was black shoulder length and she could have been of Hispanic origin.

The killings cover a wide range, so the Mayor has authorised all available forensic teams to join the investigation. They will be protected by the Homeland Guard.

After discussing the scenario, Mayor Villalopez, the Chief of Police, CIA, BAU(yes, they are still there), and Robert Brewster agree that there must have been more than one person working alongside the shooter as backup or something.

That being said, Dr Spencer Reid is not so sure, and has spoken to Penelope Garcia and J.J. back at base about the possibility that they should have street camera pictures available.

They do and they are shocked to the core.

The speed and accuracy of the shooting from this single female, who does not even take the kind of 'aim' that a human would need before firing is breath-taking.

They now know that the accuracy is phenomenal too.

Penelope feels ill inside and puts her hand on J.J.s hand, which is on the table. She thinks back to Sonia in the FBI HQ incident, and hopes for hells sake that Aaron Hotchner is not going to insist that she joins them in LA.

One small incident occurring elsewhere, Skynet related, is Fido.

Anyone would think he was a real dog. He is behaving like one and seems quite happy where he lives.

He pants, follows people around, barks when the doorbell goes and sleeps(standbys) a lot in his basket, on the settee or on the bed, which does not go down well at times.

He still eats food from a bowl and regurgitates it out of sight.

Both his female and male master gives him the occasional bath.

There is one little concern. For some unknown reason, and he has not given them call to make this decision, they think he needs castrating.

The reason for this, they think, is because dogs bark at him. They assume it is because he is giving off some kind of testosterone scent which other dogs find offensive to their doggy status.

He understands everything they say and immediately processes a plan of action.

(It is simple really but as of yet, he does not know this. Will he have to leave home, kill his masters, or come up with a solution? Or something worse?)

-0-

6:35pm and Riley is in the stable. She had waited for Billy to go indoors for a meal with his wife and kids.

Placing her palm above the nose of her usual horse, she goes around the side with its saddle, fastens it as per instructions and sets off to find her fancy man.

She has a plan and that is to tell him she comes all the way from LA to the Golden Hills Equestrian Centre, because the scenery up here is fantastic. That is true.

25 minutes later, a smile comes over her face. She sees Shane's stable hands are still at the stables and heads in that direction.

She asks after him and sure enough he is around, still wearing his thick blue jeans, light red/white square patterned shirt and strong boots.

"Hiya cowgirl. Looking for work?"

"Could be, (big smile), what have you got in mind?" (Riley has got a handgun in her over-the-shoulder bag).

"You have to start where they all start".

She's not sure what that entails but is quick to say "a tour of the village all expenses paid by you?"

The guys who are nearby, one with his horse, which he is leading their way just so that he can see who the fancy woman is, all have a laugh.

"Get off your horse, let Henry take it, and then follow me".

Doing just that, it is pretty obvious to most people where she would end up.

He speaks very quickly, "see all that straw and shit. Pick out those lumps with your fingers, put them in those buckets and when you are completely finished all of these stables, meet me in the bar. Henry'll show you where to go".

As she starts to speak in a complaining smiling voice, he turns and rushes away, turning left out of sight.

'If that's the way he wants to play it, I'll show him' she thinks.

She picks up a bucket and starts. After filling the bucket, she takes it outside and tips it up against the wall. Not the correct place.

She goes back in and starts again.

Meanwhile, Shane has reached the bar and is waiting for Riley to turn up. She doesn't.

He knocks back his beer and goes out in search.

He asks Henry where she is.

"In the stable doing as you asked".

"YOU'RE JOKING!"

"No. I could see her doing it".

"OH SHIT"

"You could say that".

He heads off towards the stable but Riley is able to see him approaching.

She picks up a nice slimey piece and rubs it down the front of her shirt and then wipes her hands on her face.

Then as he approaches she carries on filling the bucket.

"Hiya, sorry I'm so slow. I'm new to this game. I slipped up and fell over just now"

"For Christ's sake girl, I was only joking".

With a look of incredulity, "YOU WAS?"

"Yes. Are you playing me?"

"How many girls do you know would accuse you of lying and taking advantage?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the first to take me at my word".

"Do you always mess your girls around?"

(Henry gets close to listen in).

"I'll see if I can get you some clean clothes indoors".

"So you do".

"No I don't actually. I'm going to have to watch you".

"I thought we were going to visit the bar".

"You can't go smelling. It's full of people this time of the evening".

"I'm used to walking around stinking". Walking towards the entrance, Henry jumps backwards as she says to him "which way to the bar?"

"Er, that way Miss".

"Are you coming or not?"

She carries on walking. "SHANE, ARE YOU COMING?"

"Not like that I'm not".

She turns, looks at Henry and says "What a way to treat a girl on your first date. Send her in to the stables and when she has an accident, possibly hurt herself, covered in shit and then ditches her".

"I said you could have a change of clothes".

"Don't you want anyone to know what you made me do? Is that it Mr clever Shane?"

"Of course not silly".

"That's settled then. We go to the bar together and you can introduce me to all your friends. I'll promise not to tell them what you made me do". (Big smile).

Seeing Henry close by, what choice did Shane have? "Oh hell, I'm never going to live this down".

"What's wrong with me?"

"NOT YOU. I MEANT…. OH HELL, HELP ME HENRY"

Henry laughs and walks off to see if anyone is there to be told the funny story.

He adds "Come on you. You are going to wash your hands… aren't you?"

"Why. What's wrong with them?" She wiggles them in front of him and tries to touch his face and ends up chasing him.

Despite hoping she wouldn't go through with it, they reach the bar and she waits for him to open the door.

In she steps and sure enough there must be at least 25 people sitting around. Each and every one of them turn to look at them.

She walks straight up to the bar with a smile, quite unphased. Why should she. This is nothing as far as she is concerned.

If it was a bar full of terminators, perhaps things might have been different.

As the bar-lady walks up, Riley turns around and says rather loudly, "come on, I'm dying for a drink".

For Shane, the walk of shame was the equivalent of walking starkers.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't serve you like that" says the lady.

Enough is enough. Riley responds "fair enough", turns and says "lead me to your bathroom and then you can treat me like a proper lady".

The lady behind the bar is a little bemused as Riley turns her head and winks at her as she walks out the door.

After that, the pair of them has a great time meeting his friends and their girlfriends. The joke was a great joke amongst everyone, the bar-lady included.

-0-

9:34 26th March 2009.

John's cell vibrates in his trouser pocket. Upon answering it he finds it is John Henry. "She is ready to take away. You will be able to tell her to do anything. She is an AI just like Cameron but will not develop an emotional attachment to you. She will not have a soul, as humans put it. Regardless of this, she will obey your every command, so you must be careful what you say".

"OK thank you. I appreciate yours' and Thomas's hard work. Remember, you must not tell anyone until I explain her presence to Allison. I will thank Sonia as soon as I get Cameron-2 set up at the safe-house".

"Apart from 3 females here at Zeira, nobody else knows".

"Who's that?"

Jenny takes John henry's line, "Jennifer, Savannah and myself. Along with Ms Weaver".

"Oh yes of course. Did you encounter any problems copying all the necessary data from Sonia's chip on to the spare mainframe?"

"No. My reducer has come in handy quite often. Catherine has had, which we prefer to call a **2040-reducer** made. It has 4 times the number of chip pin female connectors. Fortunately the very first one made from the spec. worked perfectly the first time, so we were able to copy Sonia's AI data, minus her advanced features straight through it on to the TR-cyborg chip".

"Is Sonia OK?"

"I'm sure she's fine John. There is no reason why she shouldn't be as she never came in to contact with the 2040 chip".

"That's great. I'll meet you in an hour or two".

John searches for Allison and sees her standing in the kitchen cooking a pancake for 3-Ally. "Babes, I'm off to meet someone important. I'll be back in approximately 3-4 hours".

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Not exactly, I'll explain when I get back".

"Can't you tell me now?"

He walks out pretending not to hear.

She stares at the open doorway wondering what is too secretive for her delicate little ears.

After 1½ hour journey in busy traffic with the air conditioning on, he passes the security guard and parks.

Once upstairs he heads for the downstairs computer basement.

He opens the door and sees her straight away.

She turns her head and looks at him. In her HUD she sees John Connor. There is not any emotion.

Jenny looks over and greets him, telling him that the first thing he should do is buy her some clean clothes.

She adds "I have spent quite a long time giving her instructions on receiving courier items. She has stood out of sight at reception watching Victoria and others signing for parcels and letters. She knows what to do".

"That's good" replies John, "As soon as I get her home, Sonia can teach her all about being a terminator.

They can't exchange data via their radio link. It will be the conventional method. That will be interesting to see. Definitely no loaded ammunition when people are about".

2¼ hours later, after stopping at shops for clothes and with traffic thinned out, the two of them arrive at the safe house that Sonia & Lesley bought with their lottery win.

It is the same house that they used under cover when it was for sale, in order to feign authenticity after claiming their massive jackpot.

John pulls in to the drive and Cameron-2 immediately steps out, saying "I will check the perimeter. Stay down".

'Hmnn, impressive' thinks John. 'Those UK training videos were good'.

Once inside John gives instructions;

"Go upstairs and remove all of your clothes. Turn on the shower. I have already set the temperature but if you find it is too hot, feel free to turn it down.

I'll unpack all of your clean clothes and get them ready for you".

After unpacking Cameron-2's new clothes and admiring them, which he felt rather guilty about, he remembers the terminator boots, just like those that Cameron usually wore, are on the back seat of his jeep.

He hopes they are the correct size.

Back indoors, it takes quite a while to lace them up.

Then he hears a voice, "I DID AS YOU ASKED, WASHED MY HAIR AND RINSED ALL THE SHAMPOO OUT. MY BODY IS CLEAN AND I HAVE DRIED IT ON THE TOWEL. WHAT SHALL I DO NOW?"

"GO IN TO THE ROOM WITH THE BED AND WAIT FOR ME. I WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I AM READY. IF YOU KNOW HOW TO USE THE HAIRDRIER, YOU CAN DRY YOUR HAIR BUT YOU MUST NOT LET THE TEMPERATURE GET TOO HOT. IF YOU ARE NOT SURE HOW TO DO IT, WAIT UNTIL I COME UPSTAIRS".

With the other boot laced up, he goes upstairs. Looking the other way, slides the door open and pushes Cameron-2's new garb along the floor.

She says, "I did not dry my hair, the hairdryer won't work".

'She probably hasn't plugged it in'. "TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE DRESSED, I'LL COME BACK UP AND DEMONSTRATE HAIR DRYING AND THEN YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF".

Sure enough, Cameron-2 sets a decent required temperature and dries her hair. Admittedly it is only dry and does not have the care and attention that only a woman is capable of…. Usually anyway.

John smiles at her and says "I'll be going now. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes. I go from room to room and look out through the net curtains for any intruders. If I see any, I am to photograph them on the cellcam, call you and transmit the data".

"Fine. Yes that is good. One final thing, your monthly period is due, if you see blood, shove a flannel down there and call me". 'No way was I going to buy them myself on the way here'.

It is John's intention to explain all this to Allison so that she can give Cameron-2 the correct instructions for everything. That includes copying Allison's mannerisms.

John also intends asking Allison to explain why Cameron-2 must grow her hair blonde and apply thick blue or grey eyeliner etc., so that Mailmen will not recognise her.

Once indoors he searches out any volunteers to join him for a jog and session in the gym.

Lionel is not keen but once his sister says she will go, along with Sofia (of all people), who he fancies, he rushes upstairs and changes in to joggers.

Half an hour later, everyone is back. Lesley feels invigorated as she happily boasts how many jumps on the bench she accomplished.

John quickly heads upstairs to shower and change before anyone else.

Next he's going to take Allison and the Allys in to the park and sit at a bench outside a kiosk whilst he explains everything to her. He's sure the little girls will love playing with the big leaf piles.

It is not a normal LA park but an area of parkland close to where they live. He knows he has to ask Sonia to accompany him and that might mean Lesley too.

Now that Cameron-2 is working OK and not a threat to Allison, he feels confident and happy to tell her what has been accomplished.

Up until now that is.

Upstairs, he takes his clothes in to the bathroom, showers, shaves and applies aftershave.

It is during this time that it happens.

Allison goes upstairs to get a box of Kleenex for 3-Ally, who is of the age when she has not built up her own natural resistance to bugs.

Yes, constant runny nose.

She hears the whirr vibration of John's cell and decides to answer it. Just in case.

"Is John Connor there?"

'Uh, Cameron-2'. Cameron-2 is displayed when she keys in his name. Admittedly it does not sound like Cameron, why should it!

"Who's that?"

"I am Cameron".

"You don't sound like her. She's dead. Where are you?"

"I am active. I am in a house which answers to the identification of 27 Almeria Avenue".

Allison is gobsmacked. "What are you doing there?"

"Walking from room to room and looking out the windows".

"How long have you been there?"

"4 hours 3 minutes. I cannot give an exact reading unless you want to know where 'there' is".

"Take a photograph of yourself and transmit it to me".

Shock!

"What have you been doing during that time?"

"First of all John told me to go upstairs and have a shower, wash my hair and then dry myself".

Allison is slightly rattled, "then what?"

"He said (she imitates his voice) 'GO IN TO THE ROOM WITH THE BED AND WAIT FOR ME. I WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I AM READY. IF YOU KNOW HOW TO USE THE HAIRDRIER, YOU CAN DRY YOUR HAIR BUT YOU MUST NOT LET THE TEMPERATURE GET TOO HOT. IF YOU ARE NOT SURE HOW TO DO IT, WAIT UNTIL I COME UPSTAIRS'."

Allison is full of hormones and wonders if he is washing away the evidence. For sure, hearing what she just heard is too much for her.

She rams the cell down on to the bed, which is fortunate because it is soft.

Cameron-2 continues speaking, "3 minutes and 4 seconds later, he came upstairs with my clothes, opened the door 6" inches and slid them in. I told him that the hairdryer would not work. He did not want me to see his face. Then he said 'TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE DRESSED, I'LL COME BACK UP AND DEMONSTRATE HAIR DRYING AND THEN YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF'.

Cameron-2 continues talking, even though nobody is there.

In a huff, Allison seeks John out by knocking on the bathroom door.

"JOHN. ARE YOU IN THERE?"

He opens the door with a smile on his face, "OK babe, be patient".

"YOU BASTARD"

Then she turns and rushes off, goes downstairs and realises there is not many places she can go. She storms out the front door, watched by a few rescuees and heads for the stables.

It is fortunate that Sonia is there to watch over her. She says nothing to anybody. Not even Lesley.

John goes in to his room to get his cellphone and sees it is active.

He listens to the incomplete sentence "off. Then I went in to a narrow room and looked out the window. I did not see anybody. I walked in to the smallest room and looked through the window and saw a red car drive down the road. I do not have a database of cars, so I called John's cellphone and now you know what happens next".

"You can stop talking now. I forgot to tell you that you don't have to keep walking. You can stand facing the window for 15 minutes before you look out the other windows for a minute. Then you can repeat that cycle".

"Yes John. Who was I speaking to?"

"Allison Young. You may talk to her but not anyone else. If somebody else talks in to this phone ask to speak to me".

"Yes John".

"Why did you call me?"

"I do not have a database of cars. I have seen a red car go by twice. It is the same one. It went left and then 20 minutes later it came back again".

"I'll speak to you when I see you later".

"Yes John. How much later?"

(Click).

He goes downstairs and asks Sofia, who is reading a book, if she knows where Allison went.

She looks up and says "the stable. Is she OK?"

"Yes. I think her hormones are playing up", then he walks to the door.

Sofia inwardly tuts and thinks 'typical man, blame her hormones', and then carries on reading.

Sure enough, she is in the stables with her hand on a horse's nose talking to it.

Standing behind her, he speaks gently, "this time you are totally wrong. I bought the cyborg back to Lesley's house for protection today. I never even had a chance to tell you".

Billy thinks he ought to take a horse out of its pen and walk it to the paddock. To be precise, his wife's facial expressions made that decision for him.

Allison turns and faces John, "I might be pregnant and fat but I never thought you'd do that. You've hurt me deeply".

The look on her face certainly matches those words.

"I wanted to tell you today that Matt Murch and his team had rebuilt 'this Cameron's' skull. They made a slot for a minor chip. She has been active for 7 days and they have been training her".

"So that you can keep her at 27 Almeria Avenue for your comfort?"

"Where did you get that word from?"

"I watched a prisoner of war film on television".

"Oh. Well you've got it all wrong. I had a feeling this might happen, that's why I tried to spare your feelings until I was sure that Cameron-2 was active. She is nothing more than a guard for that property".

"I heard what she said. It's not fair. You're not fair. I'M NEVER GOING TO FEEL THE SAME ABOUT YOU AGAIN. I spoke to that cybo-bitch. She told me everything. How you wanted her to take her clothes off, shower and go in to the bedroom and wait for you".

"What? Oh that. You missed a vital piece of information. Here, here's my cellphone, call her and tell her to describe every event after she went in to the house".

Allison refuses, so John calls her and holds the cellphone out on broadcast.

He knows she is listening and when he ends the call she says, "You might have instructed her to say that".

"Ally, this is the first time I've seen her active. I'm not sure she knows how to lie convincingly".

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"That Cameron body was once Cameron. I respect her. When a human dies we bury them. I guess that in a way she is dead and I have buried her. I'm not in to necrophilia".

"What?"

"It means having relations with the dead. I didn't even know she was hidden in the garage. Sonia & Leslie put her there. They weren't going to tell me. Mom found her corpse".

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would approve when I made the decision to reactivate her, thinking it was because I miss Cameron.

It was nothing of the sort.

We don't have any semi-sentient cyborgs, therefore activating her meant we could use the safe-house knowing that whoever stayed there was protected".

"I'll forgive you a little bit, but that's all".

"That's all I need for now" (very slight smile), "can I put my arms around you?"

"Only if I can't feel you".

"I'll try". He puts his arms around her and gives a slight squeeze with his hands gripped, feeling her pleasant chest up against him.

"Yer a nordy boy John Connor. Come on, Cameron-2 needs her hair brushed properly. It looked terrible in that picture she transmitted, sticking up in the air".

Now overjoyed he replies with a bigger smile, as he lets go of her, allowing her arms to move, "I told her I needed your help in a few other matters".

"I heard. I think you can drop the subject now".

"When I first saw you I chose you. Sorry correct that, you chose me and I accepted you for a reason.

One of my reasons was because I could see in you a level-headed intelligent girl with good intuition. Damn brave and able to give me a run for my money.

I understand your hormones are up and down and that could be the cause of how you reacted".

"Oh you do, do you? It couldn't be because I thought you had taken a bit of skirt on the side? Blame the hormones!" (smiles).

Keeping a straight face John backtracks slightly "You're right. It's not hormones. It's my fault and I shouldn't have said that. That is a typical male chauvinistic response. I should have handled the whole thing much better and been upfront with you from the beginning".

Very soon, having asked Nancy to look after 3-Ally for safety's sake, Allison has gathered a massive bag full of her own products and implements needed for beautifying and preening. She asked around, and the women were more than happy to contribute beauty products for a mystery person, which was intriguing for them.

John's facial expression shows he is more than pleased by the outcome.

Driving along, "You really **should have told me**. I know you were trying to protect my feelings. It was noble of you and I can't be mad at your for that. I know I was upset and got annoyed with you, but it was quite a shock hearing you had a naked Cameron waiting upstairs for you".

(Keeping a serious face) "Yeah I know. I'm not planning my military strategy very well if I can't even liaise with my commanding officer".

"You're forgiven. So what can I expect when I get to the house? Will she be wearing clothes?"

Turning his head, slightly shocked, "**she'd better be**!"

They park and as they walk up the footpath to the door, Allison asks, "Has she got a key?"

"No, she stays inside".

"Hmnn".

The door opens. "Hello John. Who do you have with you?"

"I'm Allison. The woman you spoke to on John's cellphone".

Cameron-2 makes the usual cranial scan for her personal database. "Hello Allison".

"I've come to show you how to do your hair properly. It looks very untidy and will not do. Cameron never looks like that".

(Silence).

Allison mentions to John that they can't keep calling her Cameron-2 and suggests Camilla.

"But this is Cameron".

"Look. I might be a woman and not as technically savvy as Jennifer but I **do** know that this is not Cameron any more".

Quite taken aback, he thinks about that, and then thinks it wise to agree. "You're right, we'll call her Camilla".

Looking at the blank looking cyborg he gives her an order. "From now on your name is Camilla. If somebody calls you Cameron-2 you should remind them that your name is now Camilla. Do you understand?"

"Yes John".

"Just 'yes' will do".

"Yes".

Allison intervenes, "come with me upstairs".

Nothing.

"John".

"Do as she says. You can take advice and orders from her. She is here to help you. Please follow her instructions and try to smile sometimes".

"Yes".

'Hmnn'.

Off they go. Allison is quite chatty and shows the products in her bag, which Camilla observes with cyborg accuracy.

Allison is happy because this Camilla would not compete for John's affections. She will never progress beyond taking instructions.

She always liked Cameron in the past but since she had gone, Allison had spent more time with John.

He was not always mentioning 'Cameron this', 'Cameron that', compute this, scan that, outcompete her for this and even have more attention from 3-Ally at bedtime because of her ability to mimic many voices and make her laugh.

She never used to feel this way but since Cameron's departure, her pregnancy seemed to make her more possessive.

Nevertheless, she still feels the same way as John and thinks how sad it is that Cameron has gone and yet they are left with this reminder.

Camilla's tok-715 frame is slightly more efficient than a t-888 frame because it is lighter and more springy and able to dodge out of the way. Whether this chip and programming can accomplish that, is yet to be seen.

Two voices constantly talking can be heard upstairs.

After a while John shouts up the stairs, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT TAKES ALL THIS TIME?"

"I'M TEACHING CAMILLA TO ACT NORMALLY. WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MOMENT'

In this house there is even a television. He checks it out but there are not any channels. 'What else needs looking at? Ah, the kitchen. See what is stored'.

Having discovered the contents of the cupboards are only useful for cooking, he heads for the sitting room but sees Allison coming down the stairs with Camilla following. They look remarkably similar, as is always the case, especially now that her hair looks nice.

"That's better. You've done a good job with Camilla. What was taking so long?"

Allison whispers very faintly "now".

"I've been teaching her how to speak to the mailman or delivery driver when they knock at the door and how to make a pleasant face".

"_Hello_, (looks up), _I see it is raining today_, (smiles). _Not a good day for delivering your parcels. Have you come far_?"

Allison speaks in a deep man'ish voice, "Not really, I pick them up from the airport".

"_OK. I'll sign here_. (Holds out hands to take the parcel), _have a nice day_" (big smile).

"What do you think of that?"

"Very impressive" replies John.

Allison, who is actually in front (not behind as thought), breaks in to a laugh, saying "I told her what to say and then I demonstrated to her how to be nice to the delivery Person. She can now mimic my voice perfectly, she sounds just like me".

Tipping his head slightly, "You're playful, even swapping clothes. I think you've made a new friend".

Allison smiles.

"Camilla, go and stand in the front room looking out of the window".

"Yes".

"You only need to say 'yes' when you are asked a question".

The tok-715 does as told.

Allison advises, "She tells me that her vitamin, mineral and iron levels are dropping. Can you do anything?"

"I believe so. I'll speak to Sonia to see if her condition is the same when she menstruates. She'll know exactly what to give to her".

**-0-**

**In the next chapter, events that occur before Cameron's return can either be told in the next chapter or they can be recounted in memories recited by the Ranch resistance to Cameron's enterage whilst they sit around the dining table or lounge. It is up to you guys to decide.**

**I'd appreciate a few words in the review box beneath, just so that I can thank you for reading, if nothing else. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Although I have published this chapter first, I recommend you read the next 2 chapters first because they occur before these events. (That being said, time travel changes those rules entirely).**

**You can read this chapter either before or after the next chapters, depending on whether you want to see what happens in 2009 to John and his entourage or Cameron's arrival in 2010 from 1962 with her entourage. **

**-0-**

**Previously, Sonia & Lesley have driven out and fetched Sarah's body from where she was thrown, next to the motorway.**

**The tunnel has been sunk beneath the ranch to the cave beneath the Golden Hills, using the TDE, whilst simultaneously fetching armaments & a truck from Rock Island.**

**Cameron & her entourage have just returned to the present from 1962 Mississippi, using Jenny's TDE in the bank in California.**

**Gina's broken neck has been fixed but that is a story yet to be told. It is quite a complicated task. ****This story is told in the other chapter****.**

-0-

The TDE software, which only allowed living tissue to travel through time, was an additional safeguard.

It was just a few simple parameters invented by Skynet to prevent the resistance capturing their TDE and sending captured weapons back through time.

Those particular weapons were the weapons which Cameron now had with her; phaser rifles and cannons, which fired plasma.

She knew these parameter settings, and had pressed the correct combinations before jumping.

She also keyed in a unique code which would hopefully allow her re-entry in 2009, which should be picked up as part of the electrical discharge by Jennifer's quaintly named 'time-detector'. This would allow her to materialize.

Fortunately for everybody, Cameron knew that way back in 1963, Jenny had written safeguards in to this TDE software.

These safeguards check for the presence of solid rock or metal around the entire bubble. It also checks for presence of large volumes of water.

In other words, everybody would rematerialize safely on hard ground.

In this case, she merely wanted this bubble to materialise out of harm's way.

Close to the ranch could be dangerous, especially if she materialized during the day, she could kill somebody out playing.

It is fortunate for her that she has a TDE transmission ID code stored in her chip which over-rides or temporarily disables the device that Jennifer installed on her house which scans for the presence of time travellers.

Jenny's device does this by constantly sending a signal, which scans everywhere around the globe through the NASA satellites. Young Jennifer quaintly named it the 'Time-Detector'. (See John Connor's Awesome Responsibilities ch.14).

The arrival place that she picked was roughly in the vicinity of the base of the Golden Hills, where the ground evened out. It was behind the ranch but a couple of acres away.

Cameron was the most advanced computer ever invented, and the fact that she has stored the satellite map imagery for Los Angeles and the surrounding area in her chip is not a surprise.

She was able to plot the distance from central Los Angeles to the ranch, which was necessary for this time-jump. It was in fact from an exact spot in North Las Palmas Avenue, Los Angeles to another exact location 1,270 Metres from Woodford-Tehachapi Road, (Zeira to the ranch grounds), an amazing piece of calculus.

She needed to know this because her jump to the future before being bounced in to 1962 Mississippi was from the Zeira building.

There wasn't much growing here and the time was 5:00pm 10th January 2010, which meant the winter sun had just set.

'Crackle, crackle'.

Sparks form and shoot from an unknown origin approximately 15' down from thin air, shooting down to anywhere that the electrons deemed were earth.

Within seconds a big blue-white bubble forms.

It makes a hell of a noise, as the dry dust blows in all directions.

Part of a Coyote Brush (Baccharis pilularis) sets on fire, which subsequently sent 2 native 'black rats' quickly scurrying out of a hole beneath.

The ground heated to an immeasurable temperature and one of them fell to the ground screaming, set alight, burnt and then went pop.

The bubble is about 6' in width, highly charged and powerfully insulated against outside forces.

Yet despite all that, it could keep its occupants safe, whilst sending out signals that ascertain the chemical and atomic scale of everything around it - truly remarkable.

The area was safe for the bubble to fully materialise, (albeit a foot above ground, pretty remarkable calculus).

The size of the bubble was something that Jenny had not calculated in 1962 but Cameron knew she needed to 'pump the juice' in order to transport 4 humans, 2 tiny kids, some suitcases and a pile of plasmas.

In other words, better safe than sorry; create a good sized bubble which would materialize above ground.

(Height-wise, John's Bubble-tech did the same, when he sent Kyle back to 1984. Kyle appeared at least 6' above ground and his naked body fell to the ground with an awful thud).

Plonk, thud, clank, crash, shush, "AAAH", "OOOWW", "WHAT THE", "высматривать"(look out).

Ethel is the first to speak as she hastily makes herself appear composed, "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?"

Cameron looks around and is happy to see that her 2 litluns have landed OK on the laps of Tilley and Oleg. Albeit they had their legs in the air for a moment, because they were lighter and landed later.

She goes over to each Phaser rifle and cannons, and then inspects them. They seem to be OK.

There are a few clouds in the sky but as they pass, it gives Cameron the ability to check and date.

It takes approximately a minute and during this time her entourage all wonder where they are.

It is pretty obvious to Cameron because there is a ranch in the distance.

Just moments earlier, Billy, who is in the stable seeing to the horses, is alarmed by their whinnying and jumping. He goes to have a look but it is too late to see anything.

Simultaneously, Sonia has sent 2 termis to investigate. They are armed.

Already John Henry has received the signal given out by Cameron through the Time-Detector and has contacted John. (He knows there is not any need to contact Sonia).

"Hell, what does he want", just as the baby makes a noise which is a cross between crying and grumbling.

Now Allison is awake and goes over to the cot and talks to her 'little one'. She doesn't lift the baby up. She merely says in her motherly voice "everything's OK darling, mommy's here".

JH gives John the news.

"Where exactly did the signal tell you this so-called emergence occurred?" says disbelieving John.

"It is difficult to pinpoint, within a mile of the ranch".

"I see. OK, it could be anybody, possibly a Skynet cyborg with Cameron's chip info. or something else. I'll get everybody up".

Rapidly and more coherent, now John is alarmed, as he knows nobody could normally get through Jenny's time-Detector.

Allison knows exactly what to do and the look on her face says it all.

She picks up her 1 month-old child and leaves the room, whilst John rushes to put his clothes on.

Sonia has already sat up in bed and is using her terminators to scan the perimeters. So far she has seen nothing and wakes Lesley up with a shake.

"Uhh hhh what's up?" replies Lesley with her eyes still shut. She was feeling really comfortable and relaxed because she had Sonia as her bed partner.

"We've been invaded. Put your carrier on".

(It is a specially designed pair of pouches designed to help Lesley carry either 1 or 2 tiny elf-like creatures, if they need to be kept safe from violent occurrences and could be parted from their parents).

"What? HELL".

In the corridor, Allison is knocking on doors as she rushes down the corridor and meets up with Lesley. (The occupants in the bedrooms know what hard knocks mean).

They descend the stairs and head for the back door, where they see Mikito, with Sonia leading the way, holding some pretty awesome firepower.

People like Riley, her father, Connie, Derek, are armed and heading for their positions. Derek ensures that they do as trained.

Soon, those people that slept downstairs had now been woken up by Sonia.

Derek was already giving orders to whoever had a weapon in their hand, saying "remember, anything is possible. For Christ's sake keep your heads away from windows".

Out the back is the entrance to the tunnel, which has now been reinforced and has a metal door.

They ascend the metal steps.

Once inside, Sonia stands guard until Claire, Conny, Mr Dawson and all the kids, Dean, Marta. Both Gina and Byron are present too. (Yes, Gina's broken neck was fixed but that is a story yet to be told. It is quite a complicated task).

They are now all in the tunnel, which includes the non-combatants.

Kasper and Kayley, who did not want to be trampled underfoot or just accidentally kicked and trod on, climb out of Lesley's pouch, drop to the floor and ask what is wrong. The tunnel is well-lit.

"I don't know darlings, we have to wait and see. Nobody will get in here" she replies, in the hope that she is correct.

Across the rough ranch ground, at the base of the hill, Cameron has already been able to 'comms' with Sonia through 2 of the termis who are approaching in their usual garb, armed with rifles.

Too late', the K's have seen through their visors with their genetically modified eyes. It is just as Tilley described and drew pictures of: *Terminator skulls*.

They scream "TERMINATORS" and don't bother to hang around. Whoosh, they run in 2 directions.

Kylon is the luckiest. He sees a rock and ducks behind it, just as Tilley dives behind the only thing she can find, the pile of plasma rifles & cannons.

Kendrah stops in her tracks with a screech of dust. There is nowhere to hide, so she runs towards anxious Kylon, as Tilley lifts a plasma rifle.

Cameron is quick and sees what is happening.

Even though the termis have not taken aim, Tilley raises the plasma and just as she is about to fire, Cameron is barely able to dive and push her hand downwards with her finger-tip.

Tilley presses the trigger and an almighty blue straight line of light hits the ground, causing an explosion.

With the phaser still firing, the beam tracks off towards the ranch, hitting the makeshift stable and explodes, literally removing an area 2' wide.

Then that charge is spent.

"They're on our side" says Cameron as Ethel yells then ducks.

Oleg, who grabbed another plasma rifle, stands his ground, watching to see if the termis raise their weapons.

"Oww wow wow", says Kylon as he limps out from behind the rock holding on to Kendrah's shoulder.

They look behind them to see the little elves, Kylon with a bleeding knee, as Cameron starts explaining.

Tilley moans "why the hell didn't you tell us?" as Kendrah smacks Cameron on the leg, very hard.

Ethel adds, looking at Cameron in particular, "if there's not a bathroom around here, I'm going to have to go behind those bushes". It seems she has had quite a fright.

"There are some inside the ranch. We are going there now".

"Good!" She can't understand why Tilley did what she did and what those 2 men in crash helmets are doing here.

Fortunately the 2 termis stay absolutely still.

Back indoors, Sonia instructs one of the termis to remove its helmet and roll up a sleeve.

Seeing through the gaps between the arm rods, Ethel says "Oh my lord Til., you was telling the truth all this time", then holds on to Oleg and faints.

Inside the ranch, everybody thinks they are under attack and go to 'battle stations'.

Sonia runs in to the TV room and tells everybody to hold fire, saying "it was a mistake, they're on our side".

"How'd'yer work that out?" asks John

"They thought our terminators were attacking them. Now things are OK".

"I'll believe that when I see them".

Sonia goes straight outside.

John aims his rifle and peers hesitantly around the door frame and looks in the direction that she walks.

She could have quite easily told John who was there, but was told by Cameron that she wanted to come in to the house first.

Sonia reaches her destination and can barely be seen talking to the group of people, Ethel included, who recovered quite quickly.

John and a few other ranch occupants see her bending down and holding her hand out.

The group start walking. It is quite dark. He is not sure what he is looking at.

They get closer and he can make out what appears to be Kasper & Kayley, but he could swear Sonia would ensure Lesley would have got them to safety first.

They get even closer.

John momentarily thinks that 'Allison has taken the 2 litluns' outside to let off a big firework but who is that with them? Why did the Ks dye their hair? Who is that guy and girl with fuzzy hair. There's also an older woman?'

Now they are very close, Allison's face has that familiar stoic Cameron look about it.

'Those are not Sonia & Lesley's kids. They look different. What the hell?'

John can't imagine that he is looking at Cameron and wonders who has got the baby whilst 'brave' Allison goes outside to tackle the possible foe.

Then he wonders whether this could be Cameron-2.

He asks "Did they all come in a time bubble from the future?"

All Cameron says is "yes, some of them".

Everything considered not much is said as John steps back and says "come in. You all look clean. Is anybody hungry?"

"No" (unison).

Across the room, Danny has returned from outside after giving the 'all clear'.

Within a minute, people are starting to re-emerge as John asks the little ones, "so, little ones, where's your mom?"

They both point at Cameron as Allison enters the room.

John's head turns, turns back, turns again, looks at Allison then down to Sonia's little ones.

"Cameron?" (Allison says the same. Her face drops).

Cameron smiles at Allison to reassure her.

Down on the floor, the 4 Ks are now talking high-pitched and introduce themselves.

The first thing that goes through Kylon's head is that he remembered what his mother said. 'In the future, you will meet a nice female like yourself. You will need to impress her and show her how brave you are'.

He stands as erect as possible and smiles at the small pretty blonde girl facing him.

Kendrah is pretty sure that the small guy facing her is the only one of his kind. She hopes he will like her and conversely that she will like him.

Tilley is standing there, still armed. Oleg is also holding a plasma rifle & Ethel is next to him.

Then it happens. As the kids walk in to the room, Marta sees her.

She stares for a moment, seeing her recurring dream from the future, holding her plasma gun ready for action, the iconic picture that she always saw in her dreams and thoughts.

Marta's throat goes tight as she feels her Adams apple pressing on her throat.

She says rather loudly "GO AWAY. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. JUST GO AWAY", then turns as tears starts to run down her cheeks. She walks towards the stairs and stops, turns to have another look and says in a harrowing crying voice with her lip quivering, "are you Tilley?"

Now Tilley is rather emotional and all she can do is nod.

To help things along, Ethel says "I don't know what's happened but if that's Marta, go to her. Go on Til. Go".

Tilley looks around, hands her plasma to Cameron and rushes over to Marta. They bash together and hug real hard, crying, saying things like "I missed you every day" & "I couldn't wait for this day to come" & "I saw you die", "I don't remember dying". "Please don't go if you're not real, I don't care". "I'm real. It's really me, feel me".

John is not short of things to say and asks Cameron "where the hell have you been?"

Before Cameron replies he hears the Ks shout "MISSISSIPPI".

"Well in that case why didn't you come home?"

Ethel listens intently for the answers, "the year was 1962"

"1962? That was, er, forty something years ago. Are you sure?"

Ethel harps up "what year do you think this is?"

That puzzles John for a moment, then he realises that the clothes she is wearing are a giveaway.

"Oh. My name is John".

"Cameron has told me about you. I'm Ethel. Nice to meet you. This is Oleg. The kids tell me that he is from 2024, as is Tilley". (She still doesn't believe what she is saying).

He shakes her hand, and then turns to Cameron, "and the little kids?"

"They're ours" she smiles in return.

John's eyebrows raise as he turns his head to look at Allison again.

She heard and looks surprised, to say the least.

What can John do now? He decides that he must give Cameron a hug, congratulate her and kiss her on the cheek. That's the least he can do with Allison watching.

He does just that and then takes a step back after letting go of her arms.

He looks at Kylon and Kendrah, and then says "I thought I'd seen everything, but you two, now you are a surprise".

Little Kendrah puts her hands on her hips and apart from her eyes, could quite easily be a mini Cameron. She says "hello father" then smiles sweetly.

Kylon, who had been looking at Kendrah, looks up to John, holds out his hand and says "Hello John. Mommy was looking forward to this day".

This makes John smile. He bends forward and holds out his finger to have it gripped.

It felt funny, as the feel of tiny claw-like finger nails touched his skin.

He does the same for Kendrah and smiles as best he can, saying "I hope you like it here".

He straightens up, looks over to Allison, who now has 4-Ally next to her, looking on in wonderment. He raises his right straight fingered hand, looks at her as if to say, 'would you believe it' & 'I still love you. Nothing's changed'.

She smiles back.

"Who are they?" asks 4-Ally.

The 2 Ks (now to be identifiable as Cam-Ks), apprehensively walk over, just in case 4-Ally tramples them, and introduce themselves. They are rather charming as they emulate the Courts of old.

Kylon holds out his hand, waits for 4-Ally to do the same, bends over 90° and says "my name is Kylon, fair maid and this is the lady Kendrah" as he straightens up, takes a fingertip and kisses it, then points to Kendrah.

She smiles and remembers that in the Courts of old she should courtesy. She does just that.

There is more shock than anything in the room, but it does not last, as Oleg jokingly laughs and says "you never did that with Sylvia or Tony".

Kylon turns and says in his jokey, cartoonish voice but not pathetic, "shut up Oleg".

He understands the joke and laughs.

This makes Ethel laugh and then Tilley, who was still able to observe events, laughs too.

The Ice has been broken and 4-Ally begins talking to them, whilst in the meantime the Son-Ks (Sonia/Lesley's little ones) go over and join them.

(Why Cameron chose all their names to begin with K is unclear but that could be said for the Kardashians – all 6 of them).

Little Kayley says to Kendrah "If you're from 1962 you have lots of things to see. We've got a great HD TV in our room, and a palmtop. Now that you're here we should have a room of our own. We don't want the boys sticking their noses in to our business all the time do we?" (Their rooms are large store-rooms that have a small window in them).

Little Kasper jokingly retorts "I've got plenty of stuff to show you. Come on, it's upstairs".

Within seconds they are off, jumping up the stairs and disappear from sight.

Tilley & Marta are still holding each other tight, as Dean looks on with a smile on his face.

Then Tilley sees him and breaks her hold, "oh look, Dean's here too".

"Yes, he's been here all the time with me" says smiling Marta, whose mother stands further back watching with joy as Dean gets a tight hug.

"And my mom" exclaims Marta.

Tilley looks over between many other adults, sees her and rushes over to give her a big hug too.

"It's great to see you" says Conny, pulling Tilley's hair right back over her head so that she can get a good look at her smiling face, adding in her native languages "una cara bonita y limpia, a nice clean face" and then kisses both cheeks.

This surprises Tilley as she says "And you. Cammy told me you was here. What's it like eating nice food?"

"Look at this" says Conny, as she holds up her white blouse to reveal a little too much stomach fat.

Tilley laughs, as do other people who are observing.

Looking around the room, Tilley spots Allison. A big smile goes across her face, which makes Allison's face light up.

She stands up with the tiny baby in her arms and they walk towards each other.

Tilly asks a question which was quite common in the future; "is the baby yours?" knowing full well that mortality was rife.

With a smile she replies "Mine and John's. His name is Brandon. Brandon Kyle John Connor to be precise He was born on 7th December 2009".

"Ooh, isn't he lovely. Look Ethel, this is the son of General Connor, the man that everybody has heard of. Where is he?"

John is actually close by and introduces himself from behind.

"Hi, I'm here. I'm sure happy that Cameron brought you back with her. You've made someone real happy. At least I think you have".

"Shut up you", jokes Marta, who rushes over and hugs Tilley again.

This creates some smiles and whilst they revel in their joyful banter, Oleg walks over to Conny and greets her.

As Ricky was spending the night at Jenny's house due to gardening chores, Conny was free to let herself go.

The Mexican badass was free to get slightly teary and give him a bear hug, as he playfully gasps and yells "MY BRAVE FRIEND, приятно видеть вас снова, (which meant nice to see you again, and was pronounced prietna vidit vas snowa), nice to see you again".

She says "come over to the drinks cabinet, we must toast our being together again".

"Da, do you have vodka or schnaps?"

There is a lot going on and as Derek is there, he goes over to Oleg, introduces himself and asks him when he came from.

In his Russian accent Oleg explains that the year was probably 2024 and his group was small. They lived underground by day, hunted at night and kept an eye on the women as they dug for worms and bugs.

(This never escaped Ethel's ears).

Derek joins them in their toast, as he has already spoken by cellphone to Victoria her apartment close to Zeira.

She is on her way to be with him, but will need to observe safety/privacy rules and park off-road close to the potholes. This time, she has her son Leo with her. Her son is only 5 years old.

She does as she is told, puts a black hood over his head, picks him up and carries him to the entrance.

In the vicinity of the pothole tunnel, a hidden camera observes the area, ensuring that nobody is watching.

The camera is hidden in a crevice near the top of the cliff. Nobody can see it, as it swivels in all directions.

She is given the 'all-clear' via cellphone from John Henry.

To gain entry, they wait for a giant 6' imitation reinforced boulder to move forward.

It covers the widened pothole entrance and is attached to a metal girder which slides forward.

The boulder is made of reinforced concrete, painted with cement mixed with local sand and small rocks. Not even a terminator would recognise or see through it.

Once inside, she takes his hood off and apologises, she starts a motor by pressing a button and the rock is slid back in front of the entrance.

Standing inside, is a familiar cyborg. It resembles Thomas but now it only performs guard duties.

This is because Catherine Weaver's team were eventually able to obtain a reducer small enough to attach to one of the chips in its head.

All it does now is stand guard with a Raufoss, and will only allow access to those people whose IDs are held in its newly created database.

Back at the ranch, Ethel is awestruck and still can't believe what she hears and what has happened to her as she looks around the room, staring at the big flat screen TV tuned in to a news channel and 2 kids apparently talking on cordless tiny walky-talkies.

The real fact of the matter is that Byron is telling Jennifer the news and Gina is more or less giving Savannah the same news.

(After all, their phone calls are free…. Sort of).

The phones are very small and Ethel wonders whether they are just playing a game.

Both kids said the same thing as they spoke to the kids(small adults) at Zeira; "you're never gonna believe whose just walked in the room?"

Of course the Jens are over the moon. Cameron was not TDE'ed away after all, as Jennifer put it.

Cameron intervenes Derek's questioning and introduces Ethel, briefly saying when and where she came from and what she did for a living.

She also explains why Ethel is here and that the kids like her very much, as she is very kind.

In her own way, it was good of Cameron to do that, even if it was logic programmed in to her chip. Nevertheless, Allison Young would have probably done the same thing, if she brought the kids from Mississippi.

With all these things going on, Sarah has a quick word with Allison, "everything will be fine, just you wait and see".

"Why? I'm not worried about anything".

Before any more is said, Cameron is seen going upstairs with Sonia.

What Jallison might not have realised was, that even cyborgs have a hell of a lot to say. It will take a while and they don't want to be disturbed.

Upstairs, in Lesley's room, the twin cyborgs smile, get on to the bed facing each other crossing their legs, hold hands, and then suddenly go still whilst looking in to each other's eyes, still smiling.

Cameron has just over 7 months of data to pass, whilst conversely Sonia has just over 10 months of data to pass in return.

As data passes back and forth, their eyelids fill with tear fluid. Their facial expressions change rapidly, sometimes smiling, and their hands occasionally squeeze each other. Sometimes one of their mouths might open in horror or their eyes blink.

Part way through, Cameron is surprised and concerned to hear about Allison whilst she was carrying John's baby. She accused him of fantasising over Cameron and finding his pleasure elsewhere. Plain and simple. (This story is told in the other chapter).

Next door and next to that, the tiny chat of the 4 Ks, goes on, as they talk very fast to each other. Sonia's little offspring are slightly horrified by some of the things they hear but they themselves are not free of frights.

Whilst Cameron is upstairs, Allison patiently sits across the room with her new son and waits.

John soon sees her and brings Ethel over to see her baby.

"Ooh, a lovely baby. I'm surprised it's asleep through all this".

"Yes, he has not long been fed. He's a boy".

Ethel stays a short while whilst they discuss the birth, feeding, his name, other kids etc. She smiles and appears very kindly. Allison also tells her that she is part of the resistance, although Ethel does not really understand.

This pleases Allison until John then takes Ethel away to see the other kids, who are older.

In fact they have renamed 3-Ally, 4-Ally and 1-Ally, 2-Ally. The same goes for previously & newly acquired Riley from 1-Riley to 2-Riley. (There is a story to tell here too).

Fortunately none of the other kids need this identification of their age, but because neither Dean nor Marta knew their birth dates, they have been designated 25 July, as Contessa was pretty sure Marta's birth was in the Summer. (Dean, also from 2024 was given the same birth date, as he never knew his parents).

The two ex-'brats', Gina born 25 Oct 94 / Byron born 30 Nov 94, which also made them a year older, both their ages being 16.

(A year ago, you would not have thought they were that age, but Lesley kept close tabs on them.

They look up to her and have kept up their studies, even though they know that she is prone to the occasional jealous tiff with Sonia. She is their Xena 'the warrior').

Finally, the 2 other kids who belong to Billy & Sooki, are Mikito & Ohnori, now aged 5 & 6 respectively.

They are great friends with the little Elves and enjoy playing and learning with them.

One thing that they like about them is their ability to pick up Japanese very quickly.

They always keep an eye on them when they go outside to the wooded area or up in their workshop loft.

Sonia sometimes uses a terminator to help them up the 8' rise in to the loft hatch opening, before fetching the ladder. It's all great fun for them, as they can emulate family life and make jokes about people's idiosyncrasies.

For instance, "You be Jenny, I'll be Jennifer, say the litluns. Ready. One two threeee, (unicen). 'NOW LET ME SEE'". "hahaha, hehehe" (Funny faces).

That one never fails to work because it rhymes. They even do it in front of the Jens, which makes them laugh too.

Of course, like Cameron's litluns, they jump up and down with joy, which also creates hysterics and is imitated.

Now that John has finished with introductions, Allison joins John and asks where Cameron is.

Ethel is close by, cooing over the baby, who is still asleep, as he replies "If my guess is right, she'll have found a quiet place to go for a mega data swap with Sonia.

Ethel hears but says nothing, 'it must be future talk'. She does happen to point out that she was not told that Allison and Cameron are identical twins.

Allison gives a sweet smile.

John quickly continues by saying "where's Lesley, I'll take Brandon and you can find her".

"I don't mind taking him" says Ethel, who adds "I've been told about Lesley and Sonia. Perhaps they're together somewhere".

Funnily enough, Lesley is in the piano room with Leila, Sunny and Oleg. She saw Cameron go off with Sonia and left them to it, relishing in the attention that Oleg is giving her, as he tells the group about life in 1962 with the amazing elfy kids, the apartment, Tony and Sylvia.

"So, you were really in 1962 Mississippi?" asks Sunny.

"Da, honestly. It was strange. Cameron became a school teacher".

"You're shittin me" retorts Leila.

"Niet, and she sung for a living".

"NO WAY", says an open-mouthed Lesley, "fooor a liviiin?"

"Yes, and what's more, she drove a great big pink Cadillac and went to prison for mass murder".

Sunny laughs and walks out of the door, turning and then coming back in the room again, saying "now that I can believe".

They all laugh like hell, until Oleg explains that it was true.

He also mentions how Tony thought Cameron was an alien and Sylvia kept telling him to shut up.

Then he imitates Kylon "shut up Tony. Hehehe".

They all roar.

"Is this true?" says Lesley.

"Yeah of course, would I lie to you?" (Oleg thinks he is definitely in with this hottie who resembles Uma Thurman).

They all laugh again.

Allison pops her head around the door and sees that Lesley is there. Upon seeing Oleg, she realises straight away what's what.

She says "Where's Sonia?"

"Upstairs with Cameron. I know what they're doing so I left them alone".

Oleg says "what are they doing?"

"Yes Lesley. What are they doing?" says Leila.

The group laugh again.

It doesn't take Oleg long to realise that Lesley has a girlfriend but as yet, doesn't know she is a cyborg.

Despite his disappointment, Oleg will no doubt settle in OK.

John puts his arm over Allison's shoulder and says to her, "Cameron's return has made everybody happy. That's good isn't it?"

She puts on her best most convincing smile and says "it sure does seem that way".

She can see that it has made John happy, as she pictures in her mind the other Cameron-2 in the house that Lesley & Sonia bought with their lottery win approximately 9 months ago. (This story is told in the other chapter).

Very soon the twin cyborgs have finished their reunion and are now physically back in our world hugging each other. In cybo terms this is something they want to do in order to appreciate its effect.

Cameron goes to the small rooms to find her Ks and introduces herself to the Son-Ks.

"I would like to take my children downstairs to see John and Allison again".

"Oh, can we come?" asks Kasper.

"I would prefer it if you would introduce yourself to Tilley. She is a great sister to my children".

"Oh, OK then".

The 4 of them walk beside Cameron to the stairway, until Son-Ks veer off to Marta's room, where they discover she is showing Tilley her things.

Tilley sees them, "hello you two, come in and tell me all about everything".

Cameron now knows John & Allison's history and will be careful not to say anything wrong.

(Is that possible?)

Downstairs, Cameron sees Ethel is back with Allison, telling her how she manages life in what she describes "this fantastic big house".

"Would you mind going upstairs to see Marta's room, you should take her mother Conny with you. The Mexican woman over there might tell you all about our history if you ask her. Her full name is Contessa Alvarez".

"Certainly dear, I know you've got lots to talk about".

From down below Kendrah says "mom, Allison sounds like you sometimes".

Amazingly, Cameron looks embarrassed as she quickly turns her gaze over to Allison.

Predictably, Allison is staring back, wondering what that was all about.

Cameron states "I brought my children to meet you, so that I could explain a few things. Would you like to come with us to the 'card room'?"

Allison looks up at John without any enthusiasm on her face, to see what he says.

"Sure Cam. I'm interested to hear your story".

Kylon adds, "We've seen lots of babies in Brandon and Madison. Natchez too, and they're not all white like yours".

Once in the card room, Cameron ushers her little ones up on to the table, whilst the adults sit at chairs, Allison is sitting away from the table with her son, who is now awake.

Cameron begins.

"I understand that Sonia has explained the reason for her conception and that she has reconciled with Lesley over this matter.

(They nod).

For me it was different.

I was compelled by my Skynet programming to rebuild myself when I was damaged. If I needed a replacement, I would seek one out if it existed.

I will still do this, of course.

(Not even the Ks knew this much, their faces show it).

When I injected your blood in to myself to save your life after you was shot across the back by a TR-cyborg, my Skynet programming recognised this as a way to procreate. It was not artificially intelligent enough to understand that my children would never be the children of Skynet.

I love my children (leans down and gives them a visibly loving kiss on their foreheads), and their safety is my utmost highest priority.

It is true that John is their father because, like Lesley, I was not given any say in the circumstances surrounding Kylon's conception. Skynet tricked me and I tricked John.

Any awareness was blocked in my chip and I had no idea how it happened at the time.

I do now".

(Kylon is aware that John occasionally studies him and he knows why, so he looks at his mother or Allison).

Cameron still has more to say and continues, "I now had Allison's DNA and John's DNA in my system, so I was compelled to create a female and thus increase Skynet's army.

I was just as happy when Kendrah was born and was glad when Kylon realised that he loved his sister. (Cameron looks down at Kylon with a rather sad, immediately turning to really happy face. He looks back and smiles).

It wasn't until 7th November 1962, 103 days after we arrived on 28th July 1962 that I discovered the rogue Skynet software".

Kylon interrupts, "can I tell her what happened mom? You never saw what happened."

"Certainly darling, let Kendrah help you".

He stands up and begins, "it was frightening. Mom suddenly came in the room with a funny look on her face. She was holding a rolling pin.

She told me that Skynet was trying to take control and kill us.

She spoke with a really deep voice, just like a man inside an oil drum.

She shook and her eyes went up and down, and then left to right. Tears were streaming down as her face contorted.

AND THEN, still holding the rolling pin, she lifted her arm in the air and swung it down towards Kendrah"

"Yes and I screamed. It flew out of her hand, hit the floor and bounced off my head.

It really hurt".

Kylon butts in, "I jumped down off the chest of draws and ran towards Kendrah, lifted her up and saved her by pulling her towards the kitchen.

Mom was fighting and saying things in a 'boomey' voice, her own voice and your voice, Allison".

"Yeah, and Oleg wasn't here" wails Kendrah, "Tilley was there and she ushered us to the door just as mommy fell face down on the floor with her bum in the air".

"She didn't move after that but we was scared and ran away with Tilley", adds Kylon.

"Yes, she helped us cross the road and look for Oleg. He was in his usual field doing running practise".

"After that we stayed in a restaurant for ages".

"Yeah, we had lots of Pepsi and pink milk".

For a brief moment there is silence, which gives John a chance to speak, "so, was it true that you left instructions for Sonia to conceive without a father?"

"Yes, she told me that she explained to Lesley what happened. It is true. I wrote the 'conception' code in 1962 and placed it in Jenny's loft before we time-jumped back here".

"Wow. That sure is an accomplishment".

"Thank you".

Allison asks a question, "did you instruct Sonia to conceive 2 children so that your two would not be alone?"

"Yes, for the same reason that I brought Sonia back from 2024 to be with me, because I did not want to be a Dodo. I did the same for my children, so that they would not end up as Dodos. I knew Sonia would not mind doing the same".

Allison looks at John, "what's a Dodo?"

"It's a bird that's extinct. They lived in Mauritius but were shot by human settlers and had their eggs eaten by imported pigs".

"Oh. (Then looking back at Cameron,) But you never asked her permission!"

"If I could have, I would have. That is why I incorporated instructions that she should only use my coded routines if she failed to conceive and give birth but wanted to succeed".

"Clever clogs" replies Allison.

"Thank you. By that time, I was able to conceive without having sex with a man. I included that in the code which I left in the candy tins for Sonia".

Allison stares down at the Ks to see their reaction.

Kendrah just smiles and asks "mom, why do you sound like Allison when you sang at the 'Spur Em' On'?"

"This is why I wanted us to be here. I needed to explain to Allison that without her I would have found it very difficult to exist in Mississippi.

When I imprisoned you in the future, I learnt a lot about you.

You already know this and I suspect you know that I can impersonate you.

(Changes her voice and then recites exactly the 1st two lines of the song she sung for her audition:

'Fool number one' by Helen Shapiro.

Then she stops and is Cameron again, using her slightly deeper lower range voice)

As you heard, I had to be you to do this. I did not possess enough humanity.

I had to use Marta's anx voice when we first arrived in Mississippi as a necessary ploy to convince Tony that I was in dire need of help

I'm sorry if my returning will be awkward for you. You need not worry, as my number one priority is my children. You have John all to yourself".

Allison & John say just a few words as Cameron excuses herself by saying "come on kids, I need to see where you're going to sleep tonight".

As she walks away, the Ks jump down from a chair and run after her.

She says "before that we need to bring in the bags and weapons".

(Disappearing out of sight, Kendrah is heard saying, "We won't be able to manage any of it".

It turns out that Cameron takes charge of 2 Termis and everything is brought in in one go. Her kids just went along for company (pause) and it would seem, to witness her crying).

-0-

Here is the calculation that shows how many days Cameron was in Mississippi.

The 2nd calculation shows how many days John was without Cameron, which is longer.

It shows that she was away just over 7 of her own months but away for approximately 10 of John's months.

-0-

28 Jul 1962

-3+31+30+31+30+31+31+28+6=221 days

JulAugSepOctNovDecJanFebMar

6 Mar 1963

-0-

4 Mar 2009

-27+30+31+30+31+31+30+31+31+31+10=313 days

MarAprMayJunJulAugSepOctNovD ecJan

10 Jan 2010

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

**In the last chapters, all these events occurred in 2009;**

**The aftermath of the Hills killings is still being looked in to.**

**The teenage cyborgs have not yet come out of their week-long standby. When they do, heaven help whoever they have their eyes on.**

**Gina will be getting her strength back.**

**Fido is still out there.**

**Riley is becoming 'stir crazy', she's probably lacking attention.**

**John inadvertently upset Allison by not telling her about Cameron-2 from the offset but that has been happily resolved.**

**Sonia has just given birth to her tiny twins - WOW.**

**Prepare for some action in this chapter.**

**I hope my readers understand that example: **

"**I am speaking" & 'I am thinking' are shown like this. **

**(double apostrophe or single apostrophe). I hope this is how other writers portray the thoughts of their characters.**

**Finally, the up-to-date events of this story, 2010 is told in the next chapter. **

-0-

Looking back in time

-0-

Going back approximately 10 months to **Friday 20****th**** March 2009**, Allison has gone downstairs with Claire, the Allys and the kids, including 1-Riley, who was brought upstairs earlier to see Sonia's babies.

Sonia is very happy (cybo… correction gynordly happy), and is talking to Lesley about purchasing a sewing machine, cotton, sharp scissors, material etc.

They are discussing what would be the most appropriate garb for 'their' little kiddies.

Lesley explains that dirty nappies will be a regular occurrence until they grow older – not realising 'not much older'.

She fetches her laptop and places it on Sonia's lap, sitting up in bed with her babes inside her, wait for it, Teddy Bear pullover pyjamas jacket. They are now snoozing as Lesley quietly shows her a webpage for various clothing material.

It is late morning and almost every head has popped around the door opening and asked if they can come in and view the unusual new arrivals.

Of course the expected remarks, "ooh, don't they have big eyes under their eyelids", "Will they be able to see better?" And of course from the kids "Their eyes look like frogs", are all said.

Sonia is slightly hurt by that remark but Lesley is there to bolster her emotions, saying "just wait until they open their eyes, the kids will all love them".

Gina is wearing a disposable light blue hat that Surgeons and Nurses normally wear, which means nobody knows her head has been shaved on top.

She stayed asleep on her back during this period of time, occasionally waking up with a stiff neck, trying to hold it as straight as possible.

Sarah has taken on the responsibility of sharing the room with her, helping her out of bed and providing her with lots of fluids, when she needed it.

She was very encouraging and explained that a little exercise and Sonia's help should get her 100% back to normal very soon.

Sonia, it would seem, is not quite as possessive as Cameron and Allison, and allows Lesley sitting on the bed with her babes whilst she goes and checks on Gina. She knows that she has to do something about her stiff neck and that includes injecting her with more nanodes, which she has programmed to match those of Lesley, whom she had information on after taking her DNA many times in the past without her even realising what she was doing.

Sonia knows her own body and is aware that very soon Lesley will inform her that she is not a wet nurse, or words to that effect.

It is quite amusing when it happens.

When Kasper hears Kayley sucking, he naturally assumes the programmed target is the same place and does the same.

Sonia is sitting on the bed talking to Lesley's father about the video that she bought back from the future, which featured Lesley's birth.

"Are you producing milk?"

Sonia gives her breast a squeeze in front of Garvin, Lesley's father.

A small amount of dampness seeps through.

She goes over and sits on the bed next to Lesley.

"Hand one of them over. Be careful not to knock the belly button"

Lesley does just that with the tiny baby, and then swings her legs around before removing Kayley from under her t-shirt, the baby's skinny arms reaching out for a hold, allowing Sonia to take her with the other arm and push her up her own t-shirt.

"They've got your colour hair" says Garvin to his daughter.

"We've both got similar colour hair dad" she replies, not wishing to count Sonia out of the conversation.

Sonia informs them of some facts; "They both have her genes, plus many of my enhancements, such as flesh regenerators that perform the same way that mine does. I have modified their eyes so that they can see the full light spectrum, including infra-red and ultra-violet. They will have much better abilities to remember everything and will develop in to young human-cybo crosses very quickly".

"Oh", but before any more is spoken Sonia finally adds, "They will grow to human size when they are approximately 16 years of age.

There is one thing that you need to know. Their nanodes need to be manufactured and for this to happen, they must have a good intake of various iron supplements, both ferrous and non-ferrous. I take these supplements when I lose a lot of body mass or blood, so it is not any different from that.

They are not much different from an ordinary human consuming all the vitamins necessary for the development of a healthy body".

"Do they need any now?" asks Lesley.

"No, I am giving them all they need through my milk. I take those minerals & metals in to my system", (Looking at the tubs that she asked Dean to bring up earlier).

"Why have you named them Kasper & Kayley", asks Lesley, feeling rather left out of the decision making process.

Answering the question carefully, being aware that it was not her decision but likes them never-the-less, Sonia replies

"The 2nd syllable of Kayley ends Ley, which is the same as the 2nd syllable of your name. The same applies to the 2nd syllable of Kasper, which is 'er' and sounds like the latter part of my name.

Both names begin with K, followed by an 'a', making it easier for a human to remember their names".

Quite confused, Lesley and her father both say "oh, if you say so", and "oh, I'll bear that in mind".

Sonia looks back and wonders but soon has other primary thoughts, as well as the hundreds and thousands of daemonic processes going on up in her chip.

Her thoughts are her babies and everything she must do in the days to come.

She remembers her offspring can hear her and quietly says, looking down so that the Dempseys know who she is talking to, "I am your mommy. My name is Sonia. Sonia. Your other mother is Lesley and she will love you just as much as I do when you get bigger".

A tiny little voice can be heard, "Sonia, slurp slurp snooze".

It was Kayley. Kasper heard her but is already asleep ZZZzzz.

-0-

Today is a very serious day elsewhere. It is Dog castration day.

At #7 Hastings Ave., Rosamund CA, Fido (or Benny as he is called), is taken out on a lead and jumps in to the back of Mrs Ahrem's small hatchback which has a dog guard in the rear.

They arrive at the surgery, which is in a quiet part of town, and she quite happily leads him inside, talking to him all the time.

The usual crap "you'll be much happier afterwards when the other dogs stop barking at you", and "you don't need them anyway".

Quite soon the other doggy patients start barking at him, pulling on leads and peeing on the floor. The cats are not much better. Even the pet Raccoon (of all things), is making his wicker basket bounce around on the floor.

Fido lets out a high pitch sound and this makes them worse. Dogs inside the recovery room are whining and barking too.

The female Vet, who has the name 'Jessamine' on her badge, soon rushes out and asks what is going on.

Mrs Ahrem stands up and quickly apologises. The Vet looks down at the cowering inoffensive Alsatian mutt, who wouldn't hurt a fly, and asks her to take him out to her car, asking if she can make another appointment out of hours.

Not long after that things begin to go quiet again.

(Pat on the head), "There there Benny, I'll take you home. You'll just have to keep away from other dogs. I'll take you out to the woods. You're a good boy and doesn't pee anywhere like those other dogs, so I don't see any reason that we should deprive you of your little friends".

It was as simple as that.

-0-

Back at Almeria Avenue, Camilla is slowly but surely growing her hair blonde, whilst dying it every few days under Allison's instructions. She is careful to try and incorporate any eventualities that might occur, such as water too hot, splashing her clothes, dripping water down everywhere. She ensures that she does it whilst only wearing her underwear until she gets a better hang of it.

Of course John was banished from the bathroom during this process but he did happen to see her once when he brought some more towels upstairs because the others got wet too frequently.

She was wearing matching light mauve skanty panties and uplift bra.

"Did you peek just then?"

"No. What at?"

"The thing that you just said you weren't peeking at".

"Oh that. No!"

"Lyer".

From the other side of the room is another Allison voice "Allison. He's lying".

John knew that Camilla had seen him and has to own up so that Camilla is not taught bad habits. "OK but it was an accident".

Allison looks over to Camilla, "Was it?"

Camilla looks at John, who, with a strained face nods. For her this is an instruction from her master. She looks back at Allison and says "Yes".

"Huh. Mr Connor, I think you've asking for a slap" she says with a smile.

Camilla rushes forward with her wet hair and gets between the 2 of them, "I cannot allow you to hurt John".

Once again John has to be careful what he says, so that Camilla will not misconstrue his words, "she will not slap me, she knows how much you value my safety".

Camilla turns to look at Allison, to see if she responds. She is rather embarrassed but feels compelled to say "I was testing you out. You have passed. Well done", (forced smile).

John adds, "You must promise never to hurt Allison or anybody else who is my friend".

"I promise".

"Now that your hair is blonde and once you have applied your grey eye shadow, you will be able to accept deliveries. That will be good for us because we often had to pick up our items from the parcel depots.

To start off with, you can go in to standby until 7am. We will stay the night".

"If I am in standby, I cannot ensure your safety".

"Oh. In that case, would you please patrol all the rooms except the room with the bed?"

"Yes" (straight face).

Allison declares she will go out to the car the get the bedding.

John calls Riley on his cell. She is supposed to be looking after 3-Ally but she is not there. "I've gone out to the stable, Sofia is looking after her".

(In reality, Riley is off again without declaring to Billy that she has taken the horse to see Shane).

John phones Sofia (Vassilieva), who asks how Allison is.

"Oh she's fine, just a little mix-up. When I get back home I'll let you know why we went out today. Do you have 3-Ally with you?"

"Yes, she's fine too. She's learning 'Monday's child'."

"What?"

"A nursery rhyme".

"Oh. Do you know what day of the week she was born?"

"Yes. She went upstairs and asked Sonia. It was Friday".

"So what does that make her? Badass!"

"Very funny. No. loving and giving. I was born on Thursday if you're interested".

"Let me think. Thursday's child is. Nope, you'll have to tell me".

"Has far to go".

"I'm sorry to hear that. You might have been spared all this".

"It's all right. At least I'm alive. If I'd been up in Hollywood I might be dead now".

"Yes that's something I'm thinking about real hard. When John Henry finds something that links to their whereabouts, I'll move in on them".

The phone is handed over and John speaks to 3-Ally and lets her know he will be home in the morning. He keeps Riley in mind too.

Sonia heard the conversation and knows full well that Cameron was warned about Riley by future Savannah. Perhaps she must take responsibility for Riley on Cameron's behalf.

-0-

Elsewhere, Second Lieutenant Robert Brewster has returned to base and enters the office where the Howards work. Melanie is not there but her desk sergeant is.

He takes the name and phones through to Captain Dominic Howard. It is a good job that both he and his father (Lieutenant Colonel), outranks Robert Brewster.

"OK, send him in".

He stands to attention and salutes.

Dominic tries not to eye him too suspiciously but is wary of this guy.

Immediately, Brewster sits down, opens his case on his lap and takes out a folder. He has taken a lot of trouble compiling what he will say. He begins;

"Sir, I have returned from The Hills, having spoken to a certain Aaron Hotchner, who is the team leader for a unit from Quantico Virginia who specialize in unusual, heinous and unsolvable crimes that need to be wound up ASAP.

He tells me that they use psychological analysis to try and work out what the perpetrator, or UnSub as he puts it, will do next and how he/she can be found.

He is not giving me the full picture. I'm pretty sure of that and yet he knows who I represent. I consider this unacceptable behaviour and if I find out why he is not telling me, his job could be on the line if I'm not satisfied".

"He's not telling you because he knows you wouldn't believe him. He knows that I know what we are up against. If this info was to reach the ears of anybody outside of here, we would either be ostracised as imbeciles or create mass panic".

"So, are you going to send me back to the Whitehouse with a message to the president that we have been invaded by creatures from outer space or what?" replies Brewster rather sarcastically.

Dominic reaches for his phone, dials 01 and waits. It only rings a few times and is answered by a woman.

It would seem that in Melanie's absence, 2 people are needed to answer the phones, as they are busy doing other things too.

"Is the Lieutenant Colonel free?"

"Sir".

"Yes Dominic, what's up?"

"Second Lieutenant Robert Brewster is here. I believe it would be best that you speak to him about our problem".

Knowing what 'our problem' is, he replies "Stay there, I'll come through. We can use some tea or coffee".

In Dominic's office, across the room, are a coffee table and beautiful leather, thick armed settees and arm-chairs.

They go over, sit down and are waited on by the same guy that took the 1st phone call.

"OK, here is the situation" says Jeff, "our President might be better off not knowing what we know".

"What are…."

"Let me finish. Do you have an open mind and are prepared to take in what is not considered possible by scientists, let alone ordinary men like us?"

"Mad cloning or something like that?"

Jeff looks at Dominic, who tilts his head slightly and shrugs. "You're on the right track but worse than that".

Robert looks back, closes his briefcase and places it on the floor. "How serious are you?"

"Deadly".

"Aliens. Come on man, I've seen the science channel. It takes more than 50 years for a radio signal to reach the outer edges of our solar system. Travel to another galaxy is impossible. Besides, we'd spot them".

"Stop there. Not aliens. Something created by man, then modified by a supercomputer a few decades in to the future, turned in to the most fearsome killing machine ever invented or thought possible. Finally, it sends these machines in human form back in time, our time. Here now".

"This is what you don't want me to tell the president's representatives in Washington?"

"Yes".

"Of course I'm not going to tell him that. Stop feeding me crap and tell me the exact story. I appreciate that you outrank me but I have my orders and you are obliged to help me".

"Excuse me. I'm going to make a phone call", replies Jeff, who gets up and goes out of the room.

He sends his assistant out of the room and then phones John on his 'special cellphone' provided by John-Henry, which has its untraceable call programmed through his mainframe.

(Special 4-digit code '5333' for Jeff on his keypad). "Hello Jeff. What's up man?"

Jeff explains the situation and then asks if it is viable to provide proof of what they are up against.

Ironically, John replies "Well, if you want me to send Sonia over there to provide proof, that won't be possible. She's just given birth to twins".

"John. This is serious. He has to report back to the President's right-hand man".

"Jeff. s. They are well and no, they are not tiny terminators".

"Are you kidding me?"

He hands the cell to Allison, "Hello Jeff. It's me, Allison. It's true, a lovely tiny little boy and girl. The kids are overjoyed, as are we all".

"Well I'll be damned. Will I ever fail to be surprised? Congrats. How the hell did she manage to do that? Has Melanie seen them?"

"Not yet but she will. In answer to your other question, we don't know, yet".

"So Sonia can't help us?"

(Smilingly replies) "Unlikely. How can John and I help you?" (Puts phone on broadcast).

"We have a Second Lieutenant Robert Brewster in our office, digging for information. I'm not sure I trust this guy's motives.

He appears to be a person that wants to step over people to get to the top. I'm calling to ask your opinion on what he should know.

I told him the truth knowing that he wouldn't believe me but now I need to give him a story that he will believe".

"OK then. How about the usual story but let him conjure up the idea himself".

"Meaning?"

"Inform him that the war we are fighting is not just a band of sleeper cells, it is a group of people who are highly trained, look normal and are of unknown origin.

They are taking advantage of the credit crunch & climate change. They know our two main parties will never agree on anything and that there is also infighting within the Republican Party.

They will work together with an overseas power to financially break our country from the inside out.

They want to create disharmony amongst all creeds, classes and anything else that comes to mind by committing murderous atrocities.

They have proved that they are deadly and efficient.

They have the resources to pay people to do their bidding and will never stop unless we can root them out.

Unfortunately they are the most dangerous people we have ever encountered.

The first such assassin was trained in 1983 and wiped out a LA police station a year later.

Now things have changed.

They are escalating.

Don't tell him much more than that. Let him draw his own conclusion and just agree with him.

Keep him contained if possible, so that we can do our job without creating extra hysteria".

"Sure. You're a wise man for your age John. I'll get back to you".

"Ciao".

"Ciao".

-0-

Elsewhere in 2009, Still Friday 20th March '09, it is an ordinary day for the students at John's last school.

The talk of John Connor is on their lips frequently and Morris has created fame for himself.

He is telling other students that the sister of his best friend would have gone with him to the upcoming ball, when that day eventually arrives.

He even said that he had her number and when the day came, he would phone her or Allison and she would meet him there.

When the kids laughed at him, he merely replied by showing them a hickey, saying "ella insistió, así que dije 'sí', pero por favor no me hagas daño", although he paid his sister to do it and then verify his claim. 'As if'!

Heaven help him if a terminator was to kidnap a student only to find that Morris was in direct contact with Cameron, or Allison for that matter.

Outside the Latin Quarter, Little & Large, (Jimmy and Austin respectively), only have bad things to say about Sonia and Lesley.

Most of the other kids are in awe of the Connors and conjure up new stories about what they are capable of, or have been doing.

Sweet little flowery Gemma, has created a 'fan club and fiction writers group' which covers everything about them.

Some of the teachers are concerned and annoyed that the kids' school projects should be about the Connor gang.

It was discussed at a staff meeting with the principle and secretary, but deemed that the very 1st amendment of the American constitution would violate their rights of free speech and thinking.

It doesn't matter what ethnic origin they came from, as people like Leila were all considered game. That's if they are even alive, as they supposed they might not be.

'Blown to pieces in a shootout or smashed to pieces by a large explosion'. Their minds boggled each time they heard the news and it was connected to the Connors.

'There was a man blasted at almost point blank range in school corridors, only to survive and come back to life'. At least that's what the grapevine said, according to Gina & Byron's school caretaker.

Then there was a Security van blown open. The sides ripped apart. Grenade launched shells smashing open a house and witnesses seeing 2 identical Sofia's (or was it Sonia's), being carried by one of 2 other twins.

Not a single shred of witness testimony was left off the school bulletin boards, computers, notebooks. Hearts and 'arrows through hearts' with pictures of John, Lionel and Mrs Connor were all adored by many of the female students. Yes indeed, Sarah was 'hot stuff' now – quite the Cougar.

Cupids and Elves, Allison with fairy wings etc., were drawn on school books, whilst magazine pictures of John and Allison's head were pasted side by side and hearts pierced by arrows around them.

There were also pictures of Greek gods up in the heavens with 'guess who's- faces on them. (You're wrong this time, it was Sonia & Lesley).

It was quite reminiscent of an actress named Summer Glau who appeared in Firefly and her appreciation pages.

Youtube was another great feature of the students, who created their own music tracks for the original school play which was videoed in its entirety by Lionel. I bet he wished he never left a copy of the CD/DVD in his school locker, as it was ripped open by students hoping to dig the dirt. They succeeded, to some extent.

The following afternoon, Allison's cell rings.

"6354 Hello"

"Hello is that Melissa?"

"I don't know who you are" click.

'Ring ring'.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm …" click.

'Ring ring'.

'Oh shoot' "2554".

"6354 Hello Allison. I have got a heavy box. It is 60.960cm by 60.960cm by 40.640cm".

"Why didn't you phone John?"

"He told me to phone you about anything that did not involve danger".

"Oh he did, did he? Are you sure that the box hasn't got a bomb in it?"

"It is unlikely because Sonia phoned John Henry and asked him to add her to my database. She also told him that I would receive a box of approximately this size, with an Amazon originator's details on the attached paper within the clear pocket".

"OK. John and I will come and get it later. Have you had any problems?"

"I have to go. There is a knock at the door".

3 minutes later, Allison's phone rings again.

'Ring ring'

"2554".

"6354 Hello Allison. I have got 3 packages. They are different sizes".

"Thank you Melissa. Look after them until we arrive this afternoon to collect them. There is not any need to phone more than once when you receive more packages or mail".

"Yes" click

'Hmnn', goes downstairs and is happy to see 3-Ally climbing up Derek's leg, using his arm to try and pull herself up.

He seemed to be happy enough, judging by his face, as he says "nearly there girl. You're good at climbing".

"Urf, I know".

He already had Marta hanging from the other arm, "no mi deje caer" (pron; no me de-yay cay-ere, which means don't drop me).

Conny was there, "agárrate fuerte", (the G pronounced H), as Marta swung her leg up over Derek's bicep, "What?"

"It means Hold on tight".

"Oh OK".

'Ring ring'.

Allison looks at her display, 'now what?', "2554".

"6354 Hello Allison. I think I have a physical defect that I can't detect with my diagnostics".

"Really? What's the problem" asks alarmed Allison.

"The Mail-man handed me some letters and asked me to sign for a small box which has contents that rattle.

After I signed for it he said 'you look hot' and then walked away, got in his van, smiled at me and drove off.

Why would he think it is funny?"

"It's OK. You have no need to worry, (smile). He was paying you a compliment. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"The Dictionary has 15 different variations of the word 'hot'. After that there is a reference to hot, which is _Slang_ Strong sexual attraction or desire.

Am I attractive to humans and is that why you were concerned about John staring at me in my bra and panties?"

'Oh this is great', "Yes but please don't think about it too much. We'll talk about it when I see you later. I have to go now".

"Yes", click.

'hmnn, let's hope that's it'.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Allison checks out her gorgeous looks and has to admit that she is lucky, as she applies moisturiser to her face. She wonders if all this 'softening up' will be detrimental and smiles at her face in the mirror as she wonders if she should not use anything.

Scent balls, deodorising sprays, and other things are applied, and then she brushes her hair.

Of course, all of this never existed in the future and she had to get this advice from her school-friends like Leila, Lesley and even Lionel. He was a guy after all, and what women do for themselves is also for the benefit of men.

'Ring ring'.

(Stares at display) 'Oh. What now?' "Hello? Sorry 2254".

"6354 hello Allison. When John and you were here, he told me that I look like you. Does that mean you are 'hot' too?"

(Smile) "Huh. Did John say that I was 'hot'?"

"No. Shall I ask him? You never answered my question".

(Smiling again) "I believe I could be hot. You'll have to ask John when you see him this afternoon, but don't ask him when I'm listening. Then you can tell me what he said when he's not listening".

"Yes".

"OK. I need to go now. Please don't call me any more unless there is an emergency".

"If there is an emergency I will call John".

"OK. Goodbye".

"Yes" click.

'Why does she keep saying 'yes'?'

3 hours later, Jallison have been to Almeria Avenue and found that the deliveries are a sewing machine and various materials, sewing items, a few tools and a Laptop.

It turns out that Sonia wants Camilla to visit a website; Ehow dot com etiquette_for_women

And learn all there is to know with strict instructions not to visit any other websites. Any problems, phone her and she will answer on her vibrating cell. She also informed Camilla that she must ensure her cellphone is charged daily.

Both John & Allison find it strange trying to get meaningful conversation out of Camilla, but do their best to instruct her in what to say and do before they eventually bring her back to the ranch.

-0-

Over in the village, Riley is lapping up the attention but is unaware she is creating too much attention.

She is not stupid but she is quite trusting. Her episode with Jesse was a good example, because fuss & devotion plied well with her, having not had any in the tunnels.

Elsewhere and not far away, never-the-less, it seems 'hell hath no fury'.

Shane has a girlfriend. In her eyes **he has,** but in his eyes he is young and fair game for other women.

Although Riley's hair has much thicker permed curls compared to when she was at school, and wears a shade of pink lipstick and smouldering eye-shadow making it harder to be recognised, it would seem that another woman is not so easily fooled.

Gloria, the girl with short black hair, a style almost resembling Liza Minella in Cabaret, and a lip ring, believes that this girl could be from John's school.

She leaves the scene to see who it is she remembers reading about. It is hardly surprising that she remembered her face because each and every Connor resistance member was displayed in a line-up across the national newspaper.

25 minutes later, she has found the article off of the internet. She appears to be Riley Dawson, not Isabel, as she claims to be.

'I'll teach that criminal murdering cow to steal my man'

(Dial, pause) "Hello Emergency, what service do you want?"

(OK, it is pretty obvious that 911 is an emergency number but Gloria was treating this as one).

"I have what appears to be a member of the Connor gang up here".

"This is an emergency number, but where is **here**?"

"The Lakers Hotel and bar, in Tehachapi village".

"OK, I'll put you through to the Police Dept. Please stay on the line and keep an eye on her. Keep well away. There might be more of them and they're probably armed".

"OK. I'll wait but she is definitely on her own".

Across town, Kaliba safe house, Myron Stark has been given the task of monitoring all police frequencies.

Fortunately, so has John Henry.

The first thing John Henry does is inform Ms Weaver, whilst simultaneously phoning John.

John has been given the honour of showing Camilla how to go outside with the ladder from the shed and clean the windows at the back of the house. (He wouldn't go out the front because the neighbours would get a good view of him). That will be her job.

He is up the ladder washing a window, saying "you must be careful not to push too hard and break the glass".

Camilla is on the ground looking up when the phone, which is in his pocket, rings.

A few rings later, it cuts off and then Allison's rings.

"This is an important call. Where is John?"

"He can't use his phone at the moment. What's up John Henry?"

"I know where Riley is, therefore so will Kaliba. Her life is in danger".

"JOHN. RILEY'S IN DANGER. WE HAVE TO GO".

"WHAT? SHIT". He slides down the ladder with his feet against the uprights and his hands rapidly grabbing each lower rung. Camilla runs forward to try and support his landing. He looks at her quite surprised and then grabs his shirt and orders "go inside. Shut the door. We will see you later" and then runs through the house and out the front.

"No. I must come with you". She runs inside to get her powerful rifle.

Camilla slams the inside door to the garage, just as John attempts to pull away without her. She shows that her programming is more than capable of running fast and springs through the air to hang on to the door.

With his window still wound down to keep the jeep cool, Camilla grabs hold, so he has to stop to let her in.

(Parking inside the garage with the doors up, gives enough security to allow John to get in and out of his vehicle without being recognised).

JH gives the details for the quickest route to Tehachapi Laker's, so they are able to head there as quickly as possible.

Whilst driving, he phones Derek and tells him that this is the ideal opportunity to get one of those cyborgs. He also asks him to take the best decision after explaining where to go.

Derek, who is closer, opts to go with Sarah across land direct to the Laker's.

Sonia sits up in bed. She is alarmed. Immediately she phones Camilla and is relieved to hear the news.

Lesley comes back in to the room with some nappies cut up in to quarters and says "they were both asleep just now".

Who will get there first?

It should be Derek and Sarah.

John suddenly has a realisation followed by an idea.

'If Kaliba know where to go, they might try and trace Riley's movements back to us. We are too close to Tehachapi village. We can't just try and rescue her. We've got to let Kaliba think we set up this place as a trap well away from our secret safe house'.

They must completely wipe out whoever/whatever sets out to get Riley. Perhaps she has done John a favour.

Sure enough, Derek & Sarah arrive first. They head straight for the bar but there is not any sign of Riley.

It is packed out and after moving across the room they still can't see her.

"What shall we do about all these people?"

"Nothing we can do" replies Sarah, "come on, we've got to search for her".

They head through the crowd, who are playing pool, sitting at tables etc. Then up to the bar, behind the bar and then head for the stairs.

"Hey, where'd you think yer goin?" says a guy who is pouring drinks.

"Mr Laker invited us up to his room" replies Sarah.

"There is no Mr Laker".

"That's what the lady owner told us to say".

"Oh. OK".

Sure enough, upstairs in one of the rooms, Shane's room is him and Riley.

"Quick. You've been traced. We've got to go" demands Sarah as Derek keeps a lookout behind him with his trusty armour piercing weapon, which he had to hide in its disguised box from the SUV.

"Who the hell are you?" demands Shane

Silently, Riley gets up, takes her gun out of her bag and rushes past Sarah.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

"Shut it" says Derek pointing his weapon at the guy, adding "you'll never see her again".

"WHO ARE YOU, HER DAD?!"

Derek is gone.

They head downstairs and out the back, carefully edging their way around the building whilst Sarah tells Riley what she has done.

"I had to get out of there. I was going stir crazy. It was the first bit of fun with guys that I've had. He was nice, up to a point".

"Yeah I can imagine", says Derek, "and then he wanted more".

Riley stays quiet as they reach the SUV and get in. It is then that she remembers her horse but decides to stay quiet.

They drive a short distance and park in an area usually reserved for horse riders. Then they wait.

Derek remarks, "We don't know who or what we're waiting for and we don't have Sonia to tell us, especially now that she's pushed out 2 Terminettes".

"Very funny, but you're right. We'll just have to keep a close eye and look out for a clue. Perhaps they'll be stupid enough to brandish a rifle in full view".

"Look", says Riley, "Some guy's going around the back of the bar. He's got a crash helmet on".

"You stay here and keep an eye out for any cars approaching, we'll go and have a look" announces Sarah, "oh by the way, there's a rifle under the seat".

The 2 of them approach the bar entrance and peer through the windows. No sign of a guy asking around.

Meanwhile upstairs, Myron Stark has reached the room where Shane and his mates are. They had previously returned to hear his story.

He told them that her mother came to fetch her.

Myron produces a picture of Riley, which fortunately for the Connors, gave them a few extra minutes whilst he (or preferably it), found an ideal picture to print out and bring with him.

One of the guys identifies her straight away. Now they have to be terminated so that he cannot be identified.

Myron steps forward and grabs the nearest, almost immediately killing him by thrusting his fist through his chest.

The others start yelling and screaming until they meet the same fate. One has his skull smashed, one a broken neck, the last one trying to climb out of the window.

Some of the customers hear the noise and walk towards the bar, whilst the bar staff go through the back to listen.

Myron has replaced his helmet and walks down the stairs.

At that moment Sarah hears the sirens. She informs Derek.

Inside, one of the guys challenges Myron and finds a gun pointing straight at his head. BLAM.

Screams and shouting. BLAM BLAM BLAM.

Derek insists "FALL BACK. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST. THE COPS'LL BE HERE ANY SECOND. CHANCES ARE THEY'LL MEET".

"Hell". They just about manage to rush around the side of the saloon as the bar door opens and out steps the terminator.

The first police car pulls up with a screech and out jumps 2 cops.

BANG BANG. They both fall to the ground.

Myron quickly heads to an area between 2 parked cars, where it is quite dark. He starts the engine and pulls forward on a large motorbike.

As he turns, Derek fires at the bike and there is a small explosion which is followed by a slightly larger one.

There is burning fuel splashing everywhere.

Myron is alight and rushes back towards the bar, in through the door, whereupon the people cowering inside jump back and then for cover.

He rushes out the back and unintentionally alarms the horses by diving in to their water trough, which he passed and observed earlier.

He still has his gun in his hand. Sarah, who was around the corner, opens fire on him.

He looks over and takes aim. She is quick enough to duck back behind the building.

Not far away, within 30 seconds, John will arrive with Allison and Melissa.

Myron heads towards where Sarah is hiding and the moment he turns the corner, Derek is waiting and fires at his ragged, slightly fried body and legs.

The shell hits his body but not square on, bounces off with an almighty thud and ricochets in to the bar building, causing it to explode and make a hole in the wall.

He is knocked sideways, falls and almost immediately gets up as Sarah opens fire at his head.

This draws him to a halt as Derek feverously attaches another shell.

Myron is able to continue moving forward just as John pulls up. Allison opens fire, seeing full well who the enemy was.

Up until now, John is not in danger but the moment he steps out of his jeep and holds his rifle in his hand, it is evident to Melissa that he must be protected at all costs.

Even more-so now that Myron is too quick for Derek and grabs his 'just reloaded' Raufoss and aims it at John.

The weapon is fired. Melissa, with her very fast chip, is able to plot the trajectory and pulls John towards her as the shell hits his jeep.

The engine bonnet explodes, as Myron hits Sarah across the face.

She falls to the ground and he moves in on the newly acquired prime directive target.

Both he and Allison are a little stunned, but Melissa is not.

To make things worse, more police are almost on the scene. Just down the long road in fact.

Now Melissa, who never had time to grab her rifle, & Myron are caught in combat. She is using combat copied to her chip from Sonia. Is it enough?

Derek drags Sarah to her SUV, just as Riley opens the front passenger door.

Melissa flies through the air in their direction and smashes against the rear of the SUV, her arm hitting Riley on the leg.

She screams in pain.

Riley can only assume that this blond-hair terminator must be on John's side. She starts shooting at Myron's head but it is not doing much harm.

Each time Melissa runs at him, he throws her through the air like a rag doll.

John & Allison scramble to their feet and also open fire.

Myron stands and stares at his quarry after throwing Melissa through the air once again, smashing in to another car.

He quickly scans John and realises who he is.

It is enough to give her time to run at Myron again.

Derek grabs his Raufoss off the ground, shoves a shell in it and rushes back to the grappling scene.

This time he uses point blank range and fires at the neck. BLAM. A blinding explosion and Myron falls to the ground.

Melissa asks, with her black and blue face, torn clothing and visible undergarments, "What shall I do now?"

Rather groggily, John replies, "Drag that terminator over to that SUV, throw it in and get in beside it".

He looks down, sees what might be a neck rod, picks it up, swears because it is hot and throws it in to his jeep. It lands on the floor.

Melissa does just as ordered whilst John tries to start his jeep.

"Come on" urges Allison.

It is difficult to start but eventually grinds in to life making an awful noise.

With Riley sitting in the back, Allison next to him and Melissa anxiously watching from afar, Derek follows John at a slow pace down the road and around the bend. Sarah is sitting next to him but holds her head and neck.

Over at the bar, people are still inside but peer out of the window, including Gloria, who is shaking like a leaf.

She looks behind her again and sees the dead body. Nobody has dared go over to have a look.

The cop car, followed by another pulls up outside the Lakers, they see their buddies lying there and rush behind their vehicles for cover.

Just around the corner, his jeep grinds to a halt.

Whirr whirr. It won't restart. John keeps trying.

Allison stares at John, who is cursing.

Derek drives around the front and reverses, surprisingly ordering Melissa to grab some rope out of the back.

She does not comply.

"It's to save John for Christ's sake. Aren't you supposed to be his protector?"

Logic wins. She jumps out quickly, looking pretty awful if anyone were brave enough to tell it to her face.

She quickly leans over the back of the seat, bum in the air, grabs the rope with Derek watching, slides back to her kneeling position and holds it.

"BRING IT HERE" shouts John.

She complies.

"Watch what I do carefully".

(Approximately 25 seconds later), "now tie the other end to Derek's car in the same manner".

"Yes", off she goes.

John sits in the jeep and watches her. Amazingly, she does it, although he can't see what she did. Derek can though, and as John gets the nod from him, who is leaning out of his door, he shouts "NOW GET BACK IN THE CAR WITH DEREK. QUICKLY".

She complies and Derek slowly takes the slack.

Then they are off. He looks at Sarah, who is holding her head and neck with her eyes shut, then back to Camilla, who is 'staid in appearance' but looking straight ahead.

45 minutes later, having forewarned the ranch occupants, they eventually turn up.

Derek drives the last few yards and turns left.

The ranch occupants can see that he is towing John's jeep.

As they get out, they are greeted.

There are quite a few gasps when they see a blonde Cameron with ripped clothes. Her light mauve bra can be seen. Sarah is resting against her, arm over her shoulder.

Then they see the dents in the rear door and frame above it, plus the ripped metal of the bonnet of John's jeep.

John holds Allison's hand and they walk slowly indoors.

"OMG, what has happened to you?" ask the kids when they see Jallison's back.

"Caught in the blast, I'm taking Ally upstairs".

"Mommy Mommy, I'm coming".

As 3-Ally follows them, Marta and Claire ask almost simultaneously "is your baby OK?"

"I think so. Can you bring the first aid box with you? Where's Sonia?"

Marta heads off to the kitchen for the box as Sofia says "still upstairs with her babs and Lesley".

"Oh, that's nice".

Downstairs, the realisation that Cameron is back is the topic of conversation.

They don't get much out of Camilla, so Derek explains, having had the explanation given to him in the car by John, over his cell.

Upstairs, Sonia relays the news to Lesley, who is quite concerned for Allison. She says "Will it be alright if I leave you and go and see her?"

Sonia looks up, from studying her Litluns suckling, smiles and says "of course".

John insists that Allison lies down on the bed, saying "why the hell did I take you?"

"Ooh umf (lies down on her stomach), cos' I'm a badass and if you're gonna get blown up, so am I".

"YOU GOT BLOWN UP?" says Lesley from the doorway.

"She's exaggerating a little but we got caught in the blast from of one of Derek's shells".

"What's he doing shooting at you?"

"He wasn't. He was lying flat on his ass with mom not far away. OH HELL. MOM. I'll be back Al.

Look after her Claire. I'll be back as soon as I can".

John passes hobbly Marta, saying "you'll need scissors to cut her shirt off".

She hobbles in to the room, takes one look at the slightly potted bloody jacket and goes over.

With Claire's help the jacket is slid off and then Marta snips up the t-shirt from bottom to top. Finally unfastening her dark blue bra strap.

"I'll get some water" says Lesley. Sonia gets a feeling of warm comfort from somewhere within, knowing that with Lesley around, she too would be in good hands, just like in the recent past.

Downstairs, John finds Sarah being spoken to by Tarissa Dyson and her son. She's saying "I can't imagine what it must be like for you Sarah. You're not exactly 'Joan Of Ark' but almost as good as".

Sarah stays quiet.

John slowly approaches, speaks quietly "do you know how it ended?"

"What?"

"You delayed that cyborg long enough to… OH SHIT".

He turns and rushes to the door, only to find Derek standing there with a knife, cloth and chip in his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"I told your new cyborg girlfriend what to do, and then gave her a knife. She got on with it. Riley left her zappers on the floor by the back seat. She soon got the hang of it".

"How did you know they were there?"

"Do you think I'm going to get in a car with a cyborg that only has its neck broken? I knew they were there."

"Oh".

"Yes, if I hadn't seen the Tasers I'd have taken another shot at its chip port. Instead of that, I told Melissa that your safety depended on zapping it and getting its chip out. She's a quick learner".

John looks over at Melissa, who stands there looking at him. No real expression. He feels that he must say something

"Thank you. You did well".

"Yes".

John looks at Derek, who smirks.

"Mom, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. My brain is working. Don't forget I've still got Cameron's 'present' attached to my heart".

"Of course. Great. So, you're absolutely sure you're going to be OK?"

"John, I'm alright" emphasises his mom.

"I must get back to Allison. She's in good hands but I'd like to give her my support too".

As he walks away, he hears "get yourself seen to too".

"Sure mom".

"Oh, and next time leave her behind".

**-0-**

**Next time, Camilla is back at the ranch keeping the kids amused but it causes a bit of a problem.**

**At the end of this chapter, Cameron's 'present' is the regenerator, which was attached beneath Sarah's heart and saved her life after being poisoned. (Cameron's Redemption ch3,4,5,6).**


	11. Chapter 11

**10****th**** January 2010** – Cameron, Oleg, Tilley, Ethel, Kylon, Kendrah, a pile of plasma weapons and a few suitcases have arrived at the base of the Golden Hills, on the outskirts of the ranch, which is approximately 2 acres away.

Later in the evening, Kasper and Kayley Show Cameron the room they have for their own private use.

It is a cupboard, which was previously used to house brooms etc.

In it, there is a window up high with a partition down the middle and a nice bed either side.

Quite quickly, they became fed up with the door suddenly opening just so that people could see what they were up to.

They were after all, a novelty item.

Therefore, the door, which now remains locked, has been modified by Lesley (of all people), to include an opening at the bottom 12" high with a hinged door on it.

The kids were given strict instructions not to knock on the door or annoy the occupants. A gentle whisper would be fine if they wished to talk to the Son-Ks. (Sonia's Kasper & Kayley – they were Lesley's children too! They shared her DNA patterns).

A small board hung from a hook on string just high enough for the Ks to reach, which said

'DO NOT DISTURB, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE CURSED'

With a picture of a creepy gremlin to the right side of those words.

On the other side is

'WE'RE IN. IF YOU WANT TO SPEAK IT HAD BETTER BE WORTH IT'

And a picture that looked remarkably like Kendrah in cartoon form lounging and watching TV.

Sonia & Lesley's father Garvin, obtained some shelf brackets and sawed up wooden shelves, strategically placing them on the walls, so that the Litluns could jump from one to the other and use them as a kind of mezzanine apartment.

Lesley had cut the carpet and once approved by Kayley, glued it down. It was worth it, as she got a kiss and a cuddle from the tiny mite.

Their bedroom areas were partitioned off for privacy and anything they asked for, they got – within reason.

The kids got great pleasure out of making the furniture, such as a table and chairs, which was overseen by Kayley, who was quite a taskmaster. Derek and Allison's father had to give advice.

She insisted that the chairs be padded before the seating was made and that the arms were the same - padded.

She would like to have ordered better quality off the internet, and searched 'model furniture' and everything else on the internet. She failed to get the correct size.

Kasper was 8" going on 9", which when converted was approx. 21cm. He checked many websites but did not have much joy either when looking for 1:9 scale furniture.

It was OK if he wanted toy horses or many other things, but why would the Ks want them?

It was amazing what had accrued over the months since their births;

There was an electric cable running down through the ceiling, allowing them to have a small HD TV.

They had small gadgets including the latest internet phone, lighting, internet access, and of course a good view out of the window, which they could open, from the top floor (shelf).

Sonia had the good idea of making an entrance up to the loft, just in case of danger, but it should only be used as a last resort when they could not reach the underground shelter.

They were also able to lock the inner bedroom door because they wanted more privacy in their own rooms.

It was funny once, when Claire Young, accompanied by 1-Ally bought up a small slice of cake and tea in metal egg cups for them.

She knocked at the door and waited for a response.

Only when she looked down did she see 2 pairs of eyes looking up at her.

It made her jump and the cake flew off the plate with the tea splashing them.

You can imagine the fuss they made, which did not help matters for poor Claire, making her feel terribly guilty.

The problem was quickly alleviated by putting clear red letters on the door, which read 'LOOK DOWN'.

Cameron asks Sonia if there is another room that her litluns can call their own but is informed there is not.

Through her radio comms link, as opposed to the usual method, she asks Sonia if there are any other rooms they can have for now.

She soon gets a high speed response, 'there is only one broom cupboard upstairs. My Litluns like it because they can call it their own. They don't have 2 spare beds'.

'Then my litluns will have to share a room with me. Where can I go?'

'All the rooms are being used. There is a clothes drawer in the sitting room where your litluns can sleep.

They will be OK whilst you do whatever you want to'.

'OK. I'll stay with them'.

'Now that you are back and you realise you still love John, I'm sure Allison will mellow'.

'What do you mean?'

'When you gave birth to your children, your priorities changed. The only difference was that you never had another woman laying claim to your man. Your #1 priority was Kylon and then also Kendrah.

You have done a wonderful job rearing your children with the help of Tilley, Ethel, Oleg, Sylvia and even Tony at the latter stage.

They helped to humanise your children and make you understand their behaviour. It vastly improved your own sentient behaviour too.

One thing that Allison has developed, just like many humans and animals, is a primeval urge to protect what is hers.

Lesley explained this to me just now. Allison has a family and doesn't want anybody to intervene in what she has. She is fearful that John will once again find your attributes attractive'.

'Which attributes?'

(Sonia smiles, electronically, and passes that emotion to Cameron as she says), 'Not just your physical looks but your inner and outer workings, plus of course your processing power'.

(With a ponderous look in reply), 'Are you saying that he still wants me but feels trapped in his close relationship with Allison?'

'It is quite likely. Shall I ask my children if they would like to invite your 2 to spend the night with them?'

'That would be nice. You've changed the subject'.

Sonia breaks the conversation and goes to Marta's & her mother Contessa's room to ask them. The Cam-Ks are there too.

They soon give their response; "I don't mind but can we boys have our own room soon?" 'Yes, we want our own room too, without noses poking down at us'.

Kayley says that the beds are too small to share and that it would be better to put a big pile of terylene diapers (nappies) on the floor for their guests to lie on. This would allow the 2 K females to be together and conversely the boys their side of the plywood partition wall.

They all know too well that they will be able to hear each other clearly but they do not share the human need for silly secrecy when it is not necessary.

For instance, the boys will talk about 'boy things' and the girls, 'girl things', without silly jibes, interruptions or the like. It's just the way they are and they're not prudish either, which is a good thing because their ability to pick up on heat through the plywood 'bedroom wall' meant they could see each other's bodies' outlines as red-through-orange .

Of course it is not the same as being naked, so their blushes are spared.

After that, there is lots of data exchanging, upon which, the cyborg hotties decide that they should ask John for permission to build a small identical cupboard not far away from the existing one.

It would only take up a small space in the bedroom opposite John and the door could be in the hallway. She would also build a window on the outside wall. Admittedly Sonia's Ks are the opposite end of the hallway but it was the best option.

With everything organised, everybody goes downstairs to talk, Ethel included, leaving the kids and Ks upstairs to hear their fantastic stories.

Derek considered taking Oleg with him and driving him over to 27 Almeria Avenue, but couldn't stomach being there with Cameron-2(Camilla) wandering about all night and probably waking him up.

Later, and with all the sleeping arrangements made, Cameron is downstairs in the laundry room, thus freeing up Sonia for Lesley's and her own desires, the chatter dies down.

It is now pretty obvious that Tilley will share with Marta and just for tonight, Ethel will share their room and sleep in Marta's bed, whilst the young female badasses sleep on another mattress on the floor. (No doubt cuddling and chatting endlessly whilst Ethel listens in awe. Already her eyes are being opened wide & yet, despite all this, she was soon asleep).

Once again Cameron shares Sonia's experiences and enjoys having her eyelids washed with cotton wool, dried and then licked by Lesley, who runs her tongue all around her eye sockets, across her entire forehead and down her nose.

She licks the side of her nose quite hard where it joins her face and then down above her upper lip.

Sonia has her eyes open and can see perfectly well as Lesley protrudes her slightly pouting lips just above her own.

"Do you ever get a runny nose?" asks Lesley.

"No but I can make it run after I modify my nasal structure. Would that please you?"

"Uh, I'm not sure". (Cameron smiles).

She moves her head forward slowly and slightly but Lesley slowly moves away and then pounces on her ear, nibbling the tip whilst holding the opposite one between thumb and fingers, slowly rubbing it.

After her work in the laundry room, Cameron goes to the kitchen to check to see what is available for breakfast. She checks the tubs of iron dust and sees alongside them are vitamins too.

As she examines them, she hears the baby upstairs has woken up and is complaining.

To avoid disturbing John, Allison comes downstairs and then it happens. They are face to face.

Cameron timed it this way so that she could be friendly and offer to help, "If you want to go back to bed, I don't mind holding Brandon for a while. I'll bring him straight up to your room when he is asleep".

Allison doesn't want any of it, "It's alright, I can manage".

(Although Allison is breast feeding, she believes that her son is not getting enough, so she edges past Cameron to get the prepared baby bottle out of the fridge

She places it in the microwave and sets it for 45 seconds, checking that the dial is set to 'cook').

Cameron wants to speak in order to avoid a frosty atmosphere, "In the past, when my babies were small, they were breastfed. I was fortunate because my breasts were ample size for them". (Big mistake).

"Well, weren't you the lucky one. Excuse me I'm going back upstairs".

Cameron stands there watching her walk away but before she disappears from view, "I meant what I said".

'? Oh that. I don't believe you do' thinks Allison.

(Perhaps Cameron should reconsider what she just said at a later stage?)

The next morning, in the dining room, whilst most adults are taking it in turns waiting for their turn in the bathroom, the kids are filling each other in on events in their own timelines.

Although the 4 Ks has said a lot to each other, they tell a few stories of their own.

Ethel is with them and the 2 girly Ks sit on her lap. She loves it when they do that.

"Each of us is going to tell you something of interest that you have not heard before".

Kendrah starts;

"The year was 1962 and it was a hot sunny day. (She uses a lot of facial expressions and arm movements, just like the actress Sumer Glau). Mommy did not like us going out on our own and she was out at a stationers' shop buying lots of A4 for Sonia"

"Sonia?" asks Byron.

"Yes, Mommy was programming her".

"How, what do you mean?"

She jumps off of Ethel's lap and goes over to the sideboard, cleverly jumps up and quickly grabs a pencil and paper and then comes back down, landing perfectly.

She jumps once more and grabs a table mat used for hot cups, sliding it to fall on the floor.

Then she jumps back up on Ethel's lap and starts to draw, holding the pencil in her tiny grip, as though holding a drain pipe in 1 hand.

0AAC1801 BD07A2F3 4740A130 D25B4000 A18ABD07 A2F347D0 A0A04110 405C4150 on one line

{odr:0;pag:3px 25px 0 25px}#SC_cnet{it:1000px;adn-otm:5px;psto:eaie;cer:bt} on the other.

Then she explains, "These 2 lines have the same meaning. They are meaningless to me but this is how mommy wrote the data.

Because both lines mean the same, it was her safeguard in case of corruption or degradation of the ink or paper over time. It is the instructions for Kasper and Kayley's proper development.

After all, 48 years is a long time".

"I don't understand" says Ethel.

"Mommy and Cameron are cyborgs, living tissue over metal endoskeleton. Didn't she ever tell you this?"

As Ethel hears Kendrah's reply, she looks over at the smiling curly mop, "Tilley kept telling these facts to you and Eddy".

"It's true. Did you think mommy had a demon looking out for her? Or that both Kylon and I were Elves?" says Kylon.

"No. Of course not darlings, you are lovely little children. Admittedly very little but still lovely" (smile & hug).

Kendra interrupts her own story, "Mommy made Mrs Pillow's grandchild better by using gene therapy and DNA restructuring and cell reformation".

"If you say so".

"It's true. Yesterday I told you about my kidnap" adds Kylon. "It was during that time that mommy fetched the baby Pillow from the hospital. She cut its bad lips and palate away and then covered the open wounds with her blood containing her nanodes.

Within a week the baby's palate and lip had regrown normally and it was written about in the newspaper as a piece of magic from the Elfin boy. Silly eh!"

Ethel's eyebrows rise as she stares with a blank face.

"Can I be next and tell them what happened to Kasper?" Asks Kayley.

"Oh, I know what you're going to tell them" he replies with his eyebrows in the air, looking up and wobbling his head.

"Well I think it's funny because you was so silly, trying to show me how clever you was".

"Go on then. I can take it".

"Is everybody listening?"

(Unicen) "Yeesss".

"Then I'll begin hehe.

It was Sunday the 5th July 2009. The day was quite windy and Byron suggested they make a kite using a strong black bin bag and 2 canes.

They cut the bottom off so that it was open both ends and then tied the 2 canes together in the middle.

After that they got Derek to tie very tight knots on all 4 corners and then attach the 4 corners of the bin liner, making it nice and taught.

Derek showed us how to balance the kite by tying a piece of string on 2 places on the cane.

3-Ally, at that time, was cutting up pieces of rag and ripping them in to pieces.

Kayley and I were tying those pieces of rag to a long piece of string for its tail.

Eventually the kite was ready to try out and Derek tested it for us by deciding where exactly the 3 support strings needed to be so that it would get perfect lift.

We have lots and lots of strong nylon string in balls and Derek helped us unroll it and wind it on to a winch".

Dean adds, "During this time, you two were jumping up and down each time the kite rose properly".

"This is my story. Shut up. Now let me continue".

"You weren't going to tell them that".

"I might have done. Shut up". (Kayley stands up, puts her hands on her hips and stares her best stern stare at him).

"The kite went up and up and up. I ran indoors and asked Ricky to get more string so that it could go higher.

Eventually it was like a little black dot in the sky

Quite soon, Leila came to the door and said it was lunch time, so we wound the kite back in using a metal hook.

Gina held the hook over the rope and Dean ran as fast as possible so that the kite was drawn back in.

When he got to the end of our grounds, Byron grabbed the rope closest to the hook and then he started running, passing Dean on the way back.

Once the kite was on the ground, Kasper and I put some wood on the kite and then we went indoors.

Here is the dramatic bit.

After the others had eaten they wanted to watch a stupid Walt Disney film about fairies and elves. I knew they'd make jokes about us.

Kasper knew and same and said he would like to show me a clever trick with the kite.

We went outside and he took the kite a short distance across the ranch grounds.

He came back and tied the nylon cord to a rock and then walked back to the kite, held it up and almost immediately he was able to jump up whilst the kite took his weight before coming back down again.

He did it 7 times and then asked me if I wanted to try.

I said 'no, I don't think so. It looks dangerous'.

He did it 2 more times, trying to go higher and higher but then suddenly a massive gust of wind blew up.

He quickly rose up in the air but never came down again.

The wind blew stronger and he went up and up.

The string pulled the rock along the ground and then the rock fell away and he shot up even quicker.

I could hear him yelling 'MOMMY MOMMY' at the top of his voice".

"I WAS MERELY CALLING FOR HELP" retorts Kasper.

"YEAH. LIKE A BIG BABY. Now shut up and let me finish". (Kasper sits back down, puts his elbow on his knee and chin on his palm, looking glum).

"I ran indoors shouting for mommy".

"YEAH. LIKE A BIG BABY".

"SHUT UP. I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR BACON. BE QUIET and let me finish.

3-Ally was by the door watching us. Mommy grabbed her as she ran out of the door and put her on the ground next to me and then rushed after the winch.

When all the string had finished unwinding the winch suddenly went up in the air with it. Mommy was too late.

The kite now looked tiny and I couldn't hear Kasper any more. (pause) Kasper" (pause).

"Yes?"

"I was crying, if it makes you feel any happier".

He smiles back, which makes everybody else smile, as Kayley continues;

"I could hear mommy's high pitch voice transmitting up to the clouds telling him not to try and climb on to the support ropes, because it would make the kite collapse".

"I never heard her and my hands were getting weak. I couldn't hold on any longer. I put my leg on the string to take my weight".

"OK. All of a sudden I saw you falling through the air as the kite flew from left to right.

I screamed and 3-Ally was crying too. I looked to my left and saw people running out of the door.

Mommy was running as fast as she could as your arms and legs flailed in the air".

"I thought I was gonna dieeee!"

"I'm not surprised. Mommy ran and ran. She jumped over 2 paddock fences and smashed through bushes at the base of the hills.

She almost disappeared from sight as she ran fast up the hill.

All of a sudden she was gone.

I stood there crying and 3-Ally was bawling loud.

I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD".

(With a solemn face), "so did I. I was getting closer to the ground and could see that the wind was blowing me through the air. I saw tiny mommy fall down a big gully which she did not see. Her legs flew upwards and then I didn't see any more because I somersaulted.

I thought I was going to die, so I put my hands over my eyes and curled my knees up.

The next thing I felt was an almighty thud as she caught me perfectly, cushioning my body and head with her hands.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with dirt and dust on her face and hair all over the place".

"Then what?" asks Gina.

"I yelled in agony. My shoulder sockets and one of my knee joints were dislocated. My femur broke on her metal arm after my leg rebounded".

Kayley continues the account, "I ran up to meet her. She was crying".

Kasper looks back with a surprised look on his face, "Oh. She never told me".

"That's because you had passed out. She brought you indoors whilst 3-Ally followed behind me running and crying.

Allison was there to console her, and me, whilst mommy rushed upstairs and put Kasper on a bed.

Lots of people were ready to help.

Mommy said Kasper should be OK because he was able to yell and felt the pain.

I waited in the room with mommy and Lesley for him to wake up. It took 35 minutes but when he did, he told her where it hurt.

She told him that she had to replace his arms in his sockets and that he will have to mentally control his pain threshold, otherwise he will have to be put to sleep.

He was worried that it would still hurt too much".

"I couldn't breathe properly because my chest hurt".

"She gave him a very mild local anaesthetic in those areas.

I hated watching but she moved his arm back, up and then down before doing the same for the other one.

She asked Lesley to fetch some pieces of wood from the workshop that was ideal for splints.

When she brought them back, mommy broke the wood to the correct length, outstretched his arms like a cross, padded it with cotton wool and bandaged his arms apart.

Finally, mommy told me that his femur was not completely broken. I had a look and saw what she saw. We can both see through flesh and observe hard objects.

She held his leg whilst poor Kasper screamed and she bent his knee joint a few times to ensure that the dislocation would relocate.

At this point I could feel my tears running down my face. (Kasper looks at her with a sorrowful face).

Then she made a splint with some more wood, padded it with cotton wool and tied it to the entire length of his leg".

"Yes, I felt really stupid after that".

"You looked like an aeroplane, lying on the bed.

It's a good job you have a loving sister that looked after and fed you afterwards".

"I couldn't make bathroom visits, Mommy had to help me do that. **So embarrassing**!"

"You must be more careful" urges Kendrah, with a concerned look on her face.

He looks back at Cameron's daughter, sees her and nods a few times, thinking 'she likes me'.

Throughout this account, Ethel is in awe of the possibility that she might actually be in a world of make-believe. She finds it hard to swallow but they are not saying this for her benefit, so she has to accept what she hears.

(At the same time, elsewhere across LA, on the outskirts in a warehouse that is used for storing water bottles, some lorries pull up outside.

Pretzel overseas the initial unloading of the wooden crates, knowing full well that she is alone once again.

She must be more resourceful and extremely careful, as this location is important for Skynet.

Once inside, she rips open the crates and inspects the contents, using her own schematics.

Not all of the designs meet her standards but that can be resolved at the steel mill.

The most important thing that she must do is finish constructing her own TDE, which should be operational within a month.

She will find after that time, that there is a block on time travel set up by Jenny but her ingenuity will overcome that, eventually).

Kasper asks, "Kylon, What's your most memorable story?"

"Apart from mommy going bad, it has got to be the Alligator story".

Ethel has heard this one and smiles.

"Well, it started like this" begins Kylon, who looks around at the faces of his already engrossed audience.

"We was in Tony and Sylvia's apartment talking about breezes, when all of a sudden mommy says, 'we are going to Natchez for a picnic'.

It turns out that it is a former plantation township. Lots of slaves lived there over 140 years ago.

Whilst we were there, Kendrah was friendly and spoke to an old man who was a pastor in the nice church.

Anyway, Mommy took us to a swamp to see the trees and plant life.

She did not see a massive alligator in the swamp waiting for us to be its next meal".

"Ooh", say the kids.

"Yes it was terrifying. All of a sudden it ran out of the water and I ran away as fast as possible".

"Did you pull Kendrah with you?" asks Kasper.

Rather embarrassingly Kylon replies "no, we were told by Tilley that it was wise for the tunnel rats to run in opposite directions".

"You left her behind?"

"Let me tell you the story". (Kasper raises his eyebrows).

"Anyway, you would have done the same".

"I might not have!"

"Hmnn. Anyway, as I was trying to say, I ran as fast as I could, knowing that Kendrah would be safe". (Huh!" whispers Kasper under his breath).

Kylon stands up and stares at him, "do you want a punch in the mouth to stop it opening? Or are you going to let me finish?"

"Now kids, stop that" demands Ethel, "carry on Kylon".

"I'll try not to let that interruption ruin things. I saw that Kendrah was running towards Oleg as I ran in to a rabbit hole". (Kylon notices Kasper's eyes look to the ceiling but ignores him).

"When I was in there waiting for the 'all clear', I saw a big pair of eyeballs looking at me. I had a terrible fright at first but soon got my bravery back". (Eyes look to the ceiling again, followed by head shake).

"It was a swamp rabbit and it decided to make a burrowing movement towards me with its front paws.

Then it put its paws up and I knew it was time to run before it attacked me and fed me to its babies".

"Rabbits don't eat humans, or elves, adds Byron".

Kylon ignores him and continues, "I ran as fast as I could, just in time to hear a great big splash as mommy threw the alligator in to the pond.

I crawled up her leg and was horrified to see what it had done to her".

"What was that?" ask the big kids.

"It had ripped the flesh open on her neck and face. I could see what mommy was made of".

"What was that?"

"Silver metal. I could see a rod in her neck and her neck spine was made of metal too. Her face skeleton was silver metal. I'd never seen it before".

Ethel is quite shocked. Mainly because Tony had said so many times that she was not human. Now Cameron's very own son was telling the story of a sprig of a girl, who can throw great big alligators through the air in to a pond and has metal bones.

Kasper is dying to have his say because he wants to find out how Kendrah will react. Now is the time, "mommy is the same".

Amazingly, Byron & Gina did not entirely understand, although Marta & Dean are not quite so naive, considering what they have experienced, and ask a similar question, "How do you know?"

"Because mommy took us to Zeira Corporation to meet John Henry, Mrs Weaver, Savannah, Jenny and Jennifer.

It was Wednesday 7th April when the decision was made.

She told me that she was going to observe and then upgrade Melinda's fighting ability, using her more powerful chip.

Lesley, our other mother came with us. She always goes everywhere that Sonia goes. They're always kissing hehe.

We asked what was going to happen. She told us that we could observe, but must not interfere whilst the process takes place.

When we arrived, Savannah had been kept home from school to witness the procedure.

She is very nice. I remember her face lit up when she saw us, so I felt very comfortable speaking to her.

We were lead to the elevator that took us down to the lower ground floor where the secret computer room was housed.

I'd never been in an elevator before and it felt funny in my tummy.

Mommy sat in a chair and asked us to read the computer coding software manual if we got bored, explaining that her job might take ½ to 1 hour.

Then we had the shock of our life.

John & Allison came in the room with Melissa. He asked her to sit on another chair close to a computer with VDUs, a few flashing lights, ports and leads.

He took out a knife and cut the side of Melissa's head and pulled back a big flap of flesh with all the hair on it.

Jenny took a chip out of her head using some pliers. Mommy told me she had a chip in her head but I'd never seen it until then.

Then John went over to Mommy's head and did the same. Lesley was fussing and saying things like "be careful, don't drop it. Jennifer, hold the bag underneath just in case".

Whilst he was doing that, Catherine was watching from the doorway.

Jennifer placed Mommy's chip in to the mainframe and then trailed a cable over to Melissa.

John cut another flap at the back of her head and plugged in the cable.

Melissa's chip was placed in another port in the mainframe, whilst another chip which Derek had taken out of a cyborg named Myron Stark many months earlier, was placed in Melissa's head.

I was told that its chip was inferior but mommy needed to work directly to Melissa's chip in the mainframe, using the Stark chip as a backup.

I was really worried because she was inside the computer, weren't we Kayley? (Looks at her, she nods).

She put words up on the VDU, so that we knew what was going on.

The first words that came up were 'PLEASE DO NOT WORRY DARLINGS, I AM FINE AND EVERYTHING IS RUNNING OK. I AM COPYING NECESSARY DATA ON TO THE POWERFUL CHIP THAT WAS IN MELISSA'S HEAD.

IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENS TO ME, YOU CAN PUT HER CHIP IN TO MY HEAD.

PLEASE WAIT WHILST PROCESSING TAKES PLACE.

(Savannah's face shows that she is taking all this information in – keeping her home from school could well be a wise decision).

Whilst this was happening, Kayley asked Ms Weaver if she was really a LMT.

She said (tries to mimic her voice) '**who told you that?**' and then stared at me really hard. (Tries to copy her).

She's really scary when you say something that she doesn't like".

"Yeeeaaah" says Kasper.

"I said I heard Jennifer ask Jenny whether you could help her with the cable threading, since you was a LMT".

"Then what? Did she hit you over the head with her fist?" asks Byron with a smile.

"Noooh. She asked me if I knew what it meant. I realised that it was best to say 'long metric threader'.

I don't think she believed me and I'm pretty sure that if she was a terminator she would terminate me for something like that. Haha".

(Kayley had no idea that that remark was closer to the truth than she ever imagined).

Kayley continues, "I asked her that question because Lesley also asked mommy if we knew that Ms Weaver was a LMT.

Mommy said 'no', it is best that we don't discuss it in case we are frightened.

I took that to mean she is not very nice, but I personally believe there is more to it than that.

It could mean something like La Madame de Trabajando duro".

"What does that mean?"

"It's not quite correct but it sounds good, 'The Madame of Toiling' because she makes people work hard".

Ethel decides to speak, honestly believing that this story must surely be make-believe, "what happened next in the computer?"

Kasper answers, "Everything was fine.

Mommy said more things on the screen, like when to take the chip out.

Melinda's chip has been updated and mommy was just the same as before, except that she played a joke on us".

The small crowd urge him to tell them what it was.

"She turned her eyes blue and pretended she did not know what was happening.

I put my hand in front of her face to show her the light.

She pretended she could not turn it off and asked me what she should do.

I was quite worried and suggested she use sunglasses.

She turned off her lights and said she was only joking and then smiled.

Kayley and I both laughed. (Everybody laughs – except Ethel).

Mommy said she was pleased that she could make us laugh because she was normally quite serious most of the time.

Anyway, as I was saying, Melissa was just the same as before, but when John asked, she said that her combat routines were updated and felt that she could protect John and other people better".

Elsewhere, in Burbank, life goes on as normal in a Veterinary Surgery. The head Vet is Ms Kate Brewster, who has just taken on a new employee. She is a dark-haired employee of part aboriginal appearance with a mole to the right above her lip, and has agreed on a very low wage.

Her name is Jesse Flores and is very friendly with Kate. She knows something about Kate from the future.

Unbeknown to Kate, Jesse supplements her wages at night.

Her reason for taking this job is because she has a feeling that quite soon, Kate will meet John.

She wants to know when it happens. She fears for Kate's safety. She knows that if it were not for Cameron, John might have spent more time with Kate, instead of leaving her in the sick bay looking after injured resistance fighters in the future.

Despite what happened some time ago with Riley, she still believes that John is very important to the resistance.

She says so in another timeline/reality, "It's a damn shame", but that is another story.

-0-

Back at #7 Hastings Ave., Rosamund CA, Fido (or Benny as he is called), is listening to the radio & Television when they are switched on. He wants to hear a newsflash about the Connors that will lead him to join up with Kaliba or kill John.

-0-

Back at the ranch, Byron tells his story about Gina's time in hospital and how Thomas and Sonia made her better.

Ethel is quite amazed and calls Gina closer to ask if she is fully recovered.

It doesn't matter what age the kids are, even as old as 16, Ethel is very friendly and loving towards them.

She gives Gina a hug and says "I'm glad you're alright".

Ethel, being from 1963 always imagined that technology in the future would do wonderful things, but she had no idea that this was 2040 technology.

After all, 2010 was a long way in to the future for her.

Tilley tells her story, which towards the end mystifies the kids. Marta had told them her story about witnessing Tilley having her foot blown off and then at a later stage captured by EndoSkeleton terminators and never seen again.

"Cameron is clever. She can do things like that" says Kylon with pride showing in his little face, peering over at Kasper and wobbling his head from side to side with his tiny eyebrows raised.

He quickly receives an elbow knock to his arm by Kendrah, saying "stop being so boastful, I'm sure Sonia can do the same".

Kasper sticks his tongue out in response.

Of course Dean & Marta have their stories to tell. The subject-matter is also the future.

Marta enjoys telling the story about Sarah's time there and how she burnt the rats.

They laugh when Dean tells everyone how it was so crispy that they could hold the rat in the air by its tail.

"Sarah was trying to wash some clothes at the time".

It is not long before Camilla gets a mention and all of a sudden there is an exodus of the room leaving Ethel with the badasses, who are quiet happy to let the others, Ks included, go and find John or Allison.

Allison is sitting on a sofa with her baby and sshhhh's them. "Go and ask John. If it's OK by him, then it's OK by me. I'm sure he'll take you to see her some time".

She knows that when John takes the kids to Almeria, Camilla plays with them, only stopping to do her ¼ hourly patrols.

Soon everybody goes to bed and things are quite normal, except that Cameron stays downstairs sitting at a computer, whilst daemonically controlling 5 of the termis, leaving the rest to Sonia.

-0-

11th January 2010 mid morning. John goes out to the car with the kids, which includes the eager Cam-Ks.

Cameron walks up to him from around the side of the ranch, she wants to tell him something that she considers is very important. Also, she doesn't intend letting her kids out of her sight.

Allison is at the door with her baby. She told John that there was not enough room for her but really wanted time to herself for housework and changing the bed etc. She enjoyed doing it, as she could let her mind wander, or she could watch some TV - the house and home channels, plus make-up and hair tips etc.

There were always a few women that would join her and they could have coffee and chat about everything.

Tarissa Dyson would talk about her husband, how they both lived in semi-poverty and how he got them out of all that.

This was something she dare talk about when Sarah was about, although Sarah sometimes heard the conversation.

Cameron says to John "we need to talk".

"Oh. What about?"

"Cameron-2, or Camilla as you call her".

"What do you mean?"

(Allison looks anxious. Well, slightly anxious).

"She is not how I left her. I know that her chip was destroyed and now it has been replaced by John Henry with the TR-Cyborg chip, but you have turned her in to a non-sentient being".

"Well yes, I wasn't about to make her in to you".

"Why not?"

"Hold on. Let me speak to Allison".

He goes over and asks if it is OK to take Cameron with him. He knows he shouldn't but thinks he has a good excuse.

"What's the point in taking her?"

"So that she can see Camilla for herself. All the kids will be there. I'll have a lot to think about. She can help", He says, kinda hoping that excuse is sufficient.

"Go on then, I'll see you when you get back", she replies as matter of factly as possible.

Soon they are on their way, the kids chatter all the way there with Cameron. They're used to having 2 litluns in the car, so having 4 is not so different. They're aware that they need to sit on laps if they don't want to fly from side to side.

For this particular journey, Kendrah has chosen Marta, with Kayley on Gina's lap and the male Ks on Byron's shoulders hanging on tight to his hands.

It doesn't take long to get to 27 Almeria Avenue. The garage door rises and John backs in, leaving it open.

The kids rush in, being careful not to kick any of the Ks.

Sure enough, Camilla is there with her usual stoic look, which only changes when she greets callers.

The Cam Ks are introduced to her with strict instructions to ensure their safety at all times.

"Yes", is her usual reply.

She never really got the hang of saying anything else because, as she said, 'yes' was the best answer.

It does not take Cameron long to come to her decision and asks John to go upstairs with her, whilst the kids game 'Mousetrap' is taken out of the drawer and set up on the table in front of Camilla.

Although Cameron needs to deny her love for John, she still feels that he loves her.

She daren't say anything in this regard but is clever enough to have a few tricks up her sleeve.

She asks, speaking slower than normal, staring at his eyes, "do_you_have_any_feelings_for_what has happened to Camilla's ability to be more humanlike?"

His face shows that he is slightly surprised by the quick turn in assumed subject-matter, his facial expression changes a little, "I didn't want her to be you. When you disappeared from Zeira,

Catherine Weaver had what we all thought was evidence that you had been completely atomised.

Even the kids were there painstakingly going through the data to see if there was any sign of you when the bubbles collided. John Henry gave us every single frame of data that he could.

Marta was sure she saw Tilley's hair in one shot and it broke her heart.

There is only ever one of you. I would never replace you".

As is normally the case, there are always delicate ears or microphones within range.

She might not be able to transmit or receive from Cameron but Melissa hears the conversation.

It is not important that she can hear the conversation. It is of no value to her.

"So what exactly do you want to say to me?" he asks with a longing in his heart.

Cameron is now performing just as she did as a terminator interrogating her prisoner, "I once sat down at Kacy's house with Allison and Sarah one night watching a film.

The children were upstairs, still awake but soon they would be asleep.

The film was named 'Planet Of The Apes'. Have you seen it?"

"Yes. It's about some astronauts that are shot in to the future in a space rocket and end up on earth a few hundred years in the future".

"Indeed. In that film the Apes lobotomised one of the Astronauts and he was left without any awareness and abilities above Apes in our time".

"Yeah. Ar….."

"I looked it up on the internet and found this"

She sits down on the computer provided by Sonia and types in

/2009/06/24/top-10-fascinating-and-notable-lobotomies/

"I am referring to #3 on that list". She reads the script out loud.

"Here is his famous violin rendition:"

Youtube dot com oblique-stroke watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PhKkjIC2SWk

When it stops, John understands what she is saying, "So you want Camilla to be like yourself. You feel that she should be treated like a human and given everything that you possess".

"Yes and I would like you to buy me a violin. There is a shop in Glendale that sells good quality ones".

"Of course I'll buy you one. Camilla can go in the shop and collect it. I will order it over the phone for you.

Do you want Camilla to have identical memories to yourself?"

Cameron smiles a little, "no, I would like to give her the opportunity to develop her own personality".

"OK then, we'll take her back to John Henry. Does it involve removing your chip?"

"It would be quicker if I did it that way".

"But you can do it another way?"

"Yes but I estimate it will take 9 hours if I key my instructions through the keyboard".

"I always hate it when your chip comes out. I worry that something might go wrong or it is damaged".

Cameron smiles, John cares about her, "OK, I will go there tomorrow evening when my, (pause), would you prefer I say **our children,** are in bed or ready for sleep?"

(Smile) 'At lease we're talking normally but Allison is not here', (John feels guilty), "They are my children, our children, I can see they are. Do they definitely contain my DNA or did you just mould them to look like me?"

"They are both of ours, more yours than mine because I don't have internal organs. I don't have a brain and millions of other functioning parts that you have. Kendrah has Allison's DNA. Allison is the mother to many parts of her. Do you think she would mind if I told her?"

"I don't know. How did you manage to make Allison 50% mother to Kendrah?"

"Not 50% but a major part, greater than 50%. When she was shot across the back with a bullet fired from the TR-Cyborg, I needed to take blood from her, analyse it and then program my nanodes before injecting them in to her".

"Oh yes. I remember. We owe you a lot".

(Smile) "You can thank Skynet for that".

-0-

**Next time, things are not as quiet.**

**Cameron reprograms Camilla to make her as sentient as possible, but the outcome is rather surprising.**

**This chapter is shorter than normal. I think it is the cold weather that affects my thinking.**

**Believe me, the next chapter (after ch.12) won't be like that. OH NO!**

**Conversely, Cameron tries to break down the boundaries that Allison has created.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been quite a while since I published a chapter. This is because I was suffering anaemia caused by my impending catastrophic PKD stage 5. Having a form of epilepsy does not help, as it affects my ability to concentrate. I'm glad that my recently prescribed vitamin pills, calcium etc. are helping, as I love to write this fanfiction. These characters are like my family. (Sad eh?!)**

-0-0-0-0-

It is still 11th January 2010. Allison has stayed behind at the ranch with her baby son, leaving John and Cameron to head off to the newly purchased house with the kids.

On the way there, he had a chat with her about her concern for Camilla's non-sentience.

The kids can't wait to go inside and see Camilla.

It's a good job that John made them all wait in the car until he reversed the car inside the garage, because 4 litluns running indoors would indeed be quite a sight to behold for the neighbours.

They all start talking to her at the same time but Camilla's expression never changes from that of puzzlement.

Martin: "Where did you come from?"

Dean: "Were you made the same time as Cameron?"

2-Ally: "Did you come here with Allys' magic?"

4-Ally: "It wasn't me. Did you come from nowhere?"

Maria: "Silly, she came here through one of those time jumps. Didn't you?"

Marta: "John says you came through a para, paradox", 'Odio esa palabra'.

The 8", approaching 9" kids, (Kendrah, Kylon, Kayley, Kasper), are not so bothered about asking questions as they all jump up and down shouting "come on, let's play", "can we sit on your shoulders?", "why can't you hear me when I talk high pitch?", "I like your dress" (says Kayley).

Speedy blabber comes out of Camilla's mouth, which only the 4 Ks can understand;

"I don't know", "I don't know", "That is not possible", "I don't know", "It is possible, ¿Por qué?", "Play what?", "If you want", "I don't know", "That's good".

Upstairs, Cameron stands next to John, listening. He finds it amusing.

The big kids ask her to slow down and very soon they are all enjoying her company in the garden.

The kids are now throwing baseballs at Camilla. She is catching them and then dropping them for the male Ks to pick up and struggle back to the big kids to see who can get there first.

The small boys get fed up with this and rope their sisters in to climbing the lattice-board fence.

The nature of the Ks is the same for both the boys and the girls. They both inherently have the desire to climb.

4-Ally amusedly stands there watching them, whilst offering to help them up. Kendrah obliges by putting her feet on 4-Ally's cupped hands and allowing her to raise her, whilst holding on to the lattices.

When they reach the top, they walk one behind the other the entire length. The fence has a 1½" strip along the top, which for the 4 Ks is a doddle.

Then surprise surprise, Kendrah asks Kasper to give her a piggy-back whilst still balancing.

For a second, Kylon is jealous of the attention until Kayley asks him to do the same.

The boys amuse 4-Ally by pretending to find it difficult keeping their balance, stick their leg out and wobble, saying "OOH, I nearly fell", although it does make the little K girls scream with delight.

This makes 4-Ally squeak and laugh, watched on by the big kids who know it is for show.

Cameron considers this for a moment and realises within a fraction of a second that this could be detrimental to their security.

She has a good idea and goes to the window and 'yells' in her highly audible voice "you must not draw attention to yourselves. The neighbours might have a camcorder".

She rushes downstairs and out the back, quickly turns her head in a flash to look at the neighbour's upstairs windows.

Unsurprisingly, a cyborg can actually move both eyes in different directions at the same time, so she is able to look in both neighbour's upstairs windows at the same time.

4-Ally is now showing 2-Ally and 2-Riley how to do a Pom Pom dance.

"One two three four five, Terminators are not alive,

Six seven eight nine ten, Terminators are not men.

Hee hee hee".

They are not too bad at doing their scissor jumps with hands outstretched, waving their blue & white poms.

It makes John smile.

Cameron sees this.

Suddenly, he realises that he needs to make sure Camilla will not do anything that only a cyborg can do. He imagines that when he is not looking, she will move at high speed whilst the neighbour looks out the window and witnesses her prowess.

She looks back to show that she heard him and quickly waves before catching both balls, which both Dean & Martin throw as hard as they can. CLACK, CLACK.

Her ball catching seems fine but nevertheless, he opens the window and says loudly, "Camilla, don't do anything fast and inhuman".

Too late… just then, a ginger cat approaches along the fence towards the Ks. To a human it seems harmless enough with its tail in the air and ordinary walking manner.

(If the cat were in a hunched down position, ready to pounce, that would be a different matter).

It doesn't matter. Camilla instinctively sees the possible danger to the tiny kids and runs over to pick up a baseball.

She takes aim and throws it like a bullet at the cat's head.

CRAAACCK. Blood, brain and a protruding eyeball are momentarily seen as the cat falls in to the garden next door.

The kids scream and yell at Camilla, whilst the 4 Ks almost fell off the fence.

Kayley is the worse, and just about grabs a lattice as she falls earthward, her feet hitting the lattice as she swings against it.

Kendrah landed on the fence top but out of balance and had to spring herself forward to land on Cameron's neck.

The boys fared OK and fell flat on their stomachs with their head and legs dangling either side.

'OH SHIT, I MIGHT HAVE GUESSED', thinks John, as he stares out of the window.

To his surprise, Cameron says to Kendrah, "hold on tight", as she rushes over to the fence, puts one hand on the top and bounds over it.

There is the cat, lying on its side with its head bashed in.

She picks it up by its hind legs in one hand, swings it back and then forward with an almighty lunge and it flies over at least 4 gardens and lands on the road where it bends around the end house.

Then she jumps back again, only to look seriously at Camilla.

Obviously there is work to be done with Camilla in the feline department.

Eventually everybody calms down and they soon forget about the incident, although the younger girls express their desire to go and find the cat and give it a funeral. (Or at least bury it, like they did for Sonia's dead baby).

John has to console them for a while and eventually makes up a story about a beautiful flying lady dragon, which is mauve.

It would seem that Martin's attentions have demoted Sonia, after finding Camilla to be extremely attractive too.

Not to say that Dean doesn't too.

Looking at the kids, he wonders what life would have been like for these kids in the future.

He knows full well that these kids are the future, and despite there being quite a few to contend with, they are never-the-less important.

Having had his chat with Cameron, he thinks back to 2009 when Sonia asked him to instruct Camilla to come upstairs to her room. This was so that Lesley could inspect and then sew up her wounds after the Laker's stable-guys' encounter and death, which could be considered successful, but only for the Connors.

Camilla did after all save all of their lives by taking on Myron Stark and was repeatedly thrown through the air receiving a lot of damage to her flesh.

He did not take her in to consideration with regard to her repair, but put that down to being caught in the blast of a shell and distracted whilst having his mother & Allison on his mind, which were both injured.

-0-0-

Later, they made good use of Myron, once his chip had been scrubbed, checked by Sonia and then given to John Henry's AI.

John Henry then copied his own Babylon non-sentient code to Myron.

-0-0-

With everybody downstairs, still playing, he devotes his mind to removing the cheap looking plastic door handles, and then replacing them with the Victorian bow handled polished brass door handles, which Camilla had bought from the superstore recently.

He guessed that because she was spending time in this house, she wanted to add some quality décor. Either that or she was going to electrify them for in case of a terminator attack - Sonia's instructions, no doubt.

It was easier to send her inside the store with her now naturally blonde hair, smouldering grey eye makeup and pink lips, than go through the trouble of getting Allison & Cameron and himself to dress up as Gothic Grunge characters each time – or some other weird heavily made up fashion.

Admittedly, all the girls, including the metal ones, wanted to go shopping too, and once the kids overheard them it became compulsory on one occasion.

They knew they would get some strange looks and might be recognised on the security cameras by rogue cyborgs, so they did their superstore shopping the other side of town on that one occasion, whilst the hotties took it in turns to keep watch outside.

It took an hour to drive to the outskirts of LA and then another hour to drive back but with a cyborg at the wheel, who cared?

Except for Camilla, the hottie cyborgs were now what could be considered completely humanised in their ways and behaved like silly girls outside the store, so as to appear 'not so suspicious'.

Perfect infiltrators, just as they were intended for by Skynet.

All they had to do was imitate the kids at home.

Sonia went as far as getting annoyed with Cameron and created a scene, as they walked around the side of the store, leaving Camilla guarding the door.

This was purely a learnt infiltration skill. Cyborg friends couldn't possibly have tiffs with each other, could they?

-0-0-

John thinks back to 20th March '09 and all the reporting about the Lakers event on TV.

This time it was different, because although there was mayhem inside the bar, there was no mistaking who the perpetrator was. There was also no mistaking who the apparent good guys were on this occasion.

The windows had been opened by the frightened occupants and a few brave souls had used their cell cams to record as much as they could.

This was a real gold-mine for the TV & radio reporters, who turned up in their droves afterwards.

Of course it was very tragic for the families of the dead police officers, the stable workers and the Bar customers.

The entire Connor clan was apparently present on that day and here they were in action.

It was fortunate that close up shots were not possible, otherwise Camilla might have been recognised 200' away, repeatedly being thrown through the air. It was assumed by the FBI that Sonia was the 'flying lady'.

They were nearly all there that day trying to put a stop to Kaliba's atrocities.

(Of course they never knew at the time that the more advanced Pretzel (alias Esmerelda), was still at large).

Now the nation's people knew the truth, if they bothered to believe what they saw.

The FBI said that Myron was an extremely strong man on drugs and it was probably no more than that.

The witnesses at the Lakers were pretty sure they saw silver metal in his leg from where Derek's first shell ripped his flesh away on the motorbike.

So, it was written that it took the entire Connor Clan to subdue and murder one man, throw him in the back of their car and take him away.

It was also written at the end of most reports that the witnesses all swore otherwise, just so that the real truth could be debated forevermore.

He knew that as the future leader of the resistance and General to his troops, he was duty-bound to have words with Riley.

What the hell should he say? He knew that in the future his companion was the very same cyborg that was currently standing inside the broom cupboard reciting a story from a book entitled;

BULL RUN

By Fleischman, Paul

"Northerners, Southerners, generals, couriers, dreaming boys, and worried sisters describe the glory, the horror, the thrill, and the disillusionment of the first battle of the Civil War".

The 4 Ks appeared to be enjoying it, although he had a feeling the other kids might not. Who knows, Cameron would probably read it to them at a later stage.

Sonia was pleased that Cameron was back, joyous in her own way, as they constantly exchange data, including how her kids are faring in their little house with Cameron and their new friends.

It did not matter to Sonia that Cameron was entertaining her kids because once she exchanged data, it was as though she had done it herself. She also intended to explain this detail to her kids very soon.

He had Allison now, so he asked her what would be best to say and how to handle the situation.

She replied, "I'm sure Riley feels terrible that she caused all this trouble, but you need to make her feel good about herself. She needs to know that she has something to look forward to in the future.

All she wants is a man who will love her and listen to her woes. She puts on a brave face all the time but I know she is damaged by her experiences and lifetime in the tunnels.

It's those experiences that helped save my life John".

He looks back at Allison and thinks for a second. "Fair enough, I know what to do".

He remembered that she helped him after the Lakers' incident to cover their tracks. It went like this;

-0-0-

He knows that the time Derek & Sarah took to arrive at the Lakers scene would suggest they were not far away, so he had a look at google maps.

It was pretty straight forward, taking 13 minutes, covering 4.7 miles without breaking speed limits. He had to convince Kaliba that Derek came from another direction, so that they would not be traced to the ranch.

His plan would be to take Riley with him and check out Weston Avenue, followed by White Pine Drive for a suitable empty residence.

He knew the horse was still out the back of the Laker's bar and hoped it was OK after being told by Sarah that there was burning fuel on the surface of its drinking trough.

Surely horses would not drink from it and if they did, perhaps it was not enough to do any harm.

He asked Billy if he had made arrangements for the horse to be brought back.

He needn't have worried. Billy had already fetched the horse. He told John that it was very spooked and had to have its mouth cleaned. He wasn't at all happy with Riley, especially because some animals are not able to remove certain toxins such as fluoride and other chemicals from their systems. Dogs being one of them.

As they drive, rather than come straight out with the idea that he wants to get her out from the ranch and meet a nice guy, he makes another suggestion. "We need to get out more but the last time we went to Santa Monica pier front, 3-Ally went walkies" (smile).

She looks back, and smiles too, "yeah, that was a bit of a disaster. It would be great to go there again".

"Well, I thought we'd take a visit to the Santa Cruz Boardwalk. Nearey's park and lagoon is nearby. There's at least one restaurant and I'm sure a shopping trip would find the necessary bathing costumes. I know the kids will love that".

"Am I allowed to wander off and do my own thing or am I under close surveillance now?"

"That depends. I'll see if I can persuade the Jens and Thomas to come with us. I'm sure he's more than capable of being your minder. I don't think Sonia will do the job with me out in the big wide dangerous world" (smile).

She smiles back with a nod and they look ahead to see how much farther there is to go.

Fortunately, they found an empty bungalow at Watson place, just off of Sears Drive, which lead from Weston Avenue, all in Tehachapi village.

Riley writes down the details for the Real Estate agent and they make the necessary phone call, asking about furnished properties.

The lady said there were a few viewers but not many due to the financial climate. Many of the repossessions meant that everything was left behind.

That was good, just what John needed.

They park down the road, so as not to have their vehicle seen for the time being. Riley took a small box of cosmetics and anything that they found useful with them, whilst John carried other things like a few childrens' toys, unwashed plates etc.

Then they walked up the road.

Upon reaching the bungalow, they walked around the back whereupon he forced the door with a large screwdriver taken from their workshop.

They went to the bathroom and Riley unloaded the items covered in fingerprints in to the cabinet and around the bath.

He opened the wall cabinet and then closed it again, thus leaving fingerprints there too.

Then he ran his hands on the bath edge.

Then they proceeded to the rest of the bungalow doing the same on things like chairs etc., especially in the kitchen.

She unloads the other box and places the food in to cupboards and the fridge, making sure to turn it on. The door had been left open to avoid mildew and mould.

There wasn't really much more they could do, except at the last minute he goes down the garden and holds the gate handle as though he is going out.

When they left, Riley went to the front and held the door handle for a moment.

Then she turned to wait for John to pull up outside in his jeep, making their presence more noticeable.

He presses the car horn and she walks to the vehicle with a serious face.

The next thing was to phone Sofia, who was good at disguising voices.

She phoned the police and gave them a description of 2 Caucasians leaving the bungalow at Watson place.

She said she was pretty sure that one of them was John Connor and the other was a blonde haired girl. She gave as much description as possible. Sure enough, a pair of red eyes sees the call to the local precinct.

The station commander asks the two police officers to approach with care and check the empty property.

John knew that at some stage Kaliba would require verification of who was there. In this case the Police Forensic Dept. would do this for them.

Sure enough, that is exactly what happens. The area is taped off and neighbours are interviewed.

Nobody recollects seeing comings and goings from the house, except an old gentleman who witnessed their movements today.

It is assumed the back garden is used at night, because there is a gate at the end of the garden.

-0-0-

Whilst scraping the thick PVA away from where the existing door handles were, he casts his mind over the entire events relating to the teenage cyborgs, if you want to call them that. Of course John doesn't know exactly what happened, but it probably started on Monday. So here is the story:

-0-0-

(Actually it was very early on that day, Mon. 23 Mar 09). It was a still clear sky night and the moon looked quite small, so the garden would not have been so clearly visible. Cameron, (& Sonia too), would have known that the moon's apogee was in excess of approaching 400,000 miles away in its orbit this time of year.

In fact she would have said "approximately 394,504.43 miles away".

Here are the events:

Standing inside a cupboard, the 2 teenage cyborgs open their eyes at the same time. They look at each other and exchange data.

Their plan of action is set.

They go outside, look around, and head towards the road where there is moving traffic.

One of them sees a parked large white van outside a house.

Cybo-Gina crosses the road and knocks at a door.

A man wearing his dressing gown, holding it closed with his bare legs showing, asks her what the hell is wrong.

After asking about the van she is told in a rather irritable voice to knock on the door upstairs.

She does that and asks, "Is that van yours Miss?" turning her head to look that way.

It is a 2007 Ford Econoline Cargo E250 Ext., yellow. It is bright banana colour to be precise.

She says "yes, what's wrong?"

Her death is sealed, as she is pushed inside whilst simultaneously having her neck crushed.

Inside the small apartment is a small child, a boy who has just come in to the room. He is only 4 years old and was woken up by the knocking. He cries but does not live long. This is the way of Skynet, the real hard truth.

The father, who is in full time employment and sleeping deep, stays very still. Except now he has a broken skull.

Cybo-Gina vacates the building, minding to close the door tight, upon where she meets up with Cybo-Byron.

They get in the van and drive a short distance. Very soon, they find another van parked outside a 3 storey apartment building.

Gina has warned Byron to check inside the house for other occupants.

He goes up to the lower ground floor and knocks. Nobody answers, so he tries the door-bell.

Nobody.

He stares inside, and then goes upstairs.

The owner is in. "Is your van for sale sir?"

"No, why?"

Byron judges that the man is middle-aged and then hears noises coming from inside the apartment.

This time he steps forward and catches the man unaware, crushes his neck and carries him inside by his neck.

Inside, a head looks across the room from behind the settee, gives a puzzled stare and says "what's wrong with….."

Having killed his wife, Byron searches their clothes and the house for cash, and then rifles the drawers for tape. In the spare room he finds what he is looking for, 2 rolls of extra strength silver sealing tape.

A few seconds later, with the rolls on his wrists, Cybo-Byron vacates the building, also minding to close the door tight. Upon where he gets in to the second van, a 2012 Ford E-Series - E-150 - white.

They head for their destinations.

It could be asked why they didn't hotwire the vans. This is because killing the owners gives them more time, as the vehicles won't be missed. It is only 2:23am

It is not long before Cybo-Gina reaches her first destination. There are 41 names displaying in her HUD and she knows it is her job to kidnap the females.

She will adopt the same tactic whenever possible for each youth.

The house is a decent size and probably has a family of more than one child inside.

Knock knock ring ring.

She sees someone peer through the viewer hole before the door is opened.

An Asian looking man answers the door. The pair of them speaks quietly.

"도대체 뭘 원하는거야?"

She replies  
"안녕하세요. 나는 지우와 미완성의 과학 숙제를하고있는 중이 야. 그녀는 깨어 아직?"

(He says "What the hell do you want?"

"Good morning. I am doing unfinished science homework with Ji-woo. Is she awake yet?")

Of course he is shocked that a Caucasian can understand him.

"Er, not this time of the morning".

"It is important Mr Moo-Hyun. If we fail we will be put in detention".

"She always does everything on time. What have you been doing?"

"If you let me in, I will explain everything".

Once inside, Cybo-Gina adopts the tactic which she will do every time if necessary, "I would prefer to talk to both you and your wife".

Gina listens as he goes upstairs and tells her what is happening. Of course she is awake. She puts her robe on and they come downstairs before waking up Ji-woo.

Gina is sitting on a single-seater settee, in the hope that the husband and wife sit on the 3-seater.

They do.

She stands up and says, "May I sit between you, it is cosier", and then does just that, squeezing between them.

Then it happens. She puts her arms around their necks and cracks them like 2 nuts in crackers.

She goes upstairs and checks all 3 rooms. In this instance she has to kill 2 younger siblings before going back to Ji-woo's room.

She puts 2" sticky tape straight over her mouth as her eyes open wide.

She pulls her ankles, tugging her down the bed, revealing her mauve panties.

Holding the index & middle finger on each hand, she then she pulls the covers back and flips her over.

For Ji-woo this is very painful.

More tape around her wrists and legs, whilst straddling on her back.

Now she is ready to take her downstairs and place her in the back of the van but before she does, places her on a settee and heads for the kitchen.

In there are white pedal bin liners. She places one over her own head and rips open two eye-hole openings.

Then she wraps some of the same black 2" tape around twice, breaking it off.

Ji-woo sees her parents just before she is taken outside.

"Mmmm mmm mmm uhhhh uhhh".

Once outside, seeing Ji-woo over Gina's shoulder, a phone call is made to the police from a passer-by with a cellphone.

The van drives off at speed to its next destination.

Speed is of the essence.

-0-0-

Byron does something similar, this time the student is known very well by Sonia, Lesley and John. His name is Jimmy, (named Little & Large by the students. He is the little one).

He doesn't have any siblings, so the job is quicker, probably a reason why he hangs around with Lesbian hating (Or jealous) Austin.

Events like this are pretty traumatic. It is hardly surprising that he emptied his bladder down himself and Byron on the way out, over his shoulder.

The only difference here is that Byron could only find a large black bin liner but it did the job just as well after wrapping tape around it.

Jimmy's parents are lying dead on the bedroom floor.

He is placed, or perhaps better put, roughly throw in to the back of the van, the doors slammed shut and off it goes.

-0-0-

For both cyborgs, only one more hostage can be taken before a link to what is happening is made.

Both cyborgs know this.

This time, the female lives further west, in what could be classed as a pequeño guijarro y cabañas de madera de hormigón. (Small wooden pebble-dash concrete coated houses).

She doesn't mess around. She kicks the door down, rushes over to a room, kicks that door open and kills the occupant, who is obviously not of school age. Even that woman has a gun, which Gina grabs.

She shoots the woman in the heart and then heads for the next room. Here is her prey, a female aged approximately 16, lying naked next to a male.

Gina shoots him dead and amongst screaming, she is grabbed hold of, still naked and carried out of the bedroom.

Her father rushes in to the room, alongside an elder boy. They try to be careful and shoot Gina's legs but it doesn't make any difference. After sustaining approximately 7 bullets, she returns fire and kills them both.

In other cabanas, the lights are coming on and doors opening.

They see Gina push Mallorie, who is Puerto Rican, in to the back of the van.

She is a daughter and sibling of the murdered bodies left behind. A few shots are fired until Gina empties her handgun or revolver/pistola (in Spanish), in to their torsos.

-0-0-

For Cybo-Byron, a similar 2nd kidnap story plays out, except he has gone to another well-to-do house in another neighbourhood, usually patrolled by police.

Indeed the police do turn up, but they are both shot dead, as a boy by the name of Joseph, also white Caucasian, is carried in the same manner from the house and placed in the van.

-0-0-

It is now pretty obvious, that the vans, which are heading towards their rendezvous point, have to be ditched.

Indeed, that is what will happen.

They meet up not far away.

Cybo-Gina's cargo is placed in the back with the boys.

The teens see each other and are freaked even more. The door is slammed shut and they are once again in darkness.

The van drives off, leaving the easier to spot yellow van behind.

To make it worse, not all of them are wearing much at all.

Mallorie is not wearing anything.

They can't talk to each other.

They head on towards a place that their files tell them will be empty until 9th January 2010 and sealed off from the public.

It is a house due for demolition and had to have its windows and doors bricked up to prevent squatters, homeless and drug addicts from entering it.

It is owned by a very rich game show host.

It stands in grounds of its own far away from other houses.

The van pulls up just inside the entrance of the grounds, which spans approximately 3 acres with the house in the middle.

Out gets Cybo-Byron, who opens the van rear door, roughly pulls the bound up prisoners by their feet and carries them over his shoulder one at a time to just inside the entrance out of view of traffic.

Each time he checks for incoming traffic and ensures the van door is shut behind him.

Predictably, not far behind are police cars, who had difficulty encountering the traffic, trying not to cause any accidents. This was not a problem for Cybo-Gina, who just bashed anything that got in the way. There were a few fatalities.

Now she can ditch the white van by driving in the opposite direction, letting it career off the road after hitting the crash barrier as hard as possible.

She only has a mile to walk back to the abandoned house.

When she gets there, Byron has bashed in the bricked up window with his feet by taking running jumps, and is now carrying the last of the hostages towards it.

He puts Mallorie in head first, and then lowers her down, letting her legs go.

The fact that she lands on top of the other three, is irrelevant.

She is crying too much to notice that Jimmy, although distraught himself, had noticed quite quickly that she was not wearing anything. There was nothing left to the imagination.

Byron climbs inside and immediately gets to work interrogating them.

Despite struggling, their bonds are too tight.

He rips the mouth muzzle off of ji-woo's, face. She is crying like hell and pleading to be left alone.

He doesn't and squeezes tender parts of her arm and hand each time she does not answer a question.

The kind of things he wants to know is;

"Have you stayed in contact with any of the Connors or anybody associated with them?

"When did you last see them?

"Why did they leave the school?

"Do you have any idea where they are now?"

"Did they talk about areas of California that they liked?"

"Do you know what supermarket they used?"

"Have any of them ever visited a doctor?"

"Do you know the names of any law enforcement officers involved in their case?"

"Were you ever friends with any of them? (He wants to know this, as it could be a lever)".

"Do you know anybody else that might know where they are? (This is the question that apparently yields a result)".

Ji-woo is desperate for respite as the pressure from Byron's fingers is excruciating.

"Morris said he sees Cameron". (She lets out a snivelling bawl at the realisation that the other girl has heard her but it eases her pain and that matters more).

Instead of asking just the one question of the other 3 prisoners, Byron goes through the whole rigmarole again with each one of them. (Just like a machine).

The screaming, yelling and tears pouring from all 4 of them continues. Each one incriminates Morris.

-0-0-0-0-

35 minutes later. "Oh WOW, Todo ese trabajo duro ha dado sus frutos, (pron; Todo esay trabako durow ah dad-o soos frutos). YOU'VE DONE IT JEN. I WOULD NEVER HAVE BELIEVED IT" (rushes over) "mwah mwah".

"Ah watch out, you nearly knocked John Henry flying. What did you say?"

"Whilst I was reading through all that code, I was learning that simple Spanish line using Google+ for when I finished. It means 'all that hard work has paid off'."

(John Henry stands there watching them and does his best to smile whilst simultaneously 'writing' the correct 'smile' routine to his daemon database, so that it will be an automatic reaction to witnessing joy, provided of course the situation allowed it. He would not pass as a very good infiltrator. He used the reflective table glass as a mirror to view his lips.

He did of course come to the conclusion that Jennifer was very close to cracking the conundrum because he himself had beaten her to it.

He knew that without humans he would not be here, so it was not his place to alter this historical event by being a killjoy).

Jennifer then adds, "I would never have done it without your guidance".

"I know, I know, but your young brain is close to learning all that I know and now you're taking it to another stage whilst you're still young".

"But mom, containing the entire thing and making it float, along with the cargo for the entire journey might be another story".

"I believe it will work, even if it is the apparatus that drives our vehicle. With Thomas's help and a few security guys, we'll wheel it downstairs after lunch and try it again in the sub-basement car park".

Jennifer, surprised that Jenny did not tick her off over calling her 'mom', looks across the room to make sure nobody is there, (meaning Catherine), and then whispers in Jenny's ear, "Is it true about Iran?"

(Whisper,) "Yes. Catherine has irons in many fires. I believe she used her knowledge from the future to make large power-packs. She still couldn't make them small enough for terminators but for time travel they're ideal now that the easily resolvable living tissue block is solved.

Apparently she has a terminator's knowledge for self-repair and has the schematics for the construction of their power-packs.

She personally went to Iran via Russia with the consignment and oversaw the loading of the atomic processes.

Iran's nuclear knowledge is all down to Russian technology being sold to them in exchange for many things, their own grade of oil in particular.

Of course they will never know how she created the mini black holes and sucked in their atomic matter".

"Black holes, surely not?"

"No, not exactly but that is what the power packs are, compressed nuclear matter. 'Hot and highly volatile, encased by electro-magnets'. They make excellent bombs".

-0-0-

3h27m later. The lower car park is closed.

"No way, I'm not going" says Jennifer.

"Well, I can't go" smiles Jenny back at her.

Bemused Catherine looks on as they exchange banter.

They are only 4 people in the car park, plus the portable TDE with its own power pack, which now has the ability to oppose any kind of gravitational pull when operational inside the electrostatically charged bubble.

Admittedly it is very heavy but nevertheless, this could mean John's group would no longer be confined and always have a way back to the present.

The original Skynet TDE that John captured in 2029 worked just the same when it transported Kyle through the vortex which it created to get him from 'a to b' through the eons of space.

Standing there next to them is the Myron Stark cyborg with his newly scrubbed and non-sentient programmed chip.

Of course, Thomas is there too.

So you could say there were 5 people in the car park.

"Myron will be going backward 32 minutes in time, pick up that book over there, which has been there for 40 minutes in our time but only 8 in his arrival time.

He will retrieve the book and then set the TDE to go forward in time 1 hour, back to our time and wait for us.

All we have to do is stand here and wait for the bubble to materialize here in less than approximately 28 minutes".

Jenny calls Myron over and gives him the instructions.

He is programmed at this stage only to obey Jenny, which oddly enough means Jennifer. They were surprised at first, but because they have the same cranial structure and her voice pattern, although younger, it is the same.

John Henry asked about this and Jenny replied that "it should only be acceptable if both ages of the person are known about, and they are old enough to make decisions".

The 2 females watch Myron kneel down as Jenny presses a few buttons.

It is to activate his journey, transporting him to this spot 11th January 2010 15:30pm, which is 32 minutes ago.

Very quickly they step back about 10 paces and watch.

The bubble forms and then it is gone.

They look over to the book but it is still there.

It makes sense for the same reason that there is a Cameron-2(Camilla). They have created a new reality where Myron will see the book, pick it up totally disregarding the Jens in that time-line and bring it back. The Jens in that newly created timeline will see him and know what is happening.

The same reason too that Cameron brought Tilley back from the future, leaving 'that particular 2024 Marta' wondering what fete faces Tilley. (Not exactly endearing but for Cameron it was purely 'rob Peter to pay Paul').

-0-0-

They stand there talking for 18 minutes. They have plenty to talk about, especially whether Myron will in fact come back.

Jennifer attempts conversation with Catherine by asking her how she was made.

All Catherine tells her is that she was activated in 2024 and that her prime directive was to kill John Connor. She does not have any information about the technology surrounding her creation.

At first Jennifer is alarmed.

The 18 minutes are up and worry sets in.

Not to worry though, the bubble forms and quickly dissipates again.

There is Myron on his knees looking down at the book.

Little Jennifer quickly looks over at the same book on the car-park concrete. Sure enough it is still there.

Myron picks his identical book up and holds it with a stoic look on his face.

The females turn to look at Catherine, who has the slightest of smirks on her face.

She says "General Connor will be pleased. I will need to ask him for funds if I am to make another journey to Iran".

The females smile at each other, both wondering how the hell an American computer and Electronics firm can do business with Iran without alerting the CIA, NSA etc.

-0-0-0-0-

In the house, John is still thinking about how the teenage cyborgs went about their business in 2009. What he imagines is pretty close to the truth.

-0-0-

In reality, things are pretty hectic in 2009, because the bound up and trust school kidnap victims are now in the cellar of the large house in 'The Hills'.

Once again the kids struggle at their bonds, but as of yet they can't manage to break free.

The door is locked and the teenage cyborgs, are heading back to the Hollywood area where Campo de Cahuenga High School is situated. (Minus the bin-bags on their heads, as no-one will recognize them and know who they are or).

They see a car which is ideal for their purpose.

Inside is a mother with a young male child.

Amazingly, this time, they want to be recognized, it would seem.

Being from a Kaliba AU year of 2033, their AI capacity is more advanced than T-101s. They are almost on a par with Cameron when it comes to processing power & technology but they do not have her lifetime experiences.

It has to be remembered that the year is 2009 and only two cyborgs; Sonia + non-(so far)sentient Camilla exist.

Alright, there are 8 t-model terminators that patrol the ranch, but that is only when Sonia is at home, because without Cameron around, only she controls all of them. Their chips are not large enough or sophisticated enough to modify.

The female cyborg lies down on the road when a car approaches.

The male cyborg stands on the opposite side of the road and flags down the car, knowing full well that it cannot pass without hitting one of them.

He moves from left to right waving his arms a bit like 2 wiper blades.

The car does indeed stop and he rushes round and tries to open the passenger door. It will not open, so he puts his hand through the glass and opens it with an almighty tug, keeping it on its hinge.

The mother, who is borderline African-American, yells. The kid, who is aged approximately 7, backs up along the seat and is soon accompanied by 2 cyborgs.

The plan to kidnap the rest of John's classroom kids is now in action but Morris is their main target.

"Huh huh please don't hurt us. I don't have any money. Let my son go. Plleeease".

Byron instructs, "Drive. I will give you the directions".

As the woman drives, they approach a house where one of the school kids lives. As expected, there is a police presence and there are not any signs of the occupants.

Cybo-Gina instructs the woman, "Stop next to that police officer. If you try to escape I will crush your son's neck".

She does as instructed and Cybo-Byron speaks to the policeman.

"Help us. We are from the same class as all the other kids that are being kidnapped. We're scared. Can you take us in to custody and hide us?"

The officer looks down at the small boy's mother, who does indeed look freaked out. He also sees the broken glass and then bends down to peer in.

Sitting there is a small boy and Cybo-Gina (to be named Gina unless this story needs clarification).

"Stay there. (Takes out his radio). Hello base. We've got 2 kids seeking refuge from the school kidnap & murderer. Do you want me to bring them in?"

"Who are they and where are they from?"

(He asks and then passes on the message).

"Really, I thought they were dead. Bring them in and we'll interview them. Who are the woman and kid with them?"

(Cop asks again).

"Just a passer-by, she appears to be frightened. I think she would prefer not to be involved".

"Bring her and the kid in too".

The 4 of them are ushered in to the police car, leaving behind only one police car. Normally they might have used two cars but they are all out on call and busy tonight.

Gina quickly gets in the front passenger seat, thus allowing Byron to speak to the mother and boy.

The male cyborg is careful not to be seen in the rear-view mirror. He leans forward just far enough and turns his body & head to face the woman.

He shines his eyes red and stares at both of them, whilst crushing the arm rest with his hand.

He quietly says to her, "Are you aware of the police station massacre in 1984?"

"Yes. Wh why?"

"If you say anything that you shouldn't, I will kill you first and then kill everybody else".

The look on the woman's face is that of seeing a terminator with red glowing eyes. She is 'freaked'.

"Are you alright back there lady?" asks the officer.

"Yeeeees! I'm thinking about what could happen".

"You'll be fine. We'll look after you".

When they arrive at the police station, the 4 of them are lead in to a holding room accompanied by the police officer.

Almost immediately 2 D.I.s arrive, enter the room and shut the door. One is female.

She speaks

"Hello. I'm D.I. DiAngelo. Are you all OK?"

They look at each other and nod, the mother quite nervously.

"Are you OK dear?"

"Uh uh".

"Can I get you a drink?"

She nervously replies, "Spirit! No. OK coffee, white. (looking at her son), Whadyer like Mark?"

"Have you got any Dr Pepper?"

The D.I. looks over to her colleague, who in turn looks at the officer by the door. His name is Trevor. He is rather annoyed at being asked to leave the room on an errand because his fiancé is Kacy Corbin.

The mere fact that these 2 teens are supposed to be in the Connor's custody arouses interest for him.

He rushes out the room and very soon will be back.

In the meantime the questions have begun.

Gina is biding her time until it deems fit that she asks the question about Morris.

Trevor comes back in the room and hands over an ordinary Pepsi to the boy, whilst a coffee is handed to his mother.

Then Gina asks, "My boyfriend Morris. Is he here? I haven't seen him for ages? He's in John Connor's year. I'm worried about him".

"I can't be sure at this stage" replies the DI. She looks at her colleague, who says he will check, knowing that none of the kids must be overlooked & left at home.

He leaves the room.

The questions continue and the cyborgs make up all kinds of shit, as close to what seems feasibly correct.

They use the excuse for leaving the Connor Clan, saying Gina would rather be with Morris than hiding up in a warehouse west of Los Angeles.

When questioned about the route that they took, the 2 cyborgs electronically talk to each other and agree to say they snuck in to the back of a truck, and hid behind some boxes.

Of course they are asked if they remembered the registration number and what the warehouse looked like.

They both agree that they did not and that they could not stand the warehouse any longer because it was bleak and over-run with rats.

"A few of them were bitten by rats" adds Gina.

(If this story sticks, a picture of the Connor's existence will be painted in a poor light).

The questioning goes on a little longer until Mark's mother begins to go a little white and faint.

"OK Mrs Amendola, your husband will be here soon. In the meantime we'll take you upstairs to join the others.

We've arranged to take you out of here with the kids from that school year. It's a big crowd because their parents and siblings are with them".

DI Angelo's partner comes back in the room and confirms that Morris is with them.

He also confirms that these families will be taken by armoured transport to Fort Irwin, which is in the Mojave Desert between Los Vegas and LA.

It is a training centre but because of its locale, any approaching person or persons will be spotted and challenged.

Gina asks, "Will they have helicopters and jets?" in her cutest girly voice.

"I'm sure they have helicopters but I don't think they'll go as far as fighter jets. Don't worry. There are plenty of big soldiers to look after you".

(Some rat-a-tatting takes place before the cyborgs decide their plan of action).

Byron answers for Gina, "good", then gives a weak smile.

(Of course, real ammunition will be used.)

They are lead downstairs, whereupon they are taken to the entrance where men in green, wearing body armour, helmets and powerful rifles are waiting.

Lined up, one behind the other are 6 protected Hummers.

The other families are already on board, so the cyborgs cannot attempt anything yet. Well, they could, but their opposition is of unknown quantity.

They bide their time and will go along with the journey. They both know from the school records what Morris looks like – a facial scan will prove this.

The journey is quite long and takes them through the flatlands of the Mojabe desert.

Soon they are approaching Barstow and then on the Irwin Road until they reach the spot where they will attack.

They pass mile after mile of sand, dry & spindly bushes, succulents and cacti until up ahead the mountains eventually appear quite close and not so large.

The road did in fact meander slowly upwards without any notice to the casual observer that they are getting higher and higher.

Eventually they turn off at North Loop Road and on to Goldstone Road.

The whole complex is more like a town for service people. It has lower and upper schools, housing for the troops, shops, everything.

-0-0-0-0-

In 2010, having attached the new door handles, John goes back to the bedroom to check upon everybody. He is surprised that they are still outside.

Surprise surprise, or perhaps better put, 'no surprise', the cyborgs are on the lawn helping the kids to do backward flips and standing on their shoulders and then being caught.

The exhilaration is clear to hear from each one of the kids, boys included, when their time comes.

The 4 Ks have their turn too, as 4-Ally sits on Cameron's shoulders, whilst conversely 4-Riley sits on Camilla's.

Whereupon the Ks climb up to the top & then jump on to Martin & Dean's shoulders as they hold their arm in the air with their hand on their hip.

Then it is the turn of the female Ks. They are definitely not scared of jumping through the air.

"WHEEEE, oomph"

They look ever so cute with their little pink/mauve skirts and black under shorts, white socks with a blue stripe around the top, denim shirts, woollen cardigans and the neatest braided hair you could possibly imagine.

John smiles again, as he knows that neatness like that had to be the work of 2 doting cyborg mothers.

-0-0-

In 2009, the final part of the teenage story plays as follows;

In Los Angeles, a manhunt is taking place for a Bonny & Clyde team who are unidentifiable.

Never-the-less, hope was on the horizon in the form of Derek & Thomas.

Catherine Weaver does not deem the demise of human pawns important enough to attempt tracking down and rescuing them.

John was concerned but did not have any leads to go on, apart from the fact that the surviving kids are being taken to Fort Irwin.

Sonia would be out of action for at least another week because of the birth of her litluns. Camilla would only do as asked within close proximity.

Camilla could not perform complex tasks or do what terminators do best, except of course fight just like Cameron who, because of her absence, Sonia, had programmed her in this regard.

In this timeline, a journey to Presidio Alto Military Academy never took place, but Derek had enough experience of commanding troops to pass off as a leader.

They knew that the school kids were en-route to Fort Irwin. It was easy for John Henry to obtain this information.

It was also watched with interest by Kaliba/Pretzel,-Rosie. She couldn't be sure who the perpetrators were and had no idea they were Skynet cyborgs.

Fido knows how to turn the TV on and off, obviously, and quietly listens to the news channel when nobody is at home. He is careful to listen out for the return of his so-called masters.

The cybo teenagers have no idea that he is there, not does Kaliba – This world of changing realities is quite a paradox.

Fortunately for Derek, Thomas has very good eyesight and it is not too long before they spot the vehicle with 2 guys in military attire.

Having made prior arrangements to meet them an hour from now, they are curious about how they will spend the next hour.

They decide to follow them and eventually arrive at an area named Sepulveda Corridor in the San Fernando Valley in California.

They were surprised to see them stop and pick up a couple of females. One more European than African ancestry, it would seem, whilst the other without doubt Hispanic.

Thomas, because of his time spent in the future, was totally unaware of the illegality of events.

The car quickly heads off to the apartment building recommended by the young women.

It doesn't take long to get there and the Reese's pull up behind the small car park, not far away from the other car.

They watch the foursome get out, the guys with their hands over the girl's shoulders, heading in to the rear entrance.

Thomas notices this and says, "Those men appear to think they own these girls and treat them as subservient".

Derek, who has never done anything like this agrees.

They get out and follow them.

The door swings shut, so they walk around the front and wait.

23 minutes later, which is quite a long wait, the 2 men come out, minus their female companions, who are probably sprucing up.

Derek approaches the 2 of them and says loudly "I'm Derek Reese, first lieutenant, 132nd S.O.C., acting under orders from General Connor & Lieutenant Colonel Howard".

The soldiers are rather taken aback that they were followed and feel pretty sure they have been sussed.

The one in charge quickly composes himself and stands to attention, quickly imitated by the other, "I was given your name but who is General Connor? .. SIR"

Realising this is not the future, Derek corrects himself. "I was just making sure you knew who gives the orders. You won't know him yet. Do you know why we're here?"

"We are to escort you back to Fort Irwin, whereupon you will call the men together and outline the precautions we must take to protect the kids from that school in LA".

"Correct soldier. You're probably wondering why we arrived early?"

"Yes".

"We had to be sure that you were who you were"

"Who we were Sir?"

"A necessary precaution. You might have been killed and replaced. My colleague second Lieutenant (looks at Thomas in the hope he will give his name).

"Second Lieutenant Thomas Reese".

"Will be coming with us".

Derek wonders why he used the name Reese, as he had never heard him use that name before.

The soldier in charge informs Derek, "We need to take a box to a destination in LA".

"Has it got anything to do with our mission?"

"No Sir".

"OK. We'll need to be a quick as possible".

They head for their cars, talking on the way.

Once they unlock the car, the Reese's see the box in the back, which needs to be delivered to a police commissioner.

"Nothing is ever straight forward", says Derek with a grumble.

Thomas smiles.

When they get to the Police precinct, the Reese's observe the desk sergeant sign for the large box, with an additional signature on a clipboard, which the soldier had taken in with him.

They then set off on their long journey to the military academy, followed by the Reese's in Derek's pickup.

-0-0-

Back home, life with the newly-borns is turning out great. Lesley wanted to know how Sonia was able to produce milk so easily and whether she enjoyed doing it.

She was a little disconcerted when Sonia replied, "it arouses me".

She can see from Lesley's open-mouth studious look that she might have made her a little jealous, so she makes a suggestion;

"Would you like to lactate too? Then I can share this responsibility with you".

"How, I've not given birth. I'm not a cow?!"

"A cow is a mammal and even cows have to give birth before their body produces milk".

Marta enters the room. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Many of the calves are slaughtered for veal but others are allowed to grow before they are slaughtered for human food mixed with female beef, or used for cat & dog food".

"OOhh. Do rats give milk to their babies?" asks Marta.

"Yes, all mammals that produce milk do it".

Sonia then asks Lesley a rather personal question, "would you like to produce milk and feed my babies?"

"Are you playing with me? Can you tell me how?"

"All I need to do is inject you with some of my nanodes, previously programmed to tell your body to lactate".

Marta's face lights up, "Cool Lesley, you can be the other mother. Can I do it too?"

"NOOOO"/"NOOOO".

Lesley looks at Sonia and laughs quietly. Sonia smiles back. Marta appears to be disappointed.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in 2010, Kasper & Kayley are now grown-up, albeit still only 9" tall. (They were born 20 March, making them 298 days old, very intelligent as far as knowledge is concerned but still kids at heart).

They have all come back indoors and the kids are quietly amused to see Camilla inspecting John's handy work. She is not very good at showing her appreciation and tells John that he needs to smooth off some of the areas where the glue was.

Cameron had already instructed Camilla to be nice to John but was not clear enough in this regard.

In fact, in front of all the kids, Camilla said it like this;

"It is nice of you to put the handles on the doors but you have not done a very good job of smoothing off the hardened glue which the previous hard plastic handles were adhered to. I will need to remove these brass handles and do a better job.

This means I have to go back to the superstore and buy a plane, sandstone and sharpening tool".

(The kids heads turn to look at John… then Cameron, who is smiling… then back to John), "Oh, typical woman, never satisfied. I wouldn't like to be your husband".

This creates a laugh as Camilla says, "Why would I want a husband?"

Martin always jumps on situations like this and says with a big grin, "so that you can have lots of kids like the Ks".

Dean adds, amongst laughter, "You could have lots and have an entire team of football players and cheerleaders".

More laughter as Camilla replies, "How would I do that?"

Amidst the jollity and laughter, John thinks 'Ally might have told her what to do every month but not about having children. I can understand her not telling her but now it's come out and she's learning from the kids. Great!'

He looks over to Cameron, who is amusedly looking on and listening, whilst the entire facts of life, as recited by Marta, Maria, Dean & Martin, Kylon, Kendrah, Kasper & Kayley is played out.

It was much nicer than he would have imagined, as the girls talk about romantic scenarios and for the first time, the female Ks get the opportunity to put their arms around the opposite male Ks and show how they would kiss them on the cheek.

It gives cause for him to smile as the male Ks struggle & fight this impending embarrassment, although secretly pleasing them.

This was indeed a great moment of bonding for everyone. 2-Ally & 2-Riley are never out of proceedings too.

Cameron brings drinks, sandwiches and crisps in to the room, which catches Camilla's attention.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the military base in 2009, the distraught or traumatised kids and parents are lead to various barrack rooms.

It is an awkward situation because in many cases entire families have to share a room and bed down but do not have night clothes.

The females were fortunate enough to have a group of female soldiers assigned to looking after their interests.

The base has excellent amenities. Canteen etc., so this is how life could be for however long it could take to find the perpetrators of the killings.

The Principal of Campo de Cahuenga High School has now turned up and is talking to the parents and children.

For Mrs Amendola and her son, the tension of their ordeal has not abated. They are guarded by Cybo-Gina whilst Cybo-Byron goes for a small walk in search of Morris.

The only saving grace for Morris is, was fighting to break out, there is no way for the cyborgs to escape and eventually heavy duty artillery could be used on them.

They know this.

Following behind the army guys, both Derek & Thomas are now very close to the military base, only 34 miles to go.

Unbeknown to them, Cybo-Byron has entered the room where Morris, his sister and parents are.

Just like Cameron, Byron is now in full infiltration mode and speaks in Spanish. "Hola Morris. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

"Si. ¿Dónde has estado?

(English, Byron says) "I have been hiding with the Connors. Gina and I moved away because we did not want to hide any more. Now we are hiding again with you".

"What is it like living with John Connor and everybody else?"

"It was OK. He is very nice ".

"Is Cameron and Allison still with him, oh and his hot mom?"

(Not knowing the answer to Morris's question), "they were when I was there. Shall we go for a walk around the compound? I will tell you more".

They do just that and whilst Cybo-Byron lies about his existence with the Connors, Morris tells him about the Connors at school and how hot Cameron & Allison are.

When he happens to mention that these 2 females are twins, Byron is even more interested, especially when Sonia and Lesley are talked about.

As they turn a corner around the back of the barracks storage building, Morris has the shock of his life.

Byron grabs him with one hand around Morris's arm and kicks the door in.

He pulls him inside and the door is slammed shut.

It is dark inside but now Morris can see the red orbs of Byron's eyes – he is petrified.

Byron says "If you yell out loud, I will kill you".

"Uhhh uhhh whhh Es usted el diablo?" replies Morris with a croaky voice, and then crosses his chest.

The identical questioning then takes place, whilst all along Byron listens out for noises.

"Have you stayed in contact with any of the Connors or anybody associated with them?

"When did you last see them?

"Why did they leave the school?

"Do you have any idea where they are now?"

"Did they talk about areas of California that they liked?"

"Were you ever friends with any of them? (He wants to know this, as it could be a lever)".

"Do you know what supermarket they used?"

"Have any of them ever visited a doctor?"

"Do you know the names of any law enforcement officers involved in their case?"

"Do you know anybody else that might know where they are?"

"Por favor, por favor, I don't know where they are".

"You told your school friends that you knew Cameron".

"I was fibbing to make everybody jealous. Please I am telling the truth".

It is dark but Byron can see Morris's face. "You're lying. Your friends told me that you had a red mark on your neck caused by kissing. How can this be possible? Did Allison Young do it?"

Cybo-Byron knows for sure that cyborgs cannot make red hickeys.

"No no. Honestly, none of them did it".

"Who did?" (Silence. Shake shake), "Who caused the broken blood vessels in your neck?"

"Wha er? Nobody. I did it myself".

"Not possible" (squeezes elbow joint), "you are lying".

"OWW WOW".

"Be quiet. Tell me or you die".

"My sister did it. There. Are you satisfied now?"

Byron pauses for a moment whilst he checks Morris's vitals and facial expressions.

He comes to the conclusion that the tactic employed has not harvested any results. All he can do now is wait and see if the next part of their plan pays dividends.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at Almeria Avenue in 2010, the number of kids all chatting and doing their own thing, coupled with the fact that they vary in size and age, is a little disconcerting. John deems that order needs to be maintained.

He gets on his cell and has a few conversations, Allison included, who asks how things are going.

He says, "That's what I'm calling you about Al. Yes, Ally is fine and so is 2-Ally. They're all great kids but we need order".

"Can't you cope, Mr General Sir" smiles Allison.

"Well yeah of course I can. They're only kids".

"What's that noise I can hear?"

"Nothing! Just happy kids". (Just then, Allison hears Marta saying in her recognizable voice, "STOP SWINGING ON THE DOOR FRAMES AND WALKING ACROSS THE DOOR TOPS").

She jibes in her friendly manner, "did you give them permission to do that? What are Camilla and Cameron doing about it?"

John turns his head, puts his hand over the microphone (but not effectively enough), and shouts "CAMILLA, STOP HOLDING LITTLE RILEY UP THERE. IT'S DANGEROUS", 'Hell'.

"What was that John?"

"Nothing. I'm just letting them know we're coming home now".

Allison smiles. It is her first job when the kids get home to interrogate them.

It's not long before they appear in sight and Allison watches their jeep approaching along the road. It turns right and drives down the dusty road towards the ranch.

The doors open and almost immediately the little Elves jump out and run towards the house, followed much slower by the kids.

Allison has already opened the door and they run in, "Hello Allison", says Kendrah, "what's for tea?"

"Fish sticks, fish steaks or fishy something else".

"Ooh lovely", replies Kasper, as they rush towards the kitchen to find Leila and Sunny.

Claire sees them run past, and has a small fright, thinking a cat or something was running past, until she sees them properly.

"Hello Claire, sorry if we made you jump. Hehe".

Then they're all gone out of sight.

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

-0-0-

Later that evening, both Sarah & John have had a chat and decide that now is the time to call everybody together.

Sarah goes in to the room where the piano is, and asks Claire if she wants to join them.

She was in the process of playing an excellent complicated tune, for which Sarah had no idea who composed it.

Once assembled in the big lounge, Ethel, the Dysons included, John speaks.

"OK. Sarah, and I have had a discussion about security and we want to talk to all of you kids about additional measures we want you to take.

I know you know what you must do regarding any kind of attack. You head for the tunnel and leave the defence to us but if you are out and about for any reason, keep your eyes open for people watching you.

Cameron, Sonia and Camilla can do an excellent job but they have eyes like us and can't look everywhere at once.

I know you little Ks have great eyes too, so you are the people that will keep the other kids safe when you're out and about (pause), if you're out and about.

Sarah has made arrangements with John Henry, after consultation with Ms Weaver.

We are going to spend some time at the Santa Cruz Boardwalk close to Nearey's Park. It will be closed for the day, so we will not be interrupted.

Both Savannah and little Jenny will be coming, whether they like it or not. I'm sure they will like it once they get there.

We will have plenty of eyes and ears to watch over us, so we ought to make this a day to remember."

This brings a lot of smiles to people's faces, Sarah included and of course there are 4 hoppity hop Elfy kids grinning, whilst the other kids laugh at them, as usual.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in 2009. Not long after Byron escorts Morris back to his quarters, there is shooting and yelling.

The Barracks are under attack.

The first thing the civilians do is get down low and hide wherever they can.

It is not the cyborgs who are doing the shooting. It is coming from the north.

-0-0-0-0-

**In The next chapter, in 2009 we find out who is doing the shooting. It is an interesting event because for the Jen's, this was unforeseen.**

**In 2010, we also find out whether the Connors and rescuees, resistance fighters etc. have a good time at Santa Cruz.**


End file.
